


Evolution

by TheMuffinsAvenger



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Torture, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 174,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinsAvenger/pseuds/TheMuffinsAvenger
Summary: After the failure of The Managarm Project, Fenrir was thrown into chaos. The experiment was halted due to humanitarian concerns, but some believed that the project could be improved. The result was a series of failed experiments conducted in an underground facility, and the resulting products locked away from the world. Ridden with guilt, the scientist responsible aids her escape.
Relationships: Amamiya Lindow/Tachibana Sakuya, Soma Schicksal/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I have written any stories, so I apologize in advance for the quality. I go over my stories many times prior to publishing, but I am human and still make mistakes. Please feel free to bring them to my attention and I will fix them as soon as I am able to get around to it. Please enjoy. :)
> 
> ** WARNING **
> 
> This story will have some moments where it will very, very dark and possibly disturbing. I will be sure to put trigger warnings before those chapters.

Far East Branch - Director's Office

"What are you suggesting, Director Schicksal?"

Johannes leaned forward on his desk, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He calmly observed the man on the other end of the computer screen, a middle-aged gentleman with chestnut hair. His tired brown eyes stared back at him, watching his every movement carefully. He knew what Johannes was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from him directly. He had been observing their situation for some time now, and it would seem that he was finally ready to make his move.

"As you are well aware, Director Smith, The Aegis Project has been progressing as planned, but I fear that time is not on our side. The aragami menace grows in strength and number with each passing day. Capable as our God Eaters are, I believe that the addition of a New Type would increase morale and efficacy, effectively expediting the process."

Smith gently rubbed his temples with his index finger. "You have never been one to mince words, Johannes." he replied with a small smile, dropping his formality. "I know what you want. Why don't you come out with it?"

Johannes chuckled slightly at his old friend and his blunt response. "Nothing gets passed you does it, Derek?" Straightening his posture, he continued. "I propose a transfer. Let us take her off your hands."

Derek's smile fell slightly. This topic again. "You know I can't do that, Johannes. I already have HQ all over my back after the incident. It took everything in my power to avoid her extermination after we located her, and it nearly cost my position. The fact that she is alive and well in containment is far more than those above us would like to see."

"Then give her to me." Johannes replied, a small hint of concern leaking into his voice. "The North American branch no longer has the resources to manage her. She requires far more than you are now able to provide, and I believe that her containment may only exacerbate her condition. As it stands, she is another disaster waiting to happen. A change of environment may be exactly what she needs to thrive."

Derek sighed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes staring into a far off place that Johannes couldn't see. He knew that Johannes was right, much as he didn't want to admit it. Over the years he had began to wonder if this was punishment for humanity's folly. Was everything that had happened retribution for the atrocities that they had committed? Regardless, it was irrelevant now. She didn't deserve to bear the brunt of their mistakes any longer. "Perhaps..." he began absentmindedly, his thoughts drifting to a time long since passed. "Perhaps you are right." The more he thought about it, the more he was certain. The board members at headquarters wanted nothing more than to see her terminated. They had attempted to eliminate her once, and it was only a matter of time before they would try it again. The safest thing for her at this point was to relocate her; to send her far away to throw them off of her trail. "All right, Johannes. You win. I will approve the transfer under one condition."

At this, Johannes raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

Derek answered. "She will be accompanied by her handler. If she is to be sent to an unfamiliar environment and surrounded by unfamiliar people, she will need an anchor of some sort. Someone that she knows and trusts."

"Her handler? I was under the impression that Doctor Hamasaki perished during..."

"He did." Derek interrupted, shuffling some papers on his desk. "His son has taken up the mantle. They are close in age, and he appears to be one of the only people in the branch that can safely approach her. They spent a great deal of time together growing up, so she trusts him. He is fully aware of her predicament, her condition, and her handling. He should be more than capable of assisting her during this transition.

"Very well." Johannes gave a rare smile to his old friend, accepting his demands. "Has she already undergone the Aptitude Test?"

"She has, and has already been equipped with her God Arc, which I will send with her upon her transfer. However, she does not have any formal combat training. She has been in the field but hasn't worked with anyone else due to... safety concerns. She will need to be carefully introduced to working in a team-based environment. Her conditioning has been very successful, so I expect she should be more than capable of following any instructions you give her. Should you choose to activate her however..."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Johannes replied, preparing to send a message to Hibari. "In the meantime, put together some documents. If we are to move her, we will need to be discreet. We do not need any unwanted attention."

"Understood. I will have the documents completed before noon and begin preparations to have her transported immediately. I leave her in your capable hands, Johannes. Good luck, old friend."

Johannes smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Derek. I assure you no further harm will come to her in our care." With that, he ended the call and sighed. It was finally finished. True to his word, Johannes had every intention of keeping her safe. It was what she would have wanted. A small buzz interrupted his thoughts as her information started to come in. Pressing a few keys, Johannes pulled up her file. An image of a young woman appeared on his screen, along with her God Arc and code name. He chuckled inwardly. "How fitting..."

City of Mercy

"Well, will you look at that! A rare one." Lindow observed the extracted core, holding his God Arc casually in one hand.

"It's strong. And to the victor go the spoils." Sakuya replied as she approached.

"Old Man Sakaki's gonna have a fit when he sees this."

Smiling at him, Sakuya took one last look at their handiwork and turned to walk back the way they came. "I'd like to see some reinforcements out here. If we're all done here, let's call for exfil. I'm starved!"

All was quiet with the exception of three pairs of feet crunching in the sand as the First Unit made their way towards the pickup zone. Breaking the silence, Sakuya playfully complained to Lindow. "Speaking of, what're they serving today?"

"Admittedly, I wasn't paying a lot of attention at the last supply meeting..." Lindow shrugged and replied, keeping pace beside her. "Wait! Just remembered. Some new engineered corn or something."

With a grunt of disappointment, Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You mean that same overgrown corn-on-the-cob fiasco? It's so hard to chew."

Lindow shrugged again. "Yeah, we're having a bit of a lean year... We should be glad we're getting fed at all."

Slowing her pace, Sakuya turned to the silent God Eater trailing behind them. "Hey, Soma. How about a trade, huh? You like corn."

Soma paused, barely sparing her a glance and gave a short, curt reply. "Don't think so."

Up ahead, Lindow turned towards his lollygagging companions and called out to them. "Come on. If we're not back soon, we'll get a lotta nothing!"

The three continued on their way to the starting point in silence. That was until Lindow's radio hummed with static. He reached for the radio and clicked the button on the side, speaking into the phone. "What's up?"

A woman's voice came through the radio. "Lindow, the director would like to see you and Soma in his office upon your return to headquarters."

This caught everyone's attention, along with an eye roll from Soma. With a quiet sigh, Lindow pressed the button again and responded. "Roger that, Hibari. We'll head over as soon as we get back."

Sakuya gave Lindow a questioning glance, which received only another shrug in response. The three continued their journey in silence once more, only this time, the air was noticeably heavier.


	2. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team member arrives to the Far East Branch, but not in the way that they might have expected.

North America Branch - Underground Facility - Operating Room

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…_

A gentle melody hummed through the air, flowing from a small recorder lying on a desk not far from the operating table. Upon the table was a young woman, who's desperate struggles slowly eased beneath her restraints as she listened to the soft music. Her wild eyes grew dull as her mind began to drift to a faraway land where no one could reach her.

_You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

As the recording came to an end, the doctor gently stroked the young woman's head as he carefully placed the mask over her nose. "Shh… rest now. You're all right now." the doctor whispered as he began to administer nitrous oxide. A nurse slowly approached from the other side wielding a needle filled with a powerful anesthetic.

The last thing the woman remembered as her heavy eyelids drifted shut was the doctor's voice. "I am sorry. This will be the last time you will have to go through this, I promise."

Far East Branch Headquarters

"Damn it all."

Lindow held back the urge to sigh as his comrade complained yet again. He glanced over at the young man leaning against the wall as the elevator carried them to the top floor. He couldn't blame his apprehension. It was a rare occurrence to be summoned by the Far East Branch Director personally and when it happened, the result was never pleasant. Still, he attempted to ease the tension among them. With a teasing smirk he prodded him. "Relax, Soma. We don't even know what he wants. It could be fun."

"Nothing that man wants can ever be good, let alone _fun_." Soma replied with a snort.

"Let's just go and get it over with. Maybe it's a mission for a new species of Aragami."

Soma merely clicked his tongue in response, rising from his position against the wall as the lift slowed to a stop. Without any further conversation, the two made their way down the hall. Lindow pressed the button on the wall, opening the sliding door to the Director's office where Johannes waited patiently for them, seated behind his desk. His face wore a pensive expression, which was interrupted by the sound of the opening door. Rising from his seat he welcomed his visitors.

"Excellent. I know that the two of you are quite busy today, so I will not keep you long. I have a mission for the two of you." Johannes got straight to the point, without even sparing a greeting for the two God Eaters, much to Soma's relief. The faster he gave them their instructions, the faster that they could leave and go about their business.

Casually looking over a stack of papers on his desk, the Director continued. "Tomorrow morning at 0300 hours, your presence is required at the gate." Soma raised an eyebrow at the unusual request. He now had his full attention.

Beating him to the punch, Lindow voiced Soma's concern. "That's a pretty specific location at a pretty specific time. What's the occasion?" He gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was exceedingly rare for missions to be conducted so early in the morning. In fact, he couldn't recall a single moment during his career that he had been required to head out at such a late time. He wondered what the Director was up to.

Johannes returned the favor, giving a cool smile of his own. "I have an important delivery arriving tonight. The two of you are to go and retrieve it."

The room fell into a tense silence as the pair waited for him to elaborate further on the details of the mission. When he offered none, Soma grew agitated. There was no way that he was sending two assault team members to the gate to pick up a delivery in the middle of the night. What the hell was he thinking?

"So, you are sending the both of us to the outer wall well past midnight to pick up a _package_?" Soma demanded; his tone incredulous. And he interrupted his break time to summon them both to his office to tell them this?

Johannes nodded, paying no mind to his son's attitude. He was used to Soma's aggravated outbursts and reprimanding him only served to agitate him further. He looked over one of his computer screens to examine something before turning his attention back to them. "Correct. This is a discreet operation and must be handled with the utmost care."

"Who all knows about this?" Lindow's voice had lost its lighthearted tone. He was now growing wary. The Director was sending them on a covert late-night operation to retrieve a _secret_ package? That was beyond suspicious. Whatever he was sending them to retrieve, it didn't sound like anyone was supposed to know about it, and that only served to make the veteran even more concerned.

"As of this moment, everyone standing in this room, Derek Smith, and a trusted few of the Transport Unit."

"Wait, you don't mean the Director of the North American Branch?" Lindow replied, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Alarm bells were going off and he wasn't too keen on ignoring them.

"Correct."

"What the hell…" Soma muttered, his eyes glaring at the man standing calmly before them. This didn't make any sense. They were being sent to retrieve a shipment from North America? Surely, whatever they were collecting couldn't have required the both of them, let alone under the cover of night. What could possibly be so confidential that it would need to be smuggled in from overseas?

Much to their frustration, the Director offered no further explanation. I have informed Licca of your mission and your God Arcs will be ready for you prior to your departure. Report directly to me immediately if there are any… mishaps. That will be all."

Neither Lindow nor Soma were satisfied, but his tone held a finality that was not to be argued further.

"Fine." Soma practically growled his response before storming out of the office. Lindow gave a casual nod of acknowledgement before following his comrade. As his unit leader, it was his responsibility to cool him down before he damaged something. It would be trouble if yet another vending machine fell victim to Soma's rage.

As the door closed behind them Johannes sighed and returned to his desk, his mask melting away in the solitude of his office. "Be at peace Soma. All is according to plan and rest assured, we will right this wrong."

Far East Branch Outer Wall

As the hours dragged on, night fell upon the Far East Branch. As requested, the two God Eaters inconspicuously left the Den in the dead of night. Lindow and Soma strolled silently side by side towards the gate, God Arcs in hand. Neither one of them knew what to expect or what they were being sent to retrieve, so they didn't want to let their guards down. The Director had instructed them to bring their weaponry, which was alarming enough for both to be on high alert. Sakuya had given Lindow a strange look when he told her that he was heading out for a retrieval mission at this time of night, but he could offer her no consolation or information. Part of him was relieved that the Director had opted to leave her behind as he had no idea what was going to happen when they reached their destination. His concerns were amplified as they approached the gate where an armed militia stood in wait.

Soma gripped his buster blade more firmly as they approached. What was going on over there? He was about to ask when a familiar sound cut through the silence. A large military-style transport helicopter appeared overhead and descended from the skies, carrying a large, metal object. As it hovered above the transport truck below, a pair of armed guards hopped out of the side doors. He watched with narrowed eyes as a large reinforced shipment crate was carefully lowered into the truck bed from the chopper.

"What the hell?" Soma muttered, picking up his pace and approaching the men loading the truck, with Lindow right behind him. As the men secured the crate on to the bed, the unit leader stepped forward, approaching one of the men standing by the vehicle. The man saluted and Lindow casually waved his hand.

"Lindow Amamiya and Soma von Schicksal reporting. Is this the shipment?" Lindow asked curiously, noting the size, shape, and heavy material of the crate.

The soldier only nodded, stepping back a bit to give the two of them a look. The crate was heavy, darkened, and wrapped in metal chains. The only openings were a series of small circular holes throughout the crate, which offered little visual to the inside. Lindow took a step closer, his curiosity getting the better of him. For a brief moment, he was certain he had seen movement inside of the crate. "What the..."

Bang!

At the violent shake, Lindow jumped back from the crate lifting his God Arc defensively, as Soma appeared beside him. All of the men surrounding the truck immediately turned, taking up an offensive position with their weapons trained at the crate. What in the hell was in there?

"At ease, men."

Lindow turned his head to see another man approaching them from the helicopter. He was around Lindow's age and a similar height with a slim, but muscular build. His light complexion stood in stark contrast to his jet black hair. It was currently a mess, blown wildly by the wind, and his deep brown eyes were authoritative but held no malice. In his right hand was a large buster blade God Arc and in the other was a large metal container. Neither one of the God Eaters let their guard down as he strolled calmly passed them toward the crate. He placed the container in the back of the truck next to the crate and gently reached his now empty hand towards the wall. His fingers brushed gently against the metal surface as he spoke, in almost a whisper. "Easy... he's a friend"

Lindow couldn't hear his comforting words over the whirring of the chopper as it began to ascend. He could only watch in confusion, as he slowly lowered his weapon. Soma however, kept his guard up, unconvinced by the display. With his enhanced hearing, he caught the words of the strange man, as well as the soft sigh coming from inside of the crate. Then, he caught a glimpse. From within the crate, for the briefest moment, he saw what looked like a blue eye, gazing tiredly through one of the holes in the crate. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed when as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Before he could inquire further, the man turned and addressed the two of them.

"Sorry about the all of the hassle. I appreciate you coming to retrieve us at this hour."

Lindow gave one of his trademark grins and nodded. "All in a day's… night's work. So, do you mind telling us what this is all about? It seems like you've got your hands full there."

The man smiled back and chuckled quietly. "I assure you there is nothing to worry about." Slowly turning his eyes to Soma, he continued. "There is no reason to be afraid. So long as you bring no harm to her, she will bring no harm to you."

"She?" Soma raised an eyebrow at this statement.

The man offered no further explanation, only climbing into back of the truck and settling himself next to the crate. Carefully, Lindow and Soma soon followed, taking a position opposite him and sitting side by side. The man waved his hand, signaling to the driver before returning his attention to the crate. Soma heard a soft scratching noise echoing from it as the truck began to move. Once again, the man brushed his fingers along the walls of the crate in a soothing gesture. When the noise stopped, he turned his attention back to them.

"I'm Ichiro Hamasaki by the way, North American Branch. As of today, I will be transferring and reporting for duty in your branch."

"Lindow Amamiya." The dark-haired veteran replied. He pointed to his partner and continued. "This here is Soma. Welcome to the Far East Branch."

For a moment, Ichiro's eyes twitched in what looked like shock. Then, his expression returned to its original state and he replied. "Thank you. I look forward to working with both of you."

Lindow nodded in affirmation as he examined the new transfer more closely. His eyes were drawn to the large red bracelet on his right wrist, indicating that he was a God Eater. His buster blade sat lazily beside him next the box he had unloaded a few minutes prior. Lindow wasn't certain what was in the box, but from the size, it was possibly another God Arc. The presence of two God Arcs could only indicate that the other belonged to a teammate, but the helicopter had ascended without anyone else exiting the vehicle. Where was the other team member? His eyes narrowed slightly as they drifted towards the crate. Could it be?

The journey back to the Den was relatively quiet aside from the tires on the road and the occasional comment from Lindow or Ichiro. Soma said nothing, only staring intently at the now silent crate. While no sound was emanating from it, he still detected small movements occasionally. The only thing that he knew for certain at this point was that whatever… or whoever was inside, they were very much alive. What bothered him the most was what he had seen. He couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that he had seen those eyes somewhere before.


	3. First Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Unit finally see their teammate for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is reference to suicide and self-harm in this chapter.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Doctor's Office

"Oh dear. No, no, this simply won't do. But perhaps… Fascinating!" The Doctor typed wildly, entering data into the console.

The Director glanced at him and shook his head, returning his attention to the New Type sleeping peacefully on the couch. Since her arrival, she had been heavily sedated, and as per Ichiro's request, had been put under anesthesia again for the purpose of her exam. From what he had described to them, she detested medical examinations and quite frankly, scientists in general. While Johannes had been looking forward to meeting the young woman in person, it had been universally decided that it would be best to render her unconscious for the safety of everyone involved.

"Incredible! How is this possible?! Marvelous. Simply Marvelous --"

"Paylor!" Johannes interrupted the Doctor's rambling. "While I am sympathetic to your fascination, please try to stay focused."

"Right." Doctor Sakaki nodded apologetically, typing a few more keystrokes into his computer before rising from his seat.

"Tell me, what is her condition?" Johannes inquired, looking expectantly at his old friend.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Not good at all." He shook his head resignedly as he glanced at her slumbering form.

"Please, elaborate."

Paylor pressed his glasses against the bridge of his nose, contemplating how best to explain the situation. "To put it quite simply Johannes, it is nothing short of a miracle that this girl has survived this long, considering her history and her treatment while residing within the branch." He approached the New Type. Gently brushing her hair aside, he revealed various scars wrapping along the sides of her neck. Some were jagged and irregular, while others were precise and pointed, as though created by needles or prongs.

"The damage to the skin here suggests some type of trauma, likely a form severe and inhumane punishment. See, the pronged scarring here suggests a form of injection, pressure, or agitation. There are many possibilities to consider, but most likely the cause is --"

"Shock therapy." The director finished Paylor's thought, his eyes narrowing at the horrific thought.

"Precisely. The collar, or whatever device they were using has long since been removed, but the scarring remains. Considering her advanced healing properties, in order for her skin to scar, the punishment must have been either continuous or extremely severe. Either that, or they found a way to suppress it."

"I see."

Brushing her hair back in place, the Doctor continued his explanation. "And I'm sorry to say that it doesn't stop there." Carefully lifting her arm in his hand, he turned it over to display multiple long jagged scars lining her forearm and wrist."

"The size, shape, and direction of these scars suggest multiple attempts at suicide."

Surprised, Johannes leaned forward to get a closer look. The Doctor was absolutely correct. Her skin had not one, not two, but multiple jagged lines of various lengths. The scars were colored in various shades lighter than the surrounding skin, suggesting varying depths with each attempt. They remained as evidence of multiple self-inflicted attempts on her life that had undoubtedly healed too quickly, leaving her unconscious but very much alive. What on Earth had her life had been like to warrant such behavior?

"And then there is this." Paylor continued, resting her arm over her stomach and returning to his desk. He turned one of the monitors to display his findings to the Director.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes scanned over the report and examined the images. "This… I see. The reports that I have read in the past indicated that she lost her ability of speech as a result of illness."

"Indeed, quite the contrary." Sakaki typed a few keystrokes, bringing various graphs and images onto the computer screen. "This data shows it is a result of human intervention, rather than any natural-born illness or physical damage. Put simply, her larynx has been surgically altered." Paylor left the computer and moved towards the girl, gesturing towards a meticulous scar positioned further up her neck. "Furthermore, with her regenerative capabilities and the precise scar tissue on this area…"

"It has likely regenerated and been subsequently altered on multiple occasions." Johannes shook his head in pity, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell. It was not a wonder that she held such malicious feelings towards men of science. It wouldn't surprise him to find that she held disdain towards all of humanity. He could only imagine the living hell that this girl must have suffered prior to her arrival. Director Smith had made the correct decision in collaborating with him to get her out of there while he still could. "When do you think she will be ready for combat?" He asked, turning his attention back the Doctor. While Johannes had every intention of keeping her safe from further harm, he still had a mission of his own to complete.

Paylor shook his head. "Not for a few days at least. She will need time to recuperate from her surgical procedure, as well as acclimate to her new environment. It is important to remember that within the last 48 hours, she has been under the effects of heavy sedation, smuggled into a shipment box, and shipped overseas. We don't want to overwhelm her by bludgeoning her with too much stimulation at once. I propose that we allow her to rest and spend time with her companion while we keep them under observation. Afterwards, we can introduce her to other people, at Mr. Hamasaki's discretion, of course. She will receive no benefit from continued isolation."

"Very well. Summon Ichiro Hamasaki to brief him on the situation. In two days' time, I shall make the announcement. I leave the rest in your capable hands, Doctor."

Far East Branch Headquarters - Mess Hall

For the next few days, the Den was abuzz with excitement. Since the Director's announcement, word had spread rapidly about the arrival of the branch's first New Type God Eater and her companion. No one but two members of the First Unit were aware of when they had actually arrived, and neither one of them had actually seen hide nor hair of the recruit herself since that night. Even Ichiro had remained elusive. Very few members of the Den had spotted him, and even fewer had interacted with him. If they were at the right place at the right time, they might catch a glimpse of him entering or leaving the Mess Hell or occasionally wandering the Director's floor. Most often, he spent his time locked up in Doctor Sakaki's office.

"Do you think the New Type will come to lunch today?" Kota asked, practically vibrating in his seat with anticipation. Out of everyone in the First Unit, Kota had proven to be the most excited about their new team member. Of course, most things excited Kota, so it wasn't that unusual.

"Don't know." Soma replied, taking a bite of his corn. He would have preferred to eat in his room, but their unit leader had ordered everyone to eat together, in the hopes that they all be present whenever their squad member decided to appear. "She'll show up whenever she's…"

Soma's sentence trailed off as he became acutely aware of the silence surrounding him. The hall had grown quiet as the noisy chatter lowered into hushed whispers. Curious about the sudden change in volume, Soma slowly lifted his head from his lunch tray to Lindow. Following his gaze, his eyes wandered to the entrance where seemingly every eye in the area was fixated. In the doorway stood two God Eaters. The one to his left he recognized from the night of their retrieval mission. The one by his side was what had caught everyone's attention.

Standing beside Ichiro was who Soma could only assume to be the New Type. If he had to describe her, he would say that she was unusual. She was such a tiny little thing, standing barely over five feet in height. Her brown skin was a shade or two darker than his own, and her one visible eye was a deep ocean blue. The other was covered by a thick cluster of bangs and what looked like fabric; possibly an eye patch. What caught his attention was her hair itself. It was straight, shoulder length, and a deep violet. He assumed that it must have been dyed, yet the color trailed seamlessly to the roots. Her long-sleeved shirt was ripped and torn, yet she didn't seem to care and her shorts looked faded. Wrapped carefully around her neck was a vibrant light blue scarf with an edge dangling slightly over her right shoulder.

The silence in the hall quickly gave way to quiet chatter as everyone began to gossip among themselves.

"Ichiro's here today. Who is that with him?"

"Do you think it's the New Type?"

"It has to be, right? I haven't seen her anywhere around headquarters before today."

"Where has she been all of this time?"

"Maybe training?"

"I don't think I have ever seen her in the training room…"

As everyone whispered to one another, Ichiro leaned down and whispered something so quietly even Soma couldn't quite make it out. He then calmly strolled through the hall, with the woman in tow as they made their way towards an empty table near the back. She never strayed more than a foot away from him, following his every move like dog in heel. What disturbed him the most was her expression: blank and lifeless, like a doll.

"So that's the New Type, huh? She seems interesting."

Sakuya's voice tore Soma from his thoughts. Turning his attention from the pair, he looked to his teammates sitting across from him. Lindow nodded, his eyes following the two of them as they walked away. Soma could tell that he was just as disturbed as he was by their display, possibly more so.

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't seen her up until today, so it has to be right?"

"It's her."

Lindow, Kota, and Sakuya turned to look at Soma, a bit surprised by his curt response. "I saw her the night she arrived. Those are her eyes."

"Don't you mean eye?" Kota mindlessly replied, as per usual, not really thinking before he spoke.

Ignoring him, Soma turned his head to the pair once more who were now sitting quietly in the corner. Ichiro whispered something to her again and rose from his seat, making his way towards the ration collection to gather some food. She watched him leave and then slowly began looking around the hall. Her head barely moved, but her eye was sweeping purposefully, taking in every detail of the room. She was scanning every corner, every entry and exit point, and every person.

As he was watching her, she noticed him. Her eye locked onto him and for a moment, their eyes met. Soma felt a chill run down his spine. Something about her gaze bothered him. It was magnetic and repellent at the same time. It drew him in, yet something about it screamed 'stay away.' It was foreign and yet hauntingly familiar.

Suddenly, their line of sight was broken by a lime green hoodie. Shun had approached her table and was attempting to start a conversation. Among everyone in the Den, Shun in particular had seemed the most irritated by her arrival. Knowing him, he had probably come to size her up or pick a fight. Curiously, the four members of the First Unit observed the interaction.

"So, you're the New Type, huh? You don't look that special." The redhead sneered with his usual condescending smirk.

Slowly, she turned her head, ever so slightly, and stared back at him with her one visible eye. She said nothing and her expression remained blank, betraying nothing of what was going through her mind.

"Anyway, welcome to the Far East Branch, I guess. The name's Shun Ogawa. Where have you been all of this time? People were starting to think you went AWOL."

She only stared in response, her eye examining him. Soma took note of her body language. It was not curious, but wary. It was that of someone sizing up a threat. Soma could feel Lindow tense across from him. As team leader, it would fall to him diffuse the situation before the two of them came to blows. The interaction was beginning to grow uncomfortable for everyone watching. Even Shun was beginning to shift his weight awkwardly back and forth, running a hand through his red hair. "What's the matter with you? Got nothing to --"

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Shun whipped around to see that Ichiro had returned and was watching the two of them.

"Nothing, I was just saying hi to the rookie." Shun's voice was nervous, but defiant.

As Ichiro continued his approach, it became apparent that Shun hadn't been his intended target. "Reaper, it is rude to ignore others when they are speaking to you."

The entire First Unit raised their eyebrows at this. What an unusual name.

At his scolding words, the young woman sprung to life. She turned her eye back to Shun and began moving her hands in a rhythmic pattern. Soma's eyes were drawn to her motions, stirring something in his memories.

_Sign language?_

The poor God Eater stood stunned, staring at her. He had no idea what to do or say in response to what he had just seen. "Um..."

Ichiro grinned slightly and shook his head apologetically. "She says 'Hello, and I apologize. I did not mean to be rude.'"

"Huh?" Shun was utterly lost.

Ichiro sighed and explained, walking passed him to take his seat next to his companion. "My apologies, Shun. Reaper cannot speak, you see."

This shocked everyone within earshot.

"I see. So, she must be mute." Sakuya observed quietly. Her expression changed from curiosity to one of pity.

Kota tilted his head curiously. "What? Mute?! But if she can't talk, how is she gonna work in a team unit?"

As if reading his mind, Shun voiced Kota's concern out loud. "Wait, if you can't talk, how are you gonna go on missions? You can't work in a team if you can't talk. How will you follow orders?"

The New Type stared blankly at him for a moment before waving her hands again. Her motions were a bit more erratic, suggesting irritation.

Ichiro observed her and translated once again. "I'm mute, not deaf." He then spoke again addressing her directly. "Be nice." She lowered her hands and her head in what appeared to be an apology.

Shun looked a bit taken aback by her snappy reply. For someone who couldn't speak, her words cut like a knife. Deciding it was best to excuse himself at this point, he made a hasty retreat as he noticed his blonde teammate making his way toward the elevator. "Hey Karel, wait up!"

With the incident over, occupants in the hall slowly began to return to their own business. The First Unit members all began to look at one another, unsure of what to do or say. Should they approach her or leave her alone? She certainly didn't seem to be in the mood to socialize at the moment. Perhaps the best course of action was simply to let her be for now.

Deciding against introductions, they began instead to talk among themselves. Kota broke the silence first. "Reaper, huh? That's a pretty strange name. Who would name their kid something like that?"

"Kota, don't be rude." Sakuya scolded. "It's probably just her code name, right?"

"Relax. It's not like she can hear us from over here."

In that moment, the New Type turned her head in their direction. Her eye locked pointedly on Kota almost as if to say ' _Yes, I can_.' Kota jumped; a bit surprised by her sudden movement. She regarded him for a moment, then turned her attention to the tray that Ichiro was placing in front of her. She focused on her mountain of food at that point, not looking up again.

Kota let out a relieved sigh and returned to quietly eating his own lunch. He had been spared the Reaper's wrath once and he wasn't stupid enough to press his luck again. Following his lead, the group decided that for now, it was best to simply leave her be.


	4. Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Type begins her training, but it doesn't go entirely as planned.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Director's Office

Johannes typed a few keystrokes into his laptop as he listened to Tsubaki's report. "I see. So, there have been no further incidents?"

The Major shook her head. "None, Sir."

It had been a few days since the branch Director had authorized their new recruit to leave her quarters. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Ichiro and Reaper were both under close surveillance. The lunchroom excursion itself had been a test to see how she would react when placed in an unfamiliar situation. Major Amamiya knew that Shun was suspicious of the New Type and that his arrogant personality would likely make him the only person brave or foolish enough to approach her in the Mess Hall. She had used this knowledge to her advantage and the experiment had gone exactly as planned.

The days following the incident had proved uneventful. With her lack of speech, few would attempt to converse with her unless her companion was present. When these rare moments did occur, the discussion rarely lasted long as Reaper wasn't one for small talk. She would respond with short, concise answers before continuing on with her business which most often consisted of wandering between the lobby, her room, and the Mess Hall. Since she had displayed no signs of stress or aggression, the Major had decided that it was safe to move forward with their plan.

"Is she ready to begin her training?" The Director inquired. As she had been observing her over the past few days, he would leave the decision entirely up to her discretion.

"Yes. However, I believe it would prove beneficial to begin with a simulation. While she may have some experience in the field, we need to test her physical capability and familiarity with her God Arc. This will also be her first time separated from Mr. Hamasaki. I would like to see how she behaves and responds without her companion."

"Understood. Summon Reaper for her training session this afternoon. I will leave her to you."

"Sir." Tsubaki saluted and took her leave. Behind her, Johannes smirked to himself, turning his attention back to his computer. This would be interesting.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Training Room

Major Amamiya, Doctor Sakaki, and a group of engineers waited patiently in the elevated observatory, watching the empty room below. Tsubaki had made her orders clear earlier in the morning and the New Type should be arriving shortly for her simulation. Beside her, Doctor Sakaki typed furiously into his laptop, muttering incoherently about some finding he had made. Behind them, the door slid open and Johannes stepped in, surprising everyone in the room. Tsubaki turned and saluted him. "Director Schicksal, I didn't realize you would be joining us."

He nodded to her and approached the observatory window. "I decided that this was a more pressing matter." He replied nonchalantly. Although he wouldn't admit it to his subordinates, Johannes was quite curious himself. New Types were rare finds, and this particular one was unique. The scientist in him couldn't bring himself to pass up such an opportunity. "She hasn't arrived?" He asked curiously, his eyes drifting to the clock on the wall. Reaper generally followed orders with great prudence. It was highly irregular for her to arrive late to a mission.

"Patience, Johannes." Sakaki muttered, still typing wildly on his laptop. "By my approximations, the New Type should be arriving in…"

Below, the large metal doors swung open and two silhouettes appeared on the other side. As though their words had summoned her, Reaper casually strolled into the training room with another God Eater behind her. Johannes' eyes widened at the surprise guest. "Soma. I see you have been acquainting yourself with the New Type." His voice remained cold, but underneath was a hint of amusement. It was refreshing to see his son interacting with someone willingly.

"She was wandering around the vending machines." Soma replied, rather irritated by the turn of events. He had just returned from a mission and was on his way to get something to drink. When he arrived, he found the young woman wandering aimlessly around the hallways, God Arc in hand. Considering that she was not scheduled for any missions, Soma put two and two together, assumed that she was expected in the training room, and brought her there.

"Ah, yes of course!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Johannes inquired.

"Mr. Hamasaki informed me that his companion can be… how did he phrase it? Right, he referred to her as 'directionally challenged.'" The observatory fell silent. Johannes, Tsubaki, and a few of the engineers stared incredulously at the Doctor.

"So, you're saying that the reason why she is late…" Tsubaki began.

"Precisely. She likely found herself lost in en route."

Sighing, The Director rubbed his temples in frustration. Leave it to humanity to create a genetically enhanced scientific marvel that couldn't find its own way to the training room. "Soma."

Soma lifted his head at the sound of his father's voice, observing him through the window. He had already escorted this hopeless woman here on his own time. What could the Director want with him now?

"As Mr. Hamasaki is currently preoccupied with a mission, it will fall to you to escort her back to her chambers. We cannot have her wandering around the Den." He didn't say the words, but Soma could tell from his tone. This was an order.

"Damn you!"

Reaper turned her head slightly at his outburst. Soma was a curious man in her eyes. Tall and tan, with platinum blonde locks that peeked out of the corners of his dark blue hood. His face seemed to be twisted into a permanent scowl, and every word that came out of his mouth was either an insult or a complaint. Slowly, Reaper raised her hands and signed a message to him.

Soma only watched her and turned away. "Whatever."

As Soma stomped to the far edge of the room to lean against the wall, Tsubaki's voice rang out through the speakers, capturing Reaper's attention. "All right, let's begin."

Her eye raised to locate the source of the voice. She observed a woman, tall and intimidating. She was clad in a white pantsuit with long raven locks, and her green eyes shouted 'danger' to anyone that would dare defy her. Her orders would be ones that she would follow without question. Slowly scanning the rest of the glass room's occupants, she could see that a pair of men were with her. She vaguely recognized the man typing on his laptop. She had seen him once before as she fell into a deep sleep. His messy mop of light hair, his round glasses, and fascinating, colorful attire. Beside him was another man, who looked somewhat familiar to her. She recognized his blonde hair and cold expression but seemed somewhat different from the version in her memories. Where had she seen him before?

"Since you have some combat experience, we will only skim over the basics." Reaper's eye refocused and snapped back to Tsubaki at the sound of her voice. As the engineers behind her began to type keystrokes into the console, she continued. "First, let's go over your physical capability. We will test your speed, stamina, and agility."

Oh the ground level, a small red flag materialized on the other end of the room. The God Eater watched it for a few moments and slowly lifted her eye to stare at the Major. She was uncertain of what exactly she wanted her to do.

"Is there a problem?" Tsubaki asked, a hint of irritation growing in her voice. Her blank expression left little in the way of explanation, and she couldn't discern whether the young woman was being defiant or simply confused. "Reaper, that is an order. We need to test your physical condition. Collect the flag, now."

Having finally received her orders, Reaper nodded and took off in a sprint, reaching the flag in a matter of seconds. Turning, she looked up at Tsubaki again, awaiting her next command. The Major stared back at her, astonished by her speed. On the bottom floor, even Soma looked a bit surprised. She was easily the fastest human he had ever seen.

"Amazing!" Paylor exclaimed, typing more notes into his laptop. "I haven't seen movement like that since…" His eyes slowly drifted towards the young man leaning against the wall.

After a few moments, Tsubaki recovered and scribbled a note onto her clipboard before speaking again. "Impressive. Next, we will further test your agility and movement. I imagine that the standard tests are too simplistic for someone of your…capabilities, so we will increase the difficulty for you."

The engineers began typing again. One younger man turned nervously to the Director, uncertain if it was wise to push the new recruit so hard on her first simulation. Undeterred, Johannes nodded and returned his attention to the ground below. As the commands entered the console, three flags materialized in the training area. They were scattered around the room; one on the ground level opposite her position, a second not far from Soma at an elevated height, and a third in the center of the room raised high above the ground.

Tsubaki took note of the height of the center flag and whispered her concern. "Doctor, this may be a bit much."

"Just observe, Major Amamiya. I believe you will be pleasantly surprised."

Speaking into the microphone again, she addressed the recruit. "Collect the flags as quickly as you can. You may gather them in any order you see fit."

Soma watched as Reaper became very still. Her face wore the same expression as a few days ago in the Mess Hall. Her eye was examining every corner of the room, every crevice of the walls, and every nick in the floor. He could practically see the gears turning in her mind as she contemplated the most efficient way to complete her task. When her eye locked on to the flag opposite her, Soma pressed his back firmly against the wall. For some reason, his instincts told him it would be unwise to get in her way.

Having decided on her course of action, Reaper placed her God Arc against the wall behind her and took off once more. As she approached the wall, she turned slightly and reached out her hand. She grasped it with her fingers tips and completed her turn, running alongside the wall towards Soma. As she approached him, she accelerated and leapt, using her momentum to run along the side of the wall.

Soma's eyes followed her as she passed above him, grabbing the flag and placing her hand against the wall. His eyes widened as her nails dug into the metal. Her now braced arm acted a pivot, halting her momentum and swinging her upside down with her feet sliding against the wall. Then, using her legs she sprung herself like a frog, soaring towards the flag in the center of the room. She swiped it, twisted her body like an acrobat, and landed on her hands and feet. He couldn't help but notice the way that she distributed her weight relatively evenly across her limbs like a feline. It was an effective, but strange method of movement. As she stood and went to retrieve her God Arc, Sakaki lost his marbles in the observatory.

"Incredible! Simply astonishing!" Sakaki exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. He was clearly impressed by her performance.

Tsubaki and Johannes only stared. Her physical capabilities were off of the charts. She moved to a nearby terminal and began to type. When the target file appeared on the screen before her, she narrowed her eyes. "As I thought…" Even Soma von Schicksal had been unable to clear that height. Was this ability the power of a New Type or something else?

"I believe that is enough prodding. Let us see how she fares against an actual opponent." Director Schicksal suggested, curious to see how she would handle herself when faced with an adversary. She clearly had mastery over her body. He wondered now how much experience she had wielding her weapon.

Nodding, Tsubaki returned to the microphone and spoke. "Very good. You have passed your physical test with exemplary marks. Next, let us test your combat abilities." The engineers typed commands into the console as she spoke. The area below began to shift. The floor transformed into dirt and the in place of the metal walls were now collapsed building structures and debris. Within moments, the two of them were now standing in what looked like the City of Mercy. "All right, Reaper. Your mission is to eliminate all Aragami within the simulation area. Begin!"

As Ogretails began to materialize around her, Reaper briefly turned her gaze to her observer leaning against the wall. He felt his skin crawl under her gaze as their eyes met. Something about it seemed different from the last times she had observed him. It didn't feel curious or familiar this time. It felt predatory.

_What the hell was that…?_

Reaper tilted her head to the side and analyzed her situation. The most obvious strategy would be to alleviate the nuisances first, to prevent them from distracting her from her more dangerous target. She counted her adversaries: one, two, three, at roughly equal distance. She knew that Ogretails attack in groups, similar to a wolf pack and therefore her best course of action should be…

The Ogretail behind her snarled and leapt at her from behind. Predicting this movement pattern, Reaper spun on her heel, shifting her scythe into gun form as she turned. Kneeling to brace herself, she fired a piercing bullet directly into its open mouth. The bullet tore through its body and exited the other side, and its body slammed into ground with a thud. When it slid to a stop a couple of feet from her location, she hopped over it and turned around. Using its now still form as a stand, she placed the barrel on its side, switched to a blasting bullet, and took aim again.

As they neared leaping range, she aimed her gun downward and fired. The bullet exploded on the ground just under one of the Ogretail's feet, knocking it off balance and into the other Ogretail. As both of the monsters tumbled clumsily to the ground, she stood and lifted her God Arc. The rifle shifted back into a scythe in her hands. As the two slowly rose to their feet, she circled around until she was facing the side of them. Her weapon's handle began to extend, increasing her reach as she brought it down, the blade hitting the floor behind them. Soma smirked at her display.

_So, she's a good shot, but not so good at using her blade form…What the hell?!_

Soma lifted himself from the wall, surprised to see that her weapon's handle had begun to glow. With the Ogretails on their feet side by side, she pulled backward. Her scythe glowed a crimson red, the blade rending the ground below and snapping back to its original length, beheading both of the Aragami at once.

"Interesting…" Johannes muttered to himself. So, she was familiar with manipulating her weapon's form to match different scenarios. She even found creative ways to utilize the environment and the Aragami to her advantage. Such ingenuity could only have come from living for so long in the outside world, where quick thinking was a necessity for survival.

Not far from him, Doctor Sakaki was typing wildly into his laptop again, muttering exclamations about her adaptability. In contrast, Major Amamiya looked disturbed. Something about her expression was bothering her. Her muscles were still tense, and her grip on her weapon hadn't loosened, despite her defeat of all three enemies. Something was wrong. Reaper wasn't finished.

Soma felt his body stiffen as the New Type slowly turned to him, her face bearing the same predatory expression as before. This time, she didn't glance; she was staring right at him. His instincts screamed at him to move, sensing danger. Trusting his gut, he leapt to the side not a moment too soon. Reaper had closed the distance between them and swung her blade, embedding it into the wall where he had been standing just a moment before.

"Reaper, what are you doing?! Soma is not your target!" Tsubaki's voice roared through the speakers, demanding an explanation. She didn't stop her assault. Her orders had been given, and she would follow through with them until they were completed or a separate one overrode the original.

"What the hell?!" Soma shouted at the young woman, who was trying to remove her scythe from the wall. After a couple of yanks she turned, giving up on her anchored blade and leapt at him. Unaccustomed to her speed, Soma miscalculated his dodge and she was on top of him in an instant.

"Reaper, stop this immediately! That's an order!" Tsubaki bellowed from the observatory. Her timing was impeccable, the order coming just as Reaper tackled Soma to the ground. Reaper ceased her assault and calmed. The violent tint in her eye disappeared, replaced only by a blank stare. With no further orders, her body relaxed as she calmly straddled him.

Having seen enough, the Director turned his attention to the Major. "Do be more mindful of her orders in the future, Major Amamiya."

"…Yes. Of course, sir." Saluting, Tsubaki watched the Director take his leave. He seemed unusually composed for a man who had just watched his only son nearly mauled by a fellow God Eater. She would never be able to understand that man.

Below, Reaper stared down at the man who only moments before had been her target. Still alarmed by the sudden turn of events, he could only stare back at her. Now that he saw her up close, he began to realize why her gaze looked so familiar to him. The color was relatively normal, but the shape of the pupil was unmistakable. He had seen that narrowed slit before. It was the same that he saw every time he looked in the mirror: the eye of a monster.

"All right, that's enough for today. Reaper, return your God Arc to the hangar and retire for the day."

As Tsubaki's voice brought him back to reality, Soma became acutely aware of the fact that a young woman was casually straddling him. He shifted slightly and tried to get her to move, but she only continued to stare. His cheeks turned a violent pink, as Soma glared at her.

"Get off me!" Soma roared, shattering the silence.


	5. Devil's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Type is taken on her first mission with Lindow. Without her companion, things quickly go awry.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

Nearly a week had passed since the infamous practice session. As with everything that happens in the Den, it didn't take long for rumors and gossip to spread among the different units. The topic of conversation this week was the New Type and her attempt to slaughter her comrade in the Training Room. While some God Eaters, like Gina, had found the situation hilarious, others were horrified and began to avoid her. Many would speak in hushed whispers whenever she was nearby. Others, particularly new recruits, would scurry away at the very sight of her. Reaper never seemed to notice either way. Or perhaps she simply didn't care.

Soma himself could be counted among the avoidance camp. Since their encounter, he had made a point not to spend any more time around the New Type than absolutely necessary. It wasn't that he was afraid of her. He was well aware of the fact that, for whatever reason, his teammate was prone to blindly following orders. What bothered him was the situation itself. How could she possibly have known about his other half?

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, taking a sip of his soda and leaning his head against the wall. He needed to relax. It wasn't like his history was exactly a secret _._ Many members of the Den knew what he was. Perhaps she had heard it from one of them.

"I know, it's crazy!"

Lifting his head, Soma let out a quiet groan at the sound of a trio of God Eaters exiting the staircase. Like most of the Far East branch, the three of them were discussing the events of the previous week, the topic that Soma was conveniently in the process of trying to forget. Didn't these people have anything better to do?

"I heard she just went nuts; starting firing like crazy. It was wild."

"I heard that she ran out of bullets and tried to strangle him."

"Seriously? Wow, she's crazier than I thought!"

Of course, no such incident had occurred. She had never fired a single bullet at him and her onslaught had been halted before she was able to inflict any bodily harm. Such was the nature of rumors. They were rarely, if ever, accurate.

"Imagine that, the Grim Reaper versus the Death God. I would have paid to see that fight."

"Well, I can't say I blame her. I'm sure she's heard the rumors about him. Maybe she was trying to get him before he got her."

"Right. You couldn't pay me enough Fenrir Points to get on his squad."

"I don't know about that. Honestly, I think she's even scarier than he is."

Soma's hand clenched around his soda can. He was beginning to tire of these senseless conversations. Why were people so fascinated by things that didn't concern them? He was the one who had been attacked, not them. She hadn't hurt him, so what did it matter one way or the other? As alarmed as he had been at the time, she was only following orders, the same as any of them. And from the lifeless expression on her face, he was beginning to suspect that she had little choice in the matter. He had no idea what type of training they underwent in the North American Branch, and he didn't care enough at the moment to question it.

What he did care about was the fact that their gossiping was disrupting his peace and quiet. Frustrated, he squeezed a bit too hard, causing the soda can to collapse. The fizzy drink sprayed all over his hand and onto the floor. The chattering stopped immediately as the trio became suddenly aware of Soma's presence. He raised his eyes to meet theirs and scowled slightly as he noticed their trembling forms. These types were always such cowards. As they quickly retreated back the way they came, he tossed his now empty can into the garbage bin and tried to shake the contents from his sleeve and gloves. "Damn it all."

Far East Branch Headquarters - Entrance Hall

In the entrance hall, the New Type in question was sitting quietly on one of the couches, watching people walk by. She noticed the way that other God Eaters had begun to avoid her in the last few days, but she wasn't concerned with them. She was used to people avoiding her and she wasn't concerned with the foolish rumors surrounding her. She had been following orders, nothing more. It wasn't her fault that the Major hadn't specified _which_ Aragami she was supposed to eliminate.

"Hey there, rook!" Reaper lifted her head at the sound of a male voice calling out to her. As her eye located the source of the voice, she tilted her head. She recognized this man with his dark black hair, friendly green eyes, and brown trench coat. She had caught a glimpse of him from outside of her confines on the night of her arrival, and again in the Mess Hall not long after she had been released from her living quarters.

Stopping a few feet from her, he gave a warm smile and introduced himself. "I think this is the first time we've officially met, so I'll start from the top. The name's Lindow Amamiya. According to various documents, I am your superior officer. But I never paid much attention to that crap and neither should you. Endgame, I want you to be someone who I know has my back. And I'll have yours."

At his last sentence, Reaper tilted her head. What an odd thing to say. She couldn't recall many moments in her life when a stranger wanted to 'have her back.' What exactly did he hope to gain? Her thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels as Sakuya approached the two of them. Reaper observed the way that she walked up to them without a care in the world. Had she not heard the rumors about her or was she simply unconcerned?

"Hey there. I see you've met our new recruit." She greeted, teasingly.

"Yep, and you're totally ruining my big, scary speech about our brutal coda, so shoo!"

"Of course, sir! You're the boss, sir."

As she walked away, Reaper's eye moved slowly between the two of them. They were quite familiar with each other, but their relationship went deeper than comrades in arms. Perhaps they were childhood friends or maybe something more. For a moment, her face fell. She had a childhood friend once, a very long time ago. They had never met in person, but they used to video chat all of the time when their time zones would allow. He was such a sweet young boy, never judging or mistreating her like everyone else…

"Now I lost my place, so… We're cool, yeah?"

Reaper shook her head, ridding herself of her depressing thoughts and returned her attention to her unit leader who was now watching her with concern. Lindow noticed the look on her face and mistook her expression for uncertainty. He recalled that she had been in the field before, but he had no idea what exactly that entailed. From her covered eye, he could only assume that the experience hadn't been a pleasant one. The veteran gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sending you out into battle, and I know that's scary. But look, I'm gonna be right here with ya, got it?"

Reaper only nodded silently and stared at him. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. Realizing that he wasn't likely to get any more out of her, he gave the order to depart. "Look at the time. It's half past mission. Let's go!" With a nod, Reaper rose to her feet and headed towards the exit. As Lindow made to follow, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Where on Earth had he come from?

"I'm glad I caught you." Ichiro gave him a warm smile.

"What's up?" Lindow turned to give him his full attention. He looked a bit out of breath. Had he run to catch up with them?

"I need to give you something." Ichiro replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small recorder. He held it out to him, holding it gingerly in his hand like a small treasure.

Lindow took the device and placed it carefully in one of his coat pockets, checking to make sure it was secure. "Uh… sure, thanks. Some tunes for the road? You shouldn't have." Lindow replied with a lighthearted chuckle. His mirth faded a bit when his comrade didn't react.

"Mr. Amamiya, I need you to listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you."

Lindow frowned, growing serious at the severity of his tone. "What is it?"

Satisfied that he had his attention, Ichiro lowered his voice. He did not want wandering ears to hear what he was about to tell him. "That recording is very important, so don't lose it. I have a separate mission this afternoon, so I won't be able to accompany you. If Reaper gives you any trouble, if she displays any instability, if her behavior becomes in any way… _erratic_ …"

Lindow narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't like the way he said that word.

"… play the recording. It has already been reset, so just hit the button. Play the music for her. It will soothe her."

Lindow nodded, taking careful note of his instructions.

"When the music ends, call her name."

"Her name?"

"Mr. Hamasaki! The chopper is waiting for you!" Hibari's voice rang out through the entrance hall, interrupting their conversation.

Smiling, he turned and replied to her in a cheerful voice. "On my way!" Before he departed, he turned to Lindow again, his expression as serious at it had been a moment ago. "Don't forget." As Lindow watched him walk away, he gently toyed with the recorder through his coat pocket.

_Erratic, huh?_

City of Mercy - Sky

Lindow leaned against the wall of the helicopter, taking in the view below. On the ground, a group of Ogretails were casually tearing apart a Zygote, reducing it to an unrecognizable pile of flesh. He shook his head at the barbaric display. This was common in the City of Mercy, a location ironically named for reasons he didn't understand. He stole a quick glance at his travelling companion leaning against the wall opposite him. Her expression was blank, as always, eyes staring forward into nothingness. The silence didn't bother him. Having worked with Soma for the better half of a decade, he had grown used to quiet travel. What bothered him was her expression; so empty and lifeless.

With Soma, Lindow had come to accept his moody temperament as a personality quirk, but with Reaper it felt wrong. It was as though she had been stripped of any and all feeling, reducing her to a mindless shell of her original self. She was like a puppet: a doll. He wondered what it was that caused her to behave in such a manner. The only information he had gotten when inquiring about her condition was her previous year of 'cognitive therapy' and that didn't give him much to go on.

The sound of the pilot's voice brought him back to the present. "Mr. Amamiya, we are approaching the drop point."

"Got it." Standing, he picked up his God Arc from against the wall and smiled down at his companion. "You heard him, rook."

At the sound of his voice, Reaper turned her head towards him and nodded. Silently, she stood and picked up her weapon.

City of Mercy - Drop Zone

The dirt crunched beneath their feet as the pair stopped, looking out over the city from their vantage point. Turning, Lindow addressed his recruit.

"Man, this place has seen better days, for sure. All right, rook, we're gonna get some hands on experience today. Well actually, I guess for you this should just be practice, right?"

She stared back at him with a blank expression. The way her eye followed his movements was the only thing that told him she was listening.

"You got three big rules. Don't die. If you're in danger, frikkin' run. And last, hide. Well, not hide. Use cover. Stealth wins fights. Wait, is that four big rules then? I'm gonna bottom line it for ya. Survive. Actually, yeah, let's say one big rule: Survive."

When he finished speaking, he waited for a response. When she offered none, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "You know, you _can_ speak to me. I won't bite."

"…" Reaper's eyebrow raised slightly at his comment.

Realizing his faux pas, he chuckled nervously. "Er... I mean... well...eh, never mind. All right, kid. Let's get this show on the road."

Hopping from the landing zone, the pair made their way into the city to search for their targets.

City of Mercy - Inner City

The two of them wandered through the city, Lindow occasionally looking back to check their rear. As one of their targets came into view, they slowed to a stop. Up ahead, an Ogretail was wandering aimlessly around the area, searching for something to eat. The veteran glanced to his side to check on the New Type's condition. Her expression remained blank, staring at the large creature before them. As the Aragami took notice, it growled menacingly and lowered into an offensive stance. Lindow readied his God Arc and warned Reaper to do the same.

"Get ready."

She complied, raising her rifle and taking aim. Taking her movement as a challenge, the Ogretail roared and charged forward, running straight towards them. Lindow's goal on this mission was to observe her and only intervene if she really needed assistance. Much to his alarm, Reaper did absolutely nothing. She held completely still, simply watching the approaching Aragami. Had she frozen up?

He was about to intervene when Reaper did something he didn't expect. She leapt into the air. Using the aragami's head as a stepping stool, she hopped over it and landed behind it, still clutching her rifle. Confused, the Aragami turned around and lifted its tail to fire needles. At their approach, she simply rolled to the side to avoid them and reassumed her position.

About a minute of this senseless dance told the Corporal everything he needed to know. His order had been too simple: survive. Survive wasn't synonymous with fight.

"That's enough fooling around, rook. Come on, take it down!"

She nodded, accepting her orders. Similar to her simulation, Reaper aimed her rifle and fired, sending a piercing bullet directly into its open mouth. The bullet ripped through the creature's entire body and came out of the opposite side, a splatter of crimson exiting with it. The body slowly sank to the ground and collapsed into its own pooling blood. Lindow's mouth fell open at the carnage. "Heh… Nice shot."

Reaper glanced at him and nodded again, a tiny smirk forming at the corner of her lips. It seemed that she enjoyed praise.

"Hey, we've got more incoming." Lindow warned, as three more Ogretails rounded the corner, attracted by the noise.

Lifting her God Arc again, she looked to Lindow, awaiting his direction. Understanding, Lindow gave the order. "It's all you, rook. Take them out." With a nod, Reaper took aim and began to fire.

City of Mercy - Cathedral

After extracting the cores, the pair of God Eaters had made their way into a large structure for some respite. "Nice work out there." Lindow complimented, patting her on the shoulder. She nodded and placed her gun on the ground before stretching out her arms and back. "I'm impressed. You're a great shot. You know, you actually remind me of someone." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "You mind?"

Reaper shook her head and continued her stretches. She was familiar with cigarettes, although she had never had an interest in smoking them. The smell drove her crazy, but she wasn't about to argue with her superior officer. She knew better than that.

Pulling out his lighter, Lindow put the cigarette into his mouth and began to speak again. "That said, I do have just one note."

Reaper tilted her head slightly at his words. Was Lindow displeased with her? Her body tensed and a hint of concern flashed across her face.

Preoccupied with his lighter, Lindow didn't notice the shift in her behavior. "It's great to follow orders and all, but you shouldn't always do so unquestioningly. Blindly following orders can get you in a lot of trouble if you're not careful. You're allowed to make your own decisions in battle if the situation calls for it." Looking up, he noticed that Reaper's visible eye had widened, watching him worriedly. What was going on with her? He flicked his lighter and began to light his cigarette.

"Hey, what's wrong --"

Beep, beep.

As the Corporal's phone sounded, her expression shifted from worry to a look of utter terror. With a violent hiss, Reaper leapt back several feet, huddling in the corner like a frightened animal. Her body shook as she glared at him from her position.

Startled, Lindow nearly dropped his lighter. "Whoa, whoa, easy!" He took a step forward to console her, but that only caused her to shrink further back against the wall. Frantically, he put the lighter away and put his hands up in an appeasing gesture. "There, it's gone. See?"

She didn't move. With the flame gone, her shaking eased, but she was still guarded and had no intention of backing down. They had reached a stalemate. Lindow wasn't entirely certain what to do in this situation. He knew that approaching someone in such a volatile state could prove hazardous for the both of them. Contemplating for a moment, he took a step back and pulled out the recorder from his coat pocket. Reaper only watched him as he held it out and pressed the Play button as he had been instructed.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey..._

A woman's voice echoed through the cathedral. It was a soft, melodic tone, sang in almost a hushed whisper. Like a mother singing to her child.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you..._

Lindow could see that the music was having an effect. Reaper's vibrating ceased and her panicked expression began to soothe.

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

The recording came to an end and Lindow slowly lowered the device, observing her. Her eye was clouded, staring off somewhere far away. She looked relatively calm, slowly rocking from side to side. As he placed the recorder back into his pocket, he recalled what Ichiro had told him.

_Call her name._

"Reaper." Lindow called softly, hoping to bring her out of her daze. He wasn't sure if that was her name, but it was the only one he knew her by. He jumped slightly as her head turned suddenly towards him. Her eye widened, narrowed, and then returned to its hollow state. She rose slowly to her feet and returned to her original position, picking up her God Arc. Her movements were slow and mechanical, like a puppet on a string. As she stared blankly at him, Lindow quickly began to regret his decision. What had he just done?

Shaking his head, the Corporal rid himself of the thoughts. This was not the time to be second-guessing his decision. Having successfully calmed her down, Lindow slowly reached for his phone. He pulled out the device and glanced at the screen. It was a message from exfiltration. Their transport was waiting for them. Sighing, he put the phone away and started walking. Unwilling to risk any more mishaps today, Lindow gave the order. "Let's head back." Reaper offered only a nod and the two of them left the cathedral.


	6. Corrupt Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper has her first mission with a long-ranged teammate.

Far East Branch - Veteran's Floor

Two days had passed since the Devil's Tail mission in the City of Mercy. According to Corporal Amamiya's report, the mission had been a success. For all intents and purposes, this wasn't a lie. The Ogretails had been dispatched swiftly and Reaper had performed exceptionally in the battlefield. It wasn't until the mission had ended that the situation went awry. As a result, Lindow had called for an emergency meeting in his room, to which Ichiro had complied.

"I'm telling you, she just lost it." Lindow attempted to explain the events for the second time. The other God Eater shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense. She wouldn't just 'lose it' without a reason. That isn't how she operates. Something must have triggered her somehow. Please, walk me through it again. What _exactly_ happened?" No detail was too small for a situation like this. In order to find the source of Reaper's outburst, he needed to follow every single moment leading up to it.

With an inward sigh, Lindow recounted the events following the mission for a third time. Ichiro listened carefully as he recounted the incident piece-by-piece, starting from the moment the two of them completed their assignment.

"After she defeated the Ogretail, I told her that she did a good job with the mission. I called for exfil and we took cover to wait."

"Took cover where?"

"In the cathedral."

Ichiro nodded, recreating the scenario in his mind. With the scene set, he urged the veteran to continue. "All right. Then what happened?"

"She put her God Arc on the ground and did some stretches while I stood about here." Lindow gestured towards his mini fridge in the corner to indicate his proximity to his comrade. Ichiro nodded, following his explanation. So far, the story sounded consistent with Reaper's typical behavior. She was known to stretch out her muscles frequently following any strenuous activity.

Taking his silence as affirmation, Lindow continued his explanation. "I took out a cigarette and asked her if she minded." He pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket, imitating exactly what he had done in the cathedral. "She shook her head, so I took that as a no."

Ichiro nodded again, encouraging him to continue. He still hadn't noticed anything in his retelling that would trigger a reaction.

"I took out my lighter." Lindow pulled his lighter from his other breast pocket.

"Okay. Did you do anything else? Say anything to her?" Ichiro prodded, urging his superior to remember anything that he may have missed in his previous account.

The Corporal thought for a moment, racking his brain for every possible piece of information. "Uh… yeah. I mentioned that I had one note on her performance."

This revelation caught Ichiro's attention. "Okay, good. This is helpful. So, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that she didn't have to follow orders so blindly." Flicking his lighter, Lindow summoned the tiny flame and lit his cigarette, just as he had on that day.

Finally, the pieces were starting to come together. As Lindow provided this new evidence, Ichiro was able to form a better image of the events that resulted in Reaper's episode. The combination of the sight of the flame from his lighter and his critique of her performance were certainly enough to put the young woman on edge. However, those two factors alone still weren't enough to warrant aggression. There was still something missing; a piece of the puzzle that had not yet been revealed. What was the final straw that set her off?

Beep, beep.

As the sound of Lindow's device echoed through the room, Ichiro lifted his head. "Wait, what was that?"

"Huh?" Lindow looked down at his pocket. "Oh, that's my phone. It's probably just…" Lindow's sentence trailed off as he suddenly recalled that moment. How could he have forgotten such an important detail? "Right! My phone. My phone went off when I was lighting my cigarette. That's when she freaked out."

At that, Ichiro sighed and his eyes drifted sadly to the floor. "I see… so, that's what did it." He muttered. Everything made sense at that point. The criticism and the flame were the warning, and the sound had been the trigger. Those three factors would have been more than enough to elicit an aggressive outburst.

Lifting his eyebrow, Lindow halted his recollection. "What, my phone?"

"Yes. It sounds to me like your phone is what triggered her response. Well, more specifically, the sound."

"The sound?" Lindow took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke. He was officially confused and quickly growing irritated. A ringtone seemed like an unusual thing to upset someone. In fact, everything about the New Type was unusual. Everything from her classified data files to her arrival in a metal cage had bothered him. Now this man was telling him that the sound of a cellular device could trigger a fight or flight response? This was no longer unusual, it was dangerous. What if the next time, she chose to fight instead?

Noticing the growing tension in the room, Ichiro rubbed his temple with his index finger. It was clear from the Corporal's expression that he wouldn't be able to keep Reaper's origins from him any longer. Continuing to withhold information could put the entire unit at risk. At the very least, he had to tell Lindow some of her history. Resigning himself, Ichiro slowly lifted his eyes to meet his superior's expectant gaze.

"Mr. Amamiya, what I am about to say to you can never leave this room."

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

"Lindow? Hey, Lindow!"

"Hmm?"

Sakuya's voice ripped him from his thoughts. Her eyes were filled with worry. He had been absentminded all morning, ever since he had returned from his meeting with Ichiro. She wasn't sure what the two of them had discussed, but she could tell that it was weighing heavily on him.

"You were spacing out again." She answered, leaning forward. She placed a hand against his forehead, checking his temperature. "Are you sure you're all right? It's not like you to be so out of it like this."

"I'm fine, Sakuya. I just have a lot on my mind. Oh hey, you're taking the rookie out on a mission today, right?"

She rolled her eyes at him, returning to her seated position. He was changing the subject again. Lindow did this every time the New Type came up in conversation. Whenever the topic arose, he would always give short, evasive answers. Neither he nor Soma would say a word about the night of her arrival, and he had become even more reserved ever since the two of them left for the Devil's Tail mission two days ago. Lindow was never shy about sharing information with his second-in-command, but when it came to the New Type, his lips were sealed. Something suspicious was going on and it was beginning to concern her.

"Yes. We should be heading out shortly. I'm told that she needs some practice working in the field with ranged teammates."

Lindow nodded in response, leaning his head back against the couch cushion. His mind was still reeling from his earlier conversation.

_"Just answer me this… Is Sakuya in danger?"_

_"No. The recording is a coercive trigger. It… resets her into a submissive state. So long as she holds that recording, Reaper will pose no threat to her."_

"Oh, that reminds me." Sakuya jumped slightly as Lindow snapped his head up from its resting position. "Before you go, take this. You might need it." He pulled the recorder from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"It's for the rookie. Some kind of lullaby or something. It helps calm her down. Play it if she starts acting funny. When the song ends, say her name."

Sakuya narrowed her eyes as she took the recorder and placed it in one of her pockets. "Okay… Listen, Lindow --"

"Hey guys!"

Before Sakuya could voice her concerns, a male voice interrupted their conversation. From the staircase, Ichiro and the New Type were approaching.

Putting her concerns aside for the moment, Sakuya gave her brightest smile, stood, and waved to them. "Hey there, you two." With a quick glance, she noticed that the young woman was following very closely behind her companion, as per usual. Amused, she took the opportunity to poke a little fun at the two of them. "Inseparable as ever, I see. If you don't mind, I'll need to borrow your shadow for a little while today."

Ichiro gave a smirk in response to her teasing, and Reaper only stared. He nodded in her direction and explained. "This one tends to get lost pretty easily, so I figured I would help her find her way."

"Is that so? Well, I appreciate it. Are you ready to go?" Sakuya thanked him and turned her to attention to the New Type, eyeing the two of them carefully. Everyone in the Den was aware of the pair's closeness, noting how they were always together. It seemed that the only time the two of them were apart was when a mission or other orders forced them to be, and that made Sakuya very curious about their relationship.

When Reaper didn't move, her companion smiled and stepped to the side. He gently patted her on the shoulder and nudged her in Sakuya's direction. At his prodding, the young woman finally acknowledged the change in command and stepped forward. If this woman was to be her leader for this mission, then she would follow.

Reaper took this moment to slide her eye up and down, taking in every detail of her new commander. She remembered this woman as the one who had greeted her and Lindow before their mission two days prior. Her skin was light and fair, which stood in direct contrast to her short black hair and red eyes. Her trim figure was adorned in a pair of heels, black halter, shorts, and black wraparound that appeared more suited to a ballroom than a battlefield.

After completing her analysis, Reaper lifted her eye to meet her new leader's and waited patiently for her orders. With a light chuckle, Sakuya placed a hand against her back and gently guided the young woman towards the exit. "Come on, Reaper. We're going to have a little girl time this afternoon. Bye boys."

"Have fun, you two." Lindow called after them with a small wave. Beside him, Ichiro's smile faded a bit as their forms disappeared behind the large doors. After the incident with the Corporal, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Being female, Sakuya was less likely to trigger a negative response than her superior, but that didn't mean that an incident couldn't happen.

Lindow noticed the shift in the other God Eater's mood. With a smirk, he shot him a knowing look and spoke. "They'll be fine. Sakuya is our second-in-command and she's very perceptive. I made sure that she has everything she needs."

With a nod of understanding, Ichiro calmed a little. Perhaps he was worrying a bit too much.

Wailing Plains - Drop Zone

The wind howled as Sakuya and Reaper exited their helicopter. Reaper observed the plains carefully, her eye scanning every inch of the surrounding area. She observed the tall grass and the wet, marshy soil beneath their feet. She observed the large dilapidated buildings that surrounded the area and the debris strewn carelessly by the wind. Lastly, she observed the massive, swirling storm-like formation in the center of the plains. Her analysis led her to a simple conclusion: this place was very, very wet.

Sakuya smiled as she watched the young woman examine their location. Her observant nature would prove useful for their mission and invaluable to her career as a God Eater. Far too many were lost too young because they simply weren't paying attention. She took note of her features now that she had a good chance to see her up close. She was rather small in stature, likely contributing to her exceptional agility. The wind blew her violet hair all over the place, revealing a cloth eyepatch that covered her left eye. Accessories like this weren't uncommon in their line of work. She recalled another long-range God Arc wielder that wore a similar item. Still, it pained her to see it on someone so young.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly catching Reaper's attention. "Your scarf. It's getting all wet." she observed, noticing the rain droplets rolling off of her accessory. It was an unusual sight. While it didn't appear to be waterproof, a good portion of the water was running off of the fabric rather than soaking through. The material seemed strangely familiar to her, as though she had seen it somewhere before. She wondered what it felt like to the touch. Lost in thought, Sakuya unconsciously lifted her hand towards it.

Unhappy with her actions, Reaper took a step back out of her range. While she wouldn't directly defy an order by a superior officer, she wouldn't tolerate anyone touching her scarf if she had the choice. At her recoil, Sakuya withdrew her hand. "Sorry about that. It's such a pretty color."

Reaper only shook her head in a nonchalant manner, telling her it was fine. She then tilted her head slightly and stared questioningly at her. Sakuya hadn't given her any orders, and she was beginning to grow impatient.

The veteran smiled reassuringly. "You look a little tense. You all right?"

Reaper nodded to her, but she wasn't convinced.

"It sounds weird, but you've gotta stay relaxed. We don't want you freezing up out there."

A loud screech rang out across the plains, drawing both of the God Eaters' attention. Sakuya squinted in the direction of the sound and returned her attention to her pupil. "All right, let's get to the mission briefing. You've got the lead today. I'll be handling the long range back up. So wherever you go, I'll follow. This is as basic as strategy gets, but it's the key to success when you're teamed up with a long range God Arc like mine."

Reaper listened carefully. She absorbed every detail and nodded slowly. So, she would be taking point on this mission. To her, that meant her primary job was to stay out of the way of her bullets. That sounded simple enough. Shifting her gun into its scythe form, Reaper prepared for departure. She was stopped suddenly by Sakuya, who seemed to have read her intentions.

"Oh, and don't go running off. If you get too far, I can't cover you. Stay within my line of sight and my God Arc's effective range."

Turning back to her, Reaper nodded again indicating that she was ready to go.

"All right, we're a team now, you and I. We look out for each other."

Reaper tilted her head slightly at her last comment.

_Team?_

She wasn't familiar with the concept, having spent a large portion of her life in solitude. As an orphan, she had no parents. Her closest thing to a father figure was Dr. Hamasaki, and her only friends growing up were Ichiro and her overseas acquaintance in the Far East. For as long as she could remember, people had shown her little but fear and disdain. She had never been a part of a team before, and the idea confused her. Perhaps she would ask Ichiro more about the topic when they returned.

"Let's get out there and take those Aragami down."

Nodding at those words, Reaper leapt from the platform and took off in the direction of from which they heard the screech. Upon sighting her target, she readied her weapon. A Cocoon Maiden sat in the distance, unmoving. The screech sounded again, distracting her. The sound was coming from above. The New Type paused for a moment, listening carefully to the movements of the Aragami above her. Using her scythe like a pole vault, Reaper launched her body into the air to meet her opponent. With a carefully placed swing, she sliced the uninvited guest in two. As she landed, the creature fell with a wet thump, splattering her with its crimson blood. Behind her, another Zygote approached, its mouth stretching open with the intent to devour. Reaper turned to address the nuisance but was surprised when it was quickly dispatched by a piercing bullet. Sakuya was protecting her.

The veteran gave her a warm smile, letting her know that she had her back. Nodding, Reaper looked around for any more distractions. Sensing none, she charged for the Cocoon Maiden, scythe gleaming in the pouring rain. She leapt into the air and flipped full circle, using the momentum of her top-heavy blade to increase the power of her swing. The sharp edge cleaved the Maiden's head in two, spraying a fountain of blood into the air. As she wiped her eye with the back of her hand, she heard the ground rumble behind her. Another Cocoon Maiden was erupting from the Earth.

Reaper wrenched her weapon from the creature's skull a moment too late. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as she felt one of the Maiden's needles pierce the skin on her side. She staggered away, turning to face the creature and placing a hand against her wound. She glared furiously at the Maiden, prepared to teach it a violent lesson when the sound of a rifle echoed through the field.

_What?_

As the bullets collided with her body, she could slowly feel the pain ebbing away. After a few moments, it was gone. Carefully, Reaper removed her hand from her side and observed her wound. While her hand and torso were still caked with red, the wound itself had healed.

_I see… so, this must be what they call a 'recovery bullet.'_

The New Type had read about these in the Norn database but having never paired up with a gun-user before, she was unfamiliar with how they actually worked. It appeared that they operated like normal bullets, but instead possessed useful healing properties.

"Are you all right?!" Sakuya's voice shook her from her thoughts. Taking her eyes off of her healed wound, she nodded her appreciation to Sakuya.

"Look out!"

The Cocoon Maiden was active again, opening its chest to pierce her with a cluster of venomous spines. Reaper was not going to allow the creature to skewer her twice. Using her scythe as a pole, she planted it vertically into the ground and lifted herself in a sweeping motion. Sakuya's eyes widened at the graceful display. She looked like an exotic dancer, swinging over the spines, using her scythe as balance. When the needles retreated, she flipped herself over the top of her weapon, balanced herself on the back corner of the blade, and leaned forward. Using her own weight, she rode the top of her scythe downward, splitting the Maiden in two and bathing herself in its blood.

"Great job, Reaper! You looked great out there. Grab the cores, and let's call for exfil." Sakuya's voice was encouraging, but she could see the look of disturbance upon her features. She had never seen someone fight in such a barbarous manner before. It was almost as if Reaper took joy in battle, drenching herself the blood of her enemies. Regardless, it got the job done, so Sakuya wouldn't complain.

Reaper nodded and hopped off of her weapon. As Sakuya turned to call for extraction she heard a loud thump and whipped around, aiming her weapon. "Are you all right?!"

Behind her, Reaper was lying face down on the ground, now covered in mud, dirt, and grime in addition to Aragami gore. She was unaccustomed to the slippery terrain and had failed to shift her weight properly on her dismount. As a result, she had slipped and faceplanted into the mud. The veteran placed her hand over her mouth, using every ounce of her control not to burst into laughter. What a fascinating young woman. Reaper was a capable fighter, a relatively good strategist, and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield yet, was somehow bested by a patch of slippery mud. It was a truly incredible display.

After getting ahold of herself, Sakuya walked over to help her comrade out of the puddle before calling for extraction. While they waited, Reaper went about collecting the Aragami cores and Sakuya covered her. It didn't take long for transport to arrive. The pilot had been hovering close by, seeing no sense in returning to base for such a quick and easy mission. Sakuya waved her arms to the pilot to get his attention as Reaper followed silently behind. As the vehicle descended, the pilot took one look at the bloody, muddy mess that was her companion and jumped.

"What happened to her?"

Sakuya smiled and shrugged. "She tripped."

The pilot held back a fit of laughter as the pair climbed into the helicopter. As they began their ascent, Sakuya looked out of the side of the chopper, watching the ground get further and further away. "I can't wait to get back to base. Let's take a hot shower when we get back and take a rest, okay?"

As Sakuya turned to look at her filthy recruit, she snickered and looked back out of the helicopter door. Giggling quietly to herself, she didn't notice the tiny smirk flash across her companion's lips.


	7. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing shower goes horribly wrong when Reaper collapses.

Far East Branch Headquarters

The steaming hot water felt therapeutic against her cool skin. After returning from the Corrupt Cocoon Mission, Reaper managed to make a colossal mess both literally and metaphorically. Upon their arrival, she left a trail of filth from her muddy footprints to the various puddles by her dripping wet hair. Upon seeing their companion soaked to the bone, covered in blood, mud, and other unknown debris, Ichiro and Lindow had leapt to their feet. Poor Sakuya was immediately bombarded with questions from the two veterans, both concerned that the New Type may have had another relapse. She tried to explain that she had simply tripped, but neither of them seemed satisfied with her answer.

Growing bored of their exchange, Reaper decided that she had had enough and with no orders to follow, wandered off while everyone was distracted. What reason did she have to remain, but to watch them bicker amongst themselves? She was tired, hungry, wet, and as everyone soon realized, unchaperoned. Upon noticing her disappearance, what had begun as a small misunderstanding amongst the First Unit quickly escalated into a full scale debacle, with nearly half the Den getting roped into locating the missing New Type. When they found her, she had been sitting on the Director's sofa, sipping on a cola from one of the vending machines. It wasn't clear how she had made her way into the locked office, but both the Director and the rest of the Den were far too irritated to care.

Now, after redirection and a scolding, she was standing in the showers relaxing. A sigh escaped her lips as she let the warm water wash all of the dirt and grime from her body. Her hand mindlessly brushed over her side which had born a terrible gash only hours before. As she ran her fingers through her violet hair, her mind kept drifting back to that afternoon. No matter how many times she recounted the events of the day, one face kept appearing in her mind. Sakuya Tachibana, the First Unit's second in a command and among the top snipers in the Far East Branch. Her short bob cut framed her striking red irises and her fascinating attire. Her kind, motherly personality seemed to attract all who surrounded her.

The idea that someone would help her with nothing to gain in return boggled her. What was her primary purpose? What was she after, if anything at all? If her goal was simply to assist her, then why? No one had given her orders to do so.

"Hey, wasn't that the New Type that went by here?"

Reaper's eye slowly drifted towards the sound of the voice.

"Yeah, I think her name is Reaper or something like that."

"She's an oddball, that one. Did she go into the _shower_ with her scarf? What's up with that?"

"Maybe she's washing it…"

Tired of their conversation, she returned her attention to scrubbing the caked mud out of her messy hair. She was used to gossips like these. She had dealt with them every day at her old home in the North American Branch. Compared to the things that they would say about her, these girls were practically singing her praises. The fact that they weren't running in terror was good enough for her. As her hand slowly drifted to her scarf, another sigh escaped from her lips. Her mind began to wander, as she reminisced old memories of a happier time.

_"Hey, why don't you wear it like a scarf?"_

_"A… scarf? What's that?" She tilted her head curiously at the word. She had never heard of the accessory before and hoped that he would show her._

_"You've never heard of a scarf?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Hang on." The young boy disappeared, rummaging through a dresser off screen. When he returned, he held a long stretch of fabric in his hands. "You wrap it around your neck, like this." Demonstrating, he wrapped the cloth around his neck, covering it. "_

_Her face lit up with delight at his suggestion. Smiling, the little girl wrapped the long golden material around her neck." Like this?"_

_"Exactly. Hey, it looks pretty good on you."_

_"Thanks!"_

Washing the lather from her body, Reaper turned the knob and stopped the water. She reached mindlessly for her towel, remaining lost in her thoughts. She had tried to search the NORN database for any information about her friend, but after the incident, she was lost in the wilderness with no access to technology or civilization in general. Upon her return, she was unable to go anywhere or do anything without an armed squadron at her back. She had no way to access the NORN or collect any information regarding her missing companion.

What bothered her the most was her memories. While she could vaguely remember his smiling face and cheerful voice, she couldn't remember much of anything else. She couldn't remember any detail or even so much as his name. And her memories only grew cloudier the further along her rehabilitation progressed. She knew not what had happened to him, whether he was alive or dead. At the very least, she had wanted to keep her memories of him, as they were the only fragments of joy left in her life. With a heavy heart, she dried herself and dressed in a clean set of clothes. She wrapped her eyepatch around her head and exited the shower room.

Wandering the halls towards her quarters, she ran over a checklist in her mind of what she needed to do for the remainder of her day. She needed to find something to eat and explore the floor. She needed to visit Ichiro for her weekly treatment. Come to think of it, Ichiro Hamasaki was the lead researcher at her old branch. Maybe he could help her find some answers to her inquiries regarding her memories. Maybe they could even discuss it while he was treating her.

Her thoughts came to a pause along with her body as she stopped moving. One hand braced her weight as she leaned against the wall, the other reaching towards her neck as the familiar tingling sensation gnawed at her throat. It was happening again. Her oracle cells must have stimulated from her intake earlier in the day. Perhaps she shouldn't have eaten those…

Reaper coughed, her hand clutching her throat as the sensation intensified, erupting into a searing pain. Her hand slipped from the wall, and she lost her balance, collapsing to the floor in a gasping, crumpled heap. She instinctively opened her mouth to scream, but all that escaped was a quiet whistle as her tissues began to twist and turn. Tears of pain threatened to spill from her eyes and her vision began to blur. Lying helplessly on the ground, she lifted her hand and reached out for something, someone, anyone to grab on to.

"What the hell!?" A male voice tore through the silence of the hallway. Like a beacon of hope, a man appeared before her. He was tall and mysterious with tan skin, his platinum white hair peeking out through the sides of his blue hood. She had seen this man before; once on the night of her arrival through the holes in her cage. She had seen him again in the training room when she had been ordered to eliminate him… That's right. Reaper had tried to kill him. How fitting that he would be the one to find her in this state. What was his name…

His footsteps grew louder as he broke into a run. When he reached her, he knelt to the ground and lifted her from the ground. When he turned her over, he saw her visible eye twitching in pain. Her hand was gripping at her scarf, clawing at her neck as though she were trying to tear it open. Soma grabbed her hand and pulled it away to stop her from further injuring herself. When he did, he saw a disturbing sight.

Her scarf was... moving. No, something beneath her scarf. Holding her hand steady he snaked his arm further around her back to move the blue fabric. He jumped slightly, pulling his hand back from her scarf. It was cold. Very, very cold… and rough. What type of fabric what thing made of? As Reaper convulsed violently in his arms, he tightened his grip to hold her steady. Now wasn't the time to be questioning trivial matters.

Reaching again, he pulled the fabric down slightly, ignoring her as she vigorously shook her head. His eyes twitched as he noticed the skin underneath. He only caught a glimpse, but it was enough to see the burn marks and the scars marring her skin. What on earth had happened to her? He slid the scarf further down and found what he was looking for. The skin on her throat… or more specifically the tissue _under_ the skin was shifting. Her breath came in shallow gasps and her eyes began to lose focus.

"Hey. Stay with me, all right?"

His face didn't show it, but he was terrified. Nothing frightened Soma more than losing a comrade, even worse, being powerless to stop it. But he didn't know what to do. She was clearly in a great deal of pain, but he could do nothing to help her. He didn't even know what was wrong. If only there were a doctor nearby, he could… a doctor!

Sakaki's office was on a different floor, but few were using the lift at this time. He could get to his laboratory and return with him in a matter of minutes. But a few minutes could also be detrimental. He couldn't simply leave her choking alone on the floor. This woman had a penchant for wandering off at the most inopportune times. He could carry her, but depending on what the problem was, moving her could prove even more dangerous. As her body convulsed again, he began to panic. He was running out of options and possibly out of time. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get help.

In his arms, Reaper's body trembled. She hated this part of the process, yet she had been forced to endure it again and again and again. Left to suffer alone in the cold, dim room, with no one there to hear her cries. But this time was different. She wasn't alone. Someone was there, comforting her… and the last person she would expect. The man who, days before, had been her target. The man who's stoic features seemed familiar, yet so foreign. The man who's name she could never seem to remember. Her mind worked furiously, reaching into the deepest depths of her memories.

Reaper's body stilled and her eyelids grew heavy. Soma watched as her once tense muscles grew limp. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Making his decision, he made to let her down.

"…So… ma…"

His entire body froze at the sound. It was low, rasping sound, barely more than a whisper. Yet something about it drew him in. It was an indescribable feeling. Slowly, he looked back down at the New Type whose blue eye was now trained on him. As their eyes met, they communicated a silent message. She needed no words to convey her thoughts as her expression said it all.

_Stay._

He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had no other option. As he made to stand again, her limp arm sprung to life. Her hand gripped his wrist with enough force to make him flinch. She was unusually strong. Her eye pleaded with him, showing more emotion in it than he had seen at any point during her time there. He needed to get help. He needed to let her go…

"Damn it."

Exasperated, Soma finally gave in and remained still. It wasn't like he could move anyway. To do so he would have to pry off her vice-like grip. He was strong enough to do so, he was sure, but it wasn't worth the risk of hurting her in the process. Once satisfied that he wasn't going to leave her, she loosened her grip on his wrist and let her arm fall loosely to her side.

Soma wasn't certain how long he had held her in his arms, tightening his hold on her whenever she began to shake. For some reason, it seemed to comfort her so he didn't mind it too much. He was just grateful that no one was around to bear witness. The last thing either one of them needed were any more rumors.

At last, she opened her eye and sighed. Her bangs were damp with cold sweat and her ragged breath slowly stabilized. He remained still and observed her closely. He didn't want to agitate her, lest she start convulsing again. But she didn't. It was finally over. He shifted his grip and placed his hand along her back to help her sit up. Her mouth twitched as his hand brushed along the edge of her scarf.

Carefully, he rose to his feet and helped her stand. He held her wobbling form steady as she regained her balance. Once she had found her bearings, she turned her head to look at him. He was eyeing her with concern, she could tell. Soma didn't display much in the way of emotion, but he didn't need to. She could see the way his eyes flicked up and down across her body, checking for any signs of discomfort. She could feel his grip, gentle but firm, refusing to let her fall. Slowly, she raised her hands and signed to him, before nodding and turning to leave.

_Thank you._

"You gonna be alright?" Soma called after her, his voice coming out a little harsher than intended. The entire situation had been very stressful for him, and he was slightly on edge. She didn't seem to mind however, as she turned to him and nodded her head. As she strode down the hall, he could see that her balance had returned and she was no longer distressed. The lift echoed through the empty hall as the doors slid open. He watched her step onto the lift, the doors closing behind her.

Left alone, he turned to continue down the hallway to his original destination. The events had left him feeling frustrated and concerned. He had no idea what had happened to the New Type or why. He knew that something was unusual about her, her arrival alone being enough to warrant concern, but now he had to worry about intermittent collapse? That didn't bode well. What if she were to fall while they were in the field? Surely, the Director wouldn't allow her out in such a state. She was the only New Type in the branch and far too valuable to risk her safety. Perhaps he didn't know. Making a note to pay his father a visit later, he continued on his way.


	8. Iron Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma's first mission with New Type doesn't go entirely as planned.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

_"Hey Soma! How was your day?"_

_"Same as always."_

_The girl on the screen frowned slightly at his snippy tone. What was going on with him? "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?"_

_"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He turned away from the screen. There was no way he was going to let a girl see him cry._

_"…Did somebody say something?"_

_He tensed but didn't respond._

_"You shouldn't listen to them, you know. Who needs them anyway? You've got me!"_

_The little girl smiled brightly, trying to comfort her friend. Although he usually avoided the topic, she knew the types of things they'd say. Her treatment was no different. Humans had a tendency to shun things that they couldn't understand. They avoided the unknown and rejected those that were different… and who was more different than them?_

_"It's none of your business, anyway."_

_She flinched at his harsh tone but took no offense. She knew that this was simply his way. It was how he handled his hurt. It was easier for him to lash out at others than to show them his pain._

_Wish a scornful laugh, Soma shrugged as he watched his friend. "Maybe you should go too. What do you need with a monster like me?"_

_She gasped. They had called him a monster? How could they?! Her eyes held a mix of emotions that Soma couldn't quite identify. First, she seemed surprised. Then she seemed hurt. Then angry._

_"You're not a monster, Soma. You're--"_

_"What?!"_

_The girl jumped as he snapped at her. Soma often took his frustration out on her, but never quite like his. He was so bitter… so upset. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Her eyes drifted downward, and she fell silent. What could she say to him? She didn't think of him as a monster. To her, he was good person born into a bad situation. A caring soul that took the time to think of her when most others didn't. He was temperamental, but sweet. He was irritable, but kind. He was simply… Soma._

_At the sight of her dejected look, Soma felt his anger subside. It was slowly replaced with remorse her lips trembled. Perhaps he had gone too far this time. She usually took his frustrated outbursts in stride and brushed them off with a smile, but today she hung her head in silence._

_"Hey… I didn't --"_

_"I want to show you something." The little girl startled him with her interruption. She slowly lifted her head and their eyes met through the screen. Her joyful demeanor was gone, replaced with a far darker expression. He could hear the seriousness in her tone, and he felt his hairs stand on end. His friend had always been the picture of benevolence. To see her like was… unnerving._

_"But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"_

_Overcome with curiosity, Soma's forgot his unease and slowly nodded his head._

_"I won't. I promise."_

_He watched with fascination as she turned away from him, her back facing the screen. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head…_

"Hey, Soma!"

The veteran woke with a start, startled by the loud, and very close voice practically shouting at him. Standing a few feet away was his companion for the day, pompous and obnoxious as always.

"What, are you sleeping on the job? Come on, we've got a mission, let's go!"

Soma shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had in fact fallen asleep while waiting for his squad members to show up. His sleep had been restless, plagued by haunting thoughts of their new arrival. The image of her collapsed helplessly on the floor wouldn't leave his mind. Her face had been contorted in pain, her hand reaching out towards him like a lifeline. The sight had frightened him and let him in a state of restlessness. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Um, hello? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Back off." Soma waved his hand away and straightened his jacket. Standing before him, intrusive as ever, was Eric der Vogelweid. He was a teenage boy, only slightly younger than him in age. He stood slightly shorter than him with bright red hair and eyes to match. His crimson vest hung open, revealing the various tattoos painted across his torso. The only thing that dwarfed his flamboyant attire and mannerisms was his enormous ego. But despite his irritating quirks, Eric was a decent ally, loyal and protective of his comrades on the battlefield.

"Geeze, what's wrong with you this morning? You don't want to leave a bad impression on the newbie, do you? Veterans, like us, should strive to… come to think of it, where is she anyway?"

At his question, Soma looked around the lobby. She was nowhere to be found. The three of them were supposed to be going on a mission today, but she was absent. For a moment, he felt a pang of worry as the image of her, gasping for breath, reentered his mind. When they parted ways, she had seemed alright. What if she was in worse shape than she let on? He made a mental note discreetly check on her later. For now, he had a squad… teammate to lead. Putting on his usual air of indifference, he gave a curt reply.

"Leave her. She'll catch up." Eric watched him make his way towards the exit and took one last look around the lobby. When he didn't see her anywhere, he shrugged and hurried to catch up.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Director's Office

"Are you certain about this, Paylor?" Director Schicksal inquired, walking over to the desk and observing the computer monitor.

"Yes, quite. I've cross-referenced the dates and times between the departure, the expected arrival time, and the incident." Dr. Sakaki typed rapid keystrokes, loading various images and graphs onto the different screens. Turning his attention to the one on the left, he continued, pointing to a labeled map.

"As you can see, the scheduled departure of the flight was here and their destination, according to official report, was here." He slowly dragged his hand along the screen towards the landmass housing the Russian Fenrir branch. "However, our New Type was discovered here, a fair distance away from her intended course. 6,668 kilometers, to be exact."

Furrowing his brow, the Director crossed his arms. His eyes drifted across the map, comparing the considerable distance between the two points. "Are you suggesting that they changed course?"

"A very likely possibility. Wherever they were headed, it was in the wrong direction."

The Director's eyes slowly drifted towards his now irreparably stained couch at the mention of the New Type. Wrinkling his nose in disapproval, he returned his attention to his friend and replied.

"The reports indicate that she was located near the end of 2068. If we assume the dates recorded to be accurate…"

"Then it means that our new recruit spent a considerable amount of time alone outside of the Aragami wall. Approximately 22 months to be exact." Paylor ran his fingers across the keyboard, bringing up another screen. "Now, here is my concern." A collection of satellite images appeared on the screen. The images displayed a vast frozen area with debris and damaged structures littering the landscape.

Director Schicksal raised his eyebrows at the images as they appeared one by one.

"The temperatures in this area reach well below freezing, even during the e day..." Another image appeared, displaying herds of Fallen Ogretails wandering the in the snow. "And with nothing to control their numbers, the Aragami population is relatively high."

Johannes nodded his head, following his friend's line of questioning. "Every person aboard that aircraft perished during the crash. The fact that she survived at all is rather questionable."

"Indeed it is. Stranger still, she had no access to resources. Any supplies onboard the transport, assuming they were salvageable, would only last her roughly 14 days when her size and average caloric intake are taken into account. Even were this not the case, it isn't likely that she would survive more than 48 hours in such an environment. The exposure alone cuts that time in half."

The Director fell silent as his mind ran through various possibilities. Most, if not all of them, were biological impossibilities. Only one hypothesis provided a valid explanation.

"What about her bias factor? It's possible that she may owe her survival to her Oracle Cells."

"Yes, it is certainly the most logical explanation." Sakaki closed his eyes and tapped his chin in contemplation. "But perhaps… Johannes, I have a theory."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. However, I would need to run a few tests. Can you arrange it?"

"Consider it done."

Director Schicksal was eager to find some answers, the scientist in him driving his curiosity. The conflicting reports raised suspicion enough, and the New Type's raised even more. They had received a data file detailing her basic information and general health, but a good portion of the older data was missing. Any information predating her recovery were simply nonexistent, including her bias factor. Either the information had been buried, or it had been destroyed. The latter option wasn't too farfetched. Those who would see Reaper eliminated would have no qualms with erasing any evidence of her existence.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

"Paylor. Do we know the location of the crash site?"

"Not yet. I have only a generalized area at the moment. Given some time, I can triangulate some coordinates and determine an area narrow enough to conduct a search. Assuming, of course, that anything remains."

"Locate the aircraft as quickly as possible. In the meantime, I will arrange for your data collection."

"Thank you, Johannes. I look forward to it."

Sunken Grid

As the hours passed by, the sun slowly rose high into the sky. Below, a pair of God Eaters rampaged through the Sunken Grid, dispatching Cocoon Maidens and Ogretails in their wake. The Aragami let out an ear-piercing shriek as Soma's blade came down on its head with a sickening crack. Blood erupted from the open wound as he tore his blade from the carcass and the core along with it. Behind him, a bullet pierced the skull of another Ogretail, sending it crashing to the ground.

"I'm getting bored. Are there any foes that can provide an actual challenge?" Eric complained, lowering his God Arc and stretching his arms.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Soma groaned in frustration at his rambling teammate.

"I'm just saying that it would be more interesting --"

Soma gripped his weapon and turned around when he realized that teammate had actually fallen silent. Behind him, Eric was waving frantically and approaching someone in the distance. From his position, he could clearly see her violet hair and large scythe. She had finally decided to join them.

"Hey! What's up? I assume you're the new star rookie everyone's been going on about."

Reaper stopped in her tracks, staring blankly at the strange man accosting her. Her eye slowly moved up and down his form, examining his strange markings and unusual attire. From his posturing, she could tell that he was a tad full of himself. Not a good mindset to have on a battlefield. He also liked to hear himself talk, yet another dangerous trait.

Shaking his head, Soma returned to his task. He had contemplated intervening but ultimately deemed it unnecessary. She seemed to have recovered well enough from her affliction the previous night and if her display in the training room were any indication of her actual skill, the two of them should be perfectly fine. He extracted a core from one of the Cocoon Maidens, only half-listening to their -- or more accurately his -- conversation.

"I'm Eric. That's right, Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you do your best to emulate me."

Behind him, Soma froze. He could sense an Aragami approaching and looked around, trying to locate it. Reaper responded in a similar manner, her attention shifting away from Eric and his boasting. As her eye scanned the area, she saw no sign of the approaching threat. Looking behind her, she saw nothing. There was nothing behind Eric or to her right, and to her left was a body of water polluted water. That could only mean…

"I've been out defending humankind for a while, and I think I know --"

From behind him, Soma charged, God Arc raised. "Eric, look out!"

"Whoa!"

His warning came too late. By the time Eric had turned around, the Ogretail had leapt from above and brought him to the ground. He let out a petrified scream as he gazed into the Aragami's gaping maw. In a moment, he was silenced forever. Eric's blood splattered in every direction as the creature bit into his upper half, head, torso and all, spraying the walls, the ground, and the New Type standing in front them who simply watched with a blank stare.

Soma could do nothing but watch in horror as his greatest fears became reality; his comrade devoured before his eyes… and his teammate had done absolutely nothing to stop it. She simply watched as Eric was eaten alive. Even the blood now drenching her clothing did nothing to alter her expression. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Don't just stand there, fight!" He shouted, reaching her and raising his blade at the Ogretail.

At his command, Reaper sprang into action doing probably the last thing that Soma would have expected in their current situation. In one whirling motion, her foot connected with the side of the Ogretail's face in a rapid roundhouse kick. As the stunned creature toppled to the ground, she lifted her scythe and brought it down, severing the creature's head in one swift strike. As her clothes were sprayed with a new wave of blood, Soma slowly lowered his weapon and stared incredulously at the display. It took a few moments before Hamasaki's words finally resurfaced in his mind.

Right… She only followed orders. He was right to be concerned about her in such a state. It was exactly the scenario that he wanted to avoid.

Sighing, he lifted his blade and rested it on his shoulder. "Well, there ya go. Welcome to this godforsaken place."

Turning, the new type observed him, giving no reaction to his snappy tone. She did nothing, but he could tell that she was evaluating him, watching his every move. They had met thrice before, once in the training room, once in the hallway, and once from her confines. And respectively, he had seen her in a violent state, and a vulnerable one. Now, he saw her in her neutral state, staring blankly at him like a machine awaiting input.

"I hate being the guy to break it to you, but death is not so rare out here."

Again, she offered nothing, only staring, watching him. Her indifference was starting piss him off. She was standing not ten paces away from her fallen comrade, soaked in his blood and her reaction was…nothing. Growing irritated and determined to get a reaction out of her, Soma lifted his blade and swung it, the edge stopping merely an inch from the tip of her nose.

"Surprised? Afraid? Well, what did you think it was gonna be?"

His mask cracked for a brief moment as he watched her reaction: nothing. With a blade mere inches from her face, she only observed his movements. She made no motion to move out of the way or block him. He had to admit, he was slightly impressed by her mettle. Of course, it was very likely that she did nothing simply because she couldn't. She would do anything her superior officer demanded of her… Growing disturbed, Soma tried to ease the tension. He smirked at her and withdrew his blade.

"Forget it. The time for mourning has come and gone. We've got a mission. Let's go. Here's a key to staying alive. Never give a breath of quarter and stay the hell away from me."

Nodding, Reaper turned her attention to the fallen Aragami and extracted its core. Satisfied, he turned and walked away. The New Type trailed behind, following his order to keep her distance from him. After a few steps, she paused and turned around. Her eye scanned over the grisly scene one last time.

A few feet away from the carcass was the remaining pile of flesh that used to be Eric. She had suspected that his arrogance would eventually be his downfall, but she hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Soma stopped walking when he sensed that she was no longer moving and turned around.

"What gives?"

Soma's voice caught her attention and she turned to face him. For the first time since her arrival, she communicated, signing a message to him.

_I'm sorry._

He observed her carefully. Her face was still but, in her eye for a fleeting moment, he could see a hint of remorse. After a moment of silence, Soma heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"…It's not your fault. Come on."

He turned and walked away once more in search of the next target. Behind him, Reaper stared after him for a few moments before following behind him. Soma didn't realize it, but in answering her question, he had done something that no one in the Far East Branch, short of her companion, had done before. _He understood her._


	9. Panic and Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eric's death, the Den grieves. Lunchtime in Mess Hall goes quickly awry.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Mess Hall

The week that followed was a somber one in the Far East Branch. Following Eric's death, much of the Den was in mourning. Great sadness hung in their hearts, but few actually dared to address it. Death was a common occurrence among God Eaters. It was a perilous job and unfortunately, one that didn't leave much time grieving. Those that were afforded that luxury had been utterly inconsolable. Lindow had nearly needed to pry Eric's sister off of their new recruit.

_"I don't understand! How did he die? He was with you, wasn't he? What happened to him?"_

_Reaper said nothing, only staring quietly down at the small child. Her expressionless face had only succeeded in frustrating the young girl further. Furious at her apparent lack of empathy, she became increasingly more agitated until her emotions finally boiled over. Enraged, she had rounded on the New Type, beating her tiny fits against her stomach, tears streaming down her face._

_"You were with him! Why didn't you save him?! Why?!"_

_Her screams devolved into unintelligible sobs as she came apart at the seams. Reaper did nothing to stop the child from her assault, nor did she respond in anyway. Instead, she opted to let the child vent her frustrations, taking out her pain and sorrow on her. Lindow had initially watched the situation unfold, concerned for the child's safety when she erupted. Instead, he found himself impressed by Reaper's actions. In her own way, she was comforting her, absorbing her grief like an emotional lightning rod._

_Lindow and the girl's father eventually separated the two of them. While she didn't seem to mind, Lindow could not in good conscience allow it to continue._

_"I'm so sorry. Erina was very close to her brother, you see." A tall chestnut-haired man whom Reaper assumed to be their father apologized profusely for his daughter's behavior. Silently, she nodded in response and spared the child a glance before turning and making her way to the staircase, where Ichiro was waiting for her._

Now, the First Unit sat in the hall, lunches splayed out in front of them on their metal trays. Days like these were rare in which the entire First Unit was able to eat together. As such, Lindow had insisted that _everyone_ participate in the afternoon luncheon. That was how Soma found himself there, in the middle of the crowded table, instead of eating in his usual solitude. Lindow and Sakuya chatted amongst themselves, laughing occasionally. Kota was pestering Ichiro, pelting him with questions about the North American Branch and their lives there. Reaper was sitting quietly next to him, nibbling on a piece of over-sized corn.

"So Ichiro, how do you know Reaper? You two seem pretty close." He asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Lindow and Sakuya quieted themselves to listen. Even Soma paused his chewing to observe their conversation. He had been curious about their situation himself but hadn't had an opportunity to ask. In fact, he had many questions he needed to ask him, but their schedules had never aligned in a way that he could do so.

"I guess you could say that. Technically, she and I sort of grew up together." Ichiro replied in a matter of fact tone, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, you guys have been together since you were kids. So your family is from the North American Branch then?" Kota asked, curiosity building once again. Ichiro laughed at his curiosity and shook his head.

"Not quite. My father, Dr. Hamasaki, was originally stationed here in the Far East. My parents transferred to the North American Branch to conduct some research before I was born."

"Research on what?"

Ichiro tensed slightly at Kota's question, his expression something that Soma couldn't quite place. He never lost his gentle smile, but there was something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place.

Oblivious to the change, Kota continued his rambling with a pensive expression. "Dr. Hamasaki… wait, _that_ Dr. Hamasaki, from the Managarm Project? I read about him in the NORN. Didn't he disappear during the --"

"Kota!" Sakuya interrupted, her eyes drifting nervously towards their teammate who had gone eerily silent. His expression grew dark his utensils ceased their movement. Realizing what he had done, Kota quickly tried to retrace his steps.

"Oh… I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to --"

"It's fine." Ichiro gave him a kind smile, his face returning to its original state. His tone was gentle, but his eyes betrayed him. Pain was something that Soma recognized, and sadness was evident behind them. He noticed that Reaper had shifted slightly towards her companion. It was a subtle movement, barely noticeable, just enough put the two of them in contact. In response, he noticed his gaze briefly shift towards the girl sitting next to him, who was still quietly nibbling her corn. It happened so quickly, he wondered if he had imagined it. Before he could ponder it further, the woman in question put down her corn and signed a message with her hands.

Almost instinctively, Ichiro immediately moved to translate. "Reaper wants …"

His sentence went unfinished, trailing off as Soma reached across the table, handing her the saltshaker sitting on his tray and returned to his lunch. She signed again, to which he simply nodded his head, leaving the rest of the table in stunned silence. For a few moments, Soma and Reaper were the only ones eating their lunch, seemingly unfazed by the entire situation. Finally, Kota's voice broke the silence.

"Wait, what?!" Kota nearly shouted, startling the table behind them. Emboldened by Kota's outburst, the others decided to voice their curiosities as well.

"Soma… you speak sign language?" Sakuya asked. For all the years that she had known him, this was new information to her. Of course, it was true that she had never asked. She had never had a reason to.

Soma nodded silently, offering no further explanation.

"That's awesome! When did you learn that?!" Kota demanded, leaning forward on the table, his excitement rising again.

He merely shrugged, steadily growing aggravated with the sudden attention. "When I was a kid."

"Why?"

"For a friend."

"You had a deaf friend?"

"She wasn't deaf!" He snapped, startling nearly everyone at the table. What was with all of the questions? The others rarely inquired about his affairs in general, let alone his childhood. Why the sudden interest?

Taken aback at his sudden outburst, Kota frantically apologized. "I - I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to… never mind. Was she here in the Far East Branch? How come none of us ever met her?"

Growling, Soma stood sharply from his seat, successfully startling everyone yet again. Even Reaper's eye lifted from her corn to observe him. While prone to sudden fits of irritation, it was out of character for him to lose his composure in such a way. Had Kota pushed him too far? Turning his back to them, he answered Kota's questions in their respective order. "No, she wasn't. She was in the North American Branch. You never met her because she died. A long time ago." Having lost his appetite, he stormed from the Mess Hall, leaving the table in a tense, awkward silence.

Kota hung his head and remained still even as the others slowly returned to their meals. His mouth had landed him in trouble yet again. His eyes drifted towards the New Type, who had remained relatively still throughout the entire conversation. Now, she remained frozen, with her corn hovering a few inches above her plate and her dull eye fixated on a fascinating kernel. What was going through her mind, he wondered? His attention was diverted by the appearance of a green jacket.

Shun stopped beside their table and turned his scrutinizing gaze on their new recruit. "Old man Sakaki wants the New Type in his office."

When Reaper didn't move, he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Like… right now." He tried a second time. Again, he was met with no reaction. Was she ignoring him? "Um…"

"Reaper. Go." Ichiro commanded, his eyes remaining on his own food.

She rose to her feet immediately, her corn left forgotten as she walked briskly towards the exit. As she disappeared through the doorway, she passed Tsubaki who was entering the hall. Noticing her, Shu turned his attention to Ichiro. "Oh, and the Major wants to see you."

Standing, Ichiro excused himself from the table. He could see the distinct white pantsuit standing near the doorway. Once he was out of earshot, Shun returned his attention to the First Unit. "So… what's up with her anyway?"

No one at the table needed to ask who he was referring to. Kota shrugged his shoulders, knowing just about as much as he did. Sakuya shook her head. She too had no information to offer. The only one remaining was Lindow who had become oddly quiet. Her crimson eyes observed him carefully. He knew something, that was for certain, but for some reason he wasn't willing to share. She wanted to ask but knew that there was no point. He would simply evade her questions and change the subject.

Feeling the tables eyes on him, the Corporal sighed in defeat. "Reaper has a… unique situation. The kid's had a rough time of it."

Shun scrunched his nose, clearly dissatisfied with his answer. "Hmph. Who hasn't?"

"Look, just go easy on her, yeah?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. I just don't understand what all of the fuss is about. She doesn't seem all that different from the rest of us. What makes her so special?"

"More than you know."

Everyone at the table jumped. At some point during their conversation, Ichiro had finished his discussion with the Major and returned to the group. Shun turned around to face him, squaring his shoulders in defiance. He was no stranger to the rumors surrounding Ichiro Hamasaki; that he was a talented combat specialist and fiercely protective of his New Type companion. The fact that he had been overheard made him nervous, but he wasn't about to show it.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. On one side was Ichiro who wore a warm, yet dangerous smile. On the other was Shun whom despite his best efforts to look unphased, was visibly uncomfortable. The racket in the Mess Hall lowered as others began to notice the standoff. With nearly every pair of eyes in the hall watching the pair, Lindow decided that it was time to intervene.

"Anyway… Shun. You said Sakaki wanted to see rook, right? Any idea what that's about?"

Grateful for the distraction, Shun shifted his attention. "Yeah, um… he mentioned something about samples. I think he wanted to run some tests. I don't know, it's always hard to follow him when starts getting into one of his --"

"What?" Hamasaki interrupted, startled by the sudden revelation. "What kind of tests?"

"I told you I don't know. He was muttering about some nonsense. What else is new?"

"Shun. Listen to me. _What_ kind of tests are they running?"

The table grew still. Ichiro's tone had shifted. His gentle demeanor was gone. His eyes were nervous and his voice was cold. This was the first time that anyone had ever seen him loose his composure. Lindow felt his stomach drop as he recalled their conversation weeks ago.

Growing irritated, Shun raised his own voice as well. "I'm telling you I don't know. Look, Old Man Sakaki called me into the lab room and asked me to find the New Type. They were carrying needles, so maybe they want to do some bloodwork."

Ichiro's blood ran cold. His mask gone, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. They were going to gather samples from Reaper? And without notifying him? Shun noticed his expression and raised his arms in appeasement.

"Relax, dude. I'm sure our precious new recruit will be fine. They had anesthetics and some table straps though, so that was kind of weird. I don't like needles either, but…" In his attempt to ease the tension, Shun successfully made it worse. Ichiro's expression turned from nervous to panicked. "Hey man, calm down --"

The God Eater turned on his heel and took off at a full sprint, startling everyone inside.

"Ichiro!" Sakuya called out to their panicked team member to no avail. Her words didn't reach him as he vanished through the doorway, nearly bowling over two other God Eaters in his way. What had gotten into him? She turned to ask Lindow only to realize that he was missing as well. She had no time to react as she caught a glimpse of his retreating form disappearing through the doorway.


	10. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper is sedated for blood work, buts things take a fatal turn when she begins to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light trigger warning on this chapter (non-con)

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

The steady hum of machinery drifted through the laboratory where a group of scientists were busy rearranging instruments and medical equipment. Near the center of the room, a pair of the researchers encircled the operating table where a sedated Reaper lay sleeping. The scientist's lab coat billowed behind him as he secured the final restraint and gathered his tools.

Dr. Sakaki stood behind a computer, observing her vitals through the screen. So far everything had gone according to plan. The doctor had sent Shun to retrieve the New Type from the Mess Hall and waited patiently behind a vending machine for her arrival. He had been forewarned that she detested men of science and would be impossible to coerce into any form of medical examination. According to her companion, even her cognitive conditioning wasn't enough to get her onto an operating table. It was the only order she refused to obey.

When he heard her feet padding down the hall, he readied his device. Reaper walked silently down the hallway towards Sakaki's office. She was unfamiliar with the layout of the Den and had no idea that the one of the rooms towards the back also served as a laboratory. Patiently, he awaited her approach. Just a little closer…

As she rounded the corner, he slipped behind her and placed the injector into her arm. He had been warned previously to avoid her neck area as her scarf tended to cause interference. His fingers pressed down on the button, activating the device and injecting enough sedative to bring down an Ogretail. Her eye widened momentarily before sliding shut and she collapsed into the arms of her assailant. After confirming that she was completely unconscious, she had been transported into the lab room and restrained on the table.

"Dr. Sakaki, on your orders, sir."

"Proceed."

The researcher injected a needle into the crook of her arm and twisted the phial. Within moments, the container quickly filled with crimson. He removed the phial and sealed it before connecting a second, then a third. As he worked, his eyes scanned over the New Type sleeping peacefully on the table. To restrain her in such a way seemed more than excessive, but both Sakaki and the Director himself had been very clear on the matter. Shaking his head, he turned to place the phials in a sealed cabinet before returning to Dr. Sakaki. Distracted by his task, he didn't notice Reaper's hand twitch, or her eyelid beginning to move.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters

Why were there so many stairs?!

Upon reaching the lift, Ichiro had rapidly pressed the button, to avail. When the lift hadn't appeared fast enough, he had bolted for the stairs. Having looped back to the stairwell, he had regrouped with Lindow who had left shortly after his own departure. He hadn't time to explain the situation and the Corporal hadn't asked him to. In mutual understanding, the pair had run up the stairs, taking two at a time.

As Ichiro rounded a corner to the next flight, he collided with another God Eater at full speed. He stumbled back, startled by the impact and tumbled into Lindow who had been following close behind.

Rubbing his head, Soma regained his balance.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" He shouted at his teammate, eyes blazing with fury. He had just cooled off from his earlier outburst, only to have his fuse lit again merely moments later. The other God Eater, however, was undeterred by his flaring temper.

"Soma, where is Dr. Sakaki's laboratory?"

"…What? Why?!"

"Soma!"

He blinked at the volume of his voice. He had never seen Hamasaki so angry. In truth, he had never seen him angry at all. His clenched fists were trembling at his side and his eyes held a look of dread. Behind him, his team leader was watching, a similar look of concern on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on, but both men were obviously distressed.

"Come on." Turning, he ran up the stairs towards Sakaki's office with the two trailing behind him.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

Sakaki counted the phials in the cabinet and nodded in enthusiastic approval. "Excellent." That should be more than enough. Now, let's get our New Type back to her --"

"…Dr.?"

He turned around at the call of one of his researchers. The man was leaning over the lab table, carefully observing their sedated patient… their _previously_ sedated patient. On the table, Reaper's eye was beginning to open. Sakaki's own eyes widened in a rare display as Reaper slowly came to her senses. How was this possible? He had given her enough tranquilizer to last at least a few hours.

_…Where…_

The white walls began to materialize as her mind returned to consciousness. The last thing she remembered was walking down the hallway. Someone had grabbed her and then… nothing. A soft groaned escaped her lips as she raised her hand to rub the sand from her eye. At least, she tried to. The table shook as Reaper tugged against the restraints holding her arms to the table. Concerned, she attempted to lift her leg only to meet the same result. She was tied down.

Her mind snapped into alertness as panic set in. She was restrained. The cool familiar surface of a lab table pressed against her back and her eye was facing upwards the ceiling. Someone was there… A man's unfamiliar face came into focus, leaning over her. He watched as her blue orb drifted towards… his lab coat.

"Get back!" Sakaki shouted not a moment too soon. The scientist leapt back as Reaper jerked against her restraints. The table quaked from the force and the straps whined in protest as she yanked against them again and again. Fully awake, she erupted in a fit of hysteria. Her body flailed wildly on the table, desperate to break free.

"Put her down!"

She heard one of the man shout somewhere to her right. From her left a second scientist responded, a tranquilizer in hand. He placed the device against her neck against her scarf and pulled the trigger.

A loud crack resounded, bouncing off of the walls of the room.

"Wha…" In his hands was the now broken device. The spring load dangled helplessly and the needle lay shattered against the fabric of her scarf. When his eye lifted to meet her own, he saw an enraged one staring back at him with pure venom. Horrified, he stumbled backwards away from the New Type. Her expression was nothing short of murderous.

Sakaki pressed his back against the wall. The straps stretched dangerously against her as she pulled with all of her strength. One of his scientists tried to reinforce her restraints with a second strap… his decision proved to be a fatal mistake. As he leaned down, Reaper pulled with all of might. The restraint gave way, snapping in two and freeing her arm. He had no time to respond before swung her fist against the side of his head. The force sent him off of his feet, smashing into the wall and shattering the cabinets behind him.

The rest of the scientists backed away from her as they eyed their unmoving colleague. Paylor pressed as close to the wall as he could and gazed at the broken strap dangling from the table. He didn't want to imagine what would happen when she broke the other one.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters

The trio raced down the hallway as quickly as they could. A loud crash sounded from down the hallway and Ichiro felt his heart stop. His legs burned as he pushed his muscles to their limit. They were almost out of time.

Soma pushed forward, using his Oracle cells to push himself to superhuman speed. He passed his companions and rushed for the office door. Almost…

Bang!

He charged through the office and burst into the laboratory, throwing the door from its hinges.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

Soma stared in utter disbelief at the display. Every researcher in the room, including Sakaki, was huddled defensively against the wall, cowering from an enraged Reaper. She had broken from one of her restraints and with her hand free, was quickly working on the other one. In her eye he saw the same predatory intent he had seen in the training room, but this time it was different. It was wild and violent. He was frozen in place for a moment, stunned at the sight.

In his moment of hesitation, Reaper broke free. She ripped the other strap from the table, freeing her upper half and sitting up.

He felt a small rush of air to his side as Ichiro entered the room at full speed. Without a second thought, he leapt from the ground. Reaper fell back onto the table with a thump as her companion landed on top of her, holding her arms. He could not let her escape this room. It took nearly every ounce of his strength to hold her still as she resisted him with all of her might.

"Whoa…" Lindow muttered as he entered behind Ichiro and looked at the horrendous state of the room. Scientists cowered in fear with the exception of one, who lay still on the floor in a pile of splintered rubble. Hamasaki was visibly struggling, trying to restrain the rampaging God Eater. His arrival brought Soma to his senses and the two ran to his aid, holding her arms. Even with the three of them, she was still violently shaking the table… until she stopped.

Ichiro watched as she fell dangerously still beneath him. Her body had ceased all movement, save the rapid movement of her chest. It wasn't a surrender but a pause, like the calm before a storm.

Reaper was no longer with them. Her mind was somewhere far away in a different lab room, in a different time. The men surrounding her were ones she recognized, but not the ones in the room with her. They were men from a time long past, but she could clearly see their faces. Their evil, heartless faces… their lecherous grins… her arms held helplessly against the table as he lay on top of her.

Ichiro saw her eye refocus. It trained on him with a look of abject terror. He had only a moment to react.

He released her arm and clapped his hand over her mouth, silencing the deafening scream beneath. "Lindow!" He rounded on him, eyeing his jacket.

Of course. During all of the commotion the Corporal had completely forgotten his secret weapon. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the recorder. He had only moments to hit the button. Without the three of them holding her, she had been given an opening. She summoned all of her strength, tore her arms free, and grabbed Ichiro by the collar before hurling him off of her. As he connected with the wall, the song began to play.

Lindow backed away as she redirected her aggression on him, swiping at him with her right hand. A thin red line appeared on his cheek as her nails grazed the skin. Unlike the last time he had used it, the music's effects seemed weaker. Her movements were slowing, but her eyes were defiant as she resisted. Frustrated, Reaper shifted her attention to her legs and ripped apart the final restraints.

His form was nothing more than a blue blur as Soma darted around the table. Not a moment too soon, he intercepted her charge, catching the New Type in midair as she leapt from the table towards their leader. The force sent both them crashing to the ground, knocking over yet another table and sending more utensils flying.

Beneath her, Soma was at a disadvantage as she pinned him to the ground. She glared furiously at him, raising her hand to strike him. Reacting he caught her fist in his hand, flinching at the force of the blow. Her raw strength was alarmingly inconsistent with her size. Meeting her with a glare of his own, he noticed something strange. In her eye, he didn't see the rage that had filled it seconds before. Instead, it was filled with pain. She wasn't angry… she was afraid.

The familiar sight sent his mind reeling. In his mind, the woman before him changed. Her face was much younger, but very much the same and her eyes held so much pain. Above him, Reaper stared back at him, her own mind returning to a similar time. As the song ended, her movements finally ceased. Watching Soma, she had finally stopped resisting.

"Reaper… that's enough." Ichiro called her name weakly as he rose shakily to his feet.

At the sound of her name, Soma watched as her pupils dilated, shrank, and dulled. Her pain melted away as she returned to her robotic state. Her fist opened and fell limply to her side and she shifted her offensive stance to a passive one, calmly sitting on his lap. As sense of déjà vu washed over him at the familiar position.

With the commotion finally over, the scientists began to move. They gave the now quiet God Eater a wide berth as they set about gathering their supplies and checking on their still unmoving colleague. Sakaki frowned as he watched the situation unfold. One of the researches knelt down and placed his fingers on the man's neck. After a few moments, he rose to his feet, shaking his head.

Ichiro sighed. He had been too late. Part of him was relieved. While the loss of their colleague was a tragedy, the situation could have been far, far worse. Had they not arrived when they did there was no telling what more havoc Reaper would have wrought. After slaughtering everyone in the room, it's likely she would have escaped. He shuddered at the thought of a raving Reaper running loose through the Den.

With the excitement over, Soma lay on the ground forgotten. His temper flared as he became keenly aware, once again, that a young woman was casually straddling him. How had they managed to end up like this _again?_ He glared at his Corporal who was trying, and failing, to hide his amusement.

"Get. Off. Me."


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the laboratory incident, Reaper is decommissioned. When they finally meet again, Soma isn't happy with what he sees...

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

_The moon floated high in the sky over the Far East Branch. All was silent and still with the exception of the ticking clock on the wall. As the hands overlapped, pointing skyward, Soma knew it was time. Quiet as a mouse, the young boy slipped out of bed and softly padded his way to the terminal. He entered his credentials into the machine and powered it on. He shifted nervously in anticipation as the terminal attempted to make the connection. It would be morning for her, so she should be awake._

_It had been three days since they had last spoken, and he couldn't wait to see her again, his only friend in the world. The system logo spun and spun in the center of the screen. Would she not appear again today? He had begun to deflate when the window finally opened. "Hey, N --" His sentence faded into silence as the video feed came into focus. Something was wrong._

_The girl on the computer screen looked downtrodden. Her eyes were tinted red and her face was stained where she had clearly tried to dry her tears._

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Huh? Oh, hey Soma!" The moment she heard his voice, her eyes illuminated with joy. "I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too, but don't change the subject. What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. Why do you ask?"_

_"You've been crying."_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"Liar."_

_As she turned her face away to wipe her eyes, Soma clenched his fists. What happened to her? She was such a cheerful, happy child with a smile as bright as the sun. To bring harm to one so innocent was almost a sin. Worse, he could do nothing to help her. Whoever had hurt her was far out of his reach._

_"Soma, don't worry about me. I'm fine. What have you been up to? How was your day?" She rattled off questions, beaming at him. She needed the distraction. Hearing about the events of his day often made hers less painful. Listening to the goings on in his life took her mind off of her own._

_Soma sighed and looked back at the screen. He tried to put on the best smile he could muster, given his current mood. "Well, today…"_

Soma woke with a start, sitting up and looking around his room. It was morning, although it was difficult to tell in the darkness of his room. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes slowly drifted towards the terminal in the corner of the room. Climbing out of bed, he scoffed at the memory. How many years had it been since he had seen her face? Heard her voice…?

His thoughts drifted to the New Type. The image of her pained face wouldn't leave his mind. His white hair tousled as he shook his head, trying to force the thoughts from his mind. They couldn't have been any more different. His friend had been gentle and kind. She was innocent, frustratingly so, as she were remiss to harm even the smallest of creatures. This woman was violent and fierce. A driven hunter that would eliminate any target as well as anything that stood in her way.

"She doesn't even look like her…" He muttered absentmindedly to himself as he pulled on his clothes. He repeated it over and over, trying to convince himself. If he said it enough times, he might even start to believe it.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

Nearly a week had passed since the infamous laboratory disaster. The news had spread quickly through the Den, despite attempts to contain it. The commotion had been heard throughout the floor and the area was so disastrous, that the evidence was impossible to hide. The culprit, Reaper herself, had disappeared. She had been holed up on her floor under heavy surveillance. She could only travel to and from her quarters with either Ichiro or a well-armed squadron.

And it was understandable. Her meltdown had resulted in the destruction of Sakaki's laboratory and equipment that would take countless resources to replace. In addition, a branch researcher had lost his life. The cause of death was determined to be blunt force trauma to the brain. The man had been thrown with such force that the impact had shattered his skull and broken his neck. He died instantly. After the incident, she had been deemed too unstable for field operations and removed from active duty.

In the lobby, the floor was bustling with occupants going about their daily routine. While everything appeared normal on the surface, there was tension in the air. No matter where he ventured, Soma could not avoid the whispers and sideways glances in his direction. Ever since the incident, God Eaters throughout the Den had avoided him. Of course, this was not unusual. Very few associated with the 'Death God' even prior to the New Type's arrival. But this time was different. While Soma himself had nothing to do with the event, his presence there seemed to have sparked renewed belief that his presence was a dark omen.

_Death follows him wherever he goes…_

_Even civilians aren't safe around him…_

Oddly enough, it wasn't the mutterings that bothered him. What stuck in his mind was the New Type herself. If there was anything that he was familiar with, it was pain… and that was the only thing he saw in her eyes. It raised more questions than he could begin to count. What had her life been like in the North American Branch? She had arrived caged like an animal, surrounded by guards, and after what happened he could clearly see why. For that matter, what was she doing in the Far East Branch anyway? Surely, his father could have located a New Type that was far less dangerous. Why did he want her so badly?

"…he had a family too; a wife and daughter."

"What kind of monster would do something like that…?"

His footsteps stopped at the sound of a nearby conversation. So that was how they viewed her now, no different than him. No, in fact, worse than him. Soma, for all of his misfortune, had never murdered a civilian. Why had she done it? His thoughts rang loudly in his head… or rather, he could hear them too clearly. It was quiet. Too quiet. The lobby had fallen silent, save for hushed whispers around the room.

_What the hell is going now?_

Growing irritable, he scanned the room to find the source of the disturbance. He didn't have to wait long. The crowd quickly parted like a repellant wave as a small form walked slowly through the hall. If the crowd's reaction hadn't been evidence enough, the violet hair was a dead giveaway. A small troupe of God Eaters made their way through the hall. At the center was the topic of discussion herself: Reaper. She was being escorted by hunters from the Defense Unit. Unlike the First Unit's assault tactics, the Defense Unit's primary purpose was to protect the outer wall. As such, they were trained to protect civilians and destroy incoming threats.

Soma stood his ground as they passed, refusing to give in to the group mentality of the other members. They were God Eaters. If he wasn't afraid of a Vajra, then he wasn't afraid of her either. When she passed, he noticed that there was something different about her. Her eyes were usually dull, clouded and empty with little behind them… but they still showed sparks of life. Now, they were dead, completely devoid of any trace of sentience. She was like a walking corpse.

She didn't spare him even a glance. Her eyes were locked forward. One of the God Eaters in her squadron gently tapped her shoulder, prompting her to change direction. She turned and continued her mindless movement as they herded her toward the Mess Hall. It was easily one of the most disturbing scenes that he had ever seen in his life. The hushed whispers increased in volume when she disappeared from the lobby. As the other occupants returned to their tasks, a frustrated Soma stomped his way towards the Hangar.

. _...Damn it all_

. . .

City of Mercy

A screech echoed through the deserted city. A gentle wind blew in between the damaged skyscrapers, tossing dirt and dust to the ground below. A herd of Zygotes lay slain near the base of an old building, their bodies twisted in unnatural angles. At the center of the massacre was Soma. God Arc in hand, he glared at the mangled bodies at his feet. His work was sloppy today, usually clean cuts looking jagged and random. The weapon had moved with a mind of its own as its owner was plagued with thoughts he could not control.

It had been like this ever since the New Type had arrived. He felt frustrated. He felt confused. He felt… guilty. Her presence stirred memories in him long forgotten. The sight of her sent his mind reeling but avoiding her was no better. When she was gone, he found his mind wandered to another time and place. A kindhearted smile. A cheerful voice…

"Damn it!" He was doing it again. Why couldn't he keep his mind off of her?

Shaking his head, he extracted the last remaining core from the Aragami and left the area. He had a mission to do. He needed to stay focused.

"Huh?" A white blur of movement did just that, drawing his attention to the cathedral. "Was there… someone in there?" Lifting his buster blade in a defensive position, he changed course. His footsteps crunched quietly against the gravelly floor as he entered the opening. His eyes swept in every direction. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't seem to detect anything.

Rounding the corner, his eyes took in his surroundings. The towering walls stretched to the damaged ceiling. Beams of light streamed in through the broken stained glass. A familiar cigarette lay forgotten near the wall. He smirked for a moment at the idea of Lindow, irritable as an Aragami interrupted his smoke break, before returning his attention to the room. Himself excluded, there was no one in the hall. "Hmm… must've imagined it…"

Beep, beep.

A familiar sound shattered the silence. The blade lowered to the ground as Soma reached into his pocket and retrieved his cellular device.

"This is Soma… No, no contact with the target as of yet. We'll keep searching."

Ending the call, he returned his phone to his jacket and swung his God Arc over his shoulder. He took one last look around the Cathedral and made his way towards the exit. As he walked, his mind wandered yet again to the New Type. The haunting look in her eyes still bothered him. What had he done to her?

Behind him, the distracted God Eater didn't notice the little girl watching from the stained glass window. Her pale skin glowed under the sun's rays as her eyes followed him out of the building.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper breaks into her handler's room after a vivid night terror.

_"Warning… Warning… System failure. Initiate emergency protocol."_

_The metal walls shook violently. A deafening alarm resounded through the chamber, as the lights shattered. The noise was drowned out only by the passenger's screams of terror._

_Kill…_

_The splintered remains of the metal cage littered the floor. Debris was strewn carelessly across the cabin. She stood in the center, collar clattering as it fell._

_I will…_

_The passengers backed away from the woman, cowering beneath her gaze. Her face was twisted into a menacing snarl. Her eyes were filled with rage. The equipment rocked and the walls creaked as the plane descended faster and faster in freefall._

_…destroy every last one of you!_

_The stench of blood hung in the air. Lifeless bodies lay in every corner of the cabin. All was still… except one._

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Quarters

"Mn…"

A head of dark hair shifted uncomfortably beneath the sheets. The crackling sound of static echoed loudly in the silence of the room. It rose in a steady crescendo, increasing until it reached a steady hum. He turned again, trying in vain to ignore the sound that threatened to tear him from the realm of dreams. After a few more seconds, it ceased, and the room fell silent once more.

Beep.

A familiar pop echoed from across the room. Ichiro heaved a defeated sigh, having lost the battle and now fully awake. The door slid open with a quiet hiss, the light from the hallway briefly illuminating the room before closing again and returning it to darkness.

"…Did you have a bad dream?" He called quietly into the darkness of the room. There was no response, but he knew she was there. No one else could have, or would have, broken into his locked bedroom in the middle of the night. He shuffled towards the wall as he heard a pair of feet padding softly across the room. Within moments, the mattress shifted with additional weight as the young woman crawled into the bed. Silence returned to the room, the only sound the ticking of the clock on the wall.

He flinched slightly as a smalll hand snaked around his midsection, and the feeling of her body pressing against his own sent a shiver down his spine. When she moved no further, his muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. The two laid silently together in the warmth of his bed. After a few minutes, he began to wonder if she had fallen back to sleep… until a sound voice broke the silent of the room. A voice that, over the years, had become so unfamiliar to him that its ring made his hair stand on end.

"… I was on a plane."

"…Hm?"

This was new. Reaper often told him of her dreams. He was her confidant; her place of security and comfort. He had heard her stories of many things, often involving experimentation and billowing white coats. But this was the first time that she had mentioned a plane… and it captured his interest.

"Tell me about it." Ichiro shifted, placing his weight on his arm and lifting his body. Reaper loosened her grip in response to allow him passage. He turned, rolling over to face her. When he laid back down, she wrapped her arms gently around him again, her forehead resting against his shoulder. Her legs curled around his own as she melted against him.

"There were people, but… all of them were dead. I remember there was blood. There was… so much blood. I could see their twisted bodies… their shattered remains... I could smell the blood, Ichiro… I could _taste_ it."

A gentle hand stroked her hair, letting the violet locks slide between his fingers. He listened intently, his lips curling into a small frown. Her voice was wavering, and her shoulders shook as she held choked sobs. She had always had a vivid imagination, but the details of this particular dream disturbed him. The crash had most certainly been a traumatic event for her. Perhaps her vivid dreams were her way of processing the experience.

"But then… there was a man."

"A man?"

"Yes. Somehow… somehow, he was still alive. We were the only ones left and… he was so afraid."

Reaper's voice broke as her mask finally fell. She allowed the tears to fall freely and her shoulders trembled. Her body pressed even harder against him as he pulled her into a tight embrace. His chin rested against the top of her head.

It had always been like this. For as long as he could remember, she had always sneaked into his room, often in the dead of night. And he had always held her gently in arms, consoling her until fell asleep. Ichiro didn't mind that she came to him. As far as he knew, she had no one else growing up. He could vaguely remember she had mentioned a pen pal… but he was far out of reach. He couldn't give her the comfort of someone's touch. He couldn't hold her when she was afraid or wipe away her tears.

Eventually, her vibrations weakened and her sobs faded away into quiet whimpers. Her ragged breaths steadied as she drifted into a restful state of calm. Carefully, his hand drifted from her frame. It snaked its way under the pillow, his fingers wrapping around the hidden recorder. His lips pressed gently against her hair as his finger hit the Play button. As the familiar melody hummed through the pillow, her breathing began to slow. He felt her warm breath as she sighed against his chest. His fingers slowly ran along the length of her hair and down the back of her neck, her body shivering when his fingers brushed against the edge of her scarf. He could see her consciousness slipping away from her as the music came to an end.

"Don't worry, Reaper… I will always be here. Get some rest now."

At the sound of her name, her tearful eyes lost their light once more and returned to their lifeless state. Her eyelids slid closed and she obeyed his command… and within moments, she returned to sleep. Alone in the darkness of the room, Ichiro's eyes remained fixated on her sleeping form. How long he wondered could she remain like this? How much time did he have left? Were it up to him, this feeling would never end.

But nothing lasts forever.


	13. New Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another New Type arrives at the Far East Branch and Dr. Sakaki makes a groundbreaking discovery.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

Two weeks had passed since the laboratory incident. Reaper was still suspended from active duty, but she did occasionally make an appearance around the Den. Her armed squadron no longer followed her, but she remained under close surveillance. There had been no further problems, but most made a point to avoid her. Researchers wouldn't even exit their offices if she were anywhere on the floor.

The rumors had died down, much to Soma's relief, but they had only been replaced by different ones. The topic of discussion today was a new arrival to the Far East Branch.

"Did you hear the news? Another New Type is getting assigned to the Far East."

"Wait, seriously? Haha, wow… There's been a whole lot of them lately, huh?"

"Yeah, but they're still rare. The Director himself brought her over from Russia."

Four members of the First Unit sat together on a nearby couch, listening quietly to their conversation. Lindow had visibly tensed at the mention of another New Type and Sakuya's eyes shifted nervously around the room. Kota was, unsurprisingly, unaffected and Soma sat with his arms crossed in utter disbelief. Apparently, it hadn't been enough to bring over one New Type from North America. A New Type that had, in the span of a few months, nearly killed at least God Eaters, himself included, and succeeded in killing a civilian. What was his father thinking?

"Look, there she is. Speak of the Devil, right?"

The sound of footsteps clicked along the wooden floor. The First Unit rose to their feet as a familiar white pantsuit stopped in front of them. Major Amamiya waved away their salutes and held up her clipboard.

"Good day, squad. I'd like to introduce someone. Another New Type God Eater will be joining your team as of today."

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. I've been transferred here from the Russia branch. I will do my best to continue to serve with distinction. I hope we work well together."

The woman that addressed them was… strange to say the least. Soma had never been to Russia, but from what he had read, it was very, very cold. Yet, there she stood before them in a checkered red mini-skirt, and open black shirt that exposed her stomach. A red bow adorned her shirt and her black thigh-highs were attached with a pair of garters. A bright red hat sat atop her head. What was it with New Types and their unusual fashion sense?

Naturally, Kota was the first to speak up, addressing the new arrival with all of the subtly of an atomic bomb.

"Yes! We always have room for another hottie."

Her blonde locks bounced as she turned her attention to Kota. Her blue orbs observed him, carefully examining him with scrutiny.

"Is he serious? The fact that you have survived long enough to become a God Eater is astounding." Her voice dripped with disapproval and left a disappointed Kota sulking and dejected.

"Whaa?"

Ignoring their exchange, the Major continued her briefing. "She doesn't have the battlefield experience you do, but her scores in the simulation are beyond anything recorded. Better hone your skills."

"Yes, ma'am. Of course, sorry." Kota straightened up immediately the sharpness of her tone.

"Alisa, you will serve under Lindow, a talented God Eater and a good commander."

"As you wish, Ma'am."

Tsubaki nodded approvingly at her seriousness. She would do well here if she kept up that attitude. Turning to her brother, she changed the subject. "Actually, I have some documents that need your signature. Why don't you come with me? The rest of you, make Alisa feel at home. Dismissed."

The siblings turned and headed towards the lift, leaving the rest of the First Unit to get acclimated with their new teammate. Once again, Kota was first to break the ice.

"Hey, wow… Russia, huh? I hear it's really cold there. Like all the time. Uh… Snow's weird, right? But I guess global warming is weird too…"

Soma rolled his eyes and watched the Amamiyas disappear within the lift. The new recruit's arrival got him thinking about their first one. He hadn't seen Reaper since her appearance in the lobby weeks ago. Of course, he hadn't exactly made an effort to seek her out, but part of him was concerned about her. Her catatonic state had left him wondering if she would ever return to the battlefield at all. He wondered for a brief moment if this Russian New Type was her replacement.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Office Floor

As the lift rose, Lindow turned his attention to his sister. "She seems promising. Any special reason we're the only branch -- and squad -- to get a bunch of New Types? Or am I just lucky?"

"Maybe that's all there is to it. HQ's new policy is to step up New Type discovery and recruitment. They could turn the tide. There is something unique about this girl though. She might be a match, but she's a little unbalanced. Mentally. Part of the deal was that she adhere to a strict mental healthcare regimen while she's here."

Her brother groaned beside her in obvious discomfort at the thought of yet another mentally unstable New Type. What had he done to deserve this?

"Another one? You have got to be kidding me. I'm starting to see a pattern here…"

In truth, Lindow wasn't actually sure whether or not there was a causal relationship. So far, every New Type he'd encountered so far came equipped with major issues. But two wasn't exactly an adequate sample size. Perhaps the New Type's power came at a cost. Or maybe it was purely coincidence and he had gotten the luck of the draw. Either way, he wasn't thrilled about it.

Noticing her brother's irritation, she smirked at him. "Still, I need you to keep an eye on her."

Of course she did. What else did he expect?

"Anything for you, big sis."

Her smirk immediately fell into a frown. "Lindow, if you ever call me that again, they will be the last words to leave your lips."

Beside her, Lindow scratched his head nervously at the Major's warning. He knew that she would make good on her threat. As the lift came to a stop, he turned to ask her a question. "Speaking of New Types, I haven't Reaper in…" His question faded away unfinished as the doors opened to reveal another pair standing in the hallway.

_Speak of the devil, and she will come…_

Standing before them was Reaper herself and her companion, waiting patiently for the lift down. Ichiro saluted the two of them, earning a nod in return. Beside him, his teammate did nothing, staring blankly at the wall. Her eyes seemed deader than usual. Had he reset her again?

The pair switched places, Ichiro and Reaper entering the lift as the Amamiyas exited. Without another word, the two of them made their way down the hall.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

"Are you absolutely certain about this?"

The Director stood behind Dr. Sakaki in the decimated laboratory, his eyes scanning quickly over his report. The room had been somewhat repaired since Reaper's rampage, but it was still in relatively terrible shape.

"There is no mistake."

The doctor entered a few keystrokes into the console, summoning an array of images and graphs. Photographs of cells were displayed on the screen, ranging from different colors, shapes, and sizes. Director Schicksal observed the pictures, his brow furrowing in disbelief.

"These are from the recent samples? They are comparably different from the initial data we collected upon her arrival." Johannes couldn't hide his interest.

Beside him, Paylor shook his head. "On the contrary, Johannes. These samples are all collected from the same draw."

At this, the Director turned to his friend, a look of pure astonishment on his face. "Impossible!"

"Evidently not." The doctor pulled a few more graphs on the screen. "These are the blood samples we collected from Reaper on the day of the incident. And in 14 days, they have changed indeed." Johannes examined the different images curiously as Paylor continued.

"We placed the three phials we collected under different levels of stress and environmental controls. For example this sample, we stored in a subzero chamber. This sample we placed in a chamber with temperatures exceeding 45 degrees Celsius. Both samples were agitated routinely to stimulate their response. The third sample, we left untouched as a control. And these…"

A new cluster of images appeared on the screen. "… are those same samples today."

The cells were visibly different from image to image. The cells were smaller and different in shape in one photograph and larger in the other. The cells in the final image simply appeared to have multiplied.

"What is this…? Paylor, are you suggesting…"

"Quite so." He spun around in his chair and moved to a microscope containing yet another blood sample. "Her Oracle cells are highly adaptive. They can twist and turn and change depending upon their environment. Of course, this is relatively common among Oracle cells, but they appear to accelerate under the right levels of stress and agitation. Take a look at this." He gestured towards the projector. It displayed the blood sample on microscope. When he had his attention, Sakaki tightened the lens, pressing it down until the disk cracked in two.

"Paylor!'

"Observe."

Turning his attention back to the screen, he did as the Doctor asked. His eyes widened incredulously as the damaged cells reawakened. They began to multiply and fuse with one another, each piece fragment seeking out the other like a magnetic pull. They reformed and returned to their original state, relatively unchanged, although greater in number. They had regenerated. Johannes couldn't believe it.

"So your hypothesis was correct."

"Indeed. Additionally, this new finding has confirmed my suspicions regarding surgical procedures. Her larynx has likely been removed multiple times. Given time, her Oracles activated, regenerating the tissue and the eventually the entire organ itself. The scarring is probably a side effect from repetition of the process. As for the reason behind such a necessity… I do not know."

The Director grew quiet, his face pensive. This woman was a scientific marvel. A biologically enhanced creation that combined human intelligence and adaptability with Oracle cell functionality. His eyes drifted across the remains of the laboratory and his mind drifted to his discussion with Director Smith.

_It took everything in my power to avoid her extermination._

His words held far more gravity in light of this new information. They had successfully created a living weapon, adaptable enough to excel in multiple environments, and intelligent enough to exhibit free will… and that was the precisely problem. In their aim to find the perfect soldier, they inadvertently created a force of nature that they simply couldn’t control.

What remained unclear was _why_ such pertinent information had been hidden away. Placing aside the humanitarian concerns of their experimentation, one would think that they would protect such a discovery with everything in their power. With the correct alteration, the experiment could have continued and created a better, improved version of God Eater… but they didn't. Why?

Johannes paced around the room, wracking his mind with possibilities. The information regarding Reaper's existence wasn't buried and was unlikely to have been destroyed. It was simply… missing. As his mind wandered to the crash of years ago, a realization dawned on him. What if someone hadn't wanted for the information to be found? What if it had been stolen and hidden away, to be transported somewhere far out of reach? There was only way to find his answer.

"Paylor. Have you located the coordinates of the crash site?"

At his question, the Doctor strode to his computer. His fingers moved rapidly, typing commands and summoning a collection of maps. They displayed North America with various circles drawn across the landmass.

"I believe so." Pointing to the map with his pen, he explained his findings. "We have determined that the destination of the flight was originally meant to be the Russian Branch." He dragged his finger along the map. "However, during flight, the aircraft deviated to the north and traveled in this direction. Based off of their trajectory, we can assume that their destination was likely…"

"The Arctic Circle."

The theory made sense. If someone wanted to destroy her, the Arctic Circle would be a perfect location. It was so uninhabitable that very few, if any, would travel there. The rampant Aragami population would make anyone's survival rate slim to none. And even if by some chance, the Aragami didn't kill her, the temperatures would. Over enough time, both her body and anything left with her would be buried under layers of snow and ice meters thick. Swallowed by nature itself, her existence would erased forever.

"Correct. However, as we know, something went wrong. The plane lost communication in transit. Using the available data and reports, I was able located the plane's flight path before its disappearance. After triangulating the coordinates, I have determined the site to be somewhere in this area."

"…Canada."

Times such as these made the Director grateful for his colleague's brilliance. If his hunch was right, then any and all information regarding Reaper would be aboard that aircraft. Assuming that anything remained.

"Bring your winter coat, Paylor. We are going on a trip."


	14. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa and Reaper have their first conversation. Soma is further plagued by the past.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Mess Hall

The Den was abuzz with excitement once again as news of Alisa's arrival spread throughout the branch. She had proved move than capable in simulation after simulation, and her test scores were off the charts. It hadn't taken more than a few days for rumors to begin to spread.

"She's badass! And cute too."

"Yeah, way better than that Reaper chick. Maybe all New Types aren't so bad."

"Tell me about it, she gives me the creeps. You couldn't pay me enough to be on her squad."

"Well, we might not have to worry about her much longer. From what I heard; this new recruit was brought in to replace the old one."

"No way, for real? I can't say I'll miss her too much. It's bad enough having one --"

The God Eater stopped in his tracks as they rounded the corner leaving the Mess Hall. Standing just outside the entrance way was Soma, who had been preparing to enter himself. His words caught as a lump in his throat at the sight of him. His face wore a scowl, as it usually did, and his arms were arms were crossed over his chest. He looked pissed.

Without a word, the pair exited as quickly as possible and disappeared down another hallway. The last thing anyone in the Den wanted to do was incur the Death God's wrath… besides working with Reaper, of course. Stomping into the room, Soma made a beeline for a table near the back where Sakuya was sitting. Beside her was the Russian New Type, chatting casually over their meal.

He groaned inwardly at the sight and considered turning around. He didn't have anything against Alisa in particular, he was just aggravated and in no mood to socialize. He was used to people whispering behind his back, and it no longer bothered him. But for some reason, those same whispers irritated him tremendously when they were regarding his teammate. Before he could make a decision, Sakuya made it for him.

"Soma, over here!" Great. Now, he was trapped. Dawning his most irritated expression, he grudgingly made his way over to the table. When he reached them, Sakuya beamed at him and gestured to her companion. "You haven't said two words to our new recruit since she arrived. Say hi."

"Hi."

Alisa blinked at his snappy reply and remained silent as he sat across from them. "Hello. I look forward to working with you."

"Just don't get in my way."

Sakuya frowned at him and gave Alisa an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about him. He's always like that. Don't take it too personally."

With a nod, Alisa returned her attention to him and gave the politest smile she could muster, given the situation. "Don't plan on it."

Lunch from that moment continued in mild discussion… excluding Soma. He was sitting with his arms crossed, fixated on a fascinating spot on the table. Alisa and Sakuya didn't mind too much, chatting amongst themselves and trying to drag him into their conversation at every given opportunity.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, hey Lindow!" Sakuya beamed at their commander who had made his way to the table. Soma had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed his arrival. "Alisa and I were just discussing your mission together."

Lindow smiled awkwardly at the two of them, scratching his head nervously. "Yeah, looking forward to it. I've got to admit, I'm a little nervous about taking two New Types into the field together." Soma's eyes suddenly raised at the mention of the other New Type.

"Reaper's returning to the field?"

"Yup. Just got the order from the brass. We're heading out sometime next week or so. They said they need some time to reacclimated her."

"Ah, Reaper. I have heard about that one." Alisa interjected. "I hear she was suspended for… violent tendencies. Doesn't it seem a little reckless to pair her with a new member so soon?"

"As long as you don't wear a lab coat, you'll be fine." Lindow winked at her and chuckled quietly. While he said it in a joking matter, everyone at the table knew the seriousness of his of warning.

"A lab coat…? What are you --"

"What up, guys?"

The four of them turned at the sound of Kota's excitable voice. He was heading towards their table with a spring in his step and a tray in his hand. Behind him was their very topic of discussion, holding a sandwich. How was it that she always managed to show up whenever they were talking about her?

"Reaper, come on. Let's go sit with everyone!"

Soma watched as Kota approached the group, with Reaper trailing close behind. It was weird to see Reaper without Ichiro. It was even weirder to see her with Kota, of all people.

When they reached their table, Kota took a seat next to Lindow. "Reaper, come on. Aren't you going to join us?" The New Type only stared, still holding her lunch. Her eyes were dull again today. They weren't quite as lifeless as the last time Soma had seen her, but they didn't have much light behind them. "Uh… Reaper?" Kota tilted his head slightly at her sudden change in demeanor. She had been responding to him only moments ago. What had changed?

Lindow put on his most inviting smile and joked at the display. "Don't leave us hanging, rook. Take a seat."

Without a word, Reaper sprung into motion again. Kota deflated slightly as she silently took a seat next to Soma. Alisa looked slowly between the three of them with an eyebrow raised. Her behavioral patterns were strange to say the least. Was she always like this? Deciding that it would be best to start off on the right foot, Alisa offered a friendly smile.

"I don't believe we've had the chance to meet. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, and I look forward to working with you. It's refreshing to meet another New Type."

Reaper's eye slowly drifted towards the blonde, but she offered no further interaction. She was listening at least, but apparently had nothing to say. Sakuya noticed the awkward tension rising in the air as Alisa fiddled with her fork, uncertain what to make of the situation. After a few moments had passed with no response, she decided to help move the conversation along.

"Reaper, come on. Say hello. The two of you are going to be working together soon. Don't be shy."

At her order, Reaper placed her sandwich on a napkin. She quickly signed a greeting to her new teammate before returning to her lunch. Alisa stared blankly at her, uncertain how to respond. "Sign language?"

At that moment, Soma realized that their new member had no way to actually communicate with her teammate. With Ichiro unavailable, the responsibility fell to him to translate. Fantastic.

"She said, 'I'm Reaper, nice to meet you too.'"

At his response, Alisa's attention turned to Soma. "You know sign language?"

"Yeah."

Recognizing this as an opportunity, Alisa attempted to make conversation. "You speak sign language, yet you're not deaf. Can you not speak?"

Reaper signed her response in between bites of her sandwich, leaving Soma to be the intermediary between the two them.

"I don't." Soma paused for a moment after translating for her. That was an unusual response. When they had encountered her for the first time, he recalled the tense interaction between Ichiro and Shun.

_Reaper cannot speak._

Those had been his words that day in the Mess Hall. Yet Reaper herself had responded _I don't._ It was a subtle, but significant difference.

"I see. Well, that is your choice. Reaper is an interesting name. Why do they call you that?" Another sign, another translation.

"My God Arc."

"Ah, so Reaper is your codename. Do you mind if I ask your real name?" At this, everyone at the table leaned slightly closer. Alisa had voiced the unspoken question that been on everyone's minds, though they dare not ask it.

Soma froze for a moment as Reaper signed her response. The revelation surprised even him, and he was hesitant to say the words out loud.

"I don't know."

At this, the entire table stared at her in disbelief. She didn't know her own name? How was that even possible? Perhaps she didn't have one. Of course, that raised more questions than it answered. Soma felt his sympathy renew as he realized that this woman probably didn't have any parents. And if she did, they hadn't gotten the chance to give her a name. What confused him was the fact that _no one_ had thought to since. What exactly had her life been like at the previous branch? His mouth twitched as the image of burn marks along her neck returned to his mind.

"…I see."

Alisa was at a loss. What could she possibly say? Everything about her comrade raised red flags in her mind. Originating from the Russia branch, she had seen many different methods used to treat their soldiers. It was the leading branch in psychotherapy, and many of the therapists and psychiatric doctors originated from that division. But her condition disturbed her. This wasn't the result of garden variety mental treatment.

She had noticed the way that her dull eye observed her surroundings. The way that her posture was rigid as she moved mechanically to her destination. The way that she only seemed to act in response to suggestion rather than through any will of her own. Alisa had also noticed the immediate change when Reaper had arrived at the table. Upon entering their range, she had disregarded Kota's requests in favor of Lindow's. She had also responded to Sakuya, his right-hand. This suggested a well-conditioned, complex form of obedience, following a chain of command. She would only respond to the highest ranking members in her current social group.

She had read stories about such a phenomenon before, but she had never seen it in actual practice. A method of brainwashing so potent, its use was strictly forbidden in the Russia Branch. The reason being obvious human rights concerns. Whoever had treated her had done it exceptionally well, but the question was why. Did it have anything to do with her 'violent tendencies'?

Having run out things to say, Alisa returned to her meal in silence. Sensing that the discussion was over, Soma breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the woman sitting next to him. Despite all of her time here, he had never gotten a chance to get a really good look at her. Their every interaction had involved some form of conflict, whether directed towards him or other nearby targets. Now that he got a closer look at her, he realized that she was rather fairly attractive.

Her brown skin contrasted very well with her violet strands and her one blue eye was deep and reflective. Her other eye remained hidden, leading him to believe that it was damaged in some way. Her blue scarf concealed her scarred neck and her loose fitting outfits fell gently along her resplendent curves. Her lips were soft and pink, locked permanently in a straight line. She was cute, in an odd sort of way.

The longer he watched her, the more familiar her features became. Up close, she was nearly the mirror image of his lost friend. At first, he thought they shared nothing in common, but now he was starting to see some similarities. Her eyes and hair were vastly different colors but the structure of her face was roughly the same, just older and more mature. As he examined every corner of her face, his gaze drifted downward to her permanently affixed accessory. As his eyes took in the fine ridges of the fabric, his mind started to wander.

_"Hey, why don't you wear it like a scarf?"_

_"A… scarf? What's that?"_

The memory was so vivid, it felt like were alive. He could almost her voice, filled with wonder. He could see the curiosity in her eyes as she eagerly watched his demonstration. He could see her gentle smile, so full of joy and life. He could see her, tilting her head to the side in the adorable way that she did…

_Wait…_

Soma could actually _see_ the image right in front of him. Reaper had finished her sandwich and was now staring directly at him, her head tilted slightly to the side. In that moment, she looked like a carbon copy.

Alarmed, Soma blinked a few times and returned from his thoughts. How long had she been watching him? Unsure of what to do, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her piercing gaze was making him uneasy. After a few moments of silently watching him, Reaper slowly lifted her hands and did something she had never done before: she spoke first.

_"What is it?"_

Stunned, Soma stared at her for a few moments. He had never seen her speak to anyone without prompting, not even Hamasaki. In fact, she often refused to even answer questions without a direct order. He didn't think she could. Apparently, he had been wrong. For the first time during her stay, she had finally spoken to someone else… and it was to him.

Slowly, he raised his hands… and signed back. They moved in swift, fluid motions as he responded in the way that he had been so accustomed long ago. He hadn't spoken sign language in years, but the memories flooded back to him, spurred on by the woman sitting in front of him.

_"You okay?"_

_"Fine. Why do you ask?"_

_"You seem off."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I'm alright."_

_"Liar."_

The words slipped out as the two went back and forth. His déjà vu had been so intense that he had forgotten who he was speaking to. At his response, he saw a flash of emotion across her face. Her eye widened in shock and her mouth fell open. First, she looked surprised. Then she looked pained. The corner of her eye twitched and her lip trembled. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Uh… you know we're still here, right?"

Both God Eaters started at the sound of Kota's voice. Soma turned his head to see the entire table staring at them. He hadn't realized that the two of them had drawn so much attention. When he looked back at Reaper, her face had returned to its neutral expression. With their eye contact broken and the moment gone, she sat silently in her dull state as though nothing had happened.


	15. Kongou Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper returns to field operations and has a contest with Kota. The Director and Sakaki find an interesting discovery across the seas.

Far East Branch - Lobby

"Hey, looks like we're heading out together this time, huh? I'm glad we made it this far. At the end of the day, surviving is what matters in this line of work."

Reaper said nothing, only staring blankly in his direction. Prior to her mission with Alisa the higher-ups had decided, after much argument with her companion, that Reaper could benefit from some time in the field. Their reasoning was that the last thing they needed was two clueless New Types running amok. Due to a scheduling conflict, Ichiro was not present. Instead, her partner for the day was Kota who, true to character, was rambling about nonsense.

"I think I've gotta be extra careful. I don't know what my mom and sister would do if I --" He paused. Her head tilted inquisitively at his sudden interruption. She watched carefully as his mouth twitched, his hands fidgeting nervously. "Well… Never mind. Say, come to think of it, you never talk -- er… sign much about your family in the NA Branch. Do they live in the walls or…"

His voice trailed off as Reaper's expression gave him his answer. She said no words and made no motion, but she didn't need to. The way her eye twitched at the mention of her family and the way her body tensed said all that was needed it. After giving it a bit of thought, Kota realized that the answer had been obvious. She arrived in the Far East Branch alone, with the exception of Ichiro, whom she often followed like a loyal pet. He was probably the only family that she had… She didn't even have a name. Having successfully shoved his foot in his mouth, he tried to change the subject.

"Um…oh! On the down low… about Sakuya. You've known each other for a little while now. Are you close?" At the change in topic, her expression changed to one of perplexity. Apparently, the subject had now shifted to their superior officer. Uncertain of how to answer his question, she simply shrugged. Sakuya had made a point to show her a great deal of kindness, but she wouldn't necessarily call the two of them 'close.' Kota noticed her shift in mood and didn't want to squander his chance to redeem himself. Seizing the opportunity, he launched into a rant, allowing the words to roll freely off his tongue.

"Isn't she just smoking hot?! And not just hot, but kind, and sweet… and hot! Plus, she's like a freaking Amazon Warrior Maiden! Damn, she's so fine!"

The more he spoke, the wider her eye became. It was common for Kota to become excited, and even more common for that excitement to spill over into longwinded rants. This was the first time however that he had spoken so frankly to her about such an… unusual topic. Reaper herself had no thoughts on the matter. She would describe Sakuya as many things, the least of which was an Amazon warrior maiden.

"Even just thinking about her has got me all hyped for another mission. How about a little contest? Let's see which of us takes down the most Aragami. Oh, she'll be all over me then… Yeah."

At the sound of this declaration, Reaper's demeanor changed. He now had her interest. A contest sounded interesting to her. The only two orders that she had received prior to leaving her on her own had been simple: eliminate the Aragami and look out for Kota. His proposal would allow her to complete both objectives at the same time. Deciding that this was the most efficient course of action, she nodded her head in agreement.

"All right! Let's head for the chopper. You're going down, Reaper. Sakuya's affections are all mine." Reaper only smirked as he turned and practically skipped towards the hanger. What a strange young man.

. . .

Tranquil Temple

Their transport had gone on without a hitch and the pair of God Eaters had arrived and made their way from the landing site into the heart of the area. The wind howled through the landscape and the biting wind chilled to the bone. Kota shivered slightly, rubbing a free hand against his arm as he watched his breath materialize into a small cloud. He hadn't expected it to be so cold! Curious at how his companion was faring, Kota turned his head to see her strolling calmly beside him. The temperature didn't seem to bother her at all. If anything, she looked as though she might be enjoying it… as much as Reaper was capable of enjoying anything, that is.

"You uh… enjoy this weather, huh?" he asked, glancing over her casual attire: A loose jet black short-sleeved shirt, a pair of denim blue shorts, black thigh-high stockings, and snow boots. As always, she wore her blue scarf, which at this point, everyone simply came to accept as a permanent fixture around her neck. When she simply shrugged, Kota shook his head, He had no idea how she wasn't bothered in the least. Trying to take his mind off of the temperature, he decided to go over the mission details with her once more.

"All right, if I remember right, this mission is some Ogretails and something called a Kongou, right?"

Reaper nodded in affirmation. Her eyebrow raised slightly at his apparent confusion regarding their second target. Did he _ever_ research their details before a mission?

"Great! So, I'm long-range so try to stay in my line of sight if you can. But don't think I've forgotten our little contest. I'm going to --"

Reaper extended her arm in front of Kota, both to halt and silence him. Her senses told her that Aragami were nearby. Noticing her tension, Kota's playful demeanor dissipated, replaced with a serious expression as he tightened his grip on God Arc. Having never seen him with anything other than carefree smiles, the action surprised her a little. Hopefully, whatever training he had actually completed would apply here.

Noticing movement in her periphery, Reaper sprang into action. Kota watched as she lifted her scythe into the air. The weapon twisted and contorted, taking the form of a sniper rifle. She knelt to the ground and trained her weapon in the direction of a wall to the right of them. The moment her finger pulled the trigger, an Ogretail leapt from behind it. The creature didn't have a prayer, as her well-timed bullet struck it right in the forehead, sniping it out of the air and sending it crashing into the snow below. Kota couldn't contain his amazement.

"Whoa, that was awesome! You're a great shot. This may be more challenging than I… look out!"

His excitement was short-lived as another Ogretail had emerged from a building behind them, its eyes trained on Reaper. Aiming his weapon, he fired, tripping the Aragami and toppling it onto the ground. His second shot finished the job, ceasing its movement. Beside him, his companion nodded in approval as she rose to her feet. He wasn't too bad himself.

"Oh boy…" Kota muttered, taking a look around. The noise had attracted the other Aragami in the area and the two of them quickly found themselves surrounded. The Ogretails snarled menacingly, stomping their feet and shaking their heads. "You uh… wanna take point?"

She shifted her gun in response, flipping the scythe into an offensive position as the Aragami circle tightened around them. Their eyes met for a moment, and the two nodded in mutual understanding. He would protect her, and she would protect him. The first Aragami pounced, setting in motion a savage brawl that stained the landscape red.

Reaper was whirlwind of terror, nimbly twisting and turning in between the Aragami. Her blade soared through the air, slicing, tearing, and devouring. Kota provided offensive backup, firing bullets in between and around her movements, dispatching any Ogretail that got too close. Behind him, an Ogretail in hiding had made its way to the fray, attracted by the commotion. Kota couldn't see it, with his attention fixated on an Aragami charging his teammate.

"Watch out!" he shouted, aiming his rifle at the incoming threat. As he moved, Reaper shifted her blade into a rifle and pointed it behind him. While he hadn't noticed the approaching the threat, she had. The two of fired simultaneously, their bullets soaring past one another and eliminating their respective targets. As the last Aragami fell, they lowered their weapons and looked behind them at the fallen creatures. After a moment of silence, Kota pumped his fist into the air, amused by the situation and amazed at their cohesion as a working pair. Reaper responded with a smirk, his infectious laughter affecting her as well.

"Did you see that?! That was so awesome! We both fired at the same time! I was like, bang! And you were like, boom! And the Ogretails fell like bam! We were totally in sync!"

The New Type nodded lightly, watching her companion gush over their success. He deserved a little celebration after the ordeal… but nothing good ever lasted in their world. Behind him a large silhouette emerged from the haze, its hulking mass towering over the unsuspecting God Eater. Her smirk faded instantly from her face as she felt a strange sense of déjà vu. It hadn't been so long ago that she stood by a carefree companion before his unguarded form was reduced to an unrecognizable pile of flesh. This time however, she had specific orders not to let that happen.

Without a moment's hesitation, she charged toward him at top speed. Kota's smile faded as he watched Reaper closing in on him faster than he could possibly react. Behind him, a massive hand raised into the air.

"Wha…?!"

Noticing the shadow casting over him, he turned around. But he was too late. He saw the Kongou's fist barreling toward him. Then, he felt an impact… but it wasn't from the Aragami. Reaper rushed to his aid and shoved him out of the way, sending him sliding through the snow, stunned but unharmed. In his place, she teammate received the full force of the blow. The force sent her soaring through the air like a ragdoll before crashing into a nearby wooden structure, sending splinters of wood, dust, and snow in every direction.

"Reaper! Are you… whoa!" Kota's first instinct was to check on his fallen comrade, but the Kongou had other plans. He leapt and rolled to the side to avoid another swing from the massive creature. Then he switched to offense, firing bullets and maneuvering around the creature's strikes as best he could. He had to keep its attention away from his comrade.

In the pile of debris, Reaper sat up and shook the splinters from her hair. The attack hadn't been pleasant, but she had experienced worse in her lifetime. She was a bit winded and a little dizzy, but nothing that wouldn't fade after a brief respite. The sound of gunfire however, reminded her that such a rest wasn't possible. Kota was fighting the Aragami alone, likely trying to keep its focus off of her. Standing up, she held her head, attempting to stop the spinning as she searched for her missing God Arc.

Not far from her original position, her scythe had fallen to the ground when she was thrown. And close by, Kota was slowly getting overwhelmed. As a long-range God Eater, he was less effective at close range. And with nothing else to draw its attention, the Kongou's attacks were relentless. She needed to get to both her weapon and to Kota.

She took a step forward and quickly stopped, her hand clasping her side. The force had cracked a few of her ribs. Aggravated, Reaper reached into her pouches and dug around. Met with an empty satchel, she groaned. She had no more Restore Pills. With a frustrated sigh, her eyes quickly scanned the area around her. She needed to do something quickly before Kota became incapacitated. Leaning against a nearby wall, she found a solution. Fighting against the pain, Reaper made her way to the Ogretail's lifeless carcass as quickly as possible.

Panting, Kota dodged yet another swing from the Kongou. His movements were slowing and his aim was becoming less and less accurate. He had been holding his own fairly well, unbinding its torso and driving it back. But the Aragami was growing enraged, and he was growing tired. He had tried to use recovery bullets, but he couldn't find Reaper's body through all of the rubble, and his attempts to make some distance to reach her had been thwarted every time with swinging fists, barrel rolls, and air blasts. He lifted his God Arc again, prepared to fire, only to freeze as the creature lowered its head. The burst of wind threw him off of his feet and to the ground.

"Crap…" he groaned, trying to sit up. He willed his body to move, but his limbs wouldn't obey. Battered and bruised, he was exhausted. The Kongou, sensing its advantage approached the young God Eater, his jaws opening in a threatening snarl. His thoughts ran wild as he gazed into the eyes of creature, knowing that it was possibly the last thing he would see. He would never see his mother or Nozomi again. He wondered how they would survive without him. Would Fenrir allow them to remain with their only compatible family member deceased? He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn’t die here. He couldn't…

In an instant, his fears came to an end. A blur of movement caught his eye for a brief moment before a small object crashed into Kongou, knocking it off balance and rolling on its side. Reaper had returned. She charged the Aragami at full speed and drove her fist right into the side of its face in a beastly punch. While it was rolling around on the ground trying to gain its bearings, she rushed to her scythe and lifted, shifting it into gun form and aiming the barrel directly at him. The sound of bullets rang through the air, and he could feel his pain lifting.

"Whoa, thanks! You're okay! I was so worried…" he exclaimed, quickly climbing to his feet. She shook her head at him, gesturing towards the Aragami that had recovered and was glaring at them with rage. Its face was disfigured and damaged. Reaper's punch had finished off Kota's work and unbound its head, and the Kongou wasn't happy about it. Emboldened by the return of his ally, Kota gripped his rifle and readied himself for what he hoped would be the final round of their battle.

The Kongou roared and pounded his chest and roared into the sky. Reaper answered its challenge, shifting her weapon and rushing it. Anticipating its movements, she lowered herself and slid under its swinging fist, closing the distance between them. As she slid beneath it, she angled her blade upward, driving it into the unbound torso.

With Reaper holding its attention, Kota was finally able to aim his weapon from a safe distance. He trained his barrel and held it steady as the Aragami rose on its hind legs to pound his teammate into the ground. Taking advantage of its vulnerable position, he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying into one of its knees. The creature roared and toppled over, tumbling to the ground a second time, and trying in vain to regain its balance. While it was down, Reaper tore out the blade, summoned the ravenous jaws of her weapon, and devoured a chunk of from the Kongou to replenish her ammunition. Refusing to give it any room to recover, Kota fired a string of bullets directly into the unbound portions of its face.

The Kongou opened its mouth in a deafening roar under his rain of bullets, giving Reaper the opportunity she needed. Using her scythe as a pole, she vaulted over the Aragami to reposition herself. In the air, the blade shifted back into gun form. Taking full advantage of Kota's opening, she shoved the barrel into the creature's open mouth. Their eyes met for the final time as Reaper pulled the trigger, unloading the entire magazine down the Kongou's throat. Its movement ceased and its screams fell silent. The only sound remaining was the whistling wind.

"That… was… AWESOME!"

With the crisis averted and their mission completed, Kota rushed to his teammate's side. He was practically jumping up and down as he recounted the events of their mission. His teammate nodded her head, silently collecting the Aragami cores and listening to his ramblings. She was far too tired to care and if she was being honest, relieved that the mission was over. The situation had been far too close of a call for her, having nearly failed her own assignment of keeping Kota safe.

"Reaper…?"

Kota's voice caught her attention. Turning her head, she gave him her full attention once more, only to be met with silence. He was staring at her… very intently. More importantly, he was looking into her eyes. Tilting her head, she waited for him to speak. As she waited, she felt unfamiliar sensation of air brushing along the left side of her face. Running her fingers through her violet strands, she realized that something was missing.

"Your eye…"

Kota stared dumbfounded at Reaper's face. It was the first time that he had ever seen her without her thick veil of bangs shielding half of it. And her left eye, which normally remained hidden, was now visible. Contrary to his assumptions, her eye was very much intact, and from what he could tell, perfectly functional. But unlike the other deep blue orb, the left was a deep gold. It was a beautiful shade that contrasted wonderfully with the other eye, but something about it was hauntingly familiar.

Growing self-conscious, she hastily covered her eye with her bangs again, lowering her head and looking away. Before he could say anything in response, she strode past him and headed towards the exfiltration site at a brisk pace. He waited for only a moment, as she continued forward, never looking back. Lifting his God Arc, he chased after her.

"H-Hey! Wait up! We never decided who won the contest!"

. . .

North America - Canada (formerly Ontario)

Across the seas, the Doctor, the Director, and a handful of God Eaters had arrived at their destination. The wind howled mercilessly as the bitter cold whipped against their skin and the frigid air took their breath away. Trudging through the snow, the group made their way across the frozen landscape.

A low beeping echoed through the silence as Sakaki wandered through the snow, following the signals. The sound began to slowly pick up speed as he moved further away from their transport. Three of the God Eaters and the Director followed behind.

"Paylor. While time is of the essence, I would advise you to exercise caution." Johannes called to his friend who had once again allowed his excitement to override his common sense.

"We are getting close, Johannes. The device is detecting a large metal structure across that --"

"Look out!"

Raising his eyes from his screen, he came face to face with a Fallen Ogretail. It wasted no time in leaping at him, jaws open. Sakaki stumbled backwards into the snow as one of the defense squad leapt over him, bringing his long sword down on the creatures head. Flames licked the blade as he pulled it from the creatures skull.

"Well… it would appear that the blaze augmentations were a good precaution. Fine work!"

Schicksal rolled his eyes at his careless attitude. Leave it to him to stare death in the face with a sense of humor. Helping him to his feet, Johannes picked up the fallen device. He brushed the snow from the detector and examined the screen. He was right, they were getting close. Handing it back to the Doctor he took another look at their surroundings. They had already been caught off guard once.

Their feet crunched through the snow as the group navigated their way through the tundra. The machine continued to beep at increasingly frequent intervals as they drew closer to their destination. Aside from the Ogretail, their trip had been relative uneventful until…

"Oof!"

"Director!"

Johannes stumbled as his foot collided with a hidden object and fell to his knees. "I'm alright. Continue the search." He dusted the snow from his coat and turned around to examine the object that had tripped him. His gloved hands dug through the lump of snow and ice. A few inches of digging revealed the tip of what looked like some sort of debris. Curious, he dug a bit farther to reveal the object as a wooden plank. His eyes narrowed as he examined the slab. There appeared to be something carved into the wood.

The rest of the group slowed their pace as they noticed that the Director wasn't following them. Doubling back they approached him as he dug through the snow, determined to reveal what was hiding underneath. The further he dug, the more fascinated he became as he revealed more and more of the mysterious object. Upon noticing his discovery, one of the God Eaters came forward to help him unearth his treasure.

_That's…_

Increasing his pace, Johannes dug further and further to reveal what looked like intricate carvings. The two of them had delved nearly three feet into the snow before finally revealing the entirety of the wooden plank. Carved into the side of the plank were what looked like drawings of some kind. Curious, he brushed the snow and ice from the wood to get a closer look. Removing the snow revealed not drawings, but characters. Japanese characters, to be specific.

"Paylor, come look at this."

Stepping through the snow, Sakaki knelt beside him in front of the wooden plank. Adjusting his glasses, he ran his eyes over the characters carved into the wood.

"…"

The group fell silent as they watched the Doctor read the characters, his body language tense. Something wasn't right. When the Aragami had struck, much of human history was lost, written languages included. All that remained were those who had either secondhand knowledge or were old enough to remember a different time. As an older man of Japanese heritage, Sakaki was the only one of them who could read the hidden message.

"What does it say?"

Sakaki turned slowly towards him with a serious expression he hadn't seen in many years.

"…Hamasaki."


	16. Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannes and Paylor finally locate the missing aircraft, and are shocked at what they find.

North America - Canada (formerly Ontario)

"…What?"

Johannes stared incredulously at his old friend whose expression did not change. His eyes fell back to the wooden plank jutting out of the snow. Looking back to the ground below, he noticed what looked like a tuft of grass peeking out from the snow near the base of the board. Against his better judgment, the Director slowly brushed away the snow, stopping only once he felt resistance. Something was buried in the ice.

Slowly, carefully, they carved a small opening to get a better look. When the revealed what lay underneath, Johannes and Sakaki felt their blood run colder than the ice beneath their feet. Buried in the snow near the board, was the familiar face of Dr. Hamasaki. The temperatures had frozen him solid, preserving his features and tinting his skin blue. His body otherwise looked relatively normal, eyes closed and face calm as though he were sleeping. He had gone peacefully.

"How…" Sakaki could only utter a single word as the two of them gazed upon their frozen colleague. A man that neither one of them had seen since the Managarm Project. Once the experiment had been abandoned, he had left shortly after Soma's birth, transferring to the North American Branch never to be seen again. The last that they had heard was that he had perished on that fateful flight years ago. Yet, here he lay buried in a shallow marked grave. The grave and marker had been lost under the snow over the years but remained intact. No one but Reaper herself had survived the incident. Had she made his grave?

The pair simply looked at one another. Neither of them spoke, but they knew they had the same questions. The further they delved into the details of the incident, the more convoluted the situation became. They would soon find their answers as one of the God Eaters came running back to them through the snow.

"Director Schicksal, Doctor Sakaki! We found something."

Jolted by the revelation, the two turned their gaze to their old friend one last time. Bowing their heads, they briefly paid their respects. They rose and slowly reburied his body and his marker, leaving him to lay preserved in his final resting place. In silence, they followed the God Eaters further into the snow.

They found themselves in a large open area. The snow was uneven, rising in gentle slopes in some areas, and gaping craters in others. During its time, this place was likely a park or perhaps a plaza. In its current state, it was impossible to tell. The area around them consisted of multiple buildings that had fallen over the years, with shattered windows and bending frames. It looked much like every stretch of civilization had encountered so far with the exception of one key difference: some of the buildings had actually been torn down.

Through observation it was clear that something very large had passed through the area. And lying not too far from a collapsed structure lay what looked like a turbine. Stepping through the uneven snow, Sakaki and Schicksal made their way towards the large engine. It was buried almost entirely in the snow, but a portion of the air intake was still visible. From its bended blades, it was safe to assume that the primary cause of the accident had been acute engine failure… and upon closer inspection, it was easy to tell why.

It was difficult to see the intake clearly underneath of their thick layers of ice, but there was discoloration of the inlet cone. Beneath the ice, it looked a dark brownish red. Sweeping their eyes over the entirety of the circular object, they could see that the entire interior of the component was stained the same shade. And caught between the frozen metal blades was fabric… and a relatively large amount of it. It was shredded beyond recognition, but it had clearly been caught within the turbine.

Turning, the pair made their way further into the area. If there were remains scattered about the area, the main body of the structure should be somewhere nearby, assuming that hadn't been completely destroyed. Trudging through the snow, they found themselves climbing a snowy hill. Sakaki eyed his device as at the beeping became sporadic. They were getting close. Very close. Too close.

"Waah!" Sakaki blurted an unintelligible noise as he vanished into the snow.

"Paylor!"

Johannes and their squadron quickly followed, slowing as they saw a large, human shaped hole in the ground. They, or more specifically Paylor, had located the aircraft. The ceiling had caved sending the Doctor crashing down into the structure below. While slightly lopsided, the cabin appeared to be relatively intact, though not in the best shape. It had definitely seemed better days. The plane had likely crashed through the area and slid, the thick snow absorbing some of the impact.

"I'm quite alright."

Sighing with relief, he called back down into the hole. "Can you see anything?"

Paylor remained silent for a few moments before responding. "Very little, but I believe we've found it."

Carefully, the God Eaters helped the Director into the hole being careful not collapse the structure any further. He landed beside the Doctor, kicking snow, dust, and debris around him as he did so. It was cold and dark inside of the cabin, with only the dim light from above illuminating their position. Reaching into his jacket, Johannes took out a pair of high-powered flashlights. He handed one to Paylor and the two and lit up the area. Both men froze, both stunned and nauseated at the sight before them.

The aircraft was a mess; nothing short of an absolute bloodbath. Throughout the cabin, now frozen bodies were strewn haphazardly across the floor. Most were charred beyond recognition, likely burned in the flames. Those that weren't were in various states of disarray. Some of them were torn open. Others were twisted and mangled in unnatural positions… and some of them were even in pieces. Their faces were frozen in several states of terror. What in Gods' name had happened to them?

Carefully stepping over a severed arm, Johannes took a look around. Much of the walls and floor were stained with red, giving the interior an ominous hue. Sweeping his light slowly through the cabin, he could see various instruments tossed about. He stopped his movement as his foot tapped against one of the bodies. Looking down, he saw what looked like it had once been a researcher, his lab coat charred and burned. Frozen in his tightly gripped hand was a small device that resembled a remote control. The reports had indicated that everyone on the flight had lost their lives, and that had been true… but it wasn't from the forceful landing nor from the flames. These people were dead long before the plane ever reached the ground.

Lifting his light again, he noticed something large and out of place towards the back. Across the cabin from him, near the back of the plane was what looked like the remains of a large crate. The bars were twisted and bent; the structure collapsed. While the impact had certainly done it no favors, it was clear from the angulation of the bars that something… or someone, had broken out of the crate. And they both knew who that someone must have been. As his light passed over broken cage, something small reflected back at him.

Stepping over the bodies, he made his way towards the back of the cabin. He stumbled slightly and nearly lost his balance as he tripped over a frozen pile of… something. He wasn't entirely certain what it was and he didn't care to know. Reaching the crate, he angled his light downward. In the center of the broken cage lay a shattered device. It was in multiple pieces and had long since lost its functionality, but the prongs along the edges were evidence enough. It was a shock collar. It was sized to fit a human, and from the number and length of some of the pins, it was clear that it had been modified, likely to inflict more concentrated voltage.

Beside the cage, he noticed another pair of bodies. One of them lay against the wall, God Arc still in hand. Across from him was a woman, also a God Eater. Their positions suggested that they had been thrown backwards, and their bodies were held in place by the metal crate bars. The man had a bar protruding from his chest, the woman from her abdomen.

Upon closer inspection, something seemed unusual about the state of their corpses: their hair. Squinting his eyes, Johannes noticed the way that their hair stood on end, now frozen forever in place. It was the sort of reaction one would expect from a static shock, but on a much larger scale. The singe marks along their skin could have just as easily been from the flames, but the state of their hair made him wonder if it was a result of electrocution.

"Johannes!"

Shifting his attention, he turned to see Paylor waving towards him with an object in his hand. It looked like a box of some sort, but he couldn't tell from his position. Making his way towards him, the Director paused at the sight of yet another corpse. This one was a woman, another researcher, on the floor against the wall. Her face was permanently frozen in a state of fear and her skull had clearly been cracked. Beneath her open mouth was a gaping hole, where throat had been torn out. He shuddered involuntarily as his mind pictured her final moments.

Ridding his mind of the thoughts, he made his way to Sakaki. "What did you find?"

"These were stored in the cockpit. Take a look."

Johannes complied and inspected his findings. In one hand lay a data disk, extracted from the console. It likely contained security footage or transmissions from the plane. It appeared to be functional, if only just barely. In the other was a metal briefcase. Up close, he could see that the surface of the reinforced box was sleek and shimmered under the light. The surface of the material almost felt alive.

"Oracle cells…?"

"Indeed. It appears that the material was crafted utilizing some form of bias factor, likely to increase its durability."

Of course, that logic made sense. Such valuable information would need to be kept safe. Along the front of the box, he noticed an electronic lock. He recognized it as Fenrir design, reinforced and nearly impossible to break into. At least, that was how they were crafted. The lock on this one was broken, the circuits fried. Lifting his eyes slightly he took a brief look at the rest of the aircraft. The state of the plane's equipment told a similar tale.

The surrounding terminals and computers sparked dangerously with quiet pops and fizzles. Every piece of machinery in the vicinity of the cage had been fried, destroyed by what he could only assume was a large voltage overload. As far as he knew, there was no known technology capable of such a feat. Even the most powerful electromagnetic device would only cause system disruption… this was system destruction.

Returning his attention to the box, he pressed the trigger. The locks sprang, cracking it open with a loud pop. Johannes shined his flashlight over the contents inside. His suspicions had been correct. Inside of the box were countless folders and documents. Piles upon piles of papers and data were locked within and along the back of the box were a pair of Fenrir data disks. Reaching into the box, he slowly slid one of the papers from the stack and glanced a portion of the page. Both stared in disbelief at what they saw.

Specimen 13.

The document was clearly a profile of some sort, detailing all of Reaper's information from her weight at birth to her estimated adult height. In the corner of the of the document was an image of a young Reaper, staring at the camera. Her face was far less mature in this image and her eyes held far more life than they had come to expect. But she didn't look Reaper at all.

Whereas the Reaper they had grown accustomed to was docile and submissive, this one was wild and defiant. She glared into the camera lens, challenging whatever poor soul stood on the opposite side. Her dark skin hadn't changed nor did her accessory of choice… but even that looked very different. Wrapped around her neck was her trademark scarf, but rather than trailing waves of blue, it shimmered against the lighting in a bright golden yellow. Her eyes were of two different colors, her right a deep chocolate brown and her left a deep gold. Her hair was longer in this photograph trailing beyond her shoulders, but it was pitch black as opposed to the deep violet that they had come to know.

And beneath it all lay a disturbing label that left both men reeling with questions.

God Arc Type: Long-Range; Sniper


	17. Green Purebreeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindow takes the New Types on a mission. Reaper meets an equally quick-footed opponent.

City of Mercy

The sun rose to its peak in the sky, marking the beginning of the New Types' first mission together; one reentering the field, and the other entering for the first time. The ride over had been uneventful. Both women had sat silently through the entire ride with Alisa staring at Reaper, Reaper staring at the wall, and Lindow trying desperately to ease the awkward tension between the two of them. He found himself relieved when they finally arrived at their destination, eager to give all three of them something to focus on.

"All right. Since I have the pleasure of working with both New Types, I'll try not to get in the way." He joked lightly to clear the air, in the hopes that it would loosen up the two rookies. Instead, Alisa took his words quite seriously.

"It isn't getting in the way. You should just stick to what Old Types do best. You are our support."

"Hoho! Well, then… I guess I'll do my best to live up to your high, high expectations of me." Lindow approached and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. It had been meant as an appeasing gesture, but instead had the opposite effect.

Gasping, Alisa leapt backwards, recoiling from his touch as though she'd been burned. The reaction earned a raised eyebrow from Reaper and a slightly hurt expression from their commander.

"Whoa, okay… You really don't like me, huh? That's fine. I'll grow on you."

"No, it's… I - I'm sorry… It's nothing. I'm fine."

Thinking back, Lindow recalled in Sakuya's report that Reaper had displayed a similar reaction when she approached her accessory. Apparently neither one of the women enjoyed being touched. Maybe it was a New Type trait… Reaper's eye slowly drifted between the two of them as she watched their exchange. Lindow chuckled lowering his outstretched hand, still held in place from his attempted contact.

"Hehehe, I was just kidding. Just a joke. Hey, I want you to try something Alisa. It might help. When things get crazy or chaotic, I want you to look up in the sky and find a cloud that looks like an animal, okay? It'll help you relax. You know what? Try it right now. That's an order. Once you do, come find us. We'll be just over there."

Alisa immediately objected to the idea. She hadn't spent years of rigorous training to look at clouds all day. "But… Why would I do that? It's pointless."

"Just look for a cloud, okay? Trust me." Lindow's tone left no room for argument. He turned and walked past her, leaving Alisa behind. "We're gonna go on ahead a little bit. Reaper, come on."

Shifting her grip on her rifle, she quickly followed after him. Alisa sighed as the two of them walked away, leaving her alone to cloud gaze. How ridiculous. Turning her eyes to the skies above, she gazed at the large white puffs floating gently through the atmosphere.

_Hey… that one kind of looks like an owl._

Out of earshot, Reaper followed closely behind Lindow, following his every movement with precision. So much so that she nearly poked him with the barrel of her God Arc when he stopped moving. He laughed off the incident and shook his head as she stared blankly at him. He was finally growing used to her antics.

"So, here's the deal. That kid's got some… unique baggage. And to be honest…. I get the feeling that you do too. Still, it's hard to find someone who doesn't have tragedy in their history. Sign of the times. I wanted to ask you, since you're a New Type. Will you keep an eye out for her?"

Reaper listened intently to his request and tilted her head. It hadn't sounded like an order, but it didn't seem like he wanted her to challenge him either. Erring on the side of caution, she accepted the request and simply nodded her head. Her new orders were clear. Lindow offered her a grateful smile.

"Good, thanks. Come on then."

Lindow turned, leading them back the way they came. When they returned, Alisa wasn't in her original position. Apparently, she had grown tired of counting animal clouds at some point during their conversation. Searching a short distance away from their arrival site, they found her extracting cores from a pair of Cocoon Maidens. When she noticed them, she smirked and shifted her weapon back into gun form.

"I was starting to worry you guys weren't coming back."

"Nah, I figured you could use the practice. You know, get a warm-up before the real fun begins."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it isn't necessary."

"Well, alright. Then let's get started."

With a chuckle, Lindow turned his attention to a building with a gaping opening in the side. Inside, was one of their targets. It was tall and humanoid in shape, with a pair of wings for arms and the head of a bird. The Chi-You was quietly munching on some inorganic material. Preoccupied, it was open for a surprise attack.

Taking aim, Alisa pointed her rifle towards the Aragami. Beside her, Reaper did the same. In unison, they pulled their triggers and fired off a pair of rounds towards the creature's head. The two bullets soared, side by side, and hit their mark. Unfortunately, the Chi-You finished eating and stood straight, landing their bullets directly against one of its wings. Startled, it spun around to searching for the culprit… but when it spotted them, it did something odd. It raised its hand, palm skyward, and curled its fingers, issuing its challenge. It was taunting them. It was the first time that either woman had seen an Aragami behave in such a deliberate, intelligent manner. Both would soon find that it was far more human-like than they had imagined.

The Chi-You rushed forward with frightening speed. Even Reaper, the quick-footed New Type, was slightly caught off guard as it closed the distance between them. She rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a spin kick to the head. Now in close range, the New Types shifted their respective weapons to match, long sword and scythe. The wings proved an ineffective target. With its rapid movements and large height, it was difficult to land their strikes. Instead, they swept at the legs, attempting to knock it off balance.

Alisa proved to be as efficient a companion in battle as she was in simulation. Her movements were swift and her attacks precise as she slid and flipped around the continuously swinging Chi-You. On the opposite side, Reaper whirled her scythe, looking for an opening. Their engagement resembled a battle of martial arts. For every strike they landed, it blocked. For every swing it gave, they dodged. It was a deadly dance along a razor's edge with one wrong move threatening to destroy the balance.

And after quite a few minutes of the repetitive process, that wrong move happened. The Chi-You whirled in a spinning motion, forcing both of the God Eaters back. Instead of pursuing them however, it lifted its palms and fired three blazing spheres of flame in Reaper's direction. At the sight of the flame, her composure disappeared. Leaping backwards, she broke her position leaving a large distance between them.

With the open space, the Chi-You rose into the air, turning its wings like a fighter jet. Before Alisa could react, it took off towards her, closing the distance in seconds. Lifting her shield, Reaper narrowly blocked the incoming blow. But that was all that it had needed. As a hand-to-hand specialist, this Aragami excelled in close quarter combination attacks. Once it landed a strike, it was nearly impossible to stop its onslaught. Reaper was driven back, holding her shield and blocking blow after blow. Alisa provided assistance, but its rapid movements were challenging her aim.

Nearby, Lindow noticed the New Type locked in a defensive position against an endlessly attacking Chi-You. Attracted by the sound, the second Chi-You had arrived and engaged him combat. To prevent an ambush, he had locked it in a stalemate, offering not a moment of pause. In the distance, Reaper held her shield desperately against the successive incoming attacks. "Reaper, you have to move!" He shouted his warning, blocking an incoming attack of his own.

Despite her proficiency with both forms of her weapon, Reaper had always displayed a penchant for long-range combat. Her close-range, while lethal, paled in comparison. She excelled in the offensive aspect but was far less proficient in the defensive. She relied primarily on her unnatural speed to simply avoid most incoming attacks… but matched against an equally nimble opponent, she was struggling. Before she realized it, her shield had reached its limit.

A final vicious hook brought the shield down, leaving Reaper defenseless. With an immediate kick to follow, she was sent flying backward, tumbling along the ground. Behind it, Alisa had closed the distance, attempting a stealth strike. Her weapon's jaws crunched down on the monster's shoulder, successfully agitating it. Her successful devour imbued her with new strength, and a crimson aura emanated around her. With its attention drawn, the Chi-You now turned its fists on Alisa.

In the distance, Lindow swept his Chi-You's knees, tripping it and bringing it to the ground. He swung his long blade downward across the monster's chest. It blocked his strike, but not without cost, as its arm wings came unbound. Enraged, the Chi-You rose to its feet and beat a hasty retreat in the opposite direction. "Hey, where are you going? We were just getting started!" With his taunt ignored, he was now free to assist the New Types. Upon turning around he found Alisa pushing back their Chi-You and Reaper on the ground, holding her arm.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Charging forward, Lindow entered the brawl, bringing his God Arc down on one of its arms mid punch. The Chi-You turned its attention to the veteran, freeing Alisa for a moment of respite. Taking advantage of that pause, she shifted her attention. Distancing herself from the fight, she shifted her weapon mid-roll. Landing with gun in hand, she fired two bullets in quick succession at her teammate. The first was a recovery bullet, the second a link burst. Upon receiving the second bullet, Reaper twitched, an aura swirling around her. Her scarf began to shimmer as she entered a burst. With her teammate attended to, she returned to the fight forcing the Aragami into a two versus one.

With their combined strength, the Chi-You was slowly getting overrun. It was becoming overwhelmed under the merciless attack from the veteran and empowered New Type on either side. Having enough, it turned to take off in a different direction, retreating from the fight. Chi-You were among some of the fastest Aragami on land. Keeping up with them in combat was challenging. Catching them in open terrain was impossible. Lindow attempted to sweep the legs, trying to stop it.

"After it! Don't let it escape!"

From behind, an empowered Reaper had fully recovered and at the sound of his command, was rapidly approaching. With open ground before her, she was free to accelerate without the concern of obstacles and her new burst enhanced her speed. The Chi-You leapt over Lindow's incoming blade, dodging his attack, but it never reached the ground. A rush of air gently blew Alisa's blonde hair as her teammate descended upon them like a speeding bullet. She tackled the Chi-You, colliding with its waist and sending both of them rolling into the dirt.

Alarmed, both Alisa and Lindow stared for a moment at the pair. Her methods were unorthodox, but highly effective. They watched as both quickly rose to their feet and engaged one another in close combat for the second time, with a differing result. Reaper was always fast, but under the effects of a burst, she was even faster. Her movements nearly matched the Chi-You's as she flipped and spun around its attacks, even landing a few of her own.

Wasting no time, the remaining pair joined the fight, overwhelming the target using sheer numbers. With Reaper's high-speed blows, the creature could no longer block against the other attacks without falling victim to her scythe. With its attention locked, Lindow and Alisa both swept their blades into its legs from behind. Unable to see their incoming attacks, it took both blows full force and was swept off its feet. Much like a human slipping on the ice, it flipped into the air and fell to the ground.

As the Chi-You crashed onto its back, Alisa brought her blade down into its legs, unbinding them. Lindow lifted his weapon and swung it down upon its head. For good measure, Reaper leapt onto its body, shifting her weapon. Standing on its waist, she pressed the barrel directly against its chest and unloaded a pierce shot. In the center of their formation, the Aragami twitched and fell still, fighting no more.

"All right, that's one down. Let's go find the other one. I have some words for him…"

Alisa smirked at Lindow's humor and set off in search of the missing Aragami. Behind her, Reaper quickly followed, rifle in hand. Lindow followed up the rear guard, making sure no uninvited guests surprised them. As followed behind Reaper, his eyes narrowed slightly at her scarf. As the effects of her burst faded away, the material dimmed slightly, like a dying light.

What in the world was that…?


	18. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun puts in a mayday call and Soma, Reaper, and Ichiro are the only backup available.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

After Reaper's successful completion of Kongou Giant and Green Purebreeds, she was finally deemed safe to return to field operations. She reinstated and authorized for regular missions under the condition that a trusted team member carry her recorder. All had returned to normalcy. The Den operated under its consistent state of routine, with every God Eater going about their business as usual… and that was exactly the problem.

"Requesting back up in the Sunken Grid!"

Hibari's voice rang through the near empty hall, as the alarm appeared on her screen. Major Amamiya made her way to the desk, clipboard in hand, to respond to the mayday.

"How many members?"

"One."

"What's the mission?"

Hibari quickly typed on her keyboard to pull up the file. "Looks like Gboro-Gboro, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens… and a Sariel."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, pausing from her notes. That was a relatively difficult quest to undertake singlehandedly. Who on earth would have taken on such an unnecessary risk?

"Who's request?"

"Shun, Ma'am."

The Major used every ounce of her self-control not to roll her eyes in exasperation. Of course it was Shun. It was _always_ Shun. He was a close-range God Eater with an ego larger than his God Arc. He was an arrogant twit who had a very bad habit of biting off far more than he could chew. As a result he would often find himself in hot water and request the Den for assistance, leaving other God Eaters, usually Karel, to help clean up his mess.

"Available teams?"

"None."

"Any individuals?"

"One Ma'am."

With impeccable timing, Soma entered the lobby on his way to the Mess Hall. The moment he entered the room, he realized he had made a mistake as two pairs of eyes bored into him. He already knew what they were going to ask, and he wanted no part of it.

"Not interested."

"This isn't a request, Soma."

"What has he gotten himself into now?"

"Same as usual."

"Can't you send someone else?"

"The only other free unit is --"

Staying true to her habit, Reaper appeared the moment someone started talking about her. On the other side of the room, the doors opened and the New Type waltzed into the lobby from the lift. She wandering aimlessly, looking rather lost.

"Damn it."

Soma gritted his teeth in frustration. Of course it would be her. While she had been recently authorized for combat, she would still require a second person to enter the field. And that person had to be the song-bearer. He had no idea who had the recording at that point, nor did he care. He just wanted to eat his lunch. At his irritation, Reaper tilted her head to the side. What was he so mad about?

"What about Hamasaki? Why can't he go?"

"Hamasaki is currently completing his own…" Tsubaki paused her sentence as the main doors opened. "…mission." It seemed that Reaper's companion had a similar habit of appearing when announced. Noticing the commotion, and more importantly his violet-haired companion, he quickened his pace and hoped that she wasn't causing any trouble. The Major turned her attention to him as he approached.

"Backup is requested in the Sunken Grid. Sorry to send you out again after you literally just walked through the door."

Sighing, Ichiro ran a hand through his raven hair and saluted. "Yes, Ma'am… but if I may ask, is there a reason that you can't send Soma?"

"Seriously?" The God Eater in question glowered at him with every fiber of his being.

"I am. He is going with you."

"What?!" Soma turned his glare on Tsubaki.

"We don't know has happened out there. He may need all the help he can get, and you two are among our top-ranked."

"Very well then." Ichiro knew better than to argue with Major Amamiya, contrary to Soma who looked ready to combust. Turning away, Hamasaki took two steps forward before coming to a stop. A small hand was grasping his own. Recognizing the familiar touch, he answered before even turning his head. "Do you want to come?"

Reaper slowly nodded her head, disregarding the confused looks of the people around them. She _wanted_ to go on a mission? It was certainly strange for her. Perhaps she had grown bored wandering around the Den and wanted to let off some steam… or maybe she just wanted to be with her companion. He turned his attention to Tsubaki, awaiting her command. He hadn't been on a mission with his companion in quite a while, but the decision ultimately fell on her.

She couldn't deny that she was apprehensive. Reaper had just returned to active duty and her condition was unstable at best and catastrophic at worst. She wasn't certain if sending her into a possible ambush was a wise decision.

"We don't know what you will encounter out there, Hamasaki. While both of you may comprehend her language, that type of communication could prove problematic should the situation turn south. Since Reaper cannot speak…"

"She won't need to."

All three people raised their eyebrows, at his response. Even the Major couldn't hide her surprise. Hibari blinked, her eyes shifting to the New Type who was still waiting patiently for a command, even as they spoke. She certainly seemed eager to join him… as eager as Reaper was capable of. Tsubaki remained silent as she considered his proposal.

"… Very well. Move out, all of you."

. . .

Sunken Grid

Footsteps splashed across the slippery landscape as the trio rushed through the area, searching for their distressed teammate. The two men ran point with Reaper in between, bringing up the rear. Hamasaki glanced backward occasionally to ensure that she was keeping up with them. She never lost step.

Up ahead, a commotion pushed the group to increase their pace. With multiple Aragami in the area, they couldn't risk arriving too late. As he came into view, Soma pushed ahead, his other half proving beneficial as he outpaced Hamasaki to aid their comrade. Shun had found himself against a wall. A large, fish-like creature had him cornered with its cannon aimed threateningly at his head. Shun lifted his shield, blocking the series of strikes, the force pressing him against the wall.

"Oh man… this sucks."

"Don't just stand there, damn it!"

As the durability of his shield began to waver, his backup appeared seemingly from thin air. Soma entered the battle from the sky, bringing his blade down upon the creature's fin. Shun scrambled away from the wall to recuperate as the Gboro-Gboro tumbled across the ground, off balance.

"Soma, what's up?" Soma rolled his eyes at his nonchalant attitude. Did this kid take _anything_ seriously?

"Idiot."

Flipping to its feet, the monster turned its irritated gaze upon its attacker. It charged, flopping awkwardly across the ground like an over-sized walrus. Soma barely needed to dodge the creature, opting to simply step out of the way as it passed. They were so slow on land that it was laughable. When it turned around, it came face to face with the pair, blades raised. With a quick, coordinated charge, they leapt forward and swept their blades simultaneously, Soma above and Shun below. The monster sagged to the ground again, with its mouth agape… and was no more as Shun shoved his blade down its throat, extracting its core.

"Phew… thanks, man."

"Where is the Sariel?"

"Already taken care of." Shun shoved his hand in his pocket, proud of his accomplishment. Soma. however, was annoyed.

"Then what the hell are we here for?"

Shun raised his hands defensively at Soma's rising temper.

"It wasn't my fault! This huge Aragami showed up and… wait, we?"

At Shun's confused expression, Soma turned around to find that neither Reaper nor Ichiro had followed him. Both were missing.

"Damn it."

The two raced back in the direction that he had come. How the hell did she manage to sneak away, and with her chaperone no less?

"What Aragami was it?"

"I don't know, but it's really big."

"Not helpful."

"Dude, I didn't sign up for this. I was only supposed to take care of the -- watch it!"

The pair stopped their sprint, leaping to the side as a massive Oracle bullet exploded into the ground where they were standing. The stray cannon fire had come from Shun's uninvited guest; a Yaksha. Standing in front of it, was Reaper with her gun raised. Beside her, was her companion. At the sight of them in the distance, the two resumed their sprint, Soma slightly ahead. As far as he knew, Reaper had never faced a foe of this type before and she was just returning to combat. To make matters worse, new threats had arrived on the scene, quickly surrounding the pair. His concern amplified even further when the enraged Aragami knelt, training its cannon directly on the New Type.

"Crap! Soma, hurry!"

The two picked up their pace and approached the two God Eaters, but not before the Yaksha fired its mortar at nearly point blank range. They were too late…

But they weren't needed. The moment before the mortar fired, the two leapt into action. Reaper spun in a full circle, lifting her God Arc and shifting it in her hands, before stopping behind Ichiro. The other, gently held her waist as she spun to support her before stepping forward. His large shield deployed, absorbing the damage from the mortar. The force strained against his defense but left the woman behind him unharmed. Lowering his guard he glanced at the surrounding Ogretails and their target. Then, he did something that surprised both of the approaching teammates. He turned around, reached forward, and took her hand in his own.

The two slowed slightly, a little startled by the unusual display. A battlefield was neither the time nor the place for displays of affection, especially with their enemy standing well within striking distance. Reaper herself was undeterred, staring intently at her handler. His hand slowly slid up her hand, to her wrist. Her fingers twitched as his fingers slid over the scars. The two gazed at one another for a moment, as though reading each other's thoughts. In silence, Reaper slowly nodded, his silent messaged received. What followed was a wild display the likes of which Shun and Soma had never seen.

His grip tightened around her wrist and she stepped away from him, extending her linked arm. The two looked the very picture of a man and woman beginning a tango in the center of a ring of foes. The Ogretails stomped their feet and the Yaksha recharged its canon. They were waiting. The first Aragami charged, setting off a chain reaction as the other Ogretails followed.

Kicking off, Reaper leaned to the side, her feet leaving the ground. Her hand linked tightly with Hamasaki's he lifted her and spun. Her other arm gripped her God Arc in her hand. In an instant, he had turned Reaper's body into a living weapon, spinning her around in a whirling sweep of destruction. The blade jerked as it sliced through the incoming Ogretails one by one. Her world became a blur as he spun her around at alarming speed… and then she was airborne.

Ichiro unlinked their hands on the second spin, launching the New Type toward the Yaksha like a tiny projectile. The moment she left his hand, he crouched and deployed his shield against the incoming canon blast. In midair, she shifted her weapon and twisted her body in her unusual cat-like way and aimed. The Aragami was left in a state of confusion as its bullet was absorbed and she soared over its head, firing multiple rounds as she passed. Every bullet hit its mark needling the creature with successive shots.

By the moment her feet touched the ground, Hamasaki closed the distance on the perplexed creature and swept its ankle staggering it slightly forward. When it regained its balance, Reaper rushed underneath it, shifting her weapon and sweeping again. Her God Arc activated, it's gaping maw biting into the creature's leg as she passed between its legs. Her momentum carried her right into her companion's waiting arms, where he caught her and spun them, raising his shield from another incoming attack.

The display was so unusual that the two approaching teammates suddenly found themselves watching the battle rather than engaging in it. Reaper was a lethal force of nature by herself, and Hamasaki was similarly one of the strongest God Eaters in the Den… but together, they were poetry in motion. At first glance, it appeared that Reaper and Hamasaki were moving on their own. But watching closely, Soma could see that they were acting on subtle cues from their partner's movements and body language. She responded to him, and he responded to her in kind, creating smooth successive attacks as the two fed off of each other like a pair of battle dancers.

Such fluid precision had certainly been achieved through years of practice… but it was their bond that allowed them to communicate so effectively without words. Soma now realized that this was why Ichiro was so unconcerned with her lack of speech. It was true that Reaper didn't speak… but she didn't need to. The two of them were able to read each other's intentions simply from the way they moved. A slightly raised hand, a step to the side, a turn of the head, or a lift of her gun. Every action was a silent signal that allowed the other to predict, calculate, and respond.

After observing for a few moments, the other pair entered the fray. With four adversaries, the Yaksha was growing confused. Two fast-moving targets had been disorienting enough. Four was overwhelming. Its cannon packed a massive punch, but the Aragami was lumbering and slow. They were most dangerous when traveling in groups, but this one was alone.

Soma joined Reaper in the air, striking its pauldron with his buster. On the opposite side, Reaper flipped over it, driving her scythe into its other shoulder. Near its feet, the other two kept it relatively still as it struggled to keep its balance under the double-assault. The battle was going smoothly until a single move threatened the balance. While Shun was a passable hunter, his teamwork skills left much to be desired. He often lacked the awareness required to effectively move around his teammates.

The New Type, shifting her weapon, landed on the ground behind its ankle, prepared to assist Ichiro. In front of her the Yaksha grew enraged, its patience exhausted. It lifted its leg and stomped its leaden foot, nearly crushing Shun who threw himself out of the way… and right into Reaper's line of fire. Startled by the sudden appearance of her teammate, she subconsciously shifted to avoid him. She misfired, her bullet soaring over the monster's shoulder and into the sky. For the first time since their arrival, Reaper had missed her target. And from that moment, the battle turned.

As she missed her shot, her eye widened and stared blankly towards the creature before her. Her body froze tensed and her lips trembled, as she steeled herself for the inevitable pain. On the other side, Ichiro was already moving. He had noticed the missed shot as well as her immediate change in demeanor. Her pause was brief, stopping her movement for only a moment… but it was more than enough. With a stationary target, the Yaksha's cannon lowered, pointing directly at her shivering form.

Rushing between the monster's legs, Ichiro leapt forward. He grabbed his terrified teammate and tackled her just as the blast hit the ground sending both of them flying. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them, taking most of the impact as they slid along the ground.

As the Yaksha raised its cannon to fire again, Soma jumped, activating his God Arc, and latched on to the closest thing he could reach. At the appearance of a new distraction, the Aragami turned its attention, giving the other two a breath of quarter. Ichiro never loosened his grip, even as he sat up, his arms embracing her trembling body. Her arm lay off to the side, gripping her weapon so tightly that the handle was shaking.

"It's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

A roar sounded ahead of them as Soma's empowered blade shattered the Yaksha's pauldron, unbinding its cells. When he landed, the cannon angled downward. It unleashed a point-blank blast at its feet that sent both God Eaters backward. Noticing the tides turning again, Ichiro gently stroked her hair and placed her on the ground.

"Focus and gather your bearings. When you're ready, take the shot, okay?"

As her companion left her, Reaper's vibrations began to slow. She had missed her bullet, but the pain had never come. She was embraced and soothed, rather than scolded and punished. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as the battle began anew.

When he returned, Soma was displeased. "What the hell is going on now?"

"Nothing. She'll be fine."

Shun shook his head and sneered as he dodged an incoming bullet. "I knew these New Types were all talk. Can't even miss a shot without having a meltdown... whoa!"

He leapt backward, narrowly avoiding an incoming buster blade as it swept the Yaksha's knee, bringing it to a crouch. Behind its kneeling mass stood Hamasaki, still holding his God Arc against the monster's leg. His lips offered a gentle apologetic smile, but his eyes dripped with venom, daring him to speak ill of Reaper again. Contrary to popular belief, Shun wasn't stupid. At his gaze, he clamped his mouth shut. It seemed that their compassionate companion had a temper, and their New Type teammate brought it out.

With the creature finally on the ground, Soma rushed forward and leapt into the air bringing his own blade down in a crushing blow to the shoulder. The force staggered the creature, bringing it back to the ground as it tried to stand. It was at its limit. All they needed was one good strike and from behind them, Reaper answered. Having recovered, she took aim with her rifle and fired an entire round of piercing bullets in quick succession into the back of the Aragami's head until she heard the click of her empty magazine.

The remaining three God Eaters backed away as the creature finally fell to the ground with a loud thump. With the Yaksha unmoving, they lowered their weapons. Shun let out a tired sigh as Reaper approached them, her weapon now in scythe form. She activated the devour function, extracting the core, and replenishing her bullets.

"You alright?"

Ichiro turned his attention to Reaper, who seemed relatively fine. She nodded her head her eye having returned to it's calm state. It wasn't as lifeless at it usually was but she wasn't out of control. Shun shook his head and smirked at her.

"Good. Don't need you flipping out again. Make sure you hit your target next time."

He instantly regretted snide remark as Ichiro's eyes narrowed in a dangerous warning. Beside him, Reaper stared for a moment, motionless. When she moved, she startled everyone in the group. In one fluid motion, she lifted her scythe, switched it to gun mode, and pointed the barrel directly at Shun. Soma and Ichiro had no time to react as she fired three bullets directly into his chest.

The bruising along his arms slowly disappeared and his torn muscles began to repair under the effects of her recovery bullets. Satisfied, she turned and walked away from them, her mission completed. Hamasaki swung his blade over his shoulder and quickly followed behind her. Gods know where she would end up if he left her to her own devices for too long. As their forms began to shrink in the distance, Shun released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"That wasn't what I meant, you weirdo." He muttered, irritated by Reaper's stunt. Soma's eyes slid to the redhead beside him, his own patience exhausted from the events of the day.

"Shut up."


	19. Moon in the Welkin Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper undertakes her first mission in a full squad with the First Unit. The mission takes a strange turn, when an uninvited guest appears.

City of Mercy

The sun rose high in the sky, shining beams of light in between the buildings above. Below, four members of the First Unit were moving carefully in search of their target. With plenty of practice over the past few days, Reaper was finally ready to work together with the First Unit as a full squad. Soma took point as the team's striker with Kota and Sakuya bringing up the rear. Reaper wandered somewhere in between, prepared to fill any role as necessary.

"All clear."

Kota called from the back, having determined the area safe from smaller Aragami. After clearing away the Cocoon Maidens, the team was now searching for their main target. They had been assigned to hunt a Vajra, a large cat-like Aragami with razor-sharp claws, large fangs, and enough voltage to nearly incapacitate anyone unfortunate enough to get struck.

"All clear." Sakuya called from her position, confirming her direction to be safe.

Soma turned to check on their quiet member, knowing that she wouldn't speak. However, when he faced her, she wasn't searching for their target at all. Rather, she was staring off into space, her visible eye appearing even duller than usual.

"Reaper, pay attention."

Her eye trained on him and her attention refocused. Signing an apology, she returned to sweeping their mid-flanks. He shook his head and returned his eyes forward. It wasn't like her to be distracted from a mission. Or anything for that matter. Something was off with her today.

"Incoming!"

At the sound of Kota's voice, all three God Eaters whipped around to face Kota's direction. Sure enough, approaching from the corner of a building stood their target. It's capes swayed gently behind it as it walked, the golden coats protruding from the tip of its shoulder blades. A large, two-prong crown adorned it's massive head, giving the creature a majestic air.

Soma moved forward, taking the frontal position and placing the two gunners behind him. Turning to Reaper, he gave a new order. "You're with me."

She quickly complied, moving forward and standing side by side. He had seen her proficiency with close-range combat enough to know that at the very least, she wouldn't get in his way. It was Kota that he was concerned about and figured that having two of them to draw its attention would keep the distractible sniper safe. Soma raised his God Arc into an offensive position, and Reaper did the same.

The moment the Aragami noticed them, it became aggressive. Its mighty roar echoed through the air, signaling the start of the battle. Crouching, the Vajra charged them, eyes focused on the closest target which happened to be Soma. Meeting its challenge, the veteran raised his weapon and rushed forward. As the two came within striking range, Soma opted for an aerial assault. He leapt over its massive paw as it swiped and brought his blade upon its horn in a crushing blow.

To the side, Reaper had taken the opportunity to loop around to position herself behind the Vajra. Deciding on a similar strategy, she launched into the air. Spinning her scythe, she battered the monster's sensitive tail with a series of precise swipes.

Assaulted from both directions, the creature didn't know which way to turn. Instead, it became confused and leapt back and forth, switching wildly between the two targets. From a safe distance, Kota and Sakuya provided offensive fire, aiming piercing bullets at its large body. The sniper fired her shots expertly in between her teammate's strikes while Kota fired slightly slower, unaccustomed to aiming around two quickly moving targets. Enraged, the Vajra dug its claws into the ground and its coats began to glow a vibrant gold.

"Move back!" Soma called, ordering the New Type to create distance. They each leapt backward narrowly avoiding the following expulsion of electricity. Having avoided the initial burst, the pair prepared to move back into the fray, but the target had a different idea in mind. Having created an opening for itself, the Vajra rushed through the two strikers, its eyes fixated on Kota. "Go!"

Reaper immediately complied, rushing alongside Soma in pursuit of the creature. She quickly overtook Soma and nearly caught up to it, her scythe raised to sweep its legs. Ahead, Kota reached into his pocket and pulled out a small grenade. He pulled the pin and launched it into the monster's path. As the small device soared towards them, the New Type halted her chase, trying to skid to a stop… but she couldn't stop her inertia. She was moving too fast.

The grenade activated, setting off a concussive blast that shook the surrounding buildings and filled the air with a vibrant light. The Vajra reeled backward, stopping its charge and beside it, Reaper had a similar reaction. She had lost her balance and tripped over her own scythe at the sound of the explosion. The momentum sent her tumbling across the ground before slamming into a nearby wall.

"Oh crap! Reaper, are you okay?!" Kota, having watched the spectacle, called out to her. She didn't respond. He hadn't expected the grenade to have such a strong effect on his teammate.

Next to him, with well-rehearsed motions, Sakuya loaded a recovery bullet and fired. The projectile curved in an arc and hit its target, her body humming with the familiar green hue… but she remained motionless.

"Damn it!" Soma changed course, instead making his way towards the unmoving woman. Kneeling at her side, he gripped her shoulders and rolled her over. Her arms fell limply by her side and her eye looked wildly in every direction, disoriented and unfocused. She wasn't incapacitated, but clearly rattled and incapable of defending herself. His eyes looked back to the Vajra that was slowly regaining its whereabouts. He had already watched one comrade die in battle and he wasn't about to do it again.

Hoisting her up and over his shoulder, Soma ran passed the stumbling Vajra towards the corner of one of the buildings. With him out of the way, both gunners unleashed a hail of suppressive fire to cover him. A well-aimed blast bullet collided with the Vajra's head, shattering and unbinding the Oracle cells of its crown.

"Nice shot, Kota!" Sakuya praised, reloading her piercing bullets.

Behind them, Soma placed his stunned teammate on the ground and leaned her against the wall. He turned just in time to see their target reorienting itself. He charged forward, God Arc raised and engaged the furious creature once again in close-combat. He danced around its strikes with practiced movements. He slid under its paws and rolled away from sparks as they appeared on the ground.

"Mn…"

Kota turned around at the sound of a groan, as Reaper finally awoke from her daze. When her eye lifted to meet his, he scratched his head and offered an apologetic smile. He returned his attention to the Vajra as she rose shakily to her feet. Ahead, she could see the familiar blue jacket dodging and weaving in between the monster's movements. The battle was currently a stalemate, the Vajra's agile sweeps against Soma's heavy strikes.

A familiar screech through the air as a Zygote descended from the skies, no doubt attracted by all of the commotion. Caught off guard, Soma narrowly evaded the Aragami as it dove him. Taking quick aim, Sakuya fired a piercing shot that struck the Aragami square in its center as it moved for Soma again. It hit its mark and successfully killed the Zygote. As it flew lifelessly to the ground, he had to twist to the side to avoid getting struck by the falling corpse. That instant was all the Vajra needed to find an opening.

Soma realized too late that he had been trapped between a rock and a hard place. He flew backwards as a huge paw swatted him into the air and into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. He coughed, quickly scrambling to his feet as Sakuya shouted a warning.

"Look out, Soma!"

From her position Reaper could see the ground beneath his feet begin to glow, engulfing him in a blinding light.

"Reaper, what are you doing?! Stand down!" Sakuya gave the order moments after the New Type rushed between the two of them heading towards their distressed comrade. And for the first time… Reaper didn't listen.

Ignoring her superior's command, she erupted in a burst of speed closing the distance between them in seconds. Soma had barely regained his balance when he immediately lost it again. His only warning was a violet blur beside him before she collided with him at full speed, knocking him off of his feet and tumbling to the ground a few feet away. Aggravated, he sat up just in time to watch as the bolt came down, swallowing her whole in a concentrated electric shock.

"The hell!" Soma climbed to his feet a second time, holding himself up slightly with his God Arc. What was she thinking? Why would she do something so reckless? Why had she disobeyed a direct order… and how? Grabbing a Restore Pill from his jacket, he injected himself to recover, prepared to aid his incapacitated comrade. Opposite them, Sakuya was quickly loading recovery bullets again with Kota following her lead.

But when the light faded… Reaper was still standing, shaking, but relatively unharmed. All three God Eaters stared dumbfounded at their teammate, who had taken a Vajra shock at full force.

"Whoa… hey, are you alright!?" Kota shouted, training his gun on her position. She gave no response. She didn't even move. Nervously, he looked to his senior who was standing close behind her with an unrecognizable expression on his face. From his position, he couldn't see the source of his fixation, but whatever it was had rooted him to the spot.

Soma stood stock still, his eyes locked unblinkingly on the accessory around her neck. He found his body unable to move as his mind worked wildly to make sense of what he was seeing. Before him, Reaper finally moved as her shoulders started to tremble. Her blue eye, filled with rage, had trained directly on the Vajra in front of her. At her neck, small sparks were coursing along the length of her scarf.

"What the fuck…"

It was rare for Soma to use such vulgarity, but he felt the situation more than warranted it. Slowly, Reaper stepped to the side as the Vajra's eyes shifted to Soma, still recovering behind her. Her movements were stiff, but deliberate as she followed the Aragami's gaze, shifting her position accordingly. She was purposefully standing between him and the creature. She was protecting him.

Sakuya watched from a distance, training her sights on Soma. She couldn't get a good shot with Reaper pacing and blocking the way. Unable to find an opening, the gunners switched strategies, Kota loading blast bullets as the Vajra crouched in an offensive stance. Reaper's taunting had successfully drawn its attention. And then…

Reaper responded in kind, dropping to the ground on all fours like a feral animal.

It was at that moment that realization dawned on her. Sakuya thought back to their very first mission in the Wailing Plains where she had been struck with a sense of familiarity that she just couldn't place. The way that her flexible body twisted as she soared. Her speed, her agility, and meticulous predatory movements. Reaper's movements reminded her of something, but she couldn't figure out what. It all made sense as she observed the New Type, now a mirror image of her opponent in human form. What followed set into motion a domino effect that would quickly prove fatal.

The Vajra made the first move, lunging at her with its deadly claws. Reaper lunged in response, sliding under its swiping paw and latching onto the opposite one. Once she moved, Sakuya got a clean shot and fired two rounds of recovery bullets that soared just beside the monsters forearm and hit its mark. As Soma had once seen the training room, she dug her sharp nails into the creature's skin. Then, she began to climb. With the speed of a wild feline she scaled the Vajra's forearm, crawling up its shoulder, over its back, and onto its head. As Sakuya readied her piercing bullets and Soma raised his buster below, Reaper grabbed onto the monster's shattered crown.

Then, she discharged.

With her scarf sparking violently, Reaper unleashed a violent shock against its unbound cells, effectively stunning it with its own charge. It resisted most of the shock, but its momentary pause was enough. She leapt from its crown, switching places with Soma who had lunged forward, buster blade raised. As he brought his heavy blade down upon the its head, Kota and Sakuya unloaded their magazines, in that order. Kota's blasting bullets struck the Vajra's front leg, causing it to stumble, and exposing its chest. Sakuya's piercing bullets followed up on Kota's opening, tearing through a weak point in the creature's torso.

Reaper landed with a soft thump on the ground a few feet away as the target behind her stuttered, sagged, and fell. The threat was no more. With the Vajra defeated, Kota and Sakuya both lowered their rifles and approached with inward sighs. It was finally over. Now, their attention turned to a different concern: their teammate. While her opening had given them the opportunity they needed, it had raised a multitude of questions to which they had no answers. Was this the power of all New Types, or was this quirk a trait unique to their companion?

Kota watched her carefully from a distance. His face was a conflicted mess, torn between excitement at what he had just witnessed and unease for the exact same reason. Sakuya simply watched her. She hadn't a clue what to say or do. Soma was the only one unaffected, his anger clouding his rationality as his temper flared. He rounded on her, unleashing all of his rage in a boisterous shout.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You disobeyed orders and charged face first into a Vajra bolt. You could have been killed!"

Reaper simply watched with an unreadable expression as he vented his frustrations. She didn't have an answer to his question. She wasn't sure what she had been thinking. Or even if she had been thinking at all. Her body had reacted on its own upon seeing Soma in danger and she had blocked out Sakuya's voice. In that instant, it was as though her it wasn't her own. She was a woman possessed, uninhibited, and unrestrained as her subconscious drove her forward.

"We're going back." After finishing his tirade and turning away from her, he stormed off toward the exfiltration site, his mind still running wildly out of control. He was so upset at her blatant disregard for her own safety, that he hadn't thought to address the obvious question: what the hell had just happened?


	20. Moon in the Welkin Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the First Unit's mission takes a turn for the worst, Reaper makes a split-second decision.

City of Mercy

Reaper trailed silently behind a fuming Soma as the squad made their way through the city. His mind was reeling, trying to process all the information he'd discovered in the past few hours. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. Questions lead only to more questions and none of them had an explanation. He already knew that she wasn't entirely human. The shape of her pupils told him that. But what exactly she _was_ remained a mystery to him. There was only one person that he could think to ask, and he made a point to find him the moment they returned to headquarters.

"The hell?" Soma stopped; his anger quickly forgotten at the pair of God Eaters walking toward them.

"Hey guys…" Lindow waved awkwardly to the four of them as he slowed his own movements. Alisa trailed quietly behind him, looking slightly disturbed.

Undeterred, Kota waved. "Lindow, what up? Why are you here?"

"Was this an error? Or maybe they sent two teams to cover this region." Sakuya pondered the possibilities as Lindow shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I guess that's a problem for later. Let's wrap up the mission and head back. Alisa and I'll cover the inside of the church; your team takes the exterior. Cool?"

Waving, Lindow slowly walked into the Cathedral, Alisa in tow with God Arcs at the ready. As their forms disappeared around the crumbling wall, Reaper's attention drifted. Her eye was wandering around the area, scanning, searching. It was that strange feeling again. She had sensed it earlier when they were searching for their initial target and she was now sensing again. Only this time, the feeling was amplified three fold. Something was coming.

. . .

City of Mercy - Cathedral

Lindow raised his weapon as an Aragami leapt into the open window. It's large form blocked the sun's rays, its ice blue capes billowing behind it in the breeze. It had the body of a Vajra, but its head was different. Rather than a tiger-like face with protruding fangs, it had the face of a human woman.

"Fall back! We gotta cover the flanks!" Lindow called to Alisa as he backed away. His eyes followed the Aragami's movements as it descended upon them, stalking toward them like a predatory animal.

"Daddy! No! Nooo! Mommy, please! Don't eat them. no!"

Behind him, Alisa was slowly backing away, her eyes focused on the creature before them. Lindow called to her again, trying to get her attention as the monster roared, its jaw opening to an unnatural width. "Alisa! You gotta fight!" He raised his blade, blocking a swipe from the encroaching threat. "Alisa!"

She could not hear him. Her eyes were unfocused and her weapon swayed uneasily from side to side as her mind drifted away. She could the doctor's voice in her head, repeating the familiar words that she had heard so many times before.

_"There. Fight, Alisa! Rise above it! Yes, that potential! This will keep you safe. Repeat these words as you pull that trigger. Odin… Dva… Tri…"_

The words echoed in her mind, repeating over and over again on a loop. In front of her Lindow had engaged in a full-scale battle with the Prithvi Mata, blocking blows and retaliating with strikes of his own. He activated his chainsaw, catching the creature off guard and getting a good hit on its forearm. But this new variant wouldn't fall so easily. With a massive swipe, its paw connected and threw the Corporal off his feet and left him sliding across the marbled floor.

"Odin… Dva…"

Alisa muttered the words as the voice grew louder, overtaking her thoughts.

_"Yes, perfect. Remember them. Keep them close. They will keep you strong and safe."_

"Odin… Dva… Tri…"

Conflicting images flashed through her mind as she repeated the words. The Dyaus Pita and the Prithvi Mata. The pictures cycled through again and again, momentarily shifting on the final loop. An image of the man before her appeared in her mind.

_"These are your enemies. The ones that hurt you, Alisa. The Aragami exist only to hunt, only to kill."_

Her thoughts became more and more erratic as conflicting thoughts and memories began to overlap, turning her mind into a battlefield. Her parents… the Dyaus… the Doctor's… and Lindow's.

_"When things get crazy or chaotic, I want you to look up in the sky and find a cloud that looks like an animal, okay? It'll help you relax."_

Her thoughts became too much to bear and something snapped.

"Noooo! Stop! Make it stop!" She screamed. Lifting her barrel to the sky, she fired a blast shot into the air. The bullet connected with the stone ceiling, destroying the damaged structure. The air around them rumbled and dust filled the air as the ceiling collapsed, trapping Lindow inside.

. . .

City of Mercy

The explosion echoed through the walls and outside, turning the rest of the First Unit's attention.

"The heck was that?!" Kota readied his weapon.

"I don't know… I'm going to go check." Sakuya muttered her response to Kota, lifting her own rifle and slowly heading back towards the Cathedral. As she disappeared around the corner, a shadow flitted by behind the group. Reaper saw no motion but felt the wind as it passed. Her stomach turned as the threats grew closer. They were foreign, yet familiar. She could feel them calling to her, like a magnetic pull. As the area around them grew cold, Reaper finally realized what it was.

"Soma!"

The sudden sound of Reaper's voice startled both remaining God Eaters, nearly sending them into a panic. They whipped around to face her with bewildered expressions. Kota had no time to time to question her as a Prithvi Mata descended upon him. Stumbling backward, he narrowly avoided the strike as it smashed into the ground where he had stood merely moments before.

Gunfire rang out from the direction of the Cathedral as more and more Matas appeared from every direction. It was an ambush.

"Reaper, go help Sakuya and the others!" Soma shouted his command, raising his weapon to fight. Behind him, she hesitated. Similar to before, she was showing a delayed response to orders. Why wasn't she listening? "Go!" He roared, leaping toward one of the Aragami, buster raised.

She slowly took a step back. And then another. Her mind was a tumultuous mess, torn between Soma's commands and her own desires. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay and fight… but in the end, she shouldn't. At the sound of Soma's rage, her orders won out and she turned away, sprinting toward the Cathedral.

Behind her, the Aragami were closing in, encircling the remaining two. "Dammit… We're surrounded everywhere we turn."

. . .

City of Mercy - Cathedral

Reaper arrived to see an unusual sight. Sakuya had her weapon aimed toward a wall of stone, firing desperately into the rubble. Alisa lay nearby in a crumbled heap on the floor. Her eyes were unfocused and her weapon lay on the ground, her fingers clenched around the handle. She muttered incoherently, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"No… I didn't mean to, Mom… Papa, I don't want to… I didn't… I'm sorry."

Reaper shifted her scythe into gun form and switched to a blasting bullet, prepared to help Sakuya with whatever it was she was doing. But she never got the chance. Within moments of her arrival, a Prithvi crashed through an opening in the wall, chasing a fleeing Kota. Sakuya turned and shifted her aim, firing bullets at the new threat. Reaper followed suit, assisting her in pushing the Aragami back.

Soma appeared behind it, swiping it with his weapon and getting its attention. He shouted as he backed away, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Hurry up! We've gotta get the hell out!"

Utterly confused, Reaper turned to look back at Soma, now torn between conflicting commands. Was she to stay or go? The voice that sounded through the rubble brought sense to the situation. Suddenly, Reaper understood both Sakuya's tear-stained face and her futile attempts to destroy the rock wall. Lindow was trapped inside.

"I need you to take Alisa and get back to the Den, now! You hear me?!"

Sakuya protested immediately. "Lindow, we're --"

"Damn it! Do this for me!" His voice cut her off. His voice held a dark tone that Reaper couldn't place. It was enough to silence her. "Take Alisa and fall back to the Den! Sakuya, you have charge of the newbies. Soma, cut them a path outta here!"

Beside them, Alisa was still muttering absentmindedly at the rubble, rocking back and forth. "Papa… Mama… I didn't mean to… I - I never meant to…"

"Lindow! Break through and come with us!" Sakuya begged him, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, I'd love to, but I think these monsters need to be taught a lesson first! Save some of that awful rationed beer or me!"

"If you're not going, then I will stay and fight."

"Sakuya… Sakuya, I am ordering you. Get them back safe, please. Don't let them die!" His voice left no more room for argument. But Sakuya was no longer rational.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Come on, we have to go! If we stay here any longer, we're all dead!" Kota had now intervened, grabbing her arm and dragging the screaming veteran away from the rubble.

"I won't go! Lindow!"

Seeing that Sakuya was beyond reason, he addressed Reaper, whom he prayed could hear him. As she never spoke, he had no idea whether or not she was on the other side of the rock wall.

"Reaper. Take Alisa and go. Do whatever you have to, as long as everyone survives."

On the other side of the wall, Reaper heard his command. Turning away from the entrance she rushed to Alisa's side and placed her rifle on the ground. Alisa was dead weight, God Arc in hand, as she lifted her up and held her in piggyback. Near the entrance, Sakuya's incoherent screams faded away as Kota dragged her from the hall. Grabbing her rifle, she turned to leave when Lindow stopped her.

"Reaper. Don't die."

Nodding her head, she turned and sprinted from the hall, leaving Lindow to his fate.

. . .

City of Mercy

The remaining five members of the First Unit ran through the city, the pack of Prithvis hot on their trail. Soma had cut a path for them to clear the way, but the remaining Aragami had pursued them and they were gaining fast. Sakuya was inconsolable, sobbing uncontrollably as she ran alongside Kota who was practically dragging her along. They were slowly, but steadily falling behind them. At this rate, they would be intercepted and separated from the group. If that happened…

_Do whatever you have to, as long as everyone survives._

Lindow's command echoed in her mind as she wracked her brain for a solution. It had been his final command to her; his dying wish. And there was no way in sight for her to honor it. They were completely out of options… all except one.

Reaper tossed her God Arc to the side, leaving it behind her as she shifted her grip. She loosened her hold and jumped slightly. Bending her knees, she bent forward, sliding Alisa over her back to land in her waiting arms. Gripping her tightly, she called to the man in front of her, leading the charge. "Soma!"

Hearing her voice, Soma whipped around fearing the worst, only to see a different person in front of him. And she was coming towards him at a rapid pace. His hands instinctively reached out to catch Alisa, staring incredulously at the woman who had thrown her at him. His arms angled awkwardly as he shifted her position to better hold the catatonic woman, and her God Arc, in his arms.

"What the hell are you -- hey!"

Soma's complaint fell on deaf ears. He and Kota both watched in horror as Reaper made a pivot and turned, running in the opposite direction. Within moments her form disappeared around a corner, into the city leaving them with only one parting word.

"Run!"

Enraged, Soma meant to give chase, but stopped upon noticing the silhouettes behind them approaching at an alarming speed.

"Damn it!"

Soma turned and continued running, slightly slower with his added weight. Kota caught up to him and ran alongside him, dragging Sakuya along. He kept running, his eyes locked ahead, refusing to look back. While his exterior was remained stoic his heart was a tumult of raging emotions. First, he had lost Eric in the Sunken Grid. And now within hours, he had lost both his closest friend and a comrade that he had been charged to protect. He wanted to scream. He wanted to unleash all of his pain and frustration, but he couldn't. All he could do was run. His eyes remained focused ahead, barely noticing the voice calling out to him.

"Soma… Hey, Soma! …SOMA!"

The frustrated veteran rounded on his unsuspecting subordinate who had stopped running. "What?! We have to… huh?" Soma's rage dissipated in an instant, replaced with confusion. They were alone. Where there had been a herd of Aragami moments before, there was now nothing but sand and disheveled buildings. Their pursuers were gone.

He shook his head, his grip tightening around the woman in his arms. The Prithvi Mata had fallen back and vanished without a trace… and Reaper right along with them. Aragami only existed to kill and devour. If something had managed to distract them…

His shoulders trembled, his mind drifting unwittingly to the thought of his teammate. Her head of purple hair disappearing beneath the ravenous hoard of monsters. With their pursuers gone, Soma placed Alisa on the ground and reached for his phone. They could call for exfil and get back to the Den. Reaper was the fastest person he had ever seen, her speed outmatching even his own. Maybe she could outrun them. Maybe she could buy enough time for them to get help. Maybe somehow, she was still alive. Holding onto that thought like a lifeline, he made the call and sank to the ground. All he could do now was wait.


	21. Missing in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro heads out into the City of Mercy to locate the missing New Type. He finds her God Arc and prays he's not too late.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

The Den was the very picture of absolute chaos. God Eaters were running in every possible direction and those who weren't were harassing Major Amamiya. When the First Unit had arrived, Soma burst through the doors, listless Alisa in hand, demanding an immediate audience. Kota had frantically tried to explain what had happened, but only succeeded in irritating Tsubaki with his panicked babbling. Sakuya managed to compose herself enough to relay his message clearly: both their Corporal and one of their New Types were missing.

The news had sent headquarters into an uproar, with God Eaters volunteering in droves to launch a search mission. The Major had organized a primary unit to head up the search, but it didn't stop the others from pressing her further.

One such argument had started up yet again as Branden, Kanon, and Tatsumi accosted Tsubaki in the main hall.

"Please, Miss Amamiya. Let us search for him! We can find Lindow, I'm sure of it!" Branden pleaded with the Major, begging her to allow the three of them to join the search.

"No, I won't just send you out there blind. The main unit is mobilized already. Wait for their report."

Tatsumi quickly interjected, arguing alongside the others. "The more people you send, the faster we'll find him. We can do it. I know we can do it!"

"Enough…"

Kanon joined the argument next, adding her own reasoning. "Lindow saved us. Not once, a dozen times! Miss, Amamiya, please, we --"

"I said enough!"

Her booming voice silenced the three of them at last. She had had more than enough of this. Since the news had arrived, she had been bombarded by countless volunteers, all asking for the same thing; to search for Lindow. In truth, no one in the Den was more worried than the Major herself, but she couldn't let it show. If she fell apart, then everyone else would fall around her.

To make matters worse, Lindow wasn't the only one that had disappeared. In addition to losing one of their most talented God Eaters, their star New Type had also vanished during the mission, aiding their escape. The other New Type was a mumbling mess, staring aimlessly at the wall in the same place that Soma had left her. And all of this had happened under her watch during the Director's absence.

"Major Amamiya!"

Tsubaki clenched her fists in exasperation. What was it now? Turning, she prepared to shoot down yet another group of volunteers onto to find herself facing Hamasaki. He had returned from his own mission to find the lobby in state of panic. Upon his arrival he had found a catatonic Alisa, a sobbing Sakuya, and a sulking Kota attempting to comfort her. Two members were notably missing, and he had made a point to locate Tsubaki after retrieving his recorder from the First Unit sniper. When reached her, he gave a quick salute, before getting straight to the point.

"What on earth is going on here…?"

"There has been an incident."

Ichiro's heart froze at the sound of her words. What had Reaper done this time? Steeling himself for the answer, he asked his question.

"What kind of incident?"

"A horde of Vajra variants appeared in the City of Mercy. Corporal Amamiya went missing during the mission and apparently, Reaper held back to allow the others time to escape. Now, she is missing as well. I have already mobilized the main unit to locate --"

"Reaper is missing…?"

Tsubaki blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Hamasaki to interrupt during a briefing, nor was it like him to lose his composure in front of the Major. He was the very picture of a perfect soldier; calm, collected, and obedient… until now. She could see the skin on his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists.

"Where did she go missing? In what area did she break from the group?"

"Mr. Hamasaki, I don't know any more than you do."

"She ran off into the City of Mercy."

Their discussion was interrupted by a third voice. Soma had overheard their conversation and made his way over to them.

Redirecting his irritation, Ichiro rounded on Soma. "And how did she manage to do that under your watch? Who gave the order?"

"The Aragami were in pursuit and they were gaining ground. She took off before any of us could stop her."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"She _threw_ Alisa at me."

Hamasaki paused for a moment, as he pieced together the mental image of Reaper launching her teammate at another as a diversion tactic. He could easily see her doing something like that and so disregarded that detail in favor of a more pressing one. His expression shifted from irritated to murderous. Stepping forward, he slowly approached the other God Eater. "So you're telling me _she_ decided to leave? On her own?"

At his challenge, Soma stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. "That's what I said."

"And how, pray tell, did that happen?"

"How the hell should I know?"

The pair were now standing barely a foot away from each other. The sparks between them were nearly visible and nearby onlookers had begun to gather. Ichiro, while he had a reputation for being a kind and sociable person, also had made quite a name for himself on the battlefield. He ranked among the strongest God Eaters in the Far East Branch. Only two others were considered his equal, and one of them was standing right in front of him. Tempers ignited; they stared each other down, threatening to come to blows.

"Stand down, both of you." The Major's command severed the tension in the air, distracting both men from one another. "We have enough problems without you two causing additional trouble. I will not tolerate infighting."

Soma crossed his arms and backed away, but his glare didn't soften in the slightest. Ichiro sighed, also standing down and opting instead to speak to him in a calm manner. His voice was no longer aggressive, but it hadn't lost its edge.

"Are there any units searching for her?"

"I don't know."

When Ichiro spoke again, the venom had returned to his voice. "Then _why_ are you still here?"

Soma had no time to respond as he turned on his heel and stormed towards the exit.

"Hamasaki! Get back here!" Tsubaki roared after his retreating form, but her orders went unheeded as he disappeared through the doors. He would accept the consequences of his actions when he returned. At present, his only concern was his missing friend. As she was about to pursue him, Hibari's voice sounded from the desk.

"Tsubaki, the Director wishes to see you as soon as possible."

Her day couldn't possibly get any worse. Now she would have to explain _three_ missing God Eaters to the Director. Assuming that his trip had gone well, he would still be very unhappy with the current state of the Headquarters. Assuming it hadn't gone well…

Unable to keep him waiting, she took a deep breath and changed course. "Very well. Please watch over the others."

"As you wish, Ma'am."

Her furious gaze rooted Soma to the spot, daring him to disobey orders as well. When he scoffed and looked away, she turned and headed towards the lift.

. . .

City of Mercy

Hamasaki's panicked footsteps echoed through the empty city, his feet kicking up dust as he ran. His lungs burned and his legs protested with exhaustion, but he refused to stop his search. With no authorization to transport, he had traveled to the city on foot sprinting across the landscape. God Arc in hand, he rushed in between the buildings, eyes looking in every possible direction. He didn't have time to do more than quickly scan each section, running wildly from place to place. The city was a large area and Reaper could be anywhere inside of it, assuming that she hadn't left.

A guttural growl sounded from his right as an Ogretail stepped from behind a building. He ran passed and continued his search, unbothered by its presence. Seeing his action as an opportunity, the Aragami charged, leaping to the air with its fangs bared. It never reached its target. Lifting his buster, he adjusted his grip and spun around, swinging his blade in a huge arc. The blade struck the Ogretail through its neck, separating its head from its body midflight. Leaving the beheaded corpse and its core behind, he continued forward without breaking his stride. He didn't have time for this.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, casting a shadow over the buildings below. If he couldn't locate her before nightfall, it wasn't likely he would be able to find her at all. Reaper would be lost and alone, with no one in command. Theoretically, she wasn't completely defenseless. With no one to guide her, it was possible that she would simply go through the motions, her self-preservation taking priority. But if not… He felt his heart clench at the thought. He had lost her once years ago and had no intention of losing her again. But so long as she had her God Arc, he had hope.

But that hope was shattered as he rounded a corner. His heart dropped into his stomach. Up ahead, he noticed a familiar object tossed haphazardly on the ground. When he approached it, there was no doubt in his mind. It was Reaper's God Arc. Lifting it, he took a slow, deliberate breath to steady himself. He had to stay calm and focused. There was no guarantee that she hadn't survived. She could have dropped it or tossed it for some reason. It wouldn't have been the first time Reaper had launched her weapon at an unsuspecting adversary.

A glimpse of blue sent the veteran into motion, crouching behind a damaged wall. On the other side was a Prithvi Mata, strolling in between the rubble. This must have been one of the Aragami that Tsubaki had been referring to. It was certainly an unusual sight for such a creature to appear in this area, and its presence raised many questions that he didn't have time worry about. Pressing his back against the building, he waited patiently for the threat to pass.

While he had fought their kind before, he had no interest in engaging such a powerful foe at the moment. It was getting late and he was exhausted. After returning from his third mission of the day, he had returned to the Den only to return immediately to the field, crossing the distance on foot. And if Tsubaki's report was correct, it was very possible that more of them were in the area. After what felt like an eternity, the monster finally disappeared around another building. As he watched its royal blue cape vanish from sight, a thought crossed his mind.

Aragami tended to migrate rather slowly. If the Aragami were wandering the area, it was likely that they hadn't gone too far from their original location. That meant that Reaper could be hiding somewhere nearby, taking cover and waiting for them to leave. Peeking over the wall, he followed its path with his eyes. The wind had swept away any human footprints, but the heavier paw prints were still vaguely noticeable on the ground. He would have to move quickly to follow them before they were completely erased.

His feet padded quietly through the dirt, as he followed the tracks. His eyes swept around him occasionally, checking for Aragami but he hadn't encountered any so far. It was possible that the Prithvi Mata's appearance was related to the city's deserted state. Such a large quantity of larger creatures would easily eradicate the smaller Aragami in the area. In this case, their presence was beneficial.

An unusual sight caught his attention, bringing him to a stop. The paw prints were nearly imperceptible at this point, which meant that they were likely the oldest. He also noticed the number had multiplied, indicating multiple had traversed the area, most likely chasing after Reaper. He was close to where they had originally congregated. Silently, he swept his eyes around the area, looking for any signs of movement. Finding nothing, he scratched his head. It was nearly nightfall.

She had to be nearby. It didn't make any sense for her to be anywhere else. If the Aragami had scattered that meant that they had likely given up the search and started to move on. Reaper was hiding somewhere in the area. He just had figure out where. Reaching into his supply bag, he pulled out a long narrow object. A small, but bright light illuminated the area as he activated the flare. Kneeling, he carefully inspected the ground. Surely enough, hidden within the paw prints, Reaper's tiny footprints were barely visible, nearly erased. Once he found one, following their direction proved relatively simple.

It appeared that she had fled to the area, running in a straight line towards a large, damaged structure. The tracks stopped near a window frame and he could see no footprints exiting the building. She had jumped through the window. Following, he leapt into the window himself, holding his God Arc under the crook of his arm. The moment he landed, he noticed a small shadow disappear behind a corner, fleeing the flame. He had finally found her. Slowly, he approached the area he had last seen her. It looked like she was hiding behind what once a bar in a different time.

At the approaching light, Reaper slipped from behind the bar and up a nearby set of stairs. Following quickly behind, Ichiro gave chase. He followed her up the stairs and around a corner, wrapping into a long hallway. A glimpse of trailing blue was the only clue to her location. Making his way down the hall, he approached the room she had entered. She was cornered. As the light approached, he could hear her shuffling around inside.

The moment he entered the room, his eyes met with her angry ones, one blue and one gold. Her eyepatch must have come loose some time during her escape. Sighing, he called out to her.

"Reaper, calm down. It's me."

At the sound of his voice, she visibly relaxed and her walls came down. She was still eyeing the flare suspiciously but wasn't otherwise disturbed. With the her finally calm, he lifted his flare to look around the room. It looked to be some form of broken down suite, with an old damaged bed and various other damaged decorations and furniture. A small fireplace lined the wall. He tossed his flare into the pit, igniting the remaining wood and illuminating the room. He would need to gather more from the other rooms if it was to last the night.

Reaper flinched slightly when the flame erupted, before turning her attention to her companion. "Is everyone okay?"

Ichiro paused for a moment a bit surprised to hear her engaging him first. "Yeah, they're fine… everyone made it back. But shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm fine."

The room fell into silence, save the crackling of the fireplace. Pulling wire and bells from his bag, he set to work mapping out the room and looping the wire around the door.

"Did you see Soma?"

Ichiro paused at her question, glancing at her over his shoulder. Why was she asking about him…?

"He's the one who told me about your little stunt." He secured the wire and fed it into the hallway. "Stay here."

Entering the hallway, he made his way down the open space, feeding the wire along the walls and across the floor around a plank of displaced wood. He secured the wire and attached the bells to the edge. He stepped over the wire and entered the next room. It didn't take long for him to find the spare firewood. The hotel was relatively intact, albeit rundown. After collecting the wood, he stepped back into the hallway.

As he exited the room, Ichiro nearly dropped the firewood he was carrying. Reaper was standing in the hallway outside of the door waiting for him. Stepping over the wire again, he made his way towards her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I didn't want to be alone…"

He blinked in confusion, looking down at her. Wordlessly, he moved past her into the room. Her footsteps quietly creaked behind him. He could feel her eyes on his back as he placed the spare wood into the pit, emboldening the flame. The floor squeaked as Reaper backed away. He stood and made his way to the bed, laying his God Arc against the wall beside it. He climbed in and leaned against the headboard, motioning her forward. She complied, following him onto the bed and settling beside him.

"We'll head back in the morning… get some rest, Reaper."

"I don't want to."

His body tensed at her blatant defiance. She was getting worse. With a sigh, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Her head rested gently against his chest as his hand slid into his pocket, pulling out the small recorder. As he pressed his lips against the top of her head, his finger hit the Play button.


	22. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue squad retrieves Reaper and Hamasaki. Misunderstandings ensue and familiar faces reappear.

City of Mercy

Rays of sunlight peaked through the window of the hotel room, announcing the arrival of dawn. The hotel within the deserted city had proved an excellent hideout and the pair had enjoyed a restful sleep. Raising his arm to cover his eyes, Hamasaki groaned at the intruding beams. Half asleep, he rolled gently to the side, wrapping his arm around his companion once again.

Outside of the room, quiet footsteps were shuffling along the wooden stairs. Tsubaki had given her report to the Director, informing him of the current status of the First Unit. He had decided to allow Hamasaki's departure, leaving the main unit to search for the missing Corporal. When Ichiro hadn't returned, he ordered a squad to find the other missing God Eater. For some reason, they had been unable track Reaper's bracelet and had instead tracked his to this location in the hopes that he would be with her.

The gentle popping of a dying flame reached Soma's sensitive ears. He was definitely here. As they reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner, his eyes caught sight of a thin shimmer of light. The sun's rays from a nearby room reflected off the wire wrapped along the floor. Stepping over it, he made his way down the hallway. Following his lead, Brandon stepped over the wire. Karel did the same and continued quietly down the hallway. Bringing up the rear, Shun entered the hallway last and hadn't noticed the wire.

A light flickering from the room up ahead gave Soma hope as he approached the room. Perhaps he had found her, and she was safe with him. Soma slowly approached the room, carefully avoiding the loose floorboards. By the time they had arrived, the Prithvi had moved on and the smaller Aragami had returned. After fighting their way through multiple packs of Ogretails, they couldn't be too careful. Their approach remained unannounced as they snuck through the building. Until...

The cascading ringing of bells echoed through the hallway as Shun tripped the wire, alerting everyone in the area. Soma entered the doorway just in time to see Ichiro leaping from the bed, God Arc in hand. Within seconds, his blade rested mere inches from his face in a deadly warning.

"…Soma?" Upon recognizing their intruder, Ichiro slowly lowered his weapon and scratched his head. He was already in trouble for insubordination. The last thing he needed was an additional assault charge.

"Hamasaki --" His words caught in his throat as the weapon lowered from his field of vision… revealing Reaper, lying in the bed. The noise had awakened her, but her eyes were once again in their catatonic state. Taking a step back, he narrowed his eyes. "…you found her."

Hamasaki raised an eyebrow at Soma's reaction. He didn't sound as relieved as he had expected. In fact, quite the opposite. His voice sounded slightly strained with a hint of… something. Annoyance? Anger? He didn't know him well enough to tell. Brandon and Karel arrived and began to brief him on the situation and how they had come to locate them.

Soma watched but did not hear them as his eyes were fixated on the woman still lying in the bed. Part of him was elated that she had been found. He had spent half the night lying awake in his room, fearing the loss of yet another comrade. But another part of him was irritated, though he wasn't sure why. Something about the situation didn't sit right with him. The two of them were obviously very close and supposedly childhood friends, but the idea of them sleeping together as adults struck him as odd. More importantly, she was currently in her obedient doll-like state. The implications bothered him.

"We're heading back. Reaper, let's go."

Soma blinked, returning to reality and realizing that Ichiro was no longer beside him. He was walking away alongside of Brandon and Karel, who were still briefing him on everything he had missed. Following Ichiro's command, Reaper stood, briskly exited the room, and walked passed him. As she turned, her bangs fluttered slightly above her left eye. His blood froze in his veins. Every muscle in his body tensed, leaving him standing in the hallway staring after her. Her eyepatch must have been lost during the pursuit… and underneath was a familiar golden iris.

He hadn't even realized that he was staring, too dumbfounded to speak. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. There was no way…

"Oh man. Tough break, Soma."

He jolted as Shun clapped his hand against his shoulder, a sympathetic look in his eyes. He had watched the exchange between the three of them. The flash of anger in his eyes at the sight of his teammate. The way that Reaper exited the disheveled bed and entered the hallway. The way that Soma's eyes had followed her every movement. He had put the pieces together, coming to his own conclusion and in truth, he actually felt bad for him.

His eyes stared incredulously at him from beneath his blue hood. It took him a few moments to interpret what Shun was trying to say. As realization finally hit him, his eye twitched in irritation and he shook off his hand.

"Shut up."

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters

The branch was abuzz with excitement as the recovery squad returned with both missing God Eaters. There had been a large-scale reaction of mourning when the news broke that Ichiro had gone missing searching for his teammate. His return was celebrated, surprisingly, alongside of Reaper. The assumption among the residents was that she had perished in the City of Mercy, sacrificing herself for the sake of the rest of her unit. While Reaper hadn't been very popular in the branch, she had gained new respect among her comrades as a martyr. Upon her return, she was received with gratitude, although many still kept their distance.

After getting the greetings out of the way, Ichiro had left to find the Major to both give his report and receive his punishment. He had heard that she was on the research floor and headed there to find her, Reaper following behind. The pair exited the lift and made their way down the hall.

"Don't look at me! Just stay the hell away! Leave me alone, please! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Alisa's voice was audible through one of the rooms down the hall. Recognizing it as the sick bay, he made his way towards the door, concern rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Give her another tranquilizer! And change the restraints."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… Papa… Mommy, please… It's not… It's not what you think! It's not!"

"Alisa, don't you recognize me? It's Tsubaki."

Major Amamiya was indeed on the floor but was currently preoccupied. Reaching the door, he hesitated.

"I didn't! I didn't mean to! I never meant to! You're wrong! It's not me! It's not my fault. Why didn't you leave me alone?! Why… why wouldn't you just leave me alone?!"

She didn't sound like herself. She was erratic and unstable, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her words alternated sporadically between mild sentience and delirious ramblings. When a crash sounded from within the room, Ichiro reached for the door button.

"I wouldn't go in there… Sorry it's better you don't see her just now. Once the medication wears off, she tends to fall apart. Come back another day. She'll be better."

A familiar voice caught his attention before his finger reached the button. When he turned his head, Ichiro was met with an equally surprised expression as they recognized one another.

"Ichiro Hamasaki…"

"Daigo Oguruma."

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise."

Their words were civil, but there was hostility hidden within their pleasantries. Ichiro hadn't seen the Doctor since his time in the North American Branch. He was a psychologist that specialized cognitive conditioning and psychotherapy. His practices were questionable at best, and downright immoral at worst.

"What brings you to the Far East?"

Ichiro considered his answer carefully. Oguruma had contacts in multiple branches, North America included. He wasn't certain what information he would relay to which groups. His presence alone in the Far East was confidential. When he left with Reaper, only a handful of people had been made aware of their departure. As far as the records were concerned, he and his companion were both missing.

"Research."

The Doctor scoffed at his suggestion. He didn't believe for even a moment that he was telling him the truth. The entire situation surrounding his reports had struck him as suspicious, as well as the disappearance of the North American asset. The Hamasaki family seemed to have a habit of popping up in the strangest places, often with disastrous results.

"Interesting. Well, from one man of science to another, I wish you luck in your…"

Ichiro tensed as Oguruma's eyes slowly drifted toward the New Type standing behind him. He was eyeing her curiously, examining her from head to toe. He could almost see the gears turning in his head as he fell into pensive silence. Stepping between them, he shielded the young woman from view… but not before the Doctor met her eyes.

As her golden iris disappeared behind the larger God Eater, Oguruma's eyes widened behind his shades. He didn't need to ask. Ichiro's reaction had told him everything he'd need to know.

"I see. Why am I not surprised?" He muttered to himself as he shook his head in utter disbelief.

Oguruma remembered this God Eater very well. The North American branch had requested his assistance with her declining mental health. He had been surprised when they requested him specifically, but their reasoning had been only that their patient required unique care. Upon his arrival, the doctor realized that _unique_ was putting it very, very lightly. She was easily the worst patient that he had ever treated, and by far the most dangerous.

She was so violently aggressive that she had required partial sedation before he could even begin her evaluation… and even then, she had nearly managed to kill him. It had taken six long months of careful programming to finally turn this monstrous woman into a suitably controllable soldier. Before his departure, he had warned them that the effects of his conditioning would only take them so far. Emotional triggers, trauma responses, stress levels… any one of them ran the risk of causing rapid regression.

His personal recommendation had been her extermination. He had tried to reason with them that she was far beyond help. But his suggestions had been met with fierce resistance from both Dr. Hamasaki and surprisingly, the branch Director himself. Dr. Hamasaki in particular had been adamant about her survival. He had given everything in his power to care for her… and it had killed him. And before him stood his son, following a similar path.

"She is none of your concern, Oguruma."

"I strongly disagree… and she will quickly become _everyone's_ problem, should you lose control of her."

"I won't let that happen."

"Your father thought the same."

Ichiro tensed, his eyes narrowing into a ferocious glare.

"I am not my father."

"Get away from me! No!" Alisa's shouting started up again, followed by more commotion. A thump echoed against the wall and the sound of clattering utensils could be heard through the door.

"No, you're not. And should the specimen become unstable…" Dr. Oguruma gestured toward the door where the other New Type could be heard struggling against her restraints. "… let us hope that you can do what he could not."

Oguruma made his way towards the room, the pair stepping back to allow him entry. He gave a knowing smile as he passed before disappearing behind the door. Through their entire conversation, he had been closely observing his subtle cues. The way he gently held her waist as he moved her behind him. The way his body shifted to keep between them as he passed. The way his affectionate eyes gazed at her with adoration. He shook his head in disbelief as he made his way towards his patient.

_Just like his father._


	23. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of reparation, Director Schicksal sifts through their New Type's documentation.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Director's Office

Johannes sat silently at his desk, his eyes sliding across yet another page of his massive report. Upon his return to Headquarters, he found a Den in complete disarray and hadn't gotten a single moment of rest. While his goal of removing their little _problem_ had gone as intended, it had set into motion a chain of events that had quickly spiraled out of control. A wild card appeared that he hadn't been prepared for.

Reaper, against orders, had run off and disappeared into the City of Mercy. They had been unable to track her biometrics and tracking device which left them with no way to locate her. Their other transfer had, also against orders, taken off into the city after her and didn't return. A second search unit was then dispatched the following morning to locate him and bring both God Eaters back to the Den. The debacle had cost a great deal of resources and decreased morale, more than doubling his workload upon his return.

Now, with his first free time in days, he was sifting carefully through the fruits of their labor. The reports were countless in number and organized into multiple stacks of at least an inch thick. The documents contained an abundance of information regarding their New Type from the date of her birth until up until the week before her disappearance. They also contained detailed accounts of her early childhood, juvenile, and adolescent development, including a wide range of conducted tests and studies. And the extent of those experiments were vast, ranging from the harmless and mundane to the horrid and inhumane.

Next-Generation Enhanced Operative

Codename: Deadeye

Managarm Project Specimen 13

Eye color: Heterochromia, brown and gold

Hair: Dark Brown / Black

God Arc Type: Long-Range, Sniper

"What have you done…" Johannes muttered to himself as his eyes ran through seemingly endless reports, starting from the firs which detailed the project's attempts. His stomach turned as he skimmed over the documents, detailing the various women that had become subjects to experimentation alongside of their unborn children.

Project lead: Dr. Hiroyuki Hamasaki

Specimen 1: failed.

Injection of P74 bias factor was unsuccessful. Subject destroyed.

Specimen 4: failed.

Injection of P87 bias factor was successful. Embryo viable until the second trimester. Specimen and subject destroyed.

Specimen 7: failed.

Injection of P62 bias factor was successful. Embryo viable through third trimester. Subject destroyed upon delivery. Specimen unrecognizable.

His mouth twitched as he read over the seventh line. He wasn't entirely certain he wanted to know what they meant by _unrecognizable_.

The pages contained exhaustive accounts of failure after failure as they attempted unsuccessfully to improve upon the project's first success: his very own son. It had been replicated 13 times with 13 different women. The women selected for the experiment had all conceived at fairly close intervals and all of the attempts had ended in disaster… except for one. His eyes widened as they slid over the final entry.

Specimen 13: success.

Generation of novel E3 bias factor successful. Pregnancy carried to term safely through the third trimester. Specimen birthed without destruction. However, subject expired shortly after delivery.

At the bottom of the entry was a name he knew very well: Fida Smith

Fida had been a researcher and close friend of his late wife, Aisha Gauche. She, along with five others, had formed the first collective to discover and investigate the Oracle cell. They focused diligently on their, unaware that their research would eventually lead to appearance of the Aragami, and subsequeenty, the founding of the Managarm Project. The team consisted of himself, Aisha Gauche, Paylor Sakaki, Hiroyuki Hamasaki, Fida Ferrell, and Derek Smith.

Derek and Fida had always been extremely close, with their relationship preceding even his own. In fact, it had been through their encouragement that they had finally found the courage to take their relationship to the next level. They had worked for years alongside of each other until their departure shortly after Soma's birth… and Aisha's death. With the loss of his wife, the experimentation was brought to an end, deemed too dangerous to continue. Instead, he had used his own son as the basis for all God Eaters to follow.

However, Hamasaki, Ferrell, and Smith disagreed. They believed the necessity to protect their species was well worth the risk and wished to continue the experimentation. They believed that it was possible to create additional, possibly even more powerful subjects. Unable to come to an agreement, and mourning the loss of their colleague and friend, the team splintered, and went their separate ways. At that Fenrir, as an organization, was relatively unstable with the branches still lacking effective cohesion. Smith traveled to an upcoming research facility in North America, where he would eventually go on to become Director of the Branch. Ferrell and Hamasaki had taken the role as lead researchers for continuation of the project.

He ran his eyes over the entry again and again in disbelief. Derek had been willing to sacrifice his own wife and child, even after witnessing what had happened to his own. Perhaps it was arrogance that drove their decision, believing that they would not repeat the same mistakes twice… or maybe it was simply delusion.

Even more surprising was the sample that they had used, bias factor E3. Throughout all of their years of research, such a factor had never been discovered. Was it found on the western continent? Thumbing through a separate stack of documents, he searched for any information pertaining to the novel bias factor. After a few minutes of searching through the numerous stacks, he found what he was searching for. Johannes read over the pages, eyes nearly bulging in astonishment.

Bias Factor: E3

Bias factor E3, also known as the EVO cell, is a compound bias factor comprised of three separate components. A second-trimester injection of bias factor P73 into XX fetal tissue caused a successful reaction within the subject. The reaction resulted in the fusion of the Oracle cells and the fetal tissue, creating an active compound. It is unclear what triggered the successful reaction, but estrogen as a catalyst is a likely possibility.

Silently, he read quickly over the pages, his eyes glued to his document, completely unaware of the new arrival in his office.

His mind ran wild, trying to piece together all of the new information. Reaper, the Next-Generation Enhanced Operative, had been created using P73. They had injected the same bias factor that they had used to create Soma so many years ago. But they had injected the embryo during the second trimester. Why had they waited so long? Was it possible that they had decided to conduct the experiment further along in Fida's pregnancy…? Was she pregnant before they left?

"XX fetal tissue…"

"That sounds like a fascinating read, Johannes."

The Director started at the sound Sakaki's voice. He hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Impeccable timing always Paylor. Come take look at this."

Curiously, Paylor walked around the desk to take a look at page. Reading over the documentation, he tapped his finger to his chin, piecing the data together. He fell silent and still, his mind working rapidly, as it so often did.

"I see… Hm… Fascinating! Perhaps… Yes! I believe I understand."

"Your thoughts?"

"My hypothesis could be incorrect, but I believe the E3 compound, or EVO cell, is primarily a result of female biology. Estrogen is made up of three types: estrone, estradiol, and estriol. The third is typically found in the largest quantity during pregnancy. Estrogen, alongside of progesterone are vital components for fetal development. This is because estrogen increases haematopoeitic stem cell renewal, or regeneration."

Johannes listened intently, curious to see where Paylor's rambling would lead them.

"During pregnancy, estrogen levels rise universally regardless of the child's sex. However, studies in the past have found higher concentrations of estrogen levels in the amniotic fluid early during the second trimester. Now, let us assume that one were to inject the P73 bias factor into a developed viable fetus with the sex already decided. What effect would it have on its biology?"

Johannes quickly found himself leaning forward in his chair. The more Sakaki spoke, the clearer his theory became.

"First, let us look at what we know of the Oracle cell. Each semi-sentient cell is genetically similar, with each individual cell remaining permanently the same. Oracle cells do not evolve. They simple adapt to suit their current environment. However… stem cells, especially mammalian cells, do. If the bias factor were to successfully bond with the highly regenerative stem cells under the concentrated effects of estrogen, such as those found in a female embryo, the mutative properties of the Oracle cells could have a beneficial effect on the cells. If those stem cells were to continue their multiplication their influence throughout the remainder of the pregnancy…"

"They could theoretically adapt, even take over the stem cells entirely, creating a bias factor stem cell."

"Precisely. And if this child were to be born with such a biology… it would create a living being with regenerative ever multiplying, ever changing cells. Hence the name, E3, or EVO, a compound factor born of estrogen, stem cells, and Oracle cells."

"An evolutionary cell…"

As the pieces came together, the Director had to take a deep breath and recollect his thoughts. The conditions under which Reaper had been created were so precise that they almost seemed random. She was the result of the right experiment, in the right place, and the right time. In other words… she was both a literal and figurative freak of nature; a being born almost entirely of coincidence. Had Fida undergone the procedure a month earlier or later, the result may have been very different.

The result of this unimaginable mistake was a human being with the adaptive properties of an Aragami… and Aragami were products of their environment, a combination of external factors and their consumption. And as a mammalian child, she would be especially susceptible to outside influence, especially during her developmentary milestones. If she were exposed to the right factors during her formative years, such as early childhood and adolescence… her bias factor could become overactive, changing rapidly to match their new environment. Whatever she was exposed to would become a part of her.

Returning to the biographical pile, Johannes flipped to an older entry. In the corner of the page was a very young Reaper, a toddler no older than 2. Her hair was short and dark, her eyes brown and gold… and she was missing her trademark scarf.

"Specimen shows high intellectual capacity and exceptional motor skills. Speech development and recognition are progressing ahead of her peers. Has not displayed any behavioral patterns out of the ordinary."

Flipping through the pages, another file appeared with a slightly older reaper around age 3. Her hair and eyes were the same, showing no differences from the previous image. Her scarf was still missing.

"Specimen's learning capacity continue to rise. She is beginning to display survival instincts, learning to distinguish between friend and foe. Social skills appear slightly impaired. Further observation is needed."

Another page, another image. Reaper at age 7. Her hair was longer, and slightly lighter. It was still dark, but highlights were beginning to form, bleeding down from the roots like tendrils. Around her neck was the scarf they had come to recognize, but it seemed to be thinner, with fewer layers, and colored a dull yellow. Peeking out from the top of the scarf was a black collar.

"Specimen appears to be highly intelligent and shows exceptional physical capability. She has started to display aggressive tendencies and is proving difficult to manage. Human intervention has proven generally ineffective. Collar's vibration function successfully corrects misbehavior. Her motor skills have advanced enough to begin combat training."

The Director's brows knitted together as she scanned between the two entries. The collar around her neck had appeared by age 7… but she hadn't worn it around age 3. That meant that they placed her under the effects of the collar somewhere between that four-year span. Flipping back through the entries, he found that the collar appeared around age 5. Upon scanning the summaries, he became irritated as they described the only reason as 'aggression.' That wasn't much to go on. Moving forward, he continued flipping through the reports, watching as the child aged and changed.

Within a few years, differences became frighteningly apparent. In a later entry, Reaper looked to be about 11. Her hair was now a chocolate brown with red highlights. Her right eye had become hazel and the left remained gold. The lower half of her face was partially covered by her thick scarf that now shone a bright two-tone gold. But the most drastic change was in expression.

She had appeared to be relatively normal child with bright eyes and a wide smile. Now she looked angry and distrustful, her eyes glaring into the lens. Near the bottom of the entry, they noticed another change: Dr. Hamasaki was no longer in the sole leader of the project. At some point in between the two files, they had split into two different sectors, with one focusing on researching her biology and the other her primary care. As the scientist with the greatest understanding of bias factor, Hamasaki took charge of the former.

"Specimen excels in combat but is proving difficult to control. Mid-level shock functions are necessary to elicit any reaction. Aggression continues to escalate. Lab technicians are unable to safely approach without severe correction. Specimen has reached pubescence is displaying signs of reproductive development. Hormonal imbalance may be contributing to aggression."

Reading further provided the largest change. Reaper was the typical image of a teenager, somewhere between age 14 and 15. Her green and golden eyes were filled with unbridled fury, practically glowing under the light of the camera. Burns and scarring were becoming evident around the edges of her collar and her scarf appeared thick and rough.

"Specimen has been moved into solitary confinement, proving too dangerous for socialization. Attacks researchers on sight and responds only to the strongest corrections. Hiroyuki Hamasaki and his son appear to be the only members in the facility that can approach the specimen safely. Concerns have also risen that specimen may be prone to self-harm. Specimen continues to display inhuman reparative and regenerative capabilities. Collar will be modified with five stages of higher voltage in order to contain the specimen's outbursts."

"Specimen has proven too volatile to continue study. As bodily development has progressed normally, the specimen will be used to create a more stable subject. Specimen has proved fertile, but unable to safely carry an embryo. The body absorbs or devours viable zygotes, recognizing them as foreign bodies. Artificial fertilization with natural samples have proven ineffective. Organic fertilization containing bias factor provided the same result."

Both men froze upon reading the final section of the report. Johannes stared blankly at the report, his face a mixture of anger and disgust.

_Organic fertilization containing bias factor provided the same result._

Slowly, Johannes leaned from his desk, running a hand over his tired eyes. Her impetuous rage was entirely justified. For almost entirety of the child's life, she had been treated like a lab rat and caged like an animal. After age 5, the shift in her treatment was evident. Something had occurred to change their perception of her, but he wasn't sure what it could have been. When she retaliated, they punished her. When they punished her, she retaliated. This cyclical process spiraled into a domino effect that only continued to grow increasingly more severe.

When she became too difficult to control, they began to fear her. In that fear, she had been isolated, abused, and locked away underneath of the facility with only four walls for company. They had treated her like a monster… so that's what she became.

Had Hiroyuki known what was happening to her?

…Did Derek know?

Johannes sat forward and swallowed, his hand pausing above the document. Part of him was unnerved to read any further. What more could possibly be done? Steeling himself, he moved the page to the side, revealing the final sheet.

On the final page was an image of the Reaper they had come to know, her hair a vibrant violet and her eye an ocean blue. The other lay hidden underneath of her hair, that fell to her shoulders and deep blue scarf. Her eyes were dull and devoid of emotion. It was as though her soul had was extracted from her body. She was a broken, empty shell of a person.

"Located near the south of the Canadian border. Specimen was tranquilized and returned to the facility. Violence and aggression are beyond all control. Subject will be placed under strict mental health treatment until further notice. As Ichiro Hamasaki remains immune to her outbursts, he will be repurposed and trained as her handler. Specimen will be provided with a new God Arc, as her old one is no longer compatible. Updated codename: Reaper. Updated status: New Type."

Near the bottom of the page was not a continuation, but an addendum. It was haphazardly scrawled across the paper as though it were an afterthought.

"Due to recreational burst and overdrive, Codename Reaper will be hereby retired from combat and active service."

This was the final report written before her transfer to the Far East. From the date the report was written until she was loaded into transport, she had undergone psychological conditioning. By the time that she was found, she was so far gone that the only option was to brainwash her. The damage had been so severe that trust could never be repaired. They couldn't control her… so they removed her will. Such practice was forbidden in nearly every sector of the medical field… but he had a feeling he knew who they must have called.

It was now clear to Johannes why Director Smith had been willing to part with such a valuable specimen. After her retirement, there was simply no way that he could keep her within the facility forever. The longer he harbored her, the more he lost trust as Branch Director and risked forceful removal from his position… and without his protection, she would be euthanized without question. So instead, he had agreed to her transfer. To protect his only daughter, he sent her away.

Now, she was in their hands and the Director in a difficult position. In her current state, she couldn't possibly be allowed entry into the Aegis Project, but she was too precious to leave behind, both as an invaluable product of science and the only child of his oldest friend. Were Aisha still alive, he knew that she would feel the same way.

His eyes fell to the disk in the corner of the metal box. That data file held the answers to any remaining questions surrounding the New Type. Her past, her present… and the trajectory of her future. Johannes placed the disk into the console, loading the data. He didn't know if Reaper could be saved… but he owed it to all of them to try.


	24. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro and Reaper go to the Sick Bay to visit Alisa. A strange phenomenon occurs that concerns Oguruma.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sick Bay

The room was silent with the exception of soft breaths and a slow, rhythmic beeping. Alisa groaned, shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. Beside her, a head of violet hair sat starkly against the pure white walls of the room. Ichiro and his companion had come to pay a visit to their comrade during their free time. Unable to accept any visitors previously, this was the first time the pair had seen her since her breakdown during Moon in the Welkin. While her mental state was of great concern to the both of them, for Hamasaki, this visit was both a personal and professional one. It was his responsibility to oversee the condition of his team members, ever since a few days prior.

_"…I'm sorry?"_

_Hamasaki stared blankly at the woman standing before him, clipboard in hand, unable to process the words she had spoken to him. After dropping off his shadow in her room, he had made a point to locate Major Amamiya. She had been unavailable for a while, preoccupied with their second unstable New Type. Having finally finished with her business in the Sick Bay, she had led him to her office where he had followed, fully prepared to receive punishment for his earlier insubordination. He had far more concerned with locating Reaper at the time and would readily do it again. The penalty for such blatant disobedience was typically suspension and imprisonment… but instead, he received shocking news._

_"Will that be a problem?"_

_"No. No, of course not, but… I'm afraid I don't understand. I have no official leadership experience --"_

_"And neither did Corporal Amamiya when he took command."_

_Her rebuttal silenced his protests and his eyes fell to the floor. Tsubaki eyed him pitifully as he attempted, rather unsuccessfully, to absorb the new information. The search for Lindow had proved fruitless and their resources were stretching thin. In the interim, the First Unit was need of a new leader, and Hamasaki fit the description. He was popular and well-respected among most within the Den both inside and outside of his team. He had exceptional combat and teamworking skills and on many occasions during his own missions, had proven punctual, responsible, and reliable._

_Sighing, she stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know this isn't ideal. You've had not a minute of rest for the past few weeks and the last thing you need is the responsibility of a team under your command. That being said, you'll do fine. If you are capable of managing… that, then the rest of the unit will be a cakewalk."_

_He didn't need to question what, or who, the Major had been referring to and he couldn't really find argument with her logic. Reaper had been seemingly more and more trouble as of late and her antics often landed herself, and likely others, in hot water. It seemed that if he wasn't collecting cores and filing reports, then he was either running after her or cleaning up some mess she had made. His companion was certainly a full-time responsibility and she seemed to require stricter attention the longer they remained. Maybe taking command of the unit wouldn't be such a bad thing. It would allow him to spend more time with her… and of course, better manage her shenanigans. That being said, he knew that not everyone would be pleased at his new appointment._

_"…Soma isn't going to like this."_

_The Major chuckled at his retort, her lips curling into a smirk. "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. Congratulations, Corporal Hamasaki."_

_"Hopefully, not for long."_

_"Yes… I couldn't agree more."_

"There's no use talking to her when she's like this. The tranquilizers I have are very effective. She'll be unconscious for hours."

Dr. Oguruma broke the silence, speaking to Ichiro and interrupting his thought process.

"Yeah. Looks that way."

He was very well acquainted with the use of tranquilizers, having needed to use them plenty of times himself. It was the only way to subdue Reaper enough to perform any form of examination, including medical treatment. On rare occasions, he would even need to put her down just to help keep her out of trouble. The dosage Alisa was on was undoubtedly far, far less, but it was clearly having the desired effect.

Beside him, Reaper watched quietly. Her eyes followed her chest as it slowly rose and fell beneath the blankets. She recognized her state far too well. Tranquilizers were probably the biggest thorn in her side and for some reason, people always seemed to have them on hand. Much as she hated them, she had grown accustomed to the process of sedation and knew what it entailed. She felt sympathy for her teammate, but relief that she was no longer suffering. She knew that even in her resting state, her subconscious mind could feel the effects of what was going on around her. As she shifted again, Reaper wondered if she could use some comfort. Slowly, she reached her hand towards the bed and gently placed it over Alisa's in gesture of goodwill.

The moment their hands touched, something strange happened. Reaper jolted as an indescribable sensation coursed through her body, setting her senses on fire. Images: memories of the past flashed through her mind. She could see them. She could _feel_ them as though they were her own… even though certainly weren't. She felt the horror as a large Aragami devoured her parents. She felt the panic as her eyes met the cruel crimson gaze of their killer. She felt the fading of her conscious mind as she stared unblinkingly at a projector screen… Aragami…. Lindow… The familiar face of her doctor as she repeated the words… Odin… Dva… Tri…

A gasp erupted from the blonde as her eyes flew open. "Wh-Where am I? Why am I… so…" Alisa turned her head, her eyes meeting Reaper's blue one as she awakened from her restful state. Ichiro jumped, his eyes staring with disbelief. At the edge of the bed, Dr. Oguruma muttered quietly to himself, trying to process what had just occurred.

"What? No, no, no… How could she have regained consciousness? That's -- No. There's no way… I'm sorry, I have to make a record of this."

His voice caught Reaper's attention and her eye shifted in his direction. She recognized this man… not from Alisa's memories, but from her own. She had a vague memory of him, slowly wiping away her thoughts… her feelings… her will. She remembered the repeated words… the song… her new name… his white coat. Her murderous gaze never left him as he exited the room.

"Just now… Just a moment ago, you…" Alisa's exhausted voice shattered her focus. Her eye slowly drifted back to the woman on the bed as the door slid closed. She said nothing in response, only watched her with a steady gaze.

Ichiro remained silent as well, too surprised to say or do anything. Something had clearly happened between them. He couldn't explain it, but the two of them had… communicated somehow. Data on New Types was still far, few, and in between meaning there was no known record of such a phenomenon occurring. And it seemed to have unusual effects, which in this case, had resulted in Alisa awakening from her slumber.

His eyes slowly slid away from Alisa to his purple-haired companion beside him. Alisa's reverted mental state raised a dangerous concern. If she had been reverted… could Reaper have been as well? And if she had… to what extent? Her eye never shifted, staring fixedly on her comrade. But something about her was off… something so subtle that he barely even noticed it. He would need to keep an eye on her.

. . .

In the hall, Dr. Oguruma paced nervously across the carpet, phone in hand.

"Yes! Yes, exactly, I didn't think she'd snap out of it! I'm not sure exactly what happened, but… Yeah, of course, just as we discussed. It must have been… The two New Types resonated somehow. There's no previous data to go off of. What should I do? I can isolate her. You're sure? Yes, as you wish. I'll leave it as you command for now. You're sure? Yes… As you wish, I'll leave it as you command for now. Thank you. I should return. Excuse me."

After ending the call, the Doctor slowly turned around and looked back towards the doorway. Unease began to set in as he considered the repercussions of the situation. He had noticed the subtle shift in the other New Type after Alisa'a awakening. He had noticed the way that her body had tensed and the way that her straight lips curved into a small frown. While her head remained perfectly still, he could see… even feel her piercing gaze boring into him. Was it possible… that their resonance could have reverted Reaper as well? If so, it hadn't awakened her entirely. After all, he was still very much alive.

The phone beeped quietly as he quickly dialed a different number. He would need to report his finding, as well as issue a warning. Had Reaper remained in her submissive state, he hadn't any plan nor reason to interfere with whatever it was that they were doing in the Far East Branch. He was willing to, albeit cautiously, leave them to their own devices. Ichiro had her under control. But now, he was losing control. The risk was far too great to ignore… and in his current state, Hamasaki simply couldn't be trusted.

"It's Oguruma… I've located the missing specimen. Yes, she still lives. No, her handler is still with her. Yes, Ichiro Hamasaki. My concern is her mental state. I am concerned he may be losing control. Of course. I am well aware of that… but I don't think he is capable of completing his mission. No. I believe has been compromised. I see. Yes, that may be just what he needs."

Ending his call, the doctor turned to make his way back to the medical ward, passing by the elevator. He had other business to attend to. As lift doors opened, he nearly bumped into someone.

"Watch it." Soma growled as he entered the hallway. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone today. He was exhausted from yet another sleepless night plagued with strange dreams and unwanted thoughts. And Hamasaki's sudden _appointment_ had him especially irritable. Due to their tense relationship, Tsubaki had spoken with him personally, much to his chagrin. It was bad enough that he had to deal with him on a regular basis, but now he was under his command. With all members of the First Unit distracted, he decided to take the rare opportunity to go and see how Alisa was doing. He cared deeply for his comrades… even if he didn't always show it.

Upon reaching the door, he lifted his hand to press the button. To his surprise however, he didn't need to. Before his fingertips made contact, the door slid open revealing the last two people that he wanted to see. Exiting was Ichiro, his new team leader, and trailing behind him was the source of his ever-growing frustration.

The new Corporal nodded to him in acknowledgement, and he grudgingly returned the gesture. Much to Soma's relief, he didn't try to make conversation. He stepped aside to allow him passage and Soma watched him walk down the hall. Turning around, he tensed slightly to see Reaper still standing in front of him, her eye staring unblinkingly at him. Of course, it wasn't unlike her to stare. That was basically all she ever did. But something about her gaze was different today. It wasn't as dull as it usually was. I almost seemed sentient… almost. At the very least, she looked closer to a living, breathing person than a well-crafted android.

Their eye contact lasted only for a moment as she dropped her gaze and moved passed him, quickly jogging after her companion. Her gait was also unusual today. Reaper didn't jog. She either walked at an alarmingly brisk pace, or she moved full speed at a sprint. She ran or she walked. Never in between. As the lift closed, he saw her gaze shift slightly between the closing gap, fixating on him one last time before she disappeared behind the metal doors.

. . .

As the doors closed in front of them, Ichiro closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He had the common sense not to mention it, but he had noticed her change in demeanor. She had lagged behind him as he left the ward and her footsteps followed in an abnormal pattern… He had noticed her sudden fixation with Soma. What was going on with her?

She still followed orders unquestioningly, but her timing was slow. She was still relatively stable, so her memories were still suppressed. She wasn't awake, yet she wasn't asleep. She was lost somewhere in between.

He sighed, allowing his tense shoulders to relax. She wasn't openly displaying any aggression, which meant it wasn't really a problem. So long as she didn't go the offensive, he was willing to ignore it for the time being and take action. Were she to attack any further members of the Den however…

Ichiro shook his head to rid himself of the morbid thoughts. The longer he remained in pensive silence, the more he began to feel as though someone was watching him. He could feel a gaze watching him closely. Too closely. He could almost feel her.

_…Hm?_

His eyes flew open as he realized that he could actually feel her pressing against him. She was standing there, looking up at him, her eye locked with his own. And she was very, very close. They were barely an inch apart. He could feel her breath against his lips. It would be so easy to close the distance between them… but he knew he shouldn't.

Reaper watched him carefully, slowly tilting her head to the side. She wondered what he was thinking about that had him so engrossed. She wondered why his body had tensed, as though something was bothering him. She wondered why his gaze felt so sad and why his cheeks dusted pink. She wondered why his arms wrapped slowly around her waist.

After staring at one another for a few moments, Ichiro gently maneuvered his curious companion, moving her to the side to place some distance between them. Why did she always insist on testing the limits of his self-control?

"Reaper, what did we discuss about personal space?"

He received no response, only a curious gaze. He watched her for a few moments, then shook his head as she joined him leaning against the wall. They road in silence for the remainder of the ride to his floor. Feeling a light pressure, he held back a defeated sigh as her head rested gently against his shoulder.


	25. Chain of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindow is missing in action and the First Unit takes on their first mission as a squad. Ichiro receives an unexpected gift.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veterans Floor

The following week was both an eventful and a mournful one. The Far East Branch had spent seven days searching tirelessly for their missing Corporal, but to no avail. They had found no leads, inside or outside of the City of Mercy, and tracking attempts had proven ineffective. After going one week with no beacon response, Lindow's status was officially changed to Missing in Action / Discharged. They simply didn't have the resources to continue searching with new Aragami appearing nearly every day. Sakuya had reacted expectedly from the news and the Major had become distant and irritable after calling off the search. Alisa was suspended from duty, her mental state deemed too unstable for the battlefield, and Ichiro's position as the new commander of the First Unit became official.

Soma hadn't taken the official announcement very well and left the meeting before Tsubaki could even finish the word 'dismissed.' He could feel his temper reaching boiling point and it would be better for everyone if he took the time to cool off a bit before returning for their next assignment. The last thing he needed was to lose his patience on their first mission as a new squad. Gods forbid someone else got hurt on his watch. Now he was resting on a bench in the upstairs hall trying to clear his mind. As usual, he was unable to, as the voices of chattering gossips reached him.

"Hey, man… you hear what they say about Lindow? He's MIA now."

"Yeah, it's a damn shame, but not a surprise. Another Soma Squad martyr."

"Dude, the hell? He can freakin' hear you!"

He raised his hooded head, his gaze falling upon the pair as they waited for the lift. His eyes showed little trace of their usual scorn… they held only exhaustion. Growing nervous under his watchful gaze, the pair gave up on their transport and opted for the stairs. Sighing, he let his head fall again and rested his arms on his knees. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Damn it all…"

Apparently, he wouldn't be getting any rest upstairs either.

. . .

Wailing Plains

After giving up, Soma returned to the main lobby where his new group had been waiting for him. Kota, Ichiro, and Reaper comprised the lineup with him filling the last position. Sakuya was in no condition to fight at the moment and was locked up in her room. That left a position to fill, and Kota was the second most effective healer on the squad. Upon his arrival, he had followed them to the hangar and to their transport, where he felt her gaze all the way to their destination. It was starting to make him uncomfortable, but he chose to remain silent. He didn't want to risk snapping at Reaper and creating even more tension between him and their new commander.

The wind nearly whipped his hood from his head as he stalked quietly through the marshlands, senses peeled as they searched for their target. Beside him, Reaper was doing the same, her single eye scanning all across the area. As the wind blew her bangs across her face, Soma noticed that she had replaced her eye covering at some point, much to his confusion. Why she felt the need to cover a perfectly functional eye was far beyond him, but he didn't want to ask for fear of what the answer might be. Up ahead, Ichiro was keeping a very close eye on the two of them, his scrutinizing gaze falling primarily on Reaper. Their leader was clearly searching for something, but he couldn't figure out what.

The group ceased their movement as a rumble echoed through the moist open air. Reaper and Soma turned their eyes to the west as they sensed the approaching target. It's lumbering figure was nearly invisible through the heavy fog and swirling debris, appearing instead as a massive silhouette. Suddenly, the Aragami stopped moving, having noticed them as well. It's entire body remained still and hidden within the mist. Its only noticeable movement was somewhere close to its head…

"Move!"

The four of them scattered, Kota backpedaling quickly and Ichiro taking cover behind a nearby wall. Turning, Reaper made to follow suit but found herself unable to. Soma had rushed to her side and lifted her from the ground, arms wrapped firmly around her waist. With Hamasaki in command, he was outranked. He wasn't going to risk her disobeying his orders and possibly getting hurt. Taking her with him, he slid to the ground near a rock face not a moment too soon. The ground quaked and mud splattered everywhere as a missile collided with the ground not two feet from where they had been standing.

When the dust settled, the Aragami revealed itself from the fog. Its massive hulking metal form stomped across the ground, its artillery reloading and training on a different target. With the Quadriga's attention on Ichiro, Reaper made a quick decision and took advantage of the new opening.

"Cover your ears." Soma felt a shiver run up his spine as she whispered into his ear.

"Wha…"

Startling Soma, she lifted her weapon above her head and shifted it into gun form. Using the rock's edge as cover, she spun around in his loosened grip and straddled his waist, using his shoulder as a balance. He barely had time to comply before she fired three piercing rounds towards her target. Then she rose to her feet and leapt above him disappearing over the rock, leaving Soma staring after her.

All three bullets hit their mark, piercing through the left missile launcher, and unbinding the cells. Below, Ichiro danced around the stomping legs and incoming bullet fire, acting as a decoy to keep the monster's attention. In the distance, Kota had loaded his rifle with blast bullets and unloaded every single one of them towards the Quadriga's chest. From the rock, Reaper launched herself towards the Quadriga, shifting her gun midflight. From there, the battle became a free-for-all.

Soaring over Kota's blasts, she activated her devour and bit into the Aragami's skull. Below, Hamasaki tracked her movements from her periphery as she descended toward the ground. Sliding towards the Quadriga's leg, he caught the falling New Type with one arm and deployed his shield with the other as the monster attempted to stomp her with its heavy armored foot. As the shield came down, he turned and spun in a full 360 degrees, bringing his heavy blade into the offending leg. As he spun, Reaper gripped his wrist and spun with him, letting go mid turn and spinning towards the other leg, where she swept her scythe up the side.

In unison, both God Eaters leapt back from the Quadriga. Steam erupted from its vents as the monster grew enraged. Its feet violently shook the earth beneath it as its stomped its heavy tracks into the ground. The pair shifted their attention as an earsplitting screech echoed from the skies. Their explosions had attracted unwanted company.

"Watch it!" Soma warned, jumping on to the rock and slicing an incoming Zygote in two as it passed.

"We've got more of them!" Kota turned, firing his rifle at yet another Zygote. His bullet tore through the incoming threat, intercepting it and sending it tumbling to the ground. From above Reaper, five more were descending towards her on all sides. Observing them, Ichiro frowned. Their staggered distance and altitude would make a melee strike challenging with their much larger target so close by. Turning, he leapt forward, rushing through their target's legs and skidding to the center of the approaching ring.

"Reaper, ikou!"

Ripping her scythe from the monster's leg, she followed after him, jumping into the air towards him. She landed carefully in his waiting arm, where he secured her carefully with his arm beneath her thighs. In turn, she wrapped her legs firmly around him, and her left arm around his neck. Joined at the hip, they spun with Reaper taking aim. Five shots. Five strikes. Every bullet hit its mark, tearing through the center of the Aragami's body and leaving Kota in a state of awe. It seemed that the rumors of her marksmanship were true.

Behind them, the angry Quadriga turned and crouched forward, loading a large projectile into its missile launcher. Noticing the incoming threat, Kota pulled an explosive from his bag and launched it to interrupt its attack. This time however, he gave a fair warning as he painfully remembered the mess that had occurred in the City of Mercy.

"Grenade!"

Reaper heard his warning, her eye following the device as it soared towards them. Dropping her God Arc to the ground, she released her limbs and let her body fall from Hamasaki's grip. On the short distance downward, she curled into a ball and rolled, clapping her hands tightly over her ears, and shutting her eyes. The stun grenade activated right in front of the target's face, successfully halting its launch. The moment she uncurled her body, Ichiro was by her side, lifting her to her feet. Turning, he raised his God Arc and charged the dazed Quadriga.

"Tasukete kudasai!"

"Hai."

Grabbing her rifle from the mud, she crouched and quickly switched her bullets. With all of the Zygotes eliminated, and their target vulnerable, the other two God Eaters followed their leader and made their move. In a similar fashion to his teammate, Soma launched himself from the rock toward the Aragami, God Arc raised. In frightening display of accuracy, Reaper quickly shifted her barrel and fired her two loaded bullets in rapid succession. The first was a lead shot that struck Soma as he passed over. The second passed through the Quadriga's stomping legs and struck Ichiro.

With their newfound bursts of strength, the two God Eaters tag-teamed the monster with a coordinated attack. Ichiro tightly gripped his buster with both hands and slid beneath the Quadriga. He spun full-circle as he passed underneath, striking all four legs and once and bringing it to its knees. From the sky, Soma similarly gripped his God Arc, bringing his weapon down in a crushing blow atop its head. As the Quadriga fell apart at the seams, Kota initiated the final strike, sending four rounds of blasting bullets directly into its open chest cavity.

A thunderous roar echoed through the open plains as the target twitched, sagged, and fell with an earth-shattering thump. The impact splattered mud over all except Kota who had been standing the farthest away. Wiping the dirt from their faces, Ichiro and Soma opened their eyes to see Kota snickering uncontrollably at their current state of disarray. Hamasaki rolled his eyes at the childish display but gave a warm smile. Soma simply glared, brushing the grime from his sleeves, and busying himself with the Aragami's core. Reaper simply observed the three of them, her eye drifting between each of them and fixating on Kota.

While all of them were distracted, she slowly knelt to the ground and collected a glob of mud. She deftly formed it into a spherical shape and took her aim. All fell silent as Reaper launched the mud ball at her teammate, striking him square in the chest and splattering his arms, shoulders, and face with mud. Having successfully dirtied Kota as well, she turned her attention to the Quadriga, a small smirk on her lips. Behind her, Kota erupted. His giggling fit exploded into a full-bellied laugh and Soma shook his head.

After settling down, Kota made a quick phone call and the four of them flopped onto the ground and waited for exfil. Kota, almost immediately, found himself excited again, rambling as he wrung the water from his beanie. "That was awesome! You guys are like a two-man squadron! How the heck did you learn to fight like that?! Geez… I don't even think we were needed."

Ichiro shook his head at Kota's self-deprecating tone and smiled. "Nonsense. Without your assistance, the two of us would have been overrun. Not to mention your well-timed grenade. You gave us the opening we needed."

Across from him, Soma remained silent but eyed him as he spoke. His words were reassuring but they were also truthful. Every team member in a unit did their part to ensure success on a mission, and theirs was no different. Every contribution, no matter how large or small was crucial to their survival. While the pair of them primarily took point on this quest, their support had been vital to assuring both of them could perform at their highest capacity… and Ichiro realized that. He was unashamed to admit that even the strongest of them sometimes needed assistance. He wasn't fond of Hamasaki, but he had to respect his point of view. Perhaps he wouldn't be such a terrible leader after all.

"Oh, Ichiro!"

"Hm?"

"What was that stuff you said to Reaper back there?"

"…Stuff?"

"Yeah, when you guys were coordinating our final strike. Tass kay kooda sai?"

Ichiro blinked, staring at him in utter confusion as he tried to run through the past hour of their mission. Across from them, Soma appeared disinterested but was secretly listening. He was curious about their leader's commands as well. He was clearly speaking in a different language, but it wasn't one that he was very familiar with. He may have heard Sakaki muttering words that sounded similar at some point…

After a few moments of thought, realization hit him. "Oh! Tasukete kudasai. I was asking Reaper for her support. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention and slipped into old habits."

"Habits?"

"Yes. In our old branch, Reaper was greatly distrusted due to her… condition. So she was always under some type of surveillance. We would often speak in Japanese to avoid prying ears."

"You speak Japanese?"

"Yeah. My father taught me. It was his native language."

Soma narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered the explanation. It made sense. With so much of human civilization destroyed, the few humans left mostly spoke in languages that were more universal such as English or widely spoken due to population density such as Mandarin. Those old enough to have been around before the Aragami struck spoke other languages but didn't always teach their children… or perished before they ever got the chance. Kota was of Japanese heritage, but it seemed his mother was either too young or simply never taught him.

"Wow… I haven't met many people that can still speak Japanese. Hey, that means Reaper technically speaks three languages. And you guys kind of have like… a secret code! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess that was originally the intention, haha. I'll try to be more mindful of it in the future."

Reaper watched silently from her position next to Ichiro. As Kota rambled on, she turned her eye to the sky and waited for their transport to arrive.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veterans Floor

After returning from their mission, the four separated to bathe themselves and get some much needed rest. After taking a shower Soma had returned to his room and was lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The events of the day replayed in his mind and his lips slowly formed into a smirk. Kota's face had been priceless when Reaper pelted him with her mud ball. Of course, he had taken it all in good fun and spent the entire ride back dripping with mud and babbling about how well they had performed together as a team. Soma had to agree that he hadn't expected their team to coordinate so well.

Their battle strategy had been flawless. Kota provided damage and support from afar while Hamasaki had played the role of agitator, keeping its attention off of the rest of the team. Soma had provided heavy damage when Kota presented the opportunities, and the New Type herself had performed exceptionally as the team's switch hitter, providing support and destruction where necessary. He could still feel the adrenaline rush from his earlier burst coursing through his veins. A knot had formed in the pit of his stomach for a moment when she trained her rifle on him, but his concerns had been short-lived.

As he mulled over the cohesion of their unit, he couldn't help but consider the complementary fighting style of the North American members in particular. Though he had seen the display before in the Sunken Grid, it still surprised him somewhat to see the two of them working together. They were so well in-tuned with one another that they were even capable of fighting safely in extremely close quarters. Reaper was able to spin, dip, and leap around Ichiro's massive blade. Conversely, he was able to maneuver, angle, and twist his body to avoid her dangerous scythe.

And their comfortability with one another was a different matter entirely. She seemed utterly unconcerned with his hands landing wherever they needed to during battle, despite her clear unease with physical contact. They were like a lethal work of art sweeping across the battlefield. Kota was right. How _had_ they learned to fight like that?

As he considered the possibilities, his thoughts inevitably drifted once again to his New Type teammate. He couldn't help but feel a sense of amusement as she hurled her muddy projectile at the unsuspecting Kota. He hadn't expected her to pull a prank on her comrade entirely of her own accord. He didn't even think she had a sense of humor. He had noticed the tiny mischievous smile cross her lips, both when she had used Soma's shoulder as a bipod and after she had successfully muddied her target. Of all the things in the world, he had never expected Reaper to be a troll. He wondered what other secrets lay hidden beneath the surface of her mindless shell.

. . .

Down the hall, Hamasaki gently slid the blankets over Reaper's shoulders as her music came to an end.

"Go to sleep, Reaper."

When her eyes slid closed, he sighed and made his way to the NORN terminal. Her display that afternoon had concerned him. Reaper was displaying more and more willfulness at higher and higher frequencies. Her practical joke on Kota had been proof of that. Even her speech was becoming less rare of an occurrence. In part, he felt a sense of relief. His fun-loving, troublemaking friend was finally coming back to him. He could see traces of her former self in her playful, vexatious smile.

But on the other hand, he felt anxiety. He could see the light slowly returning to her eyes… and occasionally, he could also see the volatility behind them, ever threatening to erupt to the surface. She was becoming harder and harder to control and he hadn't found a way to safely return her to her natural state. He was running out of options.

Booting the console, he took a look behind him to check on his companion. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing slow and steady. Satisfied, he returned his attention to the screen, rather surprised to find a message in his inbox. Who would possibly be contacting him at this time of night? Opening the message, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a frown. The message IP originated from North America. He had cut all ties with the branch when they departed. Why were they reaching out to him now? His frown only deepened as he read through the message.

_Ichiro Hamasaki,_

_It has been brought to our attention that you have fled the North American Branch in possession of Specimen 13. We are also aware of your dwindling control of her. The branch would remind you that your objective as her handler has not changed. We understand your apprehension in this matter and will leave you with a parting gift. We urge you to reference it as necessary to find your resolve._

"A parting gift…?"

Beneath the text was an audio file attached to the email… and beneath the file name still was yet another message.

_Do not forget what you've been charged to protect._

His finger hovered over the keys as he pondered his options. They claimed to know their whereabouts but avoided specificity. He considered the possibility that it may be a falsehood, but they had also known about Reaper. The transfer had been largely top secret, going so far as to transport her under the cover of night. How could that information possibly have reached them? If he reestablished contact, he ran the risk of opening up a host of problems. A part of him wanted to ignore it; to the delete the message and never look back again…

But the other part of him was conflicted. What if they were telling the truth? What if they had known all along? If someone were watching them, had they noticed Reaper's change in demeanor? The behavioral shifts had started to become obvious, even to those uninvolved. The conditioning was still working, but he had no way of knowing for how long and still hadn't found an alternative in the event that it didn't. If he were to take action, it would have to be before she awakened. If he allowed her to reach her maximum strength, he would be unable to defeat her. What if she returned and took out her rage on the rest of the branch? …What if she went into Overdrive?

_…No. She hasn't shown any signs of aggression since the laboratory. And even that was understandable._

After some careful thought, Ichiro closed the email and logged off of the terminal. Whatever they were offering, he wasn't interested. Reaper was getting better in her own strange way. He hadn't noticed her using her power yet, and outside of one unfortunate incident, she hadn't harmed anyone else. He would leave their 'gift' for another time. So long as she didn't attack anyone else, everything would be fine.


	26. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper's condition begins to worry her handler. Two veterans are plagued by a sleepless night.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

It was evening in the Far East and most were either returning from their missions or preparing for those on the following day. Some were coming and going from the Mess Hall for the evening meal and others still were taking much needed rest in the showers. Among the returning God Eaters were a pair from the Third Unit, talking excitedly about the newest piece of gossip.

"Did you hear? Hamasaki's in charge of the First Unit now."

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't end up like Lindow. On a squad with Soma _and_ Reaper? Honestly, I'm surprised he's even still alive."

"Nah, he'll be alright. Those two seem pretty close. You know, I was on my way back the other night and I saw her going into his room."

"What?! No way."

"Yup. It seems our crazy New Type --"

"I sincerely urge your next words to be a compliment."

Both God Eaters jumped nearly a foot in the air as the very topic of their discussion eyed them from a nearby couch in the lobby. His face wore his gentle smile like it always did, but his eyes were hard and cold. Whatever the other man had been ready to say died upon meeting his gaze. He was sitting beside Tatsumi, who looked a little surprised by what he had just heard. He had known the two of were friendly… just not _that_ friendly. He was filled with curiosity, but the look on Ichiro's face told him asking about it may severely shorten his lifespan.

"O-Of course! We were just saying she really likes you! I didn't mean it as a bad thing… although I'm sure some of the ladies are disappointed that you're spoken for."

"I assure you, that's not the case."

His backpedal was silenced by his sharp, but friendly tone. The finality in his voice left no room for argument on the matter, but he didn't exactly seem all that convincing. He insisted that there was nothing between them, but somehow he wasn't entirely sure of it himself. There was _definitely_ something going on with those two, but neither one of them dared to push the issue further.

"If you have time to gossip, then surely you have time to train."

The pair slowly looked at one another before looking back at the First Unit leader.

"R-Right! We were just on our way there, weren't we?"

"Yup! Gotta practice every chance we get if we ever want to get to your level. See you, Hamasaki!"

Ichiro nodded curtly to the pair as they scampered way. They were probably just going to continue their conversation out of earshot, he didn't really care. He was well aware that nearly every member of the Den had something unpleasant to say about Reaper at some point or another. They would just be wise not to say those things in front of him. He was about to continue his discussion with O'Mori when a glimpse of purple caught his eye. The woman he had just been defending was wandering her way through the lobby from… the underground stairwell? What on earth had she been doing down there?

"Reaper!"

At the sound of his voice, the woman made an immediate 90 degree turn and walked briskly straight towards them. Her swift reaction startled Tatsumi slightly. It was like watching a master call his loyal canine to his side. He had heard rumors of their unusual relationship, but he had never actually seen it in person. And what she did next floored him even more.

The moment she reached them, she turned around and seated herself beside Tatsumi… and directly on top of Ichiro's lap. O'Mori gaped at the two of them, his mouth nearly hitting the floor. The Squad Leader himself however, seemed unperturbed and almost entirely unsurprised by her sudden invasion of his bodily radius.

With a look of mild irritation, he gently gripped her waist and slid her to the side, placing her on the couch beside him.

"Reaper. Space."

The woman looked slightly annoyed but complied all the same. As she pouted at him, he noticed something unusual about her facial features. Her eye was uncovered this evening, albeit covered by her thick sideswept bangs. But beneath the strands he could see what appeared to be a faint glow.

Alarmed, he quickly turned to her, Tatsumi's presence temporarily forgotten. He held her chin with his hand and gently lifted the hair away from her face. It was only enough to catch a glimpse of her golden eye, but it was more than he needed. His lips turned pulled into a frown as he observed her carefully. Her mannerisms didn't _seem_ abnormal but…

"Geez, Hamasaki. You have got to tell me your secret."

"Huh?" Suddenly aware of Tatsumi again, he let Reaper's hair fall and returned his attention to the Second Unit leader. That's right. He had been in the middle of a conversation.

"Your secret with girls, man. Even Reaper is all over you. I've been trying to get Hibari to go out with me for years…" His face twisted into a dejected pout as he leaned back against the couch looking utterly defeated.

Ichiro shook his head, amused at the melodramatic display. The poor guy had probably been rejected more times than anyone could count, yet he still kept trying. He had to admire his determination.

"You misunderstand, O'Mori."

"Do I?" Tatsumi gave a sideways glance at him, looking slightly annoyed. He curiously eyed Reaper, who shifted closer to her companion, brushing against him. "She doesn't seem to think so."

"Yes. Reaper is just… Reaper. And besides, you're missing the point." Ichiro turned his attention back to the man beside him, leaving Reaper to gaze casually off into space. "It's not about a 'secret' or method. I'm not doing anything in particular. I'm just who I am…"

"Ugh, that's what all popular guys say."

"… and so long as you do the same, I'm sure Hibari will notice you eventually. Maybe."

"That's not very reassuring…" Tatsumi groaned, looking again at the New Type who somehow seemed even closer to Hamasaki than she had been a moment ago. "Besides… that's easy for you to say. Your girl already likes you…"

Ichiro laughed and rose from his seat, Reaper quickly standing in response. "She's not my 'girl', genius… We just have history." He gathered his things and turned towards the lift. "Don't worry about being like anyone else. Just focus on being Tatsumi. Things will work themselves out."

"Riiight. Whatever you say, lady killer."

"I promise you I'm nothing of the sort. In fact… I could probably learn something from you, O'Mori."

Ichiro smiled sadly, turned, and made his way to the lift with Reaper following closely behind. The pair of them entered the elevator and vanished behind the doors, completely oblivious to the sorrowful gaze of one of the women as they passed.

"Ugh… so unfair."

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veterans Floor

No light entered the veteran's room through the heavy window covering. No sound was audible with the exception of slow, quiet breaths. In the corner of the room, blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. His navy hood lay beneath his head and his platinum locks pooled beneath him onto the pillow. It was the middle of the night, and Soma lie wide awake in his room, as he had now grown accustomed to. The source of his stress on this night was the same as most nights, the New Type from North America.

At first, their meeting had disturbed him, their eyes meeting briefly through the opening of a reinforced metal cage. Her obsessive attachment to her companion struck him as highly unnatural as she followed his every movement. He had in fact witnessed, on one occasion, Ichiro ordering her to wait outside to prevent her from following him into the shower.

Then, he found himself irritated. Their second meeting had interrupted his break time, forcing him to escort the hopeless woman to the training room for her aptitude test. It was there that she tried, quite forcefully, to exterminate him… and not long after, she had stood idly by while her teammate was devoured, quite literally, within a few feet of where she was standing. It was here that his negative feelings toward her began.

But over time, those feelings of frustration grew more akin to concern as he began to observe the woman more and more. It became increasingly evident that she had little to no will of her own, simply drifting through life like a puppet on a string. Any order given; she would obey. And, if he was being honest, that really worried him. Anyone of higher authority could easily take advantage of Reaper's forcibly compliant state. And as he spent more time around her, he began to realize that she was more than her whirling scythe and obedient tendencies. There was a person hidden deep within that empty expressionless shell… and every once in a while, that person would briefly reveal themself.

The more glimpses he caught of those subtle changes, the more curious he became. He wanted to see more of those moments and somehow, it seemed, she was willing to offer them. For some reason, she appeared to lose her composure more often around him than any other soldier in the Den. His presence seemed to awaken something deep inside of her, that was fighting to get out. And weeks earlier, it had finally broken free. Reaper had startled everyone, including himself, by disobeying a direct order from Sakuya and rushing into the center of a lightning bolt to protect him. Even more surprising, she was able to manipulate that electrical current and channel it into a counterstrike. He wanted to demand answers, but he had never gotten the chance.

He had been distracted by the unexpected appearance of Lindow and Alisa, the other New Type. Their unexpected rendezvous quickly descended into chaos as a horde of powerful enemies surrounded them in the Cathedral. The situation had resulted in the loss of their Squad Leader and it had nearly cost them Reaper as well. During their escape, she took off into the city, drawing their pursuers away. It was then that his feelings had become something more akin to respect. Strange as she was, Reaper was a powerful ally with potent protective instincts. He dared say he could almost her a friend.

But their most recent encounter had yet again changed his perspective. He couldn't describe what his feelings were towards Reaper at this point. They weren't negative, but they weren't entirely positive either. He wanted to avoid her, but he couldn't seem to stay away. She frustrated him to the point that he wanted to throttle her, but some part of him, in contrast, wanted to protect her. And those feelings had only intensified when he saw her golden eye.

He had seen that eye before, many years ago, through the screen of the NORN terminal. While he had never seen it in person, somehow, he was able to recognize it immediately… at least he wanted to, but that wasn't possible. His mind was obviously playing tricks on him. He was under a tremendous amount of stress as of late. Losing Eric had been the first link in a long chain of disastrous events that had quickly spiraled out of control. Death and loss had surrounded him, as it had most of his life, and his mind was desperately reaching out for some semblance of peace and normalcy. So much so that it was creating an illusion; an image of a loved one long since passed.

He knew in his rational mind that she was gone. He had seen the news announcement. He had followed every step of the investigative reports and followed every search. She, along with everyone else on that transport, were never found. In transit across the seas, even if she had survived, she would have been swallowed in the North Atlantic.

But his emotional mind was hopeful upon seeing her face. Part of him wanted sorely to believe that she had come back to him, not through a screen, but in the flesh as a living person. He wanted to believe that she was the one that had fought alongside of him and trembled in his arms. That it was she that had thrown him from the threat of danger as well as posing that danger herself. That her form was the one that had been on top of him…

Shaking his head for the fifth time that evening, Soma groaned, shattering the silence of the room. Why couldn't he get that nuisance out of his head? What was wrong with him? Frustrated, he sat up in his bed and glared at the wall in front of him. This woman was going to be the death of him, either directly through a violent outburst, or indirectly through distraction and sleep deprivation.

. . .

Down the hall, Hamasaki was similarly having an internal struggle. His tired eyes held a raging storm of conflicting emotions in his heart. The words of Dr. Oguruma reverberated in his mind like an echo chamber. He was confident that with continued treatment, Reaper could live a controlled, but relatively safe life. That he could keep her suppressed until his tireless research bore fruit. Until he found a way to stabilize her and bring back the girl that he had grown up with. He was confident in his ability to continue to protect her to that end. At least, he had been… until now.

Despite his best efforts, Reaper was becoming increasingly willful and increasingly defiant. Her mind was returning to her and with every treatment, she seemed to recover even more quickly. He was fighting a losing battle, requiring stronger and more frequent treatments at narrower and narrower intervals. The monthly treatments had become weekly. The weekly treatments had become twice a week. Now, he was treating her almost every morning and night.

Her behavior grew more erratic with each passing day and the glowing light behind her eye confirmed his suspicions that she had been partaking in _extracurricular activities._ It was like something was triggering her, setting off something deep within her mind that threatened to undo everything. A voice whispering, dragging her conscious slowly to the surface. That whisper had grown into a dull hum and eventually a loud roar. What was going to happen when it became too loud to ignore?

Sitting up, he rubbed his hands against his face, trying to shove the thoughts from his mind. He already knew the answer to that question, but he refused to accept it. He knew very well what he had to do if Reaper ever lost control. He had known ever since he had been pulled from active duty to be recommissioned as her handler. It was what he had been trained to do. If Reaper ever posed a threat too great to control… if he couldn't find a way to suppress her biology… if he couldn't find a way to repair her broken mind… he would have to decommission her. Permanently. He would have to send her mind, body, and soul into an eternal slumber. He had to do it. Because if he didn't… they would. And they would undoubtedly be far crueler about it.

His body shivered at the very thought. He was prepared to do it. He had been trained to do it. He had a plan to do it… but he didn't want to. If he were being completely honest with himself, he was no longer certain he could. She had been a beacon of light for as long as he could possibly remember. She had been a smiling, beaming ray of joy, unshakable and unfaltering. And she had remained that way until she started to grow older, around six or seven years old. She smiled less and less and her innocence faded. She became increasingly irritable, avoiding others and often hiding in her room. Occasionally, he would find her in hallways, huddled against the wall. She would never admit it to him, but he knew she had been crying.

As she grew older, she grew worse. By the time she was 10 years old, Reaper almost never smiled anymore. Of course, she wasn't Reaper at that time; she was Deadeye. And her training was vigorous, even for the toughest of recruits. He wondered if they were pushing her too hard. When he tried to confront her about it, he only succeeded in irritating her further. Her personality continued to become more and more abrasive as her nature began to change. Even her physical appearance was beginning to change. Still, he stayed by her side, ready to be there for her whenever she was ready to return to him… but she never did.

By her 15th birthday, Deadeye had become a completely different person. He had a chance encounter with her on her way back from one of her appointments one day and she was nearly unrecognizable. He didn't know what happened during her examination that day, nor any other. Only that her eyes no longer held any warmth behind them. That any trace of his friend was gone. She was bitter and violent, filled with resentment and rage. She had lost any sense of kindness and knew only pain. She was no longer a girl, but a living, breathing weapon designed only to destroy. That was what they had made her. That was what they had wanted from her… but it backfired when the weapon their perfect weapon finally turned against them.

Eventually, his father had arranged a plan to move her someplace far away. Where she would be free from whatever misfortune had befallen her. He remembered that day like it were yesterday. He remembered stumbling upon his father in his office. He had returned from a status report on his friend, with the aim of seeing how she was progressing in her development. Ichiro remembered his father leaning over his desk. His shoulders trembled and tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he muttered the same words over and over.

_I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry…_

He never found out what his father discovered to put him in such a state. He only knew that he gathered most of his research and began arranging for her transport the following week. As her primary guardian, his father had always been her protector as a child. He was her teacher and her guide, and the only person in the Den that held her unwavering trust. And he returned that trust in kind, risking everything to save her… but it had all gone wrong.

The transport carrying his father and his friend, lost communication with Headquarters and disappeared from radar. Then the news came. It had happened so quickly, that Ichiro barely had time to process the information. One day, he had his father and his friend… and the next, both of them were gone. Research around the facility slowed at the loss of their top researcher, and countless resources were expended trying to recoup the losses. Eventually, Ichiro himself rose to the challenge and took his father's place. He dug up what was left of his research, studying his findings with whatever free time he had… and that was where he had learned the truth about his lost friend.

Reaper had always been an unusual girl. She zipped around with speed akin to a small animal and her physical prowess far exceeded the capabilities of any normal person, God Eaters included. She had even overpowered him on more than one occasion as she entered her teen years. He had no idea where her strength came from and instead, took it as motivation to train harder himself. He had pushed himself to the limit, quickly rising to the top of the ranks, yet his efforts never seemed to be enough. She was always stronger, faster, and more efficient. All those years, he had thought himself weak. In reality, she was unnaturally strong… and now he knew why. Yet strangely, the truth didn't bother him. It simply made her unique and intriguing to him. The idea of her existence fascinated him, even though he knew he would never see her again.

Until one day, he did.

Reaper returned to the branch, tranquilized to the point of total insentience, and sealed in an Oracle cell reinforced metal cage. When he saw her again, he barely recognized her. Her brown hair had transformed into a deep violet and her hazel eye was a shade of brilliant blue. And her scarf shined cerulean rather than gold. But Ichiro didn't care. She had returned to him. He could never bring his father back, but with her, at least the legacy of his work, his research, and his death, had been for something.

Taking his father's place, he became her new guardian and protector, standing proudly at her side. He had objected vehemently to the appointment of Dr. Oguruma as well as his 'treatment', but his decision had been overridden. Proving unable to control, it was the only alternative to her elimination that Headquarters would agree to. Refusing to lose her again, he had grudgingly conceded. Over the course of her cognitive therapy, he had come to finally accept her changed form, attesting that a shell of his friend was better than nothing at all.

Now, all of it was at risk. If he couldn't find a breakthrough and Reaper continued to deteriorate, he would be left with no choice… and it was tearing him apart. He hadn't realized how much she meant to him until now that he might lose her again. The change had been slow, but definite. He began to notice subtle changes in him that hadn't existed before. The way his spirits rose when she returned from a successful mission. The way his heart fluttered when she climbed, uninvited, into his bed. The irritation he felt when he began to notice her spending increasing amounts of time with Soma.

By the time he realized how hard he had fallen, it was already too late…

And now it threatened to unravel everything.


	27. Break Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma and Kota discover one of Reaper's hobbies. Ichiro is forced to confront a painful truth.

Far East Headquarters - Training Floor

The Den had begun to calm as some time went on. Lindow's disappearance had left most in a somber mood, while others tried to distract themselves with either work or other activities. Three of latter were on their way to do just that.

"Come on, it will be fun! We could use the target practice."

"No, _you_ could use the target practice. The rest of us would do better to just stay out of the way…"

Inside of the elevator, Kanon and Shun were bickering back and forth as they descended to the underground level. The argument had started in the Mess Hall and had continued all the way through the lobby. The disagreement had all began when Shun made an offhanded comment towards the gunner, referencing her frequent misfires that often resulted in her teammates taking bullets. In return, Kanon had fired back referencing Shun's incessant undertaking of quests far beyond his skill level, resulting in constant signals of distress.

In the end, both God Eaters were scolded by the Major and it was strongly suggested that the both of them get in some extra training. Kota, surprisingly, had decided to tag along. The Moon in the Welkin incident had left him feeling slightly inadequate. And his first mission with his remaining squad members, and nearly every mission that followed, had only served to make him feel worse.

Soma was an accomplished God Eater in the field. Reaper and Hamasaki were powerful enough in their own right, and their cohesion as a pair placed them in a league of their own. He felt sorely out of place and decided that his time would be better spent honing his skills than binge watching Bugarally. He originally wanted to ask Hamasaki for some advice on battle strategy. As their new team leader, he would certainly be the one to go to, but he could never seem to find him. If he wasn't holed up in the laboratory, he was missing entirely. That meant the only other person he could ask was…

"Yo, Soma!"

Kota swore he heard Soma groan at the sound of Shun's voice. So this is where he'd been hiding. Unable to find a moment of peace elsewhere, Soma had apparently resorted to lying on a bench on the lowest floor. And much to his frustration, it seemed that even that wasn't safe either.

"What?" Soma's irritated reply seemingly had no effect on the redhead exiting the lift.

"We're gonna go get some practice. You in?"

"No thanks. Don't feel like getting shot today."

"Ha! Told ya. Even Soma doesn't wanna battle with you."

Kanon deflated slightly at Soma's brutal response, but quickly recovered.

"And Soma wouldn't _need_ to battle with _you_ if you weren't always in over your head. I heard even Reaper and Ichiro had to come save your hide."

"That has nothing to do with --"

"Alright, alright, come on, guys." Kota scrambled in between the pair as their tempers flared once again. The last thing he needed was them getting into another screaming match. "We could _all_ benefit from at least a little training. Speaking of, I wanna know where Reaper learned to shoot like that."

Kota's comment piqued Kanon's interest, successfully distracting her from Shun. "Yeah, I've heard she's a talented marksman… Is she really that good?"

"Good? She's amazing! She might even be better than Sakuya… and together with Ichiro, she's almost unstoppable!"

Shun twitched slightly at the mention of the First Unit's new leader. He didn't like that guy very much, and he got the feeling he wasn't too fond of him either. And he liked his violet-haired companion even less… but personal feelings aside, even he couldn't deny the pair's frightening skill in combat. Until his stumble during their mission, to his knowledge, she had never missed a single shot. And with Hamasaki by her side, she never got so much as a scratch on her. She was like the lethal sword to his protective shield.

"Wow… I would pay to see that. What do you think, Soma? Are they really that strong?" Kanon turned her attention to the other God Eater, who was still lying on the bench. As one of the top-ranked soldiers in the Den, she greatly valued his opinion. Soma however, simply shrugged.

"They're definitely pretty strong… but I wouldn't call them unstoppable."

Soma thought back to the various quirks that he had come to learn about the New Type during her stay in the Far East Branch. In particular, her sensitivity to stun grenades and her aversion to fire. Not to mention her little _episode_ during their backup mission. She had only missed one shot… was it really that big of a deal?

Kota, excited by the discussion, launched into yet another rant.

"You have got to see them together, Kanon. It's incredible! I wonder how they learned to fight like that."

In all of his time in the First Unit, had never seen a more synchronized pair. Not even Sakuya and Lindow moved with the fluidity that the two of them did. The way they maneuvered with and around each other. The way each wielded their weapons deftly at close-range without ever endangering the other. The way that they seemed to always read and track each other's movements. It was almost like watching a…

"Hey… do you hear music?"

All fell silent at Kanon's question. Listening carefully, Kota could indeed hear music coming from somewhere along the floor. The tempo was fast-paced and rhythmic, with instruments he had never heard before in the Far East. Where was it coming from?

Curiosity soon got the better of them and Kota, Kanon, and Shun found themselves following the sound through the hallways. Surprisingly, even Soma tagged along after them, unaccustomed to hearing music on the underground floor. The closer they got to the Training Room, the clearer the music became. Near the doors of the room, Kanon listened carefully to the lyrics of the song. She couldn't understand the words being sung, but she recognized the language. As an avid music-lover herself, she enjoyed a wide range of different genres and cultures. This particular song was in Spanish.

Slowly, Soma reached forward and pressed his finger to the button. As the doors opened, the seal was broken and the music flowed freely through the halls. And in the center of the Training Room were the missing First Unit members, lost in their own little world… dancing.

Their movements were quick and precise, their bodies flowing around each other in ways that he had never seen. From side to side, back and forth, around and around. The trust between the two was clearly visible as he dipped her backward, sweeping her head within an inch of the ground. The way that he gently held her waist and gripped her legs. Their hypnotic motions were dangerously similar to those he had come to expect on the battlefield. And most surprising of all… Reaper was smiling. With her eye patch missing, moving with him in her fitted dress, she almost looked happy.

As Soma watched their performance, he finally understood where their coordination came from. As dance partners, they needed to be acutely aware of what the other was doing just to avoid stepping on each other's feet or knocking each other over. And this particular dance was very complex. The way that they spun and swept could easily prove hazardous with a misstep. He trusted her movements, even as her razor sharp nails whipped around his face. She trusted his as he gripped her thighs and swept her around. The way they maneuvered with and around each other was no different than watching the two of them in combat, minus their God Arcs.

The three watched as they finished their dance, with her back pressed against his chest, his hand resting comfortably at her hip. They looked slightly winded, but not in the least bit tired. Just how long had they been doing this?

"Holy crap, that was awesome!"

Reaper's smile vanished as she startled at the sound of Kota's voice. She shook her head slightly and flipped her bangs, slick with sweat, over her left eye. Behind her, Ichiro stepped away and laughed. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, did you need the room?"

Kota nodded his head, his eyes sparkling with wonder. "Yeah, but Hamasaki, I didn't know you danced… and Reaper too!" In actuality, he was far more surprised at the latter of the two, but he wasn't foolish enough to say that in front of their leader.

"Well actually, we're training."

"Huh?" Kota couldn't hide his surprise at his response. He couldn't really draw the connection between combat and what they had been doing. Kanon however, seemed to catch on immediately.

"No, it makes perfect sense. Think about it. Latin dance is wild, but precise. It's quick and fluid… passionate and intimate… It forms bonds and fosters teamwork as you learn to read each other's movements. And the movements translate pretty well into combat if you know what you're doing. In a way, it's actually kind of romantic!" Kanon beamed at the two of them, earning a nervous chuckle from Hamasaki.

"Ha ha, Well, I wouldn't go that far… Besides, we practice in many styles aside from Latin. Typically, we leave the music on shuffle and change our dance and maneuvers to match the song." Ichiro denied her assumption, but he was clearly embarrassed. It was the first time that any of them had seen him even close to flustered.

Kanon tilted her head slightly.

"Oh? Why do you do that?"

"It helps to build adaptability, which is important in the ever changing battle front."

"Oh. So you guys dance to train?"

"Sometimes. Other times, we just do it for fun. It's great exercise and Reaper really enjoys it. She likes music."

"I can see that." Shun muttered, still shocked by the entire display. "It looks exhausting… don't you guys ever get tired?"

"Hm… not really. Once you do it enough, you start to build stamina. It gets easier the more you practice."

Kanon and Kota nodded in understanding and Shun shrugged. Then to everyone's surprise Reaper spoke, following her partner.

"Mm-hmm. Ichi and I can go all night."

…Silence.

Kota, for once, was speechless. Shun's eyes grew wide as saucers. He had never heard her speak before and when she finally did, she said something like _that_. And what's worse, she said it so casually. She spoke like she hadn't the slightest clue what she had just said. Kanon blinked, her cheeks growing a light shade of pink as she averted her eyes to the wall. Soma just stared, gaping at them. And beside Reaper, Ichiro's pale skin turned a violent red.

"Uh… R-Reaper… please don't say things like that. People will get the wrong idea…"

In truth, all of them had already gotten the wrong idea long before she said anything. Her commentary only served to solidify their suspicions.

The New Type simply tilted her head to the side, staring curiously at her companion's reddened face.

"Right. I think that's more than enough for today. Reaper, we're done." Beside him, her bright eyes dulled and her smirk faded into a straight line. Quickly escaping the room, Ichiro practically bolted passed the three of them toward the elevator, with Reaper trailing close behind. As they made their way down the corridor, Reaper continued to gently prod her increasingly irritable companion. In her calmer state, her chipper tone lowered into a sultry hum. If her words before had brought heat to his face, now they threatened to set him on fire.

"But we were doing so well… what's wrong, Ichi? Was it too hard?"

"Bad word choice."

"I'm sorry… Ichi, why is your face so red?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you tense…? I can help you relax."

"Stop…"

"But I want to make you feel better."

"Please, stop…"

"We can go to your room and I can help you cool off…"

"Goddamn it Reaper, stop talking like that! You're driving me crazy."

"I'm making you crazy…?"

"You have no idea."

As the lift doors closed behind them, the remaining three God Eaters were left in a stunned silence.

"Wow… I didn't realize they were that close." Kanon muttered, her cheeks still dusted. Shun shook his head, turning to look at Soma who looked slightly more irritated than usual… if that was even possible.

"No kidding... Damn, Soma. That _really_ sucks."

"Shut the hell up."

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

Later in the evening, two members of the First Unit were exiting the Mess Hall. Kota and Soma had eaten together, in a rare display, allowing him to poke the veteran with questions on tactics and strategy. As it was nice to finally see Kota taking his job seriously, he had agreed to help him. Their discussion had dragged on longer than intended, and now the pair were leaving to go their separate ways. As they reached the exit however, they found themselves blocked by a few bystanders observing a commotion in the lobby. Soma felt his stomach drop. He had a sinking feeling of who was at the center of the trouble. A head of purple hair barely visible over the others' heads confirmed his suspicions…

Except that Reaper hadn't started the altercation. In fact, she wasn't doing anything at all.

It was no secret that many in the Den still weren't very fond of the New Type. Although she had garnered respect from some, there were still those who harbored resentment both for her antics and what they perceived to be special treatment. The fact that she had caused debacle after debacle, disobeyed orders, and even murdered someone with little more than house arrest sat poorly with many of the other God Eaters.

Some of the angrier members of the Den even went so far as to condemn her for Lindow's death. They were bitter and grieving and looking for someone to blame… and the fact that Reaper didn't fight back made her an easy target. She was standing perfectly still, as the pair accosted her exiting the underground stairwell. Her eye was staring blankly at them as they vented their frustrations.

"So, I hear you're a dancer, huh? That's nice, but some of us have actual work to do, so maybe don't use the Training Room next time."

"Damn it, Shun…" Soma gritted his teeth. Of course he had told someone. That big-headed idiot could never keep his mouth shut about anything.

"Seriously. I swear, these New Types get on my nerves. Been here a few months and she's already acting like she owns the place."

Reaper did nothing. She only silently observed. She didn't understand why these people were harassing her, but there wasn't much that she could do about it. Her orders not to harm humans were absolute.

"Got nothing to say?" One of the God Eaters stepped forward with a sneer on his face.

"Of course not. She can't talk, remember?"

"Riiight. I forgot. How did someone like her even end up in the Far East Branch anyway?"

"You know the Director has a thing with New Types."

The last two words dripped with indignation. But still, Reaper did nothing. Her dull eye only watched them; her lips pressed tightly in a straight line.

"Looks like your guard dog isn't with you this time. Better watch yourself."

Kota tensed at their taunting words. They weren't actually crazy enough to pick a fight with Reaper, were they? He had personally seen what she could do to a Vajra. He didn't even want to think about what she could do to a human. Beside him, Soma pushed forward, moving the people aside. He had a different concern. What if she didn't defend herself at all? The two of them reached the front of the group and started forward before a startlingly loud froze everyone in place.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shit…"

The pair stepped back slightly as the guard dog in question appeared at the top of the stairs… and he looked nothing short of livid. A calm Ichiro was unnerving. An irritated Ichiro was frightening. An angry Ichiro was absolutely terrifying. He didn't need to fight his way through the crowd as nervous onlookers quickly scrambled out of his way. Storming down the stairs, he quickly placed himself between Reaper and her assaulters, driving them backward.

One of the bullies quickly lost his nerve under his murderous gaze. He wasn't insane enough to pick a fight with Hamasaki. That would be almost as stupid as starting a fight with Soma. And he wasn't even human. The other however, blinded by his rage, seemed relatively undeterred. He accepted his challenge and stepped toward him, leveling his own stubborn glare at the slightly taller God Eater. Reaper's eye twitched as the other man approached.

"Why are you always protecting her anyway? She's already killed someone. Keep it up, and she may put _you_ in the sick ward."

"Don't gossip about things you don't understand."

"What I _understand_ is that your girlfriend has serious issues. She's probably the one that killed Lindow…"

A hushed silence quickly fell over the lobby. Soma's fist clenched. He wanted to punch him, but it looked like Hamasaki was already about to.

"What did you say?" Ichiro's voice lowered to an ominous rumble. His voice was so quiet, that even Soma could barely hear. He had never seen such an expression on his face nor such fury in his tone. He had crossed a line. Squaring his shoulders in defiance, the smirking God Eater repeated his insult.

"I said your girlfriend probably killed Lindow." He stepped forward, clenching his fists. Ichiro stood still, blocking his access to Reaper… but behind him, a storm far more dangerous was brewing. Reaper's expression had changed. Her eye was no longer dull. It was filled with unbridled rage, fixated on the one challenging her companion. It moved swiftly up and down and around the room, scanning her surroundings.

Soma had seen that evaluating expression before. It was in the Mess Hall when Shun had brazenly approached her at her lunch table. She had ignored him then. But this time was different. Reaper saw this God Eater as a threat. He noticed the shift in her demeanor as her body tensed and her fingers slowly clenched and released. As her scarf sparked dangerously, he quickly started forward. They needed to defuse the situation before…

"Say it again." Ichiro challenged one last time. His own temper ignited. He had been more than tolerant of the endless prattle surrounding his friend, but he would not stand by and allow such a heinous accusation.

"Your. Girlfriend. Killed. Lindow." In his frustration, the man made a terrible mistake. He shoved him, forcing him to take a step back… and that was all that was needed. The moment his hand made contact with Ichiro's shoulder, the New Type exploded.

"Reaper don't!"

Soma shouted his warning, but not fast enough to stop the assault. She had already left the ground, sparks coursing along her scarf. Her fingers were angled in jagged lines, her sharp nails poised to tear him apart. At the sound of Soma's panicked voice, Ichiro's body moved automatically, following a series of practiced motions. With one hand, he shoved the other man twice as hard, sending him off of his feet. With the other, he turned and grabbed the airborne New Type, catching her midflight. As both fell to the ground, he wrapped both arms tightly around her own in preparation.

The discharge meant for the other God Eater struck Ichiro instead and a concentrated current coursed through his body. His muscles seized from the shock, locking them in a vice grip around the rampaging woman. Trapped and enraged, she struggled against her human restraint, her eyes locked on the target in front of her.

The sparks themselves had barely been visible to the untrained eye. From what the observers could tell, she had simply tackled her companion to the ground. But Soma knew better. He had seen it firsthand… but that had been a retaliatory strike. Could she channel that power at will? Scrambling to his feet, the other God Eater backed away, glowering at the writhing woman in his arms.

"I told you she was unhinged."

"I think you should go." Kota, in an astonishing display, came to Reaper's defense with a glare that surprised even Soma.

"She attacked me!"

"And you started it." Soma stepped forward, forcing the other God Eater back. It was true that Reaper had lashed out, but it had only been in defense. In her mind, she was protecting Ichiro from a perceived aggressor. She had seen the argument escalating and took action the moment her companion was in danger.

Behind them, Hamasaki was no longer listening. His attention was focused entirely on the woman constrained in his arms. She flailed against him, trying desperately to break free.

"Reaper, yameru!"

She gave no reaction. She saw nothing and heard nothing as her gaze remained fixed on the man backing away up the stairs.

"Reaper, please! You have to stop!" His voice now reeked of desperation as he begged his companion to cease her offensive. But again, she ignored him. Her eyes were clouded and distant, her mind no longer with them. She was no longer in the Branch lobby, but instead 30,000 feet in the sky.

As the current left his body, he managed to lift a hand to her face. His hand pressed against her cheek as he turned her head and forced her focus onto him.

"Reaper, look at me!"

With her focus broken, her convulsing slowed.

"Please… that's enough. Please, stop this."

Her body froze at his words. Her struggling ceased and her eye stared down at him with a look that he couldn't describe. As her frenzy subsided, she returned to him… and she saw the fear in his eyes. Ichiro sighed and relaxed his arm, still sore from her violent writhing. Then, he blinked. He felt something warm splash against his cheek. Reaper was crying. Alarmed, he ran his fingers through her hair. What on earth had upset her so badly?

"Hey, calm down… it's alright now." She gave no response. Her eye only stared down at him, spilling with tears. When she spoke it was barely a whisper.

"Yuki…"

Confused, he sat up, bringing her with him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. He held her tightly in his arms as she sobbed against his chest, muttering in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Yuki… I'm sorry, Yuki…"

He gently stroked her hair, paying little attention to her ramblings. Whatever she was saying no longer mattered. His own eyes began to tremble as he grappled with the reality in front of him. Her instability had escalated too far. He hadn't wanted to believe it. He had wanted to believe that Reaper could be saved if he only had more time. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't hurt anyone… but he had thought wrong.

Reaper's outburst had confirmed his worst fears. She was spiraling out of control. The fact that she had stunned him was proof of that. And she hadn't even been aiming at him. He grimaced at the thought of what may have happened had he not stopped her… and that was exactly the problem. What if he wasn't there to intervene the next time? What if next time, she reached her target? He knew what he needed to do, but as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, he felt his heart clench. He felt his determination crumble around him.

_We urge you to reference it as necessary to find your resolve._

Silently, he slowly lifted both of them to their feet, and led her back to his room.


	28. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a grim reality, Ichiro finally finds his resolve. Across the globe, an experiment is underway.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veterans Floor

The room was silent, save for the ticking of the clock at his bedside. Wrapped comfortably in the sheets was his troublemaking companion. After leaving her in his room, Ichiro had had the pleasure of trying to explain to Major Amamiya why Reaper had tried to slaughter a member of the Sixth Unit and why she shouldn't throw both of them in the underground cell. The chief reason of which being that it would likely backfire and send Reaper into another fit of aggression. No cell could hold that woman for long anyway.

After much argument, and a little interference from Director Schicksal, Ichiro had convinced them to let him confine her for the time being much to the chagrin of some of the other members, particularly the one she had attacked. If they didn't have a problem with her before, they most certainly did after tonight's fiasco. It would almost be impossible now to convince the other God Eaters that Reaper wasn't enjoying the benefits of favoritism.

Now, she was resting peacefully in his bed as he navigated the NORN. Opening his email, he scrolled down to the audio file attachment.

_Do not forget what you've been charged to protect._

It was such an ominous message. 'What' seemed like a strange way to phrase it. He would have assumed that they would use the term 'who.' Of course, they had barely ever considered her human to begin with, so he shouldn't really be surprised. Opening the file, he turned back to look across the room at his bed. Reaper was still sleeping soundly, bundled in his sheets. When the file loaded, he hovered his cursor over the Play button.

For a few moments, he simply stood still. He was hesitant to open the file they had sent to him. He didn't know what he would find inside and the cryptic message made him uneasy. Whatever they had sent to him, they were convinced that it would be enough to push him over the edge. What could possibly be bad enough to help him go through with his mission? The answer was that he didn't know… and that is what frightened him.

As he turned to watch her again, he felt his resolve dwindling further. He had do something. If tonight's disaster had confirmed anything, it was that Reaper, no matter docile at the moment, was dangerous. Not only to him, but to everyone in the Far East Branch. And that danger would only continue to increase the longer he allowed this to go on. He stared at the screen again, running the options in his mind for what felt like the 100th time. He ran through the scenarios in his head again and again, trying to find anything that would convince him otherwise… but he couldn't. There was no way that he could argue against her volatility.

And something else now bothered him. At the time, he had simply ignored her mutterings, but given some time to think about it, he found himself increasingly disturbed. Who was Yuki? Clearly someone important to her. What had happened to them? What if the answers were inside of the audio file?

Slowly, Ichiro reached for his headphones against the rack and placed them on his head. His hand trembled slightly as he moved his cursor to the Play button again. He was terrified of whatever was on the recording… but if it would help him do what was necessary, then he had to press forward. Taking a deep calming breath, he clicked the button and started the audio file.

Static hummed in his ears as the transmission relayed through the console. It sounded like a communication feed based off the radio noise.

_"The Specimen will be transported to a remote location to the north. We will bury her documents with her, and finally close this dark chapter in humanity."_

_"Confirmed. Redirecting flight path."_

His eyebrows raised as he listened to the two men speaking quietly amongst themselves. From the whirring and beeping of the controls, it was evident that this recording was taken from a cockpit. It was the feed from a transport. His mind began to race, pondering numerous concerns. Redirecting flight path? To where? Where were they going in the first place?

Ichiro could feel a chill running down his spine as realization began to dawn on him. They had mentioned a specimen… and they had called that specimen a 'her.' Was it even possible? He had a foreboding feeling that he knew from which transport the recording had originated… and his fears were confirmed as he heard a deep soothing voice that made his heart stop.

_"Rodrick, what's going on? The aircraft has changed course. Our trajectory is too far to the north."_

_"Nothing gets past you, does it Hamasaki? Yes, we have changed course. Our new destination is the Arctic Circle."_

_"The Arctic… Correct our trajectory at once, this is a direct violation of Director --"_

_"Director Smith is an idealist holding on to a failed experiment. His emotions cloud his judgment."_

_"I see. So you are intending to…"_

_"You know that this is for the best, Hiroyuki."_

_"…Samuel… you as well?"_

_"By keeping her, we are playing with fire, my friend. She is far too dangerous. Surely you must know that. She is a violent and aggressive --"_

_"But she isn't! She has never brought any harm to --"_

_"To you. Or your son. But what of the others? She has already killed multiple researchers, and most recently incapacitated the entire second squadron."_

_"I understand that."_

_"Do you? They were our colleagues, Hiroyuki. They were our friends… YOUR friends. Would you dishonor their deaths as we continue this experimental failure?"_

_"Of course, I wouldn't, Samuel. You know that. This is why we must take her to Russia. They are the leading branch in psychological specialists. Surely, there must be another way."_

_"There isn't. Specimen 13 is a ferocious inhuman creature. We tried to create the perfect weapon to destroy the menace plaguing our world… instead, we created a monster. An intelligent monster that with time will continue to learn and grow. A monster that is nearly human enough to hide among us. We failed, Hiroyuki. It is time to put an end to this."_

_"…She is not a monster. She is a child seeking comfort and security no different than any other. She cannot be blamed for mankind's folly… for **my** folly."_

_The plane fell silent._

_"If you truly believe that, Hiroyuki… then you are as naïve as he is."_

_"I won't let you do this!"_

Fabric ruffled as people moved hurriedly about the cabin. A loud rattling could be heard from the back of the plane, far from the cockpit. The rattling escalated into a thunderous roar as something slammed against the metal bars. Something was trying to escape. His heart sank as he knew who that someone must have been… and from the sound of the groaning hinges and scraping metal, it sounded like she was succeeding.

_"She's awake! Get the tranquilizers!"_

_"Get the control!"_

_Beep, beep._

The familiar sound echoed through the cabin. But the rattling didn't stop. It only grew stronger in response as their caged specimen became more and more agitated.

_"It's not working!"_

_"Do it again, turn the device to maximum setting!"_

_"No, don't!"_

_Beep, beep._

In the next moment, she broke free. His ears rang as the cage exploded within the cabin, throwing debris against the walls.

_"Warning… Warning… System failure. Initiate emergency protocol."_

A female voice could be heard momentarily before it was violently silenced. He couldn't see what was happening outside of the cockpit. He could only listen to the screams of terror and the squelching of flesh. He could hear impact after impact as bodies were tossed all across the cabin, scattering utensils and other equipment. He heard the snapping of bone and the tearing of sinew and could only imagine what terrible fate had befallen the passengers on the other side of the door. His stomach turned at the nauseating sounds as Deadeye rampaged through the cabin on a warpath, destroying anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in her way.

The carnage was endless, it seemed, as the occasional sound of footsteps could be heard. He could only assume they were the remaining survivors, attempting to evacuate to safety. But they stood no chance. Inevitably, she caught them and unleashed her wrath upon them as she had their fallen comrades. He heard the cockpit door open and close as someone entered from the other side. He could hear his nervous, shaking breaths as he bunkered behind the bolted door with the pilot. For a few minutes, only the hum of machinery was audible. Then…

_BANG!_

Something rammed against the bolted door with immeasurable force. She was trying to break through. And shortly after, she did. The explosive sound thundering through his headphones nearly ruptured his eardrums as the door was thrown from its hinges. A gentle thump could be heard as something fell to the floor. Was it the pilot? Slowly, a quiet pair of footsteps entered the room. He could hear the rustling of clothing as the remaining passenger was dragged from the room. All was silent for a few moments.

Then the roar of rushing air filled the room as the plane door was thrown open and shortly after, closed again. He couldn't hear anything else to suggest what fate had befallen him… but from the course of events, Ichiro could only assume he was thrown from the moving plane and left to plummet 30,000 feet to the ground below. Certainly an unpleasant death. Then there was silence. He could only hear the beeping of the control console and the occasional clatter as random objects fell to the floor. The occasional thump could be heard as lifeless forms slid to the ground.

What had happened…?

What could have possibly driven her to commit such an atrocity?

She didn't like her examinations, this was true. She wasn't fond of her doctors either. But to butcher every one of them in a senseless massacre… that was unspeakable, even for Deadeye. Had someone done something to trigger such a reaction? Or was she always such a violent woman? Had he just been too blinded to see it?

After a few moments, movement became audible once again. He could hear wet, quiet footsteps making their way through the cabin. He could hear the shuddering breaths of the last passenger huddling against the wall. There was one survivor left… and Ichiro was listening to his final moments. Then, he felt his heart go cold. Time stopped and the room began to blur. The moment survivor spoke, he recognized his father's voice.

_"That's enough. Please… please, stop this…"_

Those were the final words he heard. The footsteps continued, slowly approaching the doctor. The sparking sound reached a fever pitch before unleashing unknown terror upon the remaining passenger. Then the audio feed, and he assumed all remaining power on the plane, ceased.

Ichiro stood eerily still before the console, his eyes staring blankly at the screen. A small trickle of red snaked its way through his clenched fingers and dripped to the floor. His eyes stung with unshed tears and his lips trembled before clenched teeth. How could she? How _dare_ she? His father had dedicated much of his life to her well-being and he had risked nearly everything to protect her. His career… his place within Fenrir.. even his very life. He had even placed his relationship with his own son at risk, often spending more of his time researching and studying her than with him.

And in exchange for all that he had done… all of his sacrifice… all of his love… she had killed him. She had murdered everyone on the plane in a bloody rampage, leaving his father as the final victim to her ire. He could not say what unspeakable death she had had in store for him, only that he died, cowering against the wall like a cornered animal. He had begged for his life. He had begged her for mercy…

And she had shown him none.

The past few months became a blur, whirling through his mind as he pieced together the events of their entire stay. Small details initially unnoticed took on new meaning in the face of this new information. Her nightmare. The man in her dreams who looked so afraid. The blood that she could see and smell, and even taste. It had not been a nightmare at all, but instead a repressed memory of the sins she committed. And her words…

_"Yuki… I'm sorry, Yuki."_

He now knew who Yuki was. Reaper had had a habit of shortening names ever since she was a child. Yuki was Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki Hamasaki

After years of questioning, Ichiro finally had his answer. He had spent countless nights awake mourning his loss. He had tossed and turned wondering what had happened, and how, and why. And now, he finally knew. He knew what happened to the late doctor, as well as everyone else on that plane… and it was sleeping quietly behind him, in his bed.

_"A monster that is nearly human enough to hide among us."_

_"…She is not a monster. She is a child seeking comfort and security no different than any other."_

His shoulders trembled uncontrollably as his head slowly turned. He gazed upon her sleeping form from across the room, eyes burning with pain. Indeed, she appeared as nothing more than a human woman. A mischievous human woman with a penchant for trouble. But beneath the surface, something sinister lay hidden underneath. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to delete the transmission and pretend like he had never heard it. He wanted to shut his eyes and close ears. Anything not to see the savage beast within… but he couldn't.

_"…she will quickly become **everyone's** problem, should you lose control of her."_

The revelation of her true nature terrified him. And as he was finally faced with reality, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he watched her rolls over in her sleep, cocooning herself within his sheets. She had left him no choice. He would have to complete his mission.

But he couldn't do it now. Not resting in the middle of Headquarters. In her volatile state, there was no saying what she may do were he to threaten her. He couldn't risk starting a conflict with her inside of the base. It would put everyone in the facility at risk should she overpower him and escape… and she most certainly would.

In terms of raw power, she was stronger than him. After all, he was only human. He would need to make preparations were he to successfully carry out his task. It would take time, but it could be done. Such protocol had been decided long ago. He knew exactly what needed to be done. Yet somehow, learning the truth had not increased his desire to harm her…

…but he had finally found his resolve.

He had grown with her.

He had sheltered her.

He had loved her.

And now… he would have to destroy her.

Turning, he shut off the terminal and made his way to the door. He couldn't stand to be around her right now. To look upon her face was too painful… and far too dangerous. He knew that he would falter. He would convince himself once again that she was human. That was the mistake his father made… and he had died for it.

As the door closed behind him, Ichiro was unaware of a deep blue eye watching him as he left the room.

. . .

North America Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

Gentle sunbeams peeked through the blinds of the upper floor of the facility. The burner hissed softly in the corner, heating the glass jar above. A crimson liquid inside of the glass bubbled gently inside of the container. Beside the jar, a researcher carefully took notes, watching curiously as the crimson liquid slowly shifted to a pale pink hue. The fluid simmered over the flame for a few moments, small bubbles rising to the top of the glass.

Carefully, the doctor lifted the glass with a pair of tongs and poured the fluid into a small tube. He placed the tube in a holder against the wall, while another collected a microscope from the table. He poured a few droplets of crimson fluid onto the glass and slid it beneath the magnifying lens.

"Commence the trial."

The doctor inserted a syringe into the tube an extracted a small amount. A third scientist connected the microscope to a projector, placing the image in full-scale against the wall. Beneath the glass, a bundle of violently jostling cells multiplied and festered. With careful, precise movements, the first scientist placed a single droplet of the pink concoction into the blood sample.

Upon making contact, the cells reacted wildly, initially moving away from the fluid as though it were a repellent. But after a few moments, the cells began to bond with the compound. They slowed their movements and ceased their vibrations. The multiplication continued, but the cells returned to a stable state. Above the microscope the second researcher smiled.

"I think we've found it."

"…Excellent. Contact our patient. He will want to see this."


	29. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma loses his patience with Hamasaki and goes to the Director. He learns a surprising truth.

Sunken Grid

Soma scoffed and brushed the sweat from his brow. The humid air felt heavy in his lungs and clung to his hair leaving it damp and slick. At his feet lay a slain Chi-You, its limbs twitching sporadically following its death. This had been the twelfth mission they had undertaken in the past week and he was beginning to lose his patience. Their first mission had gone well, and so had all of their missions to follow… their many, _many_ missions.

But in recent days, Hamasaki had been an absolute slave driver, pushing the First Unit to exhaustion. It had been mission after mission, quest after quest, kill after kill. It felt like all they did now was eat, hunt, bathe, eat, and sleep, in that order. With Sakuya still on leave and Alisa in recovery, that had left only the remaining four members to pick up the massive workload. Even Reaper seemed to be slowing down slightly, her body growing weary from the constant strain.

Soma had been meaning to have a stern talk with him for a while now, to tell him that he was pushing his team members too hard. But he had never gotten the chance. He was filing reports to and from the drop sites and quickly vanished upon their return to the Den. He had even attempted to catch him in his room late one night, but he hadn't been there either. After pushing them to the brink of collapse, he would always find a way to elude him, slipping continuously through his grasp.

Ironically, the only one who _wasn't_ completely exhausted at this point was Ichiro himself… and after close observation during their most recent mission, he could easily see why.

Their Squad Leader had been strategically placing himself in situations that required less extensive combat. He left the striker role almost entirely to Soma, and spent more time directing Reaper than actually fighting himself. In fact, the North American pair had seen the most dramatic shift in their combat strategy. Their graceful battle dance had all but disappeared, leaving them as two separate, but equally destructive forces of God Eating nature. For the first time since they had formed a group, they were fighting as individuals, and that struck him as odd.

Even more surprising was the way he was driving Reaper. Hard as he was working the rest of them, he seemed to be pressing the New Type the most out of anyone. It almost seemed like he was pushing her specifically, placing her in the most challenging roles and working her until she nearly dropped. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Hamasaki was _trying_ to weaken her, which considering the two's relationship, didn't really make sense.

Soma couldn't understand what had caused the sudden change. One might assume that the two had a fight but… that didn't seem possible. Reaper didn't fight. Reaper didn't argue. Not with him. She followed his word unquestioningly… sometimes almost obsessively so.

And the shift in their relationship hadn't been exclusive to combat.

Where his eyes once gazed upon her with loving adoration, they were now distant and cold. Where he would often guide her with a gentle hand along her shoulders or waist, now he barely touched her at all. In some cases, he actually went to great lengths to avoid physical contact entirely. His kind, affectionate treatment of their New Type had slowly deteriorated to the point of borderline cruelty. He was acting almost like he hated her…

And that was the strangest part about the entire situation. Soma could visibly see the pain in his eyes every time he pulled away from her. He watched his hard gaze shift into an apologetic one when he thought that no one was watching. Every time he turned away from her, fists clenched, Reaper recoiled at his perceived anger. But looking at him forward, he could see that his trembling was of sadness, not of rage.

If observing the two of them over the past few weeks had taught him anything… it was that Shun might have been right. While Ichiro vehemently denied any romantic involvement between the two of them, Reaper clearly held a special place in his heart. He wasn't simply fond of her. He loved her… and from what he could tell more than anything else in the world. Even Soma could see that.

So why then was he trying so hard to distance himself from her?

After finishing their mission, Soma decided that he would get his answers one way or another, as they loaded into the transport. His determination only intensified as he watched their most recent interaction. Seeking comfort, Reaper had gently reached for her companion, as she often did when distressed… but he shied away from her, rejecting her touch. The look of hurt in her eyes made his stomach clench. She looked close to tears as she chose instead to rest her tired head against Kota's shoulder. Sensing her sadness, he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying his best to elevate her mood. Beside her, Ichiro spared her a quick glance. At the sight of the pair, he turned away, looking nothing short of devastated.

What the hell was going on?

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

When they finally returned to Headquarters Reaper practically stumbled into the lift and pressed the button. She was heading upstairs, presumably to take a shower then find a bed -- most likely Ichiro's -- to rest in. The Captain himself had wandered elsewhere, most likely to report to Major Amamiya. Kota yawned and stretched his arms, flopping onto a nearby couch and closing his eyes. Soma headed for the showers to relax, both his muscles and his mood. When he returned to his floor, he noticed Reaper standing outside of her companion's bedroom staring blankly at the closed door. How long had she been standing there like that?

She was completely still. The only motion she made were her fingers clenching and releasing as she struggled to figure out what to do. She clearly wanted to go to him, but she likely didn't want to be turned down again. Soma watched her as she raised her hand to open the door, stopped, and let her arm fall. She gazed sadly at the door and lowered her eye to the floor. Her shoulders sagged as she turned and wandered towards the lift, to return to her own room. By this point, he was used to the dull expression in her eyes. But that was usually a result of her stalwart hypnosis. Now, they looked truly dead. She looked broken.

And that was the final straw.

Turning, he headed towards the stairs, his initial objective of getting some rest completely forgotten. Soma was going over his head. He was putting a stop to this.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Director's Office

Johannes sat quietly behind his desk lost deep in thought. It had taken more than a few days to get through all of documentation of their New Type in between his obligations as Branch Director and he was utterly exhausted. He had combed through every section of every page and every document in every individual file, occasionally skimming over the more disturbing details. He had watched through every second of every single record, ranging from her happy years to her tortured ones.

Unable to leave any stone unturned, he was forced to watch as the child had been mistreated and abused in unimaginable ways. He had watched her transformation from sweet little girl to living weapon. He had watched as the light and hope slowly faded from her eyes as her flame weakened with each new experiment. And the final footage he watched had been the most gruesome. It had been the data disk extracted from the aircraft itself before the crash. And as nauseating as they had found the state of the wreckage, the actual event had been far more horrid. After sitting through the entirety of the other data disk however… he couldn’t entirely blame her.

Almost every facet of her broken mind was perfectly understandable. Her hatred of science and her distrust of authoritative figures. Even her dissent into depression and subsequent self-harm after her increased isolation. The loss of his son had been painful for her, and in some part, he was to blame. Their contact had slowed because he placed him under a strict training regimen… and the New Type was simply left to feel abandoned. But more importantly, this knowledge had confirmed his suspicion, leaving no doubt whatsoever.

She and Soma's friend were one in the same.

While he hadn't been the most present person in his son's life, he had done his best to be a somewhat attentive parent. When work wasn't keeping him busy, he did spend what time he could with Soma, although it wasn't nearly enough. So it wasn't surprising when the boy sought attention elsewhere. And he had found it in the form of a pen pal from the West. He had no idea how the two had managed to find one another. Soma had a habit of sneaking into the database late during the night and as troublesome as Reaper was, she probably did the same. With the two of them messing around in the communication server, it was only a matter of time before their paths intertwined. And to be honest, he was happy that they did.

It was almost poetic happenstance that the daughter of their old friends would one day find his son. She was the only other living result of the Managarm Project, the counterpart to Soma.

At first, he had been uncertain about his son's midnight excursions. Occasionally he would pass by his room and peer through a crack in his door. When he did, he would see the girl on the other end of the screen smiling gleefully at him. And when Johannes saw how happy she made him; he saw no reason to interfere. He couldn't bring himself to. Soma desperately needed a friend, and he had found one. Who was he to take that away from him?

But in the end, he didn't need to… as the hands of fate would eventually tear the two of them apart. After losing her, Soma began to change. He noticed that his son became colder and more withdrawn. While he had always been a somewhat temperamental child, after her death, he became volatile and quick to anger. He pulled away from everyone, focusing all of his energy into his training.

At the time, Johannes foolishly assumed his son a diligent student. But in hindsight, it was probably the only way he knew how to cope. Hunting Aragami gave him something else to focus on, channeling his pain into combat.

But now, she had returned to him and he had indisputable proof. He had even noticed Soma on occasion captured within the recordings. During the mornings, his son's face could be seen on the other side of her screen through the camera in her room. The fact that she had survived brought joy to his heart.

It also presented a conundrum.

While it had taken a great deal of time, Soma had finally managed to make peace with his friend's death. He had grieved and mourned her loss, and eventually channeled that grief into power, becoming one of the strongest God Eaters Fenrir had ever seen. Her disappearance had damaged him, but it also made him stronger.

And now, he was presented with a choice. He could keep her identity hidden and allow him much to keep his much needed closure. Or he could tell him the truth and subsequently reveal the life she had led as a human test subject.

Theirs was certainly not a model relationship, but Johannes knew his son well enough. He would be overjoyed to learn that his pen pal had survived… but he would also learn truths of her life that she had undoubtedly kept hidden. He would see her in a different light than he had come to accept over these many months. He would no longer see Reaper as only his team member, but as the hollow shell of what his friend could have been. To let him live on with the acceptance of her 'death' would be cruel. But to learn through what she had lived would hurt him far, far worse. It was times like these that he wished Aisha were still alive. She was always better in situations like these.

"Soma… what am I to do?" Gazing at the woman on his screen, he muttered and mulled over his options.

They say if one speaks of the devil, he shall appear… and while that phrase was usually in reference to Reaper these days, that was not always the case. The very subject of his thoughts suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking thoroughly pissed off. It was rare for Soma to come to his office, let alone in such a foul mood. If he was there, something must have been wrong.

"Good evening, Soma. What can I do for you?"

"You need to do something about Hamasaki." True to form, he cut straight to the point as he stomped his way over to the desk. "He's overworking the team. We can't keep going like this. Kota is about to collapse and Reaper is…"

Soma stopped his tirade and fell deathly silent. The Director stared at him for a moment, visibly confused as he slowly followed his gaze… to the woman on his screen. Then he watched as the blood slowly drained from his face. He could almost see the gears turning as his mind worked rapidly, trying to rationalize what he was seeing.

"… alive?"

Soma's face was a wildly changing array of emotions. The first was surprise at the photograph before him. The second was disbelief not only of the survival of his friend, but her current presence in the very same branch. The third was sadness, as his mind undoubtedly drifted to painful memories. Then finally, as his eyes slid beneath the image, it was rage. His teeth clenched as he read the name printed beneath her lifeless face; Next-Generation Enhanced Operative.

Soma stared incredulously at him, his eyes drifting back and forth between the image and his father. Johannes waited patiently for him to go through his motions, cycling through expressions as each new sensation washed over him like a tidal wave. His son had never been the most efficient person at processing his emotions, and it seemed that his particular situation had overloaded his brain. When his mind finally regained some semblance of functionality, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Perhaps he didn't believe it… or maybe he didn't want to.

"…Is it her?"

"See for yourself." Johannes slid the keyboard toward him, giving him control of the screen. Soma hit the keys, scrolling through the uploaded images. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her age in reverse, growing younger and more familiar… until finally, he saw her. The image of his lost friend, with her trademark smile. A torrent of conflicting emotions crashed over him, threatening to drown him as his mind sporadically tumbled from thought to thought.

He felt joy beyond measure. She was alive.

He felt confusion. How was that possible?

He felt concern. What had happened to her?

He felt rage. How long had he known?

Watching his son rotate through different facial expressions, Johannes was able to piece together his thoughts. Then, he answered his question before he even had the opportunity to ask.

"The data has only recently become available to us."

Soma blinked, a little surprised that he had predicted his inquiry.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

"So you found the site?"

"Yes."

"So what happened?"

Johannes didn't answer. Instead he returned to his screen and pulled up one of the recordings uploaded from the data disk. Upon the screen, he could see the paused image of an aircraft cabin. Within were a group of scientists, adorned in their lab coats. Leaning against the walls, God Arcs in hand, were a pair of God Eaters. Near the back of the plane was someone he didn't recognize, but looked vaguely familiar, like an older version of someone he knew. And beside him, sealed in a heavy metal cage… was his friend. As the image loaded, Soma slowly turned his eyes to the Director.

"The hell is this?"

"…The truth."


	30. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma finally discovers the truth behind the accident... and he is stunned by what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter will contain some graphic depictions of violence and gore. I have toned it down a bit, but it still needs a tag.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Director's Office

Soma stared at the screen. The mystery surrounding Reaper's death had haunted him for many years. He had spent countless nights lying awake and wondering, asking endless questions without any answers. What had happened to cause the crash? Was it a mechanical failure? Had Aragami intercepted their path? Had she gone peacefully or had she died agony, burning alive in the flames? What had she been doing on that aircraft in the first place? Now, a single moment had rendered all such questions irrelevant. She was alive.

Yet somehow, that knowledge didn't settle his fears. It only raised more concern. The answers lay in front of him. All he had to do was press Play… but that turned out to be far more challenging that he would have expected. He had spent so much time wondering. And now that he had the chance to learn, he found himself nervous. What if he wasn't prepared for what he'd see?

After some thought, he decided it best to learn the truth. Nothing good would come from avoiding it. Steeling himself for whatever lie ahead, he pressed the key.

_"Rest, child… when you awake, you will find yourself in a place called Russia. And you will be safe."_

_"Mn…"_

_Dr. Hamasaki stood towards the back of the cabin, gently running his fingers along the edge of a large metal cage. Within lay the fruit of all his research. The young woman lay sleeping, heavily sedated within the four walls. With the help of Director Smith and some careful planning, they had managed to arrange an emergency transport. They would take her to a new world. A place far away from the underground lab rooms. A place with an ample supply of mental assistance for what was sure to be ever-lasting trauma. A place where she could recover in safety._

_But as his weight shifted slightly to the left, he turned his eyes to the small rectangular window. They were turning…and very sharply. His eyes squinted slightly as he strode toward a chestnut-haired man across the cabin._

_"Rodrick, what's going on? The aircraft has changed course. Our trajectory is too far to the north."_

_At his question, Rodrick's eyes slid slowly to his blonde colleague beside him. There was no point in lying to him now._

_"Nothing gets past you, does it Hamasaki? Yes, we have changed course. Our new destination is the Arctic Circle."_

_The doctor responded with outrage. "The Arctic… Correct our trajectory at once, this is a direct violation of Director --"_

_"Director Smith is an idealist holding on to a failed experiment. His emotions cloud his judgment."_

_The doctor gaped at him, taken aback by his snarky reply. Slowly he leaned to the side to peer into the cockpit. The man flying the plane wasn't their authorized pilot, but a different one. Someone he didn't recognize… an imposter. Then his eyes narrowed and his voice grew dark._

_"I see. So you are intending to…"_

_"You know that this is for the best, Hiroyuki." The blonde researcher interjected, unable to keep quiet any longer._

_"…Samuel… you as well?"_

_"By keeping her, we are playing with fire, my friend. She is far too dangerous. Surely you must know that. She is a violent and aggressive --"_

_"But she isn't! She has never brought any harm to --"_

_"To you. Or your son. But what of the others? She has already killed multiple researchers, and most recently incapacitated the entire second squadron."_

_Hamasaki fell silent, unable to refute his argument. She had displayed a deep resentment for his fellow researchers… but who could possibly blame her?_

_"I understand that."_

_"Do you? They were our colleagues, Hiroyuki. They were our friends… YOUR friends. Would you dishonor their deaths as we continue this experimental failure?"_

_"Of course, I wouldn't, Samuel. You know that. This is why we must take her to Russia. They are the leading branch in psychological specialists. Surely, there must be another way."_

_"There isn't. Specimen 13 is a ferocious inhuman creature. We tried to create the perfect weapon to destroy the menace plaguing our world… instead, we created a monster. An intelligent monster that with time will continue to learn and grow. A monster that is nearly human enough to hide among us. We failed, Hiroyuki. It is time to put an end to this."_

_"…She is not a monster. She is a child seeking comfort and security no different than any other. She cannot be blamed for mankind's folly… for **my** folly."_

_The plane fell silent, save for the humming of the engine and buzzing of machinery._

_"If you truly believe that, Hiroyuki… then you are as naïve as he is."_

_Samuel shook his head. His friend was beyond reason. The specimen could serve no further purpose than destruction, but he was too blinded to see it. He had convinced himself that she was… human. He had left him no choice._

_Behind his friend, hidden from view, the specimen in question was slowly waking from her slumber._

_"I won't let you do this!"_

_Hamasaki adamantly refused. He turned and stormed towards the cockpit. If he could not reason with them, then he would contact Headquarters. A pair of men stepped forward, halting his progress. They blocked his path, refusing him entry. Did they intend to force him into compliance?_

_The two gripped his arms and dragged the struggling doctor away from the cockpit… and from the back of the cabin, their awakened specimen came to life._

_At the sight of her caretaker being threatened, she bared her teeth and shook with rage. She had suffered unspeakable abuse at the hands of those men, but she would not allow them to harm the doctor. Summoning all of her strength, she rammed against the walls of the cage, shaking the structure. Startled, the rest of the cabin flew into action. The God Eaters on either side of her, lifted from their resting positions, holding their God Arcs at the ready to strike. Another researcher, whom she recognized far too well with his wrist bracelet and his lab coat, shouted to another._

_"She's awake! Get the tranquilizers!"_

_"Get the control!"_

_At his command, another grabbed the remote control from the nearby tray and quickly pressed the button._

_Beep, beep._

_The collar activated, unleashing an electric shock into her neck… but she couldn't feel the pain. Panicked, the man pressed the button again to the same result._

_"It's not working!"_

_The researcher backed away nervously as she rammed into the walls of the cage again. The bars groaned in protest, their shape contorting with each assault._

_"Do it again, turn the device to maximum setting!"_

_Hamasaki flailed against the men holding him as her scarf began to spark._

_"No, don't!"_

_Beep, beep._

_They ignored his warning… a grave mistake. Absorbing the charge, she rushed forward one last time. The bars came loose. The walls of the cage collapsed, the bars breaking apart and the side bursting from its hinges. The God Eaters lifted their weapons to intercept her, but she was too quick for them. Sidestepping their swipes, she lifted one of the loose bars from the ground and thrust it into the unsuspecting attacker, nailing her to the wall. Slipping around the second strike, she grabbed yet another bar and impaled her male companion through the chest._

_With her two biggest threats eliminated, she slowly turned to the rest of the cabin. As she eyed their coats and their instruments, she could feel her fury rising. She recounted the years of abuse exacted by each and every one of them. The woman huddling in the corner had removed her larynx in multiple procedures. She had been only lightly sedated. The man across from her had mutilated her, carving out different pieces to see if they would regenerate. When they did, he did it again._

_A pair further away had 'tested her healing capabilities' by cutting her open with a scalpel. They hadn't used anesthetic. It could 'interfere with the data'. The man standing in front of her, remote in hand, had subjected her to countless electrical shocks, burning her neck with permanent scars…_

_And behind him were the three she hated the most. She recognized the blonde and brunette as the pair that had injected her countless times in the hopes of creating another, more compliant specimen. And when that had failed, they had decided to experiment using bias factor. She felt all of the pain and anger of over a decade rising to the surface, threatening to boil over until finally…_

_She erupted._

_She released her stored electricity in a powerful discharge. The two God Eaters pinned closest to her on either side were electrocuted. Hitting the walls, the wave overloaded the equipment, frying nearly every circuit in the plane, including her collar. She tore the shattered device from her neck and let it fall to the ground, freeing her from her metaphorical chains._

_"Warning… Warning… System failure. Initiate emergency protocol."_

_The alarm blared and the remaining lights flickered. And for a moment all was completely still. In the seconds that followed, all hell broke loose. The cabin exploded into panic as the plane began to slowly descend, the auto-pilot emergency landing initiated._

_Her first victim was the remote-carrier. Her eyes locked onto him. His final image was the woman rushing towards him as she wrapped her fingers around his neck in the same place that her collar had been. With hatred in her eyes, she squeezed until she heard the tell-tale snap. She dropped his lifeless body to the floor, remote still in hand._

_Her next victim was the female surgeon. In two large bounds, she closed the distance between them. In a twist of irony, she clawed and tore out her throat before slamming her head against the wall hard enough to shatter her skull. The man beside her, the mutilator met an even more gruesome fate. She brought him to the ground and slammed him face first to the floor, pinning his torso with her foot. She grabbed a hold of both of his arms and yanked with all of her strength, snapping his spine… but she didn't stop there. She continued to pull until the arms separated from his body before tossing the detached limbs aside._

_The carver came next. Grabbing a scalpel from a nearby table, she closed in on him and ran the utensil into his chest. He coughed and sputtered as the keen edge punctured his lung. His eyes met her murderous gaze before she ripped downward, carving him open like a roast bird. He fell lifelessly to the floor with a wet thump, spraying her with his life essence and staining her entire body red. Her tongue slowly slid from her mouth, collecting a small taste of the crimson fluid._

_Then, she turned._

_She locked her gaze on the last people on her list. Samuel, Rodrick, and the violator. The three of them tensed, the crazed look in her eyes rooting each of them in place. Before them stood the monster their own making. Drenched with blood, and wearing a wicked smile, she looked the very picture of death itself… and she was loving every moment of it._

_Rodrick came first. He caught a glimpse of her for only a moment before he was airborne. She wrapped her hand around his arm and threw him clear across the cabin, sending him crashing into the back wall. Following him, she grabbed one of the metal bars of the cage and stomped, ramming her foot into his chest and pinning him to the ground. Lifting the rod high above her head, she swung downward. The bar smashed across his head, cracking the skull. Then, she her arm and swung again. And again. And again. She beat him until he was a bloody, disjointed mess on the floor, long dead from her second strike._

_Samuel came second. She could hear him rushing about the cabin with his companion, searching for their emergency gear. When she turned her head, the violator had already equipped his parachute, and Samuel held his in his arms. In seconds, she crossed the distance, knocking him from his grasp as she tackled him, pinning him to the ground. She held his struggling form beneath her, glaring down at him. She watched him flail beneath her, helplessly restrained in the same way that she had been. She paused for a moment, unsure of an appropriate way to kill him._

_As Samuel was captured, he knew that he was beyond help. The third and final victim had hidden himself inside of the cockpit with the pilot. He could hear the carnage taking place on the other side. She undoubtedly slaughtered Samuel before ripping through the rest of the plane like a tornado on a vicious bloody rampage. When all fell silent, he felt his heart leap into his throat. He could hear footsteps approaching the barrier._

_Then, the door shook violently as a tremendous force collided with it from the other side. He shuddered, clenching his fists as the plane fell silent again. Had she given up…?_

_His hopes were dashed within moments as a second, stronger collision tore the barred door from its hinges. The large metal slab struck the pilot in the back of his head, killing him instantly before sliding to the floor. And rolling along the floor and into the cockpit… was Samuel's detached head._

_He backed away and pressed against the console, trying to create as much distance as possible between him and the furious beast. But his efforts were in vain. Slowly… deliberately… she stepped through the doorway. Her bloodstained lips curled into a frightening smile as she approached him. She could smell his fear. She wondered, had she smelled the same way to him? He shook his head violently from side to side as stood before his cowering form. Had she looked the same way when she was begging him to stop? Reaching forward, she slowly placed her hand against his chest. Her caress was almost gentle._

_Then her grip tightened. She dragged him with her, from the cockpit and near one of the doors of the plane. The wind threatened to pull her off her feet as she gripped the wall._

_Their gaze met one last time as she dragged him forward. His eyes were wide and trembling with terror. She could see the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, a silent plea for mercy. Had she gazed at him the same way when their eyes met?_

_She didn't know._

_And she didn't care._

_Tossing him forward, she threw him from the plane towards the wing… where the engine swallowed him whole. A burst of crimson blood and shredded organs spewed from the back of the turbine as she slammed the door. Then, she turned… towards the last remaining survivor on the aircraft._

_Hiroyuki Hamasaki lay crouched against the far wall, his body trembling in fear. He had never seen such a display of raw savagery. It was a dreadful combination, marrying the ruthless bloodshed of the Aragami… with the sentient cruelty of humanity. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know what to think. And the source of the brutality was the teenage girl walking steadily towards him. His limbs trembled involuntarily as she stood above him. His panicked gaze met her angry one as he slowly reached a shaking hand towards her, as though trying to keep her away._

_"That's enough. Please… please, stop this…"_

_The popping sound of the communication feed in the cockpit jolted her. Gazing down at her caretaker, the rage left her eyes. In its place was hurt… hurt that he would gaze upon her the same as everyone else. He flinched as she slowly reached toward him…_

_…and grabbed his hand. Pulling him to his feet, she stared up at him. As Hamasaki looked down at her, his fear began to subside. The whirlwind of death and destruction was no more. There was only a young woman drenched in blood and gazing at him with tired eyes._

_The engine-turned-meat-grinder boomed, rocking the plane. The engine failed. Hiroyuki fell against the wall, trying to keep his balance as the woman sprang into motion. They didn't have much time._

_Rushing to the edge of the plane, she grabbed a parachute then headed for the back, equipping the backpack as she ran. She retrieved her God Arc, stored safely in its metal case, and returned to the doctor gripping his arm tightly in her hand and wrapping it around her waist to her parachute. The second engine stalled and failed._

_They were in freefall._

_She gripped her God Arc in one hand and embraced the doctor in the other. Lifting her leg, she kicked open the emergency door and leapt from the plane. The empty aircraft shuddered as it fell farther and farther… and the image was no more._

Soma gazed silently at the blank screen. His body was still, but his mind was running at a 100 miles per hour. Reaper hadn't been a victim of the accident. And it hadn't been an accident at all. She had _caused_ it. And only after she had slaughtered every passenger aboard without remorse. All but one. His mind became a battlefield of conflicting thoughts and emotions. On one side, he saw the gentle, innocent face of his childhood friend… and on the other, a merciless demon that in less than 15 minutes had slaughtered more than nine people in some of the most twisted ways possible. Truly, she had earned her name: Reaper. Suddenly, her scythe seemed like a twisted joke of irony.

He couldn't understand it. He couldn't fathom what could have happened to turn that sweet little girl into… this. Why had she done it? And why had Hamasaki been spared her wrath? Why had been given mercy when no others had been left to live? Closing the window, Soma navigated through the various uploaded folders. There were tons of them. There were folders detailing the Managarm Project and its members. There were folders discussing Oracle cell research. There were folders discussing compounds and discoveries.

But there was only one folder he was looking for. His eyes paused as they passed over the folder they had been searching for. Next-Generation Enhanced Operative; Research Data. As he moved to open the file, the Director stopped him. Shifting his eyes from the screen, Soma turned his gaze to his father, who had gently placed a hand on his arm. At his questioning gaze, Johannes shook his head. In his eyes he saw sadness… and remorse?

"It is… difficult to watch. Be assured you're prepared to handle what you may see."

While Soma said nothing, his heart pounded in his chest. His father's harrowing warning concerned him. He knew his father well and he knew the types of activities he had dabbled in. Having lived through the rise of the Aragami, he had seen countless gruesome sights. He had watched humans being eaten alive. He had watching buildings burn with people in them. He had watched his own mother fall victim to her own body as he was born.

What could possibly be twisted enough to rattle _him?_

He was no long sure he wanted to know. As he met his father's saddened expression, he paused to give it some thought. He offered no recourse. The decision was his.

He could close the window and walk away. He could leave the office and never look back. He could spend the rest of his days ignorant to the truth… but he didn't want to. It didn't seem fair. For years, he had watched her suffer through the screen of a computer. He had been unable to help her as he had watched her hide her tears and smile, never telling who or what had made her so upset.

Now, he had the chance to learn. He couldn't imagine her exacting such butchery without a reason. She was too gentle. He couldn't bring himself to simply view her as the evil abomination that she had appeared in the transmission. No. Something had pushed her to this… and he owed it to her to find out what it was.

Shaking his head, he returned to the screen and opened the folder.


	31. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma watches through video logs. He learns much about his friend's life, including the parts she tried to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> This chapter contains self-harm, torture, and sexual assault. Most of the tags for this story are located in this chapter. If you don't want to read this part, skip over the italicized portions.

TRIGGER WARNING! Lots and lots of triggers

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Director's Office

The folder contained a massive array of documents and video files, all detailing information regarding the New Type. Reading over her biological documents more carefully revealed that she wasn't a New Type at all. At least, not originally. Her documentation listed her as a Long-Range type; Codename Deadeye… when did that change? And more importantly, how? He was even more surprised when he found documentation regarding the Managarm Project, and it's original founding members, his mother included. Their parents had known each other, very closely apparently.

But their relationship had splintered after his birth. Hiroyuki Hamasaki, Ichiro's father, believed that more data was needed. He was certain that they could build on their first success, despite the risk involved. Parting ways, he had gone on to continue his research with the assistance of her parents at the expense of 13 different pregnant women… and she had been the sole survivor of those horrific experiments.

Specimen 13.

As he continued to skim through her documents, he noticed a footnote hastily scribbled onto the bottom of her final status report.

"Overdrive?"

Recreational burst and overdrive. He hadn't the slightest clue what either of those terms meant… but they had apparently been problematic enough to decommission her.

"We aren't sure. Paylor is exploring some options, but we have come to no conclusions at this time."

"Hmph."

Soma returned to the screen, closing the documents. Having finished reading all he cared to know, he turned his attention to the video recordings. Bracing himself, he sifted through the video files, observing captured moments throughout her life.

. . .

_A toddler crawled excitedly around the inside of nursery. She was giggling playfully as she chased after a motorized toy they were controlling. She moved at rather alarming speed for a two-year-old, zipping around the room. The researchers murmured amongst themselves, taking notes on their clipboards._

_"Her motor skills are extraordinary."_

_"Yes… Let's keep her under close observation. I am curious to see how she develops."_

_. . ._

_A small child sat quietly on a lab table, looking bored with her legs dangling off the sides. Dr. Hamasaki stood beside her, gently holding her arm as he prepared to draw blood._

_"Yuki, are we done soon?" The child whined, clearly growing impatient with her examination. The doctor only chuckled in response to her complaining._

_"We've barely even started."_

_"But I'm boooored. When're we going to be finished?"_

_"As soon as you hold still."_

_"Fiiiine…"_

_Defeated, the child held stopped fidgeting and allowed him to continue with his work. Her head tilted slightly as she curiously watched her own crimson fluid fill the phials._

_. . ._

_A lab room was in utter chaos. Researchers were fleeing from a little girl no older than 5. They scrambled and ducked behind desks as equipment soared through the room. She had taken an Aragami core from the storage room. She had been delighted by her new find._

_But when they had tried to take it away from her, the little girl grew very upset._

_Tantrums were perfectly normal for a child of that age… but with her genetic enhancements, such an emotional outburst was proving disastrous. She tossed papers and chairs in her irate state, sobbing over the loss of her beloved toy._

_Dr. Hamasaki appeared in the doorway and quickly rushed to the child's side. It seemed that she had gotten away from him and he had been searching for her. The doctor quelled her rage with a gentle scolding and brought her rampage to an end. They agreed to give her a core they no longer needed in exchange for her stolen one. Hamasaki then left the disordered storage room with the child trotting happily behind him._

_. . ._

_A pair of children wrestle around in a bedroom, laughing as the tumble across the floor. The boy easily pins the girl and taunts her, sticking his tongue out as she struggles beneath him. Laughing, the girl pushes with all her strength… and tosses the boy off of her. He flies over her head and bounces as he hits the bed. She shrieks and quickly scrabbles to her feet, rushing to his aid. He stares up at her as she leans over him and stares._

_"Geeze… you're really strong, you know that?"_

_"I'm sorry, Ichi… I didn't mean to."_

_The boy blinks and stares up the girl who looks close to tears. Then, he smiles and bursts into a fit of laughter, startling her._

_"I'm fine. Look!"_

_The girl pouts, puffing her cheeks in irritation, which only makes the boy laugh even harder._

. . .

_Specimen 13 was in her containment chamber, pacing nervously back and forth in front of a NORN terminal, one of the only furnishings in her empty room. She pauses and looks at the screen for a few moments before resuming her pacing. She was waiting for something._

_As the screen lights up, so does her expression as she bounds over to the terminal, stepping up on a stool to reach. A little boy is vaguely visible through the screen._

_"Hi Soma! How was your day?"_

_. . ._

_An older version of Specimen 13 is standing in the center of the training room. She held her massive God Arc awkwardly in her small hands as targets appeared randomly around her. She fired sloppily, only landing around half of her shots. Growing frustrated, she dropped her weapon on the ground and stretched her arms. She didn't feel like practicing anymore. She hadn't wanted to do it at all in the first place._

_"Specimen 13. You are not finished your training for the day."_

_"I'm tired. I don't want to train anymore."_

_"It is not up for discussion. You will continue your training until we see adequate improvement. Reload your God Arc and start again."_

_"No."_

_A small beeping sound echoed through the room as her collar sounded off in warning. Growling, she lifted her rifle into her arms and grudgingly returned to her target practice._

_. . ._

_Specimen 13 is sulking on the bed in her containment chamber. A boy enters the room looking happy to see her._

_"Hey, you're back! how was training?"_

_"Leave me alone, Ichi."_

_"Hey, what's your problem?"_

_"Nothing. Go away."_

_"I know what'll make you feel better."_

_"Ichi…" her voice lowers into growl as she loses her patience._

_"Ta-da!" He pulls a small container of ice cream from behind his back. "I heard you'd be back soon, so I got you some -- bwah!"_

_Her sour mood vanishes at the sight of the frozen treat. She leaps from the bed to hug him, unintentionally tackling him to the ground._

_. . ._

_An even older Specimen 13 was once again in the training room. She had indeed improved tremendously… through the use of unorthodox methods. As a weapon, she could not be inaccurate. She could not be imprecise. She could not fail nor could she falter. When she did, she was punished._

_Beep, beep._

_"Ugh!"_

_She clutched her neck, gritting her teeth in irritation at the vibrating collar. As more targets appeared, she went after them, firing her rifle in every direction. She rolled to the side and hit a target to her right. She spun and hit a target to her rear. A new target appeared close to the ceiling, and she shattered it as well… but a new target appeared to her left that caught her by surprise. She turned to fire but lost her footing and the bullet skewed to the side and missed._

_Beep, beep._

_"Gah!"_

_"You must always be prepared for the unexpected. Mistakes in battle are costly. Start again."_

_Glaring at the researchers behind the glass, she reloaded her rifle and began the simulation again._

_. . ._

_On the top floor of the testing facility, Specimen 13 lay strapped to a table as a researcher stood beside her with a clipboard. Another took a scalpel and placed it against her hip._

_"Agh!" She screamed, flailing her limbs helplessly against the table as her skin was carefully split in two. The researcher observed as the wound slowly began to close. Once faded, she took down a few notes._

_"Again."_

_"Aaaghh!" The scalpel came down once again, cutting deeper the second time. Another cut was placed a few inches from the first one. The layers of her skin were clearly visible as the sharp blade sliced through her skin like a knife through margarine._

_The researcher took more notes as the wounds closed, at a faster rate than the first._

_"I see… her recovery rate accelerates under higher levels of stress. Again."_

_"AAAGGHH!_

_A blood curdling scream echoed through the lab room, reverberating off of the walls. Tears fell freely as she was cut again… and again… and again. Until…_

_A crash was heard from outside of the lab room, followed by unintelligible shouting. Disturbed by the commotion, the researchers left her on the table, her wounds already closing. Her chest heaved with choked sobs as she lay alone in the room._

_. . ._

_Specimen 13 sits quietly in front of the NORN terminal. It is late in the morning and she has finally been released to her containment chamber. Even her deepest wounds have repaired themselves, leaving no evidence of their existence besides the blood at the bottom of her shirt. She vigorously wipes her eyes, trying to dry her tearstained cheeks._

_Her shoulders shake as a new wave spill from her eyes, forcing her to wipe them away again. Her eyes are tinted red and she takes deep breaths to calm herself. Her breathing steadies as the machine lights up, Soma appearing on the other side._

_"Hey, N -- Hey, what's wrong?"_

_. . ._

_Another medical examination. Specimen 13 struggled against her restraints as they drew blood from her arm. She was irate and uncooperative, clearly unhappy with her situation._

_Beep, beep._

_Her mouth opened, screaming with no sound. Her voice had been taken away from her. She fell still for a few minutes after the shock but quickly started up again, growing impatient. She gave a particularly strong pull and snapped her arms free, startling everyone around the table. With an opening, she quickly untied her legs and made for the door._

_Beep, beep._

_She slipped and fell to the ground, trembling from the aftermath of the shock. The setting was high enough that the pop of sparks was audible through the recording. Her motionless body was gathered and returned to the table._

_. . ._

_Specimen 13 sits silently on Ichiro's bed, her eyes downcast and tired. She signs to the boy sitting next to her._

**_Ichi… can I tell you something?_ **

****

_"Sure. What's on your mind?"_

**_I don't want to go to my examinations anymore. I'm going to run away._ **

****

_"What?! You can't do that. Besides, you can't run away. There's Aragami beyond the wall, you know that…_

**_I don't care. It's better than going back there._ **

****

_"That seems excessive…"_

**_Ichi, you don't understand._ **

****

_"You'll be fine. Try to bear with it. The doctors say you're sick…"_

_She looks surprised at his response._

_"You can't skip your appointments. I know it's scary, but you gotta be brave, yeah?"_

**_Yeah._ **

. . .

_A pubescent Specimen 13 lie strapped to the lab table. She struggled violently against the restraints. She was stripped from the waist down with only a white blanket shielding her dignity. A researcher approached with an oblong instrument filled with fluid. She shook her head and yanked against the restraints, trying desperately to free herself._

_Beep, beep._

_Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the shock coursed through her body. She twitched for a few moments and then fell still. Approaching the table, he slowly lifted the cover, brandishing the object. Her body erupted into a violent fit as they inserted the instrument. The reinforced restraints groaned against her resistance but held firm long enough for the technician to finish with her injection._

_. . ._

_Specimen 13 sits quietly on her bed. Her eyes stare longingly at the NORN terminal. Soma didn't come today either. She waits for a few more minutes before walking to the terminal and shutting it off. Alone, she returns to her bed. Her body curls into a ball as she pulls her knees to her chest, sobbing silently into her pillow._

_. . ._

_The goal of this experiment is unclear, as it had horribly wrong. A light swings wildly from the ceiling and chairs and equipment lay scattered throughout the room. Against the wall, a man lay unmoving. A steady blotch of red stains his white lab coat. Specimen 13 leaps around the room, glaring at the scientists and threatening any that approach. One steps too close and agitates her. She leaps and tackles him to the ground, her nails clawing at his face. Another tries to pry her off of him and is sent tumbling over the lab table. Another researcher arrives in the room, brandishing a remote control._

_Beep, beep._

_Her entire body jolts as she falls motionless to the ground. The man beside her is no longer moving, his face and neck rendered unrecognizable._

_. . ._

_Specimen 13 lay on the table once again, stripped from the waist down. A researcher shocks her into submission as Rodrick and Samuel discuss the data._

_"All attempts at fertilization have failed. Her body recognizes human sperm cells as foreign matter and devours them. A new specimen may be impossible."_

_The third researcher ponders silently as they try to find a solution. A large red bracelet adorns his wrist as his hand taps lightly against his chin. After a few moments, he returns from his thoughts, struck with inspiration._

_"Bias factor."_

_Rodrick eyes him curiously. "What's your hypothesis?"_

_"The specimen has rejected all samples from biologically unaltered human donors. If she injected with samples containing bias factor, her body might not resist them."_

_"Well… the theory is sound. It's worth a few attempts at least."_

_Samuel interjects, shaking his head._

_"We don't have any such samples on hand, and we are running out of time. We need another method of insemination, and quickly."_

_The three of them fall silent, trying to decide on a course of action. After a few moments, their eyes drift to the young woman on the table, still reeling from her most recent shock._

_"…Hold her down."_

_The three approach the table, surrounding her and blocking her from sight. The two can be seen visibly struggling to hold her still as she frantically resists her assaulters. Her legs kick wildly against her restraints to no avail. She shakes her head wildly as the God Eater approaches the table, using all of his weight to hold her in place. The table quakes as she loses her desperate fight. Her protests go unheeded. Her voiceless screams go unheard._

_. . ._

_An older Specimen 13 lay alone in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes drift tiredly to the terminal and watch the screen. She is scheduled for yet another 'treatment' later in the afternoon, likely with more, different 'donors'. She stares at the empty screen for a few more minutes before returning her gaze to the ceiling. Her eyes fill with dread as they watch the hands of the clock move. It is almost time._

_Tears slowly drip from her eyes onto her pillow. Her expression darkens, her eyes growing cold with determination. She walks to the terminal and punches the screen, shattering the glass no longer caring about her missing friend. She won't be seeing him anymore anyway. She collects a particularly large shard of glass from the pile and slowly returns to her bed._

_She mutters something inaudible as she raises her arm, palm skyward._

_A crimson stream appears along the length of her forearm as the glass slides easily across the skin. She winces at the pain but doesn't waver. She switches her arms, taking the glass in her other, bleeding hand. She slides the glass along her other arm, summoning a new stream of blood. She leans against the wall, a small pool forming in the center of her bed… then she sits up. Her face watches in horror as the wounds slowly begin to close._

_She grabs the glass again and reopens the wound, trying to keep the blood flowing. She repeats the process on the other arm to the same result. She tries again. And again… but the more distressed she becomes, the faster her wounds heal. Giving one final attempt, she drives the glass deep into her wrist, nearly reaching the bone. Her body wobbles as she begins to slip away. She has lost too much blood. The glass drops from her hand and shatters on the floor as her body slumps to the side. She flops onto her pillow unconscious, the pool growing larger and larger by the second… until it stops._

_A few minutes later, the researchers come to collect her, only to panic as they find her in her bloody, listless state. Her wounds have closed. She is still alive._

_. . ._

_The video is timestamped roughly two years later, following the crash. Specimen 13 sits strapped to a chair facing a screen. Upon the screen is an image of Fida Ferrell, a young woman with dark hair and skin. Her brown eyes gaze lovingly at the large mound above her legs. She is eight months pregnant. Her hand gently strokes her swollen belly as she begins to sing. That song. That damnable song._

_"Your name is Reaper."_

_She stares silently at the screen as Dr. Oguruma repeats the process again._

_"You exist to obey."_

_"N-No… my name is… N--"_

_"Your name is Reaper."_

_"N-No… I'm…"_

_Her dull eyes stare unblinkingly at the video as it replays over and over on a loop._

_"You do not think. You do not feel."_

_"I… don't…"_

_"You do not want. Your name is Reaper."_

_"My… name…"_

. . .

_Reaper stands across from Ichiro in the training room. Her dull eyes watch him as she awaits her orders. He holds his God Arc in an offensive position, but his grip is weak and his expression uneasy. He is clearly distressed._

_"I don't want to do this."_

_"You are her handler. You have fought beside her. Now, you will fight against her. You will use all of the knowledge you've gained to your advantage. You must learn her movements, her patterns, her strengths, and her weaknesses."_

_"You said that if we brainwashed her, then I wouldn't have to… That was the only reason I agreed to do this!"_

_"Reaper. Prepare yourself."_

_Reaper immediately dropped into an offensive position, whirling her scythe dangerously._

_"Ichiro Hamasaki. Prepare yourself. You must fight as though your life depends on it… because it will."_

. . .

The list reaches its end, returning the terminal to the desktop. Soma stares at the screen long after the video comes to an end. His body is tense and rigid, save for hands which are clenched nearly to the point of drawing blood. He doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know what to do. The recordings answered every question he could possibly imagine, including her indefinite absence over the comm link. For years he had thought she abandoned him… but instead he watched her shatter the terminal in her room, thinking he had abandoned her. With his questions answered, Soma didn't feel the relief he had expected. He didn't feel the closure that he desired. He wasn't satisfied… he was outraged.

He tears his eyes from the screen, somehow hoping that that will help to erase the images from his mind. But it doesn't. Instead, his eyes fall on another disk at the corner of the desk, this one for audio.

"…There's _more_ of them?"

Following his gaze, Johannes shakes his head. "No. It is addressed to Hamasaki's son. I had planned to give it to him during our next --"

Soma snatches the disk from the desk and turns away. "I'll take it to him. I need to speak with him anyway."

Storming from the room, he leaves the Director in the silence of his office.

. . .

North American Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

It was afternoon on the North American continent. A young man sat quietly atop a lab table, with machines monitoring his vitals. His light green eyes watch the researcher carefully as he collects a shimmering pink fluid from a container. He tests the needle slightly before turning to him.

"So this compound… you're sure it'll help?"

"If the trials are any indication."

"All right. Do it."

With a quick nod, the doctor approached the table. He reached his hand toward the patient, gently gripping his wrist. The doctor turned his arm to face him palm upward and inserted the needle into his vein. The patient winced only slightly as the pink fluid slowly sank beneath his pale skin.

For a few moments, all was silent and still.

"Agh…" He groaned, his muscles clenching as the compound attacked his cells. He could feel a raging battle overtaking his body on a microscopic level. He could feel his blood literally boiling as the medication forcibly halted its mutation. Then… he was still. Despite his rather uncomfortable reception, he didn't feel any different.

"Well…? Did it work?"

"Take a look."

The doctor lowered his eyes to the patient's wrist. He followed his gaze, eyes widening as he watched the dark tendrils in his veins start to slowly recede. He was stunned.

"…So the infection is cured?"

"Not cured. Halted. As of yet, we have not yet uncovered a compound to successfully reverse the stigma. So long as you use this regularly, at the very least, the infection should not spread."

"Thank you! You've got no idea what this means to me."

The doctor smiled at him as he placed his instruments on the nearby table.

"We will begin production of the compound this week. Within a few days you should have a reasonable supply to last you a while." He turned back to his ecstatic patient. "What do you plan to do now?"

"What I joined Fenrir to do. I'm going to destroy all Aragami."

"An admirable goal. If that is the case, then perhaps you can help us in return."


	32. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma searches for his Squad Leader, but is unprepared for what he finds instead.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

Soma burst through the stairwell doors with so much force that the door slammed into the wall behind it. His eyes burned with fury as he stalked down the hallway toward Hamasaki's room. He had more than a few bones to pick with him, and this time he had no intention of tempering his rage. He more than enough questions to fill a few lists, but the chief among them regarded the New Type.

…Did he know?

The more he contemplated, the angrier he became. His mind drifted to the many times that she would appear on the terminal screen, eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears. Her slowly diminishing light with every meeting. Her hatred of research and all who engaged in it. Small details now shown in a brilliant new light. He had been blind to the extent of her suffering as he often used her as a sounding board to vent his own… But while he was being studied, she was being tortured. While he was being bullied and strained through his endless days of training, she was being mutilated, violated, and abused… and he had done nothing.

Concerned as he was for her, Soma was powerless. Over 6,000 miles across the ocean, he could have done nothing to ease her pain, regardless of whether or not he had known the extent of her mistreatment. But Hamasaki was with her. As childhood companions, he would have been with her. He had to have been. Surely, there was no way that he had spent over a decade by her side, utterly blind to her abuse. Why hadn't he done something? Why had he stood idly by, allowing her to drown in tribulation? His hand clenched as he contemplated punching a wall but decided against it. He would save it for his Squad Leader.

Upon reaching his destination, he opened his sliding door and let himself in, entirely prepared to beat him within an inch of his life… but he wasn't there. Neither of them were. The room was empty save for some female clothes scattered about the room. Where on earth had he gone this time of night? He lost a bit of steam at having lost his target, and instead opted to wander around the room. Hamasaki lived a relatively minimalistic lifestyle with not much more than the essentials in his living space. Most of the items strewn about the area didn't to be his, prompting Soma to wonder if the New Type _ever_ stayed in her own room.

The furniture was casual and simplistic in design. He wasn't one for needless extravagance, which Soma approved of. The bed was a disheveled mess and a simple, yet functional lamp lay on the bedside table. Above both was a simple wall clock that ticked quietly in the silent room. And on the dresser lay a small black book that looked oddly out of place. Hamasaki didn't seem like the type to keep a diary and Reaper kept him so busy, he doubted he found much time to read.

…So what was inside?

Carefully, Soma made his way around the couch, stepping over the clothes on the floor, and stopped before the dresser. It was far beyond appropriate to invade his privacy like this, but he was in far too sour a mood to care. Hooking a finger under the cover, he flipped open the book.

Inside were no words at all, only images. The first was a photograph of a very young version of his friend and Ichiro. They were smiling joyfully in what looked like a bedroom. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned against him, clutching a stuffed rabbit to her chest. Flipping the page, he found another photograph of the two slightly older with the two lying on the floor. They were clearly working on something, possibly a puzzle, and her eyes fixated determinedly on the pieces.

Quickly recognizing the book as a photo album, he flipped through the pictures, watching as the pair aged. As the book progressed, her expressions became less and less vibrant and the images became less and less frequent until eventually… they stopped entirely. As he gazed at the final photograph, he observed the details of the image. Hamasaki was holding the camera in front of the two of them, linked at the shoulder as they often were. She was trying, and failing miserably, to flash a smile and he was smirking at her terrible attempt. It was the last image taken of them before her disappearance.

As Soma flipped through the book again, he started to notice a recurring pattern. As the two of them changed and matured, there was one element that always remained the same: Ichiro. She often held much of his attention. Sometimes from the corner of his eye, and other times, simply watching. As children, he was always nearby, observing as she got into whatever mischief. Even as they worked on the puzzle, his eye was glancing slightly in her direction.

As he gazed at the final photograph again, he began to realize. There was no way he could have possibly known. Even in their youth, his affection for her had been the same. Their bond ran far deeper than he had ever imagined. He would never have left her to her own devices had he known she was enduring such treatment. He cared far too for her much. So much so that he knew every habit. Her every tendency. Her likes and dislikes. Her strengths and her weaknesses.

Could that be why he was chosen as her guardian…?

Closing the book, Soma's eyes drifted to a dim light in the corner of the room. The NORN terminal was still running. That struck him as odd. Punctual and precise as he was, it wasn't likely that he would simply forget and leave his machine running. In fact, much of the room appeared in some form of disarray. Wherever he had gone, he must have been in a hurry. What could be so important to have him in such a rush? Had he received an order from the higher-ups? It wasn't uncommon for the Director to summon their Squad Leader for 'special assignments.' But why so late into the night?

Soma stared at the machine as he pondered the possibilities. And after only a few moments, he found his curiosity getting the better of him as he slowly made his way toward the light. He stood before the computer, typing a short keystroke. And on the screen he saw… nothing. It was simply an inbox of messages, no different than his own. Hamasaki had apparently been checking his email before he left, which wasn't exactly an unusual practice.

But what caught his attention were the words written within the open message.

_The branch would remind you that your objective as her handler has not changed._

_We understand your apprehension in this matter and will leave you with a parting gift._

_We urge you to reference it as necessary to find your resolve._

The ominous message left him uneasy as he scanned the sender information. It had been sent from the North American branch. His brows furrowed as his eyes lowered to the attachment at the bottom, the audio player still open. Hitting Replay, Soma listened carefully to the audio file. Having watched the video footage mere hours ago, he immediately recognized the file as the transmission from the plane… but it was from the viewpoint of Headquarters rather than the passengers themselves. He had watched Reaper's massacre through the onboard camera as well as the various events leading up to it. To him, her reaction had been justified.

From this perspective however, it almost sounded incriminating.

Closing the audio player, he read over the email again. His mind picked apart every detail, trying to make sense of the cryptic message. As he ran through the words over and over again, he began to examine key words and phrases.

_We understand your apprehension._

_Your objective as her handler has not changed._

_Find your resolve._

The words rattled in his mind as realization dawned on him.

Their countless hours of training and working with one another. The unwavering trust that they held for one another. The bonds that they shared. His knowledge of nearly every facet of her existence. They were her comfort and her security.

But repurposed, they could also be used as a weapon.

_Ichiro Hamasaki. Prepare yourself. You must fight as though your life depends on it… because it will._

Hamasaki hadn't only been trained to protect and manage Reaper… he had been trained to eliminate her, should something go wrong. And something had gone very, very wrong a short while ago when she had lost control and attempted to -- and likely would have succeeded without intervention -- slaughter a fellow member of the Den.

From this new perspective, his behavior over the last few days suddenly seemed obvious. The way that he had been avoiding her, steadily placing distance between them. The way that he had been driving all of them to utter exhaustion, while pushing her the hardest. His mind slowly drifted to their return earlier in the evening when she had nearly collapsed into the lift. And now both of them were nowhere to be found.

Turning, Soma tore from the room without a backward glance.

. . .

Infernal Subway

Reaper followed closely behind her companion, the sweltering heat threatening to melt her into a puddle. Ichiro had summoned her for a mission late into the night, and she had happily complied, looking forward to finally spending some time with him. Lately, she noticed that he had been distancing himself from her. He had been working her to the bone and running her all across the Far East… but she didn't mind the endless hunting. That was her purpose. It was what she had been made and trained to do. It was the effectively the only thing she knew.

What upset her was the fact that Ichiro had been steadily pulling away from her over the past week. He rejected her touch and avoided her company. She had assumed that he was simply stressed, having been thrust so unexpectedly into his new position. She assumed that the pressure was getting to him.

But over time, she had grown increasingly concerned that she had done something to upset him in some way. Was he angry about the training room incident? She hadn't meant to drive him crazy, only to help him.

His footsteps stopped, as he reached an open area of the subway. They were surrounded nearly on all sides by boiling magma. She wondered what fascinating creature they would be hunting on this night. It's affiliation with fire made her nervous, but she had little reason to be afraid. She knew that her companion would protect her, as he always had. He would be by her side, as he always had.

Tilting her head to the side, she watched him carefully. She observed his trembling shoulders and ragged breaths. She observed his tense, rigid stance, his hands clenched tightly around his weapon. She could not see his face, but she could feel his pain. She knew that he was crying.

"Yurushite… kudasai…"

Reaper furrowed her brow in confusion. He had been unkind to her lately, certainly, but she had long since forgiven him. He had done nothing to warrant an apology of such intensity… but as her eye noticed the change in his grip, she understood. She knew him better than anyone in this world and knew what this signal meant. Leaping backward, she narrowly avoided his massive blade and it crashed into the ground in front of her.

He leapt forward swinging his blade again. She took to the air, soaring over the buster as it passed beneath her. He turned toward her and paused, lifting his God Arc once more. In the moment their eyes met, she could see the anguish behind his determined gaze. She knew that look, for she had seen it many a time throughout their career. He was on a mission.

They had gone on countless together, his shield guarding her from any and all who would harm her. But protecting her was no longer his objective. This time, she would need to protect herself. She was no longer his charge…

She was his target.

She wanted to know why he would betray her. What she done wrong? Had she angered him that much…? No. Had someone put him up to it? She could see his hopelessness. She could feel his pain. She could tell that this decision wasn't his own.

Slowly, she lifted her scythe and dropped into an offensive stance. If she wanted answers, she would need to defeat him in combat first.

The two stood eerily still, facing one another, surrounded by a ring a fire. The scene was reminiscent of a time long past. He had faced her like this many times before, in the training room across the sea. He had trembled before her then, having no wish to bring harm to her. He would have never dreamed of hurting one so dear to him… and that fact hadn't changed. He had no more desire to fight her now than he had back then.

She had left him no choice. Were it the two of them, he would stay by her side, even if she lost control. He had little fear of death, not even by her hand. But they were no longer alone. It was no longer his life that was forfeit. It was Sakuya's, and Kota's, and Soma's, and Shun's, and everyone else who resided in the Den.

_You must as though your life depends on it… because it will_

At the shift of wrist, Reaper spun to the side, avoiding his incoming blow. She turned, raising her scythe, and blocking the second strike. She knew him too well. She knew what movements he would make…

… but he knew her as well. Charging forward he struck again, and again. He pushed her back with consecutive strikes, never slowing his blade even as she twisted and turned and deflected him. He knew her weaknesses and her strengths. Born as Deadeye, Reaper was a sniper at heart. As such, she was strongest at a distance. He had never met an adversary in his life that could avoid her bullets.

But at close range, the tables turned. Reaper's defenses were poor and she relied almost entirely on her speed to evade danger or maintain distance. This meant an aggressive strategy would prove the most effective. By pressing forward, he was locking her in close combat, leaving her little chance to evade and almost no opportunity for a counterstrike.

Her brows furrowed as she backed away under the pressure of his relentless blows. She was getting dangerously close to the edge of their peninsula. Watching his movements, she noticed his hand shift upward. Jumping into the air, she avoided the incoming side swipe and twisted her body to land behind him. But Hamasaki predicted her movements. He followed his momentum and spun full circle, deploying his shield just in time to block her outstretched hand. His augmented shield absorbed the electricity that she would undoubtedly have used to stun him.

Frustrated, Reaper leapt away again from the incoming strikes. On the battlefield she was nearly unmatched in both speed and agility… but she was tired. She had been battered and exhausted by the seemingly endless succession of missions over the past seven days. And she was surrounded by fire, the heat slowly sapping her strength. The injection of bias factor made God Eaters naturally resilient to higher temperatures. But for Reaper, it was the opposite.

She nearly lost her footing as she blocked another blow. Holding her scythe like a staff, she caught his blade with her handle, locking them in a stalemate. She winced as the force of his heavy buster slowly forced her to the ground. When had he gotten so strong…?

If she was to have any chance against, she would have to force the battle into her terms.

Sliding to the side, she released his blade and dropped to the ground, sweeping her legs to trip him. Predicting her movement, he hopped over her sweep and raised his shield to block another incoming stun… but he had predicted incorrectly. She faked him out, tricking him to deploying his shield, which she used as a springboard to launch herself off of to distance herself from him. As she soared through the air, she watched his shield come down. She didn't have time to shift her weapon. He would already be upon her. If he trapped her in close range in sniper form, she would be finished. So instead, she activated her scythe and swung.

Ichiro stopped his charge, narrowly avoiding the tip of her scythe. So this was her new strategy. He allowed her no opportunity to manipulate the battle into a ranged fight. So instead, she used her extended melee weapon to fight at longer range. With her scythe's range function active, her reach was nearly doubled.

Leaping into the air, he flipped over the incoming scythe again. With her advantageous position, Reaper was now on the offensive. Left to avoid her dangerous blade, he could no longer get close to her… but her swings were beginning to slow. She was running out of steam. Following her movements, he shifted his own.

Watching him, she noticed the way his foot pivoted ever so slightly. Twisting her blade in a diagonal strike, she deflected him to stop his advance. But just she had done to him, he had fooled her. With her strike misplaced, he rushed underneath of the elongated handle, closing the distance. She was defenseless. Her eyes narrowed as he approached, lifting his God Arc high above his head. The battle was over. Ichiro had won. Her mistake had allowed him an opening, needing only a single strike to bring her down.

…But he didn't take it.

He paused for just the slightest moment, his willpower wavering as he gazed at her defenseless form.

_Do not forget_

Forcing the thoughts from his mind, he brought down his blade.

His hesitation cost him. By the time he started his swing, Reaper began stepping back. The blade slashed her, wounding her but not inflicting a killing blow… and behind him was an unseen threat.

His indecision had cost precious time. Reaper lost the last of her strength. No longer capable of maintaining her scythe, the function deactivated. As he saw the weapon glowing red, he leapt to the side to avoid the incoming blade as the scythe snapped back to its original length. He avoided being split in two, but the edge of the blade tore through his side.

As Ichiro fell to his knees, gripping his open wound, Reaper fell to the ground, a large open gash bleeding from her chest. She panted from the exhausted, trying to blink the stars from her eyes. Slowly, she tried to sit up, grunting as she fell back to the ground. Twisting her head to look at her opponent, she realized that she had made a grave mistake. The flames licked the augmented blade as his God Arc lay momentarily forgotten on the ground. She could not heal.

Wobbling to his feet, he gripped the handle of his weapon and started forward. He walked sluggishly towards her, his blade dragging along the ground. He was in a great deal of pain, but he couldn't stop. He had to finish this. Reaching her, he slowly lifted his sword, wincing as the strain agitated his wound… but before he could strike she did the last thing he expected.

She smiled.

The sweet, gentle smile that he hadn't seen for many years. The kind, appreciative expression that she hadn't wore since they were only children. In that smile, he could see her. Not Reaper, nor Deadeye, but his old friend. Even as he stood above her, prepared to end her life, she had forgiven him… or was it something else?

She almost looked… grateful.

Ichiro didn't know. But in the face of her innocent smile, he found himself utterly powerless. He couldn’t do it. He couldn't bring himself to end her life. Not like this. Reaching a bloody hand into his pocket, he pulled out her recorder.

It was a sorely inadequate penance for his sin, but the least he could do was offer her mercy. He would play her mother's voice for her one last time… and his give his final command for her to sleep. In her slumber, she would go peacefully. In the molten magma, her passing would be instantaneous. She would feel no suffering nor any pain. Who knew? Perhaps he would follow her…

With trembling hands, he slowly pressed his fingers on the Play button.


	33. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo listens to her mother's song for the final time... but events quickly spiral out of control when an unexpected guest arrives.

Infernal Subway

Sweat poured from his head and his lungs burned. He could see his destination up ahead, the faint glow radiating in the darkness of night.

_Soma burst through the stairway door into the lobby, startling everyone in the hall. At such a late hour, the only person present had been Hibari who jumped nearly toppled from her seat at the desk. Her wide eyes stared blankly at him as he strode toward the desk like a bat out of hell._

_"Um… Good evening, Soma. What can I do for you?"_

_"Where are they?"_

_"…Who?"_

_"N -- Reaper and Hamasaki."_

_"Let me check."_

_Soma's hand twitched impatiently as her fingers tapped the keys. Her eyes scrolled across the screen as the data log appeared. It was very late, so there were few teams in the field at that time. Only three, in fact._

_"Looks like they went to the Infernal Subway."_

_"How long ago did they leave?"_

_"Hm… I'm not sure. I think I saw them heading out about an hour ago? Would you like a transport -- hey, wait!" Hibari called after his retreating form, but within moments he had already disappeared through the lobby doors._

Soma had worked in Fenrir for many, many years and was very familiar with their day-to-day operations. A transport this late at night would be far too troublesome. Assuming that any pilots were even awake at this hour, refueling and maintenance were done in the early morning. He would need to wait for both to be completed before he head could even head out, and he simply didn't have that kind of time. In fact, he didn't know how much time he had at all considering how long ago they had left. He may already be too late.

Shaking his head, he rid himself of the morbid thoughts and pressed forward. for once, he was grateful for his Aragami half as he summoned a burst of speed to accelerate towards the entrance. He ignored his muscles' protestant groans and rushed down the collapsed roadway into the blazing caverns below. His platinum hair stuck stubbornly to the sides of his face as he entered the subway. The blistering heat nearly suffocated his gasping lungs as he darted back and forth through the numerous tunnels and roadways.

_Damn it! Where are they?!'_

He was growing desperate. After exploring nearly every corner of each area, he hadn't found even a trace of the missing God Eaters. His search so far had rewarded him only with some wandering Aragami that he had been careful to avoid. He couldn't waste any time fighting monsters when his teammates were probably fighting each other. Wrapping around a different corner, he made his way down yet another subway tunnel.

Panting, Soma's sprinting finally slowed to a light jog and then a walk as he came to a stop. He was at a loss. Where could he possibly taken her? Letting his God Arc fall to the ground, he leaned against it and tried to catch his breath. Running his free hand through his drenched hair, he sighed.

Maybe they weren't here after all. The pair had left some time ago, and Hamasaki was trusted among nearly everyone in the Den. It wouldn't be too difficult to take a transport to one location then travel to another. Maybe they had moved on. Calming his breaths, he stood straight and turned around, making for the exit…

_You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…_

… until he heard that song. Her mother's song. The song that had that been harnessed, exploited, and abused to brainwash his friend into submission. His sensitive ears could hear the soft melody flowing through an opening. And they were very, very close. Hoisting his weapon from the ground, he turned and darted down a different tunnel, following the sound.

_You make me happy… when skies are grey…_

Twisting around a corner, Soma leapt over a pile of debris and slid beneath a dangling beam.

_You'll never know dear… how much I love you…_

The sound was right around the bend. He had to stop them. He was almost out of time. As he rounded a bend, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. Adrenaline pumping, Soma erupted with a violent burst of speed. He pushed his Oracle cells to their absolute limit, rapidly approaching the glowing opening.

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Emerging from the elevated pathway, Soma found himself standing above a large open area. The lava surrounding the landmass lit up the entire room, and a wave of heat made his eyes water. In the center of the landmass he could see two God Eaters… and a copious amount of blood. And quickly approaching his feet was… nothing.

With no time to stop, he summoned all of his strength and threw himself from the ledge. Soaring over the bubbling volcanic pool, he watched as she smiled at Ichiro for what would be the final time. He could see the light fading from her eyes as her song came to an end. He wasn't going reach them in time. So he did the only thing he could possibly think of in that moment.

He said her name.

"NEO!"

Ichiro staggered backward as their uninvited guest suddenly appeared from the sky. Bending his knees, he rolled along the ground before rising to his feet. Brandishing his God Arc, Soma leveled his fiercest expression, staring daggers at his commanding officer. He had no concerns with insubordination. His only concern was the young woman gasping in a pool of her own blood.

Part of him was concerned. Inhuman or not, Soma was tired. He barely had the strength to make the jump, let alone battle another God Eater. And Ichiro was strong. He would not be an easy opponent. Even if he were to defeat him in combat, there was no saying that Neo would survive the ordeal. She was already injured and her condition was worsening by the minute. Ignoring him however, wasn't an option either. Even in his injured state, it would take only a moment for him to catch him as he lifted her from the ground, slaying them both. Preparing himself, he gripped his God Arc, bracing for whatever Hamasaki was prepared to throw at him.

…But Hamasaki did nothing.

He didn't respond at all. His weapon lay at his side and his eyes glassy eyes stared forward at the lava pool behind them. His gaze held no vestige of its usual strength or determination. It barely held any feeling at all. There was no malice here… only pain. He looked so broken, even more so than the bleeding woman lying on the ground. He made no move to stop him. He was ready to die. It was almost as though he _wanted_ to. Had he been planning to join her…?

Slowly, Soma lowered his weapon to the ground. He could clearly see that Ichiro wasn't going to fight.

He had no fight left in him.

A few feet away, the New Type stared blankly at the stony ceiling above. Her mind faded into an empty clouded space as the sound of her name reached her ears. Not Reaper. Not Deadeye. Not even Specimen 13. None of the titles or labels she had been given over the years… but her actual given name.

Slowly, a single memory rose to the surface.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me…? I'm Soma. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Specimen 13, the Next-Generation Enhanced Operative… but Yuki calls me Neo."_

_"Next-Gener -- what? That's… quite a mouthful."_

_"I know. You can call me Neo too if you want. Or you can even call me Deadeye."_

_"Geeze, how many names do you have?!"_

_"A lot of them. Different people call me different things."_

_"Wow. You must have a lot of different friends then."_

_"Not really. I only have the one… or it could be two. You wanna be my friend?"_

_"Hmph… I guess. But only because you asked first."_

_"Haha! Sounds good to me!"_

Her pupils dilated as her mind replayed the memory over and over again, slowly being joined by many others.. They grew louder and faster until they were echoing off the walls of her mind. Then… chaos.

Her subconscious burst forth like water from a broken dam. Years of repressed thoughts and memories flooded forth, conflicting and overlapping in an uncontrolled, raging tempest. She remembered playing with Ichiro in the facility and Dr. Hamasaki teaching her to write in Japanese. She remembered her confinement in a metal cage, shaking the bars and trying to get out. She remembered being strapped to table surrounded by men in those white coats. Those, horrible, dreadful coats.

_Stop…_

She remembered her hours of training in the targeting room, firing bullets in every direction. She remembered growling as pain coursed through her neck after every missed shot. She remembered eating ice cream with Ichiro in her chamber afterwards, laughing as he spilled a drop on his shirt.

_Please, make it stop…_

And she remembered Soma. She remembered his youthful features smiling at her through the screen, before he rapidly aged, growing, morphing, and changing until he took the form of the man standing away from her.

_Stop it… stop it!_

Her ears rang. Her head spun. She clapped her hands over her ears to drown out the noise… but to no avail. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, trying hopelessly to silence the overwhelming cacophony as a searing pain threatened to split her head in two.

_STOP!_

Neo couldn't take the pain any longer. Unable to quell the violent storm in her mind, she unleashed hell upon the world around her.

Ichiro flinched as Neo came to life in an eruption of sound. Her voice echoed through the tunnels and off the walls as she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to drown out the noise.

"Shit! Soma, we have to stop her!"

Soma didn't hear him. He was staring very intently at Neo. His eyes glazed over as his mind went blank. In that moment, he couldn't think. He couldn't feel. He was driven forward only by instinct as he followed the siren's call.

Ichiro gripped his God Arc, and lifted it, turning his back to them.

"SOMA!"

"Huh?" At the second voice shouting at him, he snapped out of it, returning to the present. What the hell just happened? On the ground at his feet, Neo was kicking and screaming in a panic. She was having a meltdown. When had he gotten so close to her? "Hey. Hey! Calm down!" Soma knelt to the ground and shook her, trying to silence her screams.

He shook her gently, concerned for her bleeding wound but she didn't seem to care. She didn't even realize he was there. She was trapped in her own world, trying to do anything and everything to silence the voices in her mind.

"Neo!" Soma grabbed her hands and pulled them from the sides of her head, shaking her into sentience. At the sound of her name, she froze. Her eyes slowly opened and her gaze met with his own.

"…Soma?"

He flinched at the sound. The moment she spoke his name, he knew. Any suspicions he harbored vanished without a trace. In her tone he heard the shadow of his lost friend, returned to him in the flesh… the dangerously torn, bleeding flesh.

As he released her wrists, he became painfully aware of the crimson staining his hands. His eyes fell to her torn clothing and ruptured skin, as red liquid continued to ooze from the opening.

She was still bleeding.

But that didn't make any sense. He had watched her heal repeatedly on the lab table. He had watched her body split apart and fuse within a matter of moments… why wasn't it working?

An earsplitting screech interrupted his thought as a Zygote dove from above. He rose quickly to his feet, grabbing his God Arc as Ichiro intercepted the creature, slicing it in two. Wincing, he lifted his weapon again. He was focused now, with far more energy than he had shown mere moments ago. He had a new mission. And his tension was quickly justified as alarm bells started sounding from every direction. Enemies were approaching… a lot of them.

Turning, he lifted his buster and swung, intercepting an Ogretail mid-leap.

"What the hell is going on?!" Soma shouted turning and splitting apart another incoming Zygote. Where were they all coming from?

"…It's Reap -- Neo." There was no point in using that name anymore. Reaper was gone.

Beside him, Soma turned and brought down another Ogretail. And then another. Their numbers were growing quickly as nearly every Aragami within the Infernal Subway made its way to their location. They would be quickly overwhelmed at this rate, and neither one them had the strength or stamina for a drawn out fight. Soma was too tired. Ichiro was in too much pain. And Neo was completely incapacitated. Her broken body trembled as her voice began to crack.

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"

"It isn't your fault Neo, it's mine. I let this happen…" Ichiro shook his head, wincing as he swung his sword through a Fall Zygote.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get out before we're surrounded." Soma leapt over Neo, bringing his blade down upon an emerging Fallen Cocoon Maiden. Numerous as they were, he could handle the smaller creatures. But something larger was coming. He could feel it. If it reached them, there would be no escape. But their options were few. In his damaged state, Ichiro was in no condition to carve out a path. That only left Soma, but someone needed to carry Neo.

"Damn it!"

"…Soma."

Both God Eaters turned at the sound of her mournful voice.

"I can do it. I'll… open a path for you."

"Idiot, you can't even move!" Soma spun his blade, destroying another Cocoon Maiden.

Beneath him Neo slowly turned, groaning as she rolled onto her stomach. With agonized breaths, she slowly crawled, leaving a crimson path as she dragged her broken body towards the headless Ogretail.

"The hell?! Stop moving, or you're gonna bleed out!"

Behind them, Ichiro took notice of what Neo was doing. He saw the look of determination in her eyes as she dragged herself towards her target. Nodding his head, he backed towards Soma, and raised his sword. In the distance, a pair of rapidly moving shadows were approaching them. They had run out of time.

"Soma. Listen to me. I am going to raise my shield. I need you to get behind it, okay? When it comes down, I want you to take Neo and run as fast as you can."

"Have both of you lost your minds?! Damn it Neo, stop!'

She ignored him. Her hand gripped the Aragami's leg as she dragged herself forward, laying herself against it. She turned her head and gave both men a weak smile. Then, lifting her hand, she rammed it down the Ogretail's headless neck with a sickening squelch. Her nails tore through the Aragami's flesh, searching until she found the hidden treasure within. Grunting in pain, she tore out the object of her desire… the core. It was a small, pulsating, nauseating thing. Soma nearly wretched at sight of it.

Ichiro continued backing towards them, cutting down any Aragami that got too close. "Soma, let's go." He eyed the approaching shadows nervously and lifted his leg, kicking a Zygote's body towards the woman on the ground. Soma could only watch the situation unfold, gaping at the New Type as she gave him a small smile. Then she did the most grotesque thing he had ever seen. She devoured it. His eyes bulged and his face twisted into indescribable expression. And it only grew worse as she grabbed the Zygote Ichiro had offered her and repeated the process.

Soma watched in abject horror as she devoured four different cores, her body moving with slightly more vigor with each offering.

Wiping the blood from the corners of her mouth, she smirked at them. She looked so calm, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. And perhaps for her… it was. Until that moment, he had never been so keenly aware of the fact that this woman had survived outside of an Aragami wall for nearly two years. He had never considered the possibilities of how exactly she had survived.

Her scarf sparkled dangerously as she forced herself to her knees… then the sparks grew. Around them even more creatures were appearing, Ogretails, Zygotes, Cocoon maidens, and more.

"Soma… " Ichiro warned as he watched the New Type and the approaching Aragami. They were nearly upon them. He activated his shield, a massive wall large enough guard both of their bodies.

Soma's eyes flicked furiously between the shield, the sparking New Type, and the approaching creatures almost within striking distance from nearly all sides. At this point, they had nothing left to lose. The three of them were dead either way. Whatever she was planning, he could only hope that it would work. Turning he darted behind the augmented shield as Neo's scarf began to glow. It burned a cerulean hue as her Oracles cells reached their limits. She trembled, her eyes focused on the approached enemies, her mind concentrating on her rising current. Among the wave of smaller Aragami were seven Chi-You, now soaring toward them at frightening speed.

Lifting her head, Neo shook, biding her time until they were within 20 feet. With a screech, she discharged in the same way that she had during Moon in the Welkin and on the plane… but on a much larger scale. Ichiro's shield shook violently as a wave passed over them absorbing the voltage and protecting them from her strike. Around them, every creature within the blast stuttered and tumbled to the ground, twitching under the effects of her violent shock. Overloaded, Ichiro's shield fell.

"Get moving!"

Soma didn't need a second warning. Rushing forward, he gently lifted Neo from the ground trembling as he felt the last of her voltage leave her. He felt a sense of déjà vu as she rested in his arms, similarly to how she had months ago when he found her collapsed in the hallway. Turning, he rushed towards the exit, passing through their stunned enemies.

. . .

The pair thundered through the tunnels, running for the exit as fast as their exhausted legs could carry them. Neo groaned listlessly in Soma's arms, growing delirious from blood loss, and agitating her Oracle cells. The opening was in sight. They had nearly made their escape.

But they celebrated too soon. As a rumbling sound echoed from within the caverns, they tensed. Just what they needed. Turning around, Ichiro eyed the tunnel where massive footfalls reverberated through the walls… and they were approaching quickly.

"Damn it all…"

Soma grumbled, shifting Neo's body in his arms. A Vajra wasn't an impossible task. This would be true even with the pair of them alone. But they didn't have that power at their disposal. Ichiro was in terrible shape and fighting the Vajra himself would waste too much time. Neo could die in wait, and that was assuming that no others showed up during the brawl. Glancing to his side, he could tell that Ichiro had thought the same thing. He slowed his pace, bringing Soma to a stop.

"Take Neo and get back to the Den."

"What? Hamasaki --"

"There's no other option. You know that."

Soma closed his mouth. He did know it. He knew it very well.

But that didn't mean that he was willing to accept it.

Ichiro would mark the third of his lost comrades in the span of months… two of them commanding officers. His eyes dropped to the woman lying shakily in his arms. There was also the problem of Neo to consider. Surely, she wouldn't be happy about her other half staying behind.

The moment he turned she gave them her answer. In an alarming display, the woman, nearly unconscious, reached out her hand and grabbed his own. Her eyes slowly opened as she turned her head towards his retreating form. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking. Neo almost always seemed to know what Hamasaki was thinking.

Offering his trademark gentle smile, he turned around and squeezed her trembling hand. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Neo. I'm only going to slow them down. I'll be right behind you."

He slowly ran his thumb along her palm. In truth, he didn't know if he would ever see Neo again… but if he were to go, he would happily do so protecting her. The way he always had. It was the least he could do for his terrible mistake. She smiled back at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll… be waiting..."

"I know."

He let her hand fall from his grasp and backed away from them. He paused for a moment as her eyes observed him. She could tell that he had something to say.

"Neo I…"

_I love you._

"…I'm sorry."

The words caught in his throat as he gazed upon her dying form. To say the words would only make it harder. Some things were better left unsaid.

"I know… and I… forgive you."

With a sad smile, he turned his attention to the man holding her.

"Take care of her, Soma."

He only nodded, unsure of what to say. What could he possibly do other than honor his wish? He would take her back. Then he would tell the Director. Ichiro was strong. He would be able to hold out. He would hold on to that hope… he didn't have a choice.

As he turned away, he remembered.

"Hey."

Ichiro turned to see Soma reaching into his pocket. He tossed a disk towards him, which he caught with his bloody hand. Dropping it in his pocket, he smirked and turned away, God Arc raised. Soma turned away as well, running toward the exit.

As their forms shrank in the distance, he slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a small file filled with a shimmering orange liquid. He had planned to use the compound against Neo but hadn't been certain if it would be wise. After all, he had never really tested his creation on a human subject before. Now seemed as good a time as any to try it. What did he have to lose? Wincing as the needle pierced his skin, he watched the concoction disappear as he injected it into his body. As the Vajra came into view, he smiled.

"All right, you bastards. Let's dance."

In the distance, Soma ran, eyes forward. In his arms, Neo sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that she could rest. He would return to her soon. He always did.


	34. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma arrives at Headquarters with Neo. Ichiro learns a painful truth.

Far East Headquarters - Lab Room

"Sakaki!"

"Bwah?!"

Soma shouted as he entered his laboratory, startling every researcher in the room. The doctor him nearly tumbled to the floor at his explosive entry into his laboratory. His appearance nearly burst the now fixed door, once again, off of its hinges. Didn't that man know how to open door properly? Stumbling to his feet, Paylor straightened his crooked glasses and cleared his throat slightly.

"How can I help you, Soma?"

"We need your help." Striding into the center of the room, he placed Neo on the table.

The moment she came into view every researcher backed quickly against the walls, clearly trying to create as much distance as possible between themselves and the New Type. Their reaction seemed a bit extreme to him but having borne witness to what had happened in this very room, he couldn't exactly blame them.

As the bravest… or perhaps the most reckless of them, Sakaki stepped forward. His worry vanished almost immediately upon noticing her incapacitated state. She lay, still bleeding profusely onto the table. Her breaths were slow and shallow. She didn't have much time.

"What happened?"

Soma paused, unsure of how to answer his question. What exactly what he supposed to say? 'Our Squad Leader snuck out in the middle of the night to murder our New Type who nearly murdered him in response before summoning a horde of ravenous Aragami which she promptly electrocuted' didn't exactly roll off the tongue. He had been so preoccupied with getting Neo to safety, that he hadn't taken the time to consider an explanation on how she had ended up in such a state in the first place. After a few moments of his floundering, Paylor shook his head. The reason was irrelevant at that point.

"Never mind it end. Come, we need to stop the bleeding."

He immediately set to work gathering bandages, instruments, and other items. The others in the room looked nervously at one another, uncertain of what to do. A couple of them had been present for her previous outburst and they remembered quite vividly what this woman was capable of. It hadn't been but so long ago that they had buried their colleague. Reasonably, those two were especially hesitant to approach her. Paylor however, was having none of it.

"She poses very little threat in this state. Please, set to work." His voice was jovial as it normally was, but the undertone beneath it left no room for argument. Slowly, the others in the room came to life, moving carefully about the room. They kept a very close eye on the unconscious woman as they gathered their supplies. One set to tearing open what remained of her shirt, exposing the gaping wound. Others gathered disinfectants and stitches. Soma watched his eyes filled with concern as her breaths became slower. He had just gotten her back only to lose her once more.

She was so still. So peaceful… until she wasn't.

The moment the antiseptic touched her wound, her body convulsed, sending everyone around her in a panic, scrambling to get away from the table. When she fell still, they looked to Paylor silently, seemingly waiting for a signal that it was safe to continue. When he nodded, they continued their work. As time passed, it became increasingly obvious that she was very much unconscious. Her body was likely reacting to the pain.

Soma frowned as he watched his friend, writhing painfully in her sleep. Even so close, she was so far away. Even as she lay before him, not 20 feet away, once again, he was powerless to help her… and so was her companion. At that thought, he quickly turned and made his way to the exit. He needed to inform the Director immediately.

. . .

City of Mercy - Cathedral

Sharp, ragged breaths escaped his lips as he lay tiredly against a rock wall. He was utterly exhausted. After Soma had escaped with Neo, he turned his attention to the threats that lay behind. As he had suspected, the Vajra arrived shortly after their departure. He managed to slay the beast, but it hadn't made his job easy. It's roar had attracted another pair of Vajra, one after the other, in its wake. After pushing back the first, a few well-timed stun grenades allowed him to make a tactical retreat.

His experimental mixture had surprisingly worked as intended, increasing his strength and resilience and accelerating is healing capabilities. But his condition had been far less than ideal even prior to the consecutive assaults. While the medication had given him the power he had needed, he had simply sustained other injuries during the process. His new wounds slowly painted the stone surface red as he leaned tiredly against the wall of the Cathedral.

He smiled softly as he gazed at the full moon through the broken window. It's light shining through the stained glass created a colorful effect similar to a kaleidoscope. It was a beautiful sight and one that he wouldn't mind being his last, although he would have preferred it to be something… or _someone_ else. He doubted he had much time left. His escape had taken him from one battlefield into a different one.

While he had escaped the Aragami's assault, he had now found his way into the center of their den. The City of Mercy was Vajra territory and he couldn't stay hidden in the Cathedral forever. His cellular device had been shattered during the battle and his armlet damaged, so it was unlikely that his tracking device was functional. He was injured, alone, and stranded.

…But Neo was safe.

And that was all that he had ever wanted to begin with. Even in his lapse of judgment, he had never once wanted anything else. He wondered if they had made it back. Neo had summoned nearly every Aragami within a mile radius to the subway, so their path should have been relatively clear. Even better, Soma was with her. Ichiro couldn't think of a single person more capable than him… not even himself. Sometimes he wondered if he were even human…

_Wait…_

Blinking, he reached into his coat pocket, reminded as he thought of the pair. He hadn't gotten a chance to examine the disk that Soma had given to him. Pulling out the recording, he looked it over. It didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, minus the splotches of blood along the edges.

_What the hell?_

Turning it, he was surprised to find his own name written in Kanji on the label.

His interest piqued, he quickly pulled Reaper's recorder from his coat pocket. In their alarm, he had forgotten to pass it along to Soma. Hopefully he wouldn't need it. Shrugging, he carefully switched out the tapes, placing Fida's recording in his pocket and the new one inside of the audio player. Since it was already in his possession, he may as well use it.

Curiously, he hit the Play button and listened to the recording.

As the audio began to flow from the player, he could what sounded like an outdoor setting. Wind billowed against the speaker, distorting the sound and the sound of chattering teeth was barely audible over the surroundings. He almost thought that he could hear footsteps. Listening carefully, he strained his ears to hear past the noisy landscape.

Yes. Definitely footsteps, crunching across uneven terrain. From the sound underfoot, it was possibly gravel or snow and ice. He could hear two pairs of feet, one clearly much heavier than the other. One of the two must have been larger… possibly a male and female? Then he could hear shuddering breaths as the holder lifted the speakers to his lips. He felt his heart skip as he heard his father's voice drifting from the device.

_"Day 1"_

_"It has been approximately 35 minutes since our escape from the aircraft. Thanks to Neo's quick thinking, we were able to descend safely to the ground below… unfortunately, our new location doesn't appear to be much more habitable. I am not certain exactly where we are, but I will assume based off of our environment and flight path that we are somewhere to the north of the continent. Possibly Canada. The temperatures are below freezing and falling quickly. I do not know how much time we have left, but I will document our journey for as long as I am able… in case we are ever found."_

_"Day 2"_

_"It has been approximately 48 hours since our arrival. Over the past two nights, we have taken shelter in a small abandoned building to shield ourselves from the elements. Based off of the architectural layout, I assume that this building is some form of motel or inn. There are a few rooms upstairs and a kitchen towards the back, stocked with some perishables. The freezing temperatures have preserved some of them, so that should sustain us for at least a little while. There is some firewood in the upstairs floors which we have been burning to keep warm. If we use all of the fuel and kindling from the rooms and the downstairs area, we should be able to manage for at least a few days. Unfortunately, the pipes have long frozen over so there is no running water. What a great time to be surrounded by snow!"_

Ichiro chuckled quietly at his father's jovial tone of voice. Always the eternal optimist, of course he would manage to find humor in their dire situation.

_"Day 7"_

_"It has been roughly one week since our arrival and we live to see another day. Neo has been patrolling the area around us, keeping any wandering Aragami at bay. I have asked her many times not to travel unnecessarily outdoors, but alas, she rarely listens. Teens will be teens, as they say. She is determined to keep me safe, which I greatly appreciate. But I wish that she would show more concern for her own well-being. In the meantime, I have been making myself useful as well. Can't let Neo do all of the work, now can I? It looks like there are some communication tools inside of the inn. If I can find a way to power them, perhaps we can use them to call for help."_

_"Day 12"_

_"It has been nearly a fortnight and we are surviving well enough. The firewood is beginning to run low, and Neo has been unsuccessful in her search for more fuel. I fear that if we find no solution soon, we may succumb to the cold. I have also been unsuccessful in my quest, as all equipment within the building remains unusable. If I could just find a functional power source…"_

_"Day 21"_

_"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Neo never ceases to amaze. We have located an underground cellar within the building. It contains a large supply of nonperishables and canned goods, so this should sustain us for even more time. We have also discovered that the building has an electric backup generator… and Neo can successfully power it! Her electrical currents allow her to feed power to the generator and we can now use it to run the heating system. I am not sure how long this strategy will hold, but for now let us count our blessings."_

_"Day 24"_

_"Hm… a note to document regarding Neo. It seems that she requires Oracle cell consumption to power her Aragami capabilities. Or perhaps not. At the very least, it greatly increases their capacity. She has taken to weekly hunts in order to continue powering our base of operations. I am worried for her…"_

_"Day 32"_

_"It has been over a month since we became stranded, but our hideout is still serving us well. I am concerned that our food supplies may grow scarce within a few weeks. I am not sure what we will do once that happens… Worse, the equipment in the building is no good. While powered, there are no functioning lines and we haven't any devices to send or receive a signal. If I can find the correct components, I can possibly build a makeshift device. But that would require us to venture further outside these walls. I will discuss the matter with Neo when she returns. Her voice has returned to her, you know. She seems happier for it."_

_"Day 46"_

_"We have begun our expeditions outside of the base. So far, we haven't had much luck. I fear we may have to travel even farther to locate functional machinery, but travel is proving difficult. The Aragami population is relatively high, and the temperatures remain below freezing, even during the day. Neo has offered to carry me around so that we can traverse our distances faster. Silly girl. I couldn't possible allow her to do that. I have to say, I have never actually seen Neo in battle… she's very impressive! I have never seen such accuracy in all of my years… although I detest their chosen methods. There must have been a better way… if only I had known…"_

_"Day 61"_

_"Yesterday marked our second month in the wilderness. Staying out here for so long has given me plenty of time to think. While I am old enough to remember the olden days… I have spent the past 20 years within Fenrir-controlled facilities. I have lived my live ignorant to the savagery outside of the protective walls. I have now even more sympathy for those whom Fenrir rejects… and admiration as well! Without Neo, I have no doubt that I'd have perished long ago. Come to think of it… where did that girl run off to now?"_

_"Day 73"_

_"Success! We have located vehicles in some of the wreckage of the inner city. Their components are possibly salvageable and the cellular devices we have located may serve us as well. I will set to work immediately. So long as we have power, it seems we may yet escape this barren wasteland… Unfortunately, I am not so sure how long that will last. The strain is beginning to wear on Neo, I just know it. She refuses to admit it, but I can see the exhaustion in her eyes. She hunts multiple days per week now, insisting that we need warmth. I will search for more kindling on our next outing. She is pushing herself too hard."_

_"Day 97"_

_"The components we found weeks ago have proved somewhat useful, but only a handful were salvageable. I have managed to create a crude S.O.S. signal from what we have found. It seems that two-way communication at this time is not possible. I will continue to search for a solution. In the meantime, our food supply is getting low. Even with minimum caloric intake, we can only stretch our resources for a few more weeks. Neo has since started refusing consumption of any human food. It seems that she is capable of surviving primarily on a diet of other Aragami. Such a strange phenomenon. Is this a result of our current environment, or has this capability always existed within her I wonder?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I'm not certain what she ever did with that Vajra core I gave her years ago. Hm…"_

_"Day 115"_

_"It has been one week since the distress signal was activated. So far, there's been no indication that we have been heard. Is no one searching for us…? Or perhaps the signal simply isn't strong enough. I will continue our search. We must find a way to strengthen the signal. Food is growing scarce and I fear how much time we have remaining… or perhaps I should say how much time **I** have remaining. I am beginning to suspect that Neo will be capable of surviving in this wilderness even long after I'm gone. She is… changing. I'm not sure how to describe it. She is hunting more and consuming larger quantities of food. She also seems to be developing a resistance to the temperatures. She is able to remain outside for longer stretches of time. The change is gradual, but certain. I will continue to record my observations."_

_"Day 136"_

_"I have found some components that I believe may strengthen the signal… but I am running out of time. Food is nearly exhausted and Neo has taken to traveling into the city to search for more resources. She has returned with cans and other non-perishables, but I don't like the idea of her wandering around out there for so long. What if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt? I have no power to stop her… not figuratively nor physically. I appreciate her concern, but I wish she would listen to me…"_

_"Day 142"_

_"We found a new habitable location on our most recent search… but we were ambushed at the location. Viable food and equipment were destroyed in the attack. Neo was able to destroy the creature using her God Arc and her natural weaponry, and despite my protests insisted on consuming the new core. What type of creature was that? It resembled a Vajra, but it's face… I must study this further. But first, we must continue our search for more components."_

_"Day 158"_

_"We have nearly exhausted our food supply. Neo is having increasingly more difficulty collecting resources. I am not sure if the Aragami threat is increasing or if the food is simply scarce… that being said, something is definitely wrong with Neo. Her changes are becoming more and more evident. I can confirm without a doubt that she is adapting to our environment. With every passing day, she grows stronger and more resistant to the temperatures. We nearly froze to death upon our arrival and that was from barely an hour of exposure. Today, she is capable of remaining outside for up to nearly eight hours before she starts to feel the effects of the cold. I'm not sure what's going on with her… "_

_"Day 161"_

_"I have found the components we need! I will set to work immediately in strengthening the device. Food supplies won't last more than a few more days. I have to find a way to contact Headquarters. Something has only just recently come to my attention. I am sorry to say that it is unlikely Fenrir will find us without intervention. The 'pilot' altered our flight signal when he hijacked our transit. As far as HQ is concerned, we were on our way to Russia. Even if they **have** been searching for us all this time, they have been searching in the wrong place. If I cannot find a way to send a signal… Neo may be trapped out here for the remainder of her days. I doubt that I will survive this journey, but perhaps I can still save her."_

_"Day 165"_

_"Food supplies have been exhausted. Neo has been tirelessly traveling farther and farther, but to no avail. She seems to be growing desperate. I need to finish this device. I do not want to continue being a burden to her… which brings me to another thought. It seems that her adaptation is accelerating somehow. I am noticing that her resistance is increasing at a faster rate… or perhaps she is simply ignoring the damage to her body. I cannot say. I have noticed however that it is beginning to affect her physiology as well. I have noticed at the root her hair grows brighter each day. In her eye, I see the iris beginning to change. Incredibly, only the right eye seems to be affected. The left remains golden, no matter how many changes occur in the other. I wish I could explore this further… but there isn’t time for that."_

_"Day 170"_

_"I have returned us to our primitive heat source. I cannot allow Neo to push herself any farther. We are now keeping warm primarily using the fire… but Neo doesn't seem very happy about it. I have noticed that the longer she stays out here, the more averse she is becoming to flame. She hissed at me yesterday when I added more fuel. Could this be related to her adaptation somehow?"_

_"Day 173"_

_"Time continues to pass and I am growing weaker by the day. I fear I do not have much time left… and Neo, I think, feels the same. She is growing increasingly more agitated, traveling farther, and staying out for longer periods of time. I had to stop her last night from running out into the dark! It brings joy to my heart to see how protective she is of me, but I sincerely wish that she would be more careful… To be honest I am not certain how much longer she can go on like this. Her God Arc… it is starting to resist her. Whatever changes are occurring, they are affecting her compatibility. At this rate, I worry that her God Arc may one day become unusable."_

_"Day 175"_

_"I can barely stand… in fact, I can barely even record this. My time will be coming soon, I know it… I have completed the device and it is fully functional. I don't believe that I can strengthen the signal any farther. With any luck, maybe… just maybe… Neo will be found."_

_"Day 177"_

_"…I… have little time. I can no longer move on my own. I am sorry to say that I must burden Neo with the task of transportation. I am currently inside of the aircraft. I asked Neo to patrol the area outside. I couldn't bear for her to hear what I am about to say… This will be my final documentation. I will place all that I have recorded into her research container in the cockpit of this transport. My final request to her is to remain near the base. The device should send a signal for the next 3 years, assuming that she continues to power it. It is out of my hands now. My journey ends here. As such… I wish to leave a message to both of you._

_To Neo… I am sorry. I am so very, very sorry. No words can possibly repent for the pain I have brought to you. I should never have left you alone. I had thought that you would be safe… I never imagined such a fate would befall you in my absence. I have spent nearly every day of our time here questioning. Wondering why you remained silent. Why you never tried to tell me what they were doing. Before I finally realized… that you did. Absorbed in my research, I neglected your warnings. I told you that you needed to go to your appointments. To behave yourself… to be a good girl and be brave. I had no idea._

_… and while I am on the topic… I have one more thing to confess. It was at my suggestion that Fida undergo the procedure. I had a theory that it may have been successful, but I never expected you to be… well… you. I never could have imagined the marvel that you would become. Not as a successful experiment, but as a person. While we share no blood, I have always thought of you as my own. You are a wonderful child who deserved nothing of what she received. We were so blinded by our ambitions… and both you and your mother paid the price. I deserve my fate. It is a small penance, but I can offer nothing more but apologies. I love you, my child. And can only beg your forgiveness and hope that you one day you may find peace._

_And to my son, Ichiro… I owe you an apology as well. I wasn't always there for you the way that I should have been. I spent far too much time studying and guiding Neo when I should have been guiding my only son. I allowed my goals and my research to overshadow what should have always been the most important… you. I cannot fathom the pain and loneliness you must have felt in my ever growing absence. I am an embarrassment both as a scientist and as a father._

_I know that there is no amount of begging or remorse that can ever be worthy forgiveness… but if I may, I must ask you only one thing: Please. Don't blame Neo. It isn't her fault. Both her existence and my absence are the result of my foolishness. The fault is mine and mine alone. Therefore, I am the one that deserves your scorn. I do not blame you if you resent me. I do not blame you if you hate me… and should this message somehow ever reach you, I want you to know how truly, truly sorry I am. I love you, my son. And I always will."_

"…Heh… Ha ha ha ha!"

As the recording came to an end, Ichiro found himself smiling. He let out a bitter laugh, the irony of the situation never lost on him. He had never once resented his father, nor had he ever blamed Neo for all that had happened. In fact… he was grateful to her. While his relationship with his father wasn't all that it could have been, he was far from lonely. He found a wonderful companion through her, and such a bond would have never been possible had she not existed. He didn't want to imagine a world without Neo in it… and that was exactly how he had ended up in this situation.

He had agreed to become her 'handler' and her guardian to protect. His duty was to remain at her side, protecting her from the world and vice versa. He knew that without his protection, they would murder her and so he had undergone his training to keep her safe. But it had all gone terribly wrong. In the end, he had allowed himself to be manipulated into ending her life himself, blinded by his own sadness and grief. He had been fooled into carrying out their mission to eliminate the problem child…

… and he had failed.

He was to watch over and control Specimen 13. He was to destroy her should she ever lose control or attack another human being, then bury all of her available evidence with her. But he couldn't. He couldn't control her, nor could he destroy her… because he didn't want to. He was meant to keep his distance and observe their volatile creation. Instead, he had fallen in love with her.

He never saw her as the inhuman creature that others did. He saw only a bright, compassionate, and curious girl. Of course, she had more than few quirks, including frightening strength, terrifying speed, and a mischievous streak a mile long… but he loved every bit of it. Her strange habits and traits had only served to make him love her even more.

Neo had found her way into his heart long before he even realized it.

Oguruma's words echoed in his mind as he smiled. He had warned him time and again of what she was, but he didn't care. He had warned him not to see her as human, but he did. He had warned him that that woman would be the death of him. And now, it seemed he was right. He truly was his father's son… and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He could do nothing now but wait for the Reaper… the real one. As he smirked, he could hear the echo of a clattering stone from the entrance of the building. Something was coming. It seemed he wouldn't have long to wait after all. Smiling, he closed his eyes for what would likely be the final time.


	35. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new transfer arrives at the far east, Sakuya has a talk with Alisa, and Soma watches over Neo as she sleeps.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

Three days had passed since Ichiro Hamasaki's disappearance from the Infernal Subway. Upon bringing Neo safely to Doctor Sakaki's laboratory, Soma had returned to his father's office to find it empty. Not wanting to waste any time, he had instead found Major Amamiya who luckily, had been awake at such an hour. Upon receiving the news, a search party was dispatched immediately, along with an assault squad to suppress the overwhelming Aragami presence within the area.

Unfortunately, upon their arrival, they had found themselves too late. After scouring every corner of the area, the unit found no trace of the missing Squad Leader. The only evidence they could locate of his presence were large blood stains strewn about the location, an empty injector, and a shattered cellphone laying in the rubble. Collecting whatever remains they could find, the search party returned to the Den, only to find that Headquarters was faring no better.

Hibari informed them that despite her best efforts, she had been unable to locate any pings from Hamasaki's tracking beacon nor any bio signals. With more than half of the First Unit out of commission and nearly every other combat team stretched dangerously thin, the Major had no choice but to call off the search. And just as their leader before him, Ichiro Hamasaki's status was updated to Missing in Action / Discharged.

The news had sent the entire Den into an uproar.

Rumors began to spread like wildfire, ranging from the reasonably accurate to absolutely ridiculous. Some believed that Reaper had been injured in battle, forcing Ichiro to take on an army Aragami alone. Certainly not a plausible assumption. Others believed that Reaper herself had murdered Hamasaki, similarly to Lindow. An even less plausible explanation. On the opposite end of the spectrum, others believed that Ichiro had fallen bravely in battle protecting the woman he loved… which actually wasn't too far from the truth.

But regardless of what the assumptions were, there was one belief that was almost unanimous: The First Unit was now cursed. With nearly every member either incapacitated, missing, or dead, finding new members was proving impossible. Three deaths in such a short period of time was simply unexplainable among the famous First Squadron… and with one of their members clinging to life, it was looking likely that that number may increase to four. With both Soma and Reaper, even in her broken state, there was simply no convincing any God Eater to come anywhere near their squad.

Which was why each remaining active member was surprised when Major Amamiya called an emergency meeting out of the blue.

"All right, Squad. Now that we're all gathered here, I have an announcement."

Tsubaki stood near the entrance doors, holding her clipboard, as the remaining members of their dwindling unit stood before her. As the two of them stood side by side, they became painfully aware of how small their once powerful squad had become. With Ichiro's disappearance, their group had shrunk to merely a handful of their former numbers: Sakuya, Soma, Alisa, Kota, and Neo, formerly Reaper.

However, Sakuya remained on her leave of absence, unable to return to the field. Alisa remained in the Sick Bay, undergoing medical treatment for her mental health. And Neo was currently sedated in Sakaki's laboratory, showing little sign of improvement. That left the remaining members, Soma and Kota, as the only two attendees of their 'meeting' and understandably, one of those members was very unhappy about it.

"This is ridiculous."

"Even so." Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at him, issuing a silent warning. She wasn't in the mood for his attitude this afternoon.

"Tch…" Soma scoffed and crossed his arms but offered no further complaint.

Kota, in contrast, seemed relatively curious about the upcoming announcement. While there were only two of them present, surely whatever it was had to be important if it required both of them to be there in person.

"On to business then. I understand that the past few weeks have been especially taxing. Our numbers are few and morale is low. As such, a new member will be appointed to your squad to bolster your ranks and help lift your spirits."

Kota lit up at the sound of a new teammate. A new recruit could be just what the team needed. It would give them something to focus on other than the depressing state of the Far East.

"Oh, another cutie? I can't wait to meet her!"

Tsubaki resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Kota's response. It seemed that nothing could keep the young firecracker down for very long… but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but _he_ will be arriving shortly so I urge both of you to remain present until that time. The administration believes that with an additional New Type --"

"For fuck's sake, are you serious?! That bastard doesn't learn…" Soma nearly combusted at the mention of yet another New Type arriving in the Far East, appointed to their squadron. They already had two of them and both had landed either themselves or someone else in the medical ward. Hadn't they had enough?

Tsubaki's eye twitched slightly at his interruption. While she understood his frustration, that did not excuse such behavior.

"I believe you'll find that this one may cause _slightly_ less trouble for you. He's a familiar face."

Kota blinked in confusion at Tsubaki's comment.

"Huh? What do you --"

Kota's sentence was left unfinished as the doors opened behind her. Stepping through them was indeed a face that he knew very well. A face with light green eyes and wild dark hair, accented by the bright blue cape draped around his shoulders.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

Kota's confused expression morphed into one of absolute elation, his excitement reaching fever pitch at the sight of his old friend.

"Utsugi! You're back!"

"Hey, Fujiki. Long time, no see."

Kota practically bounced around Tsubaki to reach him, his body nearly vibrating with glee. He and Lenka joined Fenrir around roughly the same time. They had entered training together and learned side by side as classmates. He hadn't seen Lenka for close to a year now following an incident with his bias factor compatibility. After being nearly consumed by his stigma, he was decommissioned due to concerns that his continued service may greatly shorten his lifespan.

Not one to sit idly around, Utsugi took a leave of absence and traveled abroad between Fenrir's Headquarters. He had visited three different branches before finally getting wind of a possible solution. He received word that the branch had been supposedly working on an experimental compound to combat the effects of bias factor poisoning. The formula, taken via injection, was allegedly supposed to slow the rate of Oracle cell infection.

"How was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Actually, yeah. The North American branch has been working on some experimental compound to slow the spread. It's still technically in the testing phases, so they used me as a guinea pig."

Soma lifted his head slightly at the mention of that particular branch. Lenka had been in North America? For how long…?

"That's awesome! Did it work?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?"

"Alright!" Kota pumped his fists in the air, ecstatic having his classmate rejoin him on the battlefield."

Tsubaki smiled lightly at the three of them. It was nice to see their spirits rise, even if only a little… well, one of them at least.

Noticing their silent teammate still standing a few feet away, Lenka smirked. "Well, hello to you too, Soma."

"Hmph."

Lenka shook his head and looked around at the somewhat empty lobby with an eyebrow raised. "Not much of a homecoming. I figured at least Lindow would show up… where is he anyway? He better not have gone and broken his own rule, much as he said it all the time."

All three God Eaters tensed. Of course. Lenka had been away for the past 10 months or so. He hadn't a single clue of what had been going on in the Far East during his absence. His comment had undoubtedly been meant as playful jab, but his words pierced through all of their hearts like an arrow.

Lenka's smirk slowly faded into a frown as he noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. His eyes swept across the three of them as they stood in awkward silence. Every member of the group was uneasy from Kota's downcast eyes and Soma's scowl to Tsubaki's pained expression.

"No way…"

"You've… missed a lot." Kota's fingers fidgeted nervously under Lenka's watchful gaze. He knew that he was going to ask what had happened, but he wasn't really certain where to begin.

Tsubaki never gave him the chance.

"Utsugi. Get yourself settled and meet me in my office for a briefing. You have a lot to catch up on, so I'll get you up to speed."

Without waiting for a response, the Major stalked towards the lift in a visibly sour mood. Lenka turned to the other two, hoping that one of them would offer some sort of explanation. Neither of them said a word. But he didn't need to know the details for a confirmation. Their silence said it all.

Lindow was gone.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sick Bay

Alisa lay resting in her bed, gazing at the white ceiling. The medical ward had been rather quiet lately, with few coming and going outside of the doctors and the occasional patient. Even her teammates had been rather quiet in recent days. Kota used to come and visit her at least every other day, but lately, even his presence had become scarce. She wasn't certain what was going on, but the knot in her stomach told her that whatever was happening couldn't be good.

The sound of a sliding door interrupted her thoughts. Turning her head, she was surprised to see Sakuya standing in the doorway. She was the last person that she had expected to see. Of the entire First Unit, the Vice Commander was the only one who hadn't come to see her since her admission. Even Soma had made an appearance at least once or twice. Perhaps she held her accountable for Lindow's death… and who could blame her?

"Oh… Miss Tachibana… H-Hello. Thank you for coming to see me. What… What brings you here? If you don't mind."

Part of her wondered if she had come to confront her.

"Hello, Alisa. Don't worry, I'm not here to pass blame. I-I'm not angry."

She didn't entirely believe her, if she was being honest, but she was still willing to hear whatever she had to say.

"I need to hear about what happened. Straight from you. I want you to tell me everything that you remember about that day. That moment. I know it's difficult, and to be honest… I can't accept what happened. But still… I can't doubt you. This is the only way to clear my mind. I heard about your past. This is not an easy thing I'm asking of you. Try. Please, for me."

So that's what it was. Sakuya needed to hear the events of that day from her perspective. She had been unable to accept Lindow's death. In her eyes, she could see the desperation. She wouldn't heal, _couldn't_ heal with these thoughts on her mind. Alisa cast her eyes downward to her clasped hands. She didn't want to talk about it. Primarily because she was so ashamed to admit her own weakness. But if it would help to give Sakuya the closure she needed… then she would try.

"I've been treated for years, still being treated for this… problem. Did you know about that?"

Sakuya nodded slowly, her eyes intently focused on the New Type in front of her. "Yes, I did know."

"When my parents… Something inside me just… snapped. I was hospitalized for years. For a long time I only saw the world through a window. When Fenrir told me I could be a New Type God Eater… Well, Fenrir doesn't ask. They demand. I was transferred immediately, and forcibly, from my own hospital into a Fenrir controlled facility."

Her eyes widened slightly as Alisa explained her story. She had known that she had some mental instability, most likely from the trauma she suffered as a child… but she had no idea that Fenrir had exploited and taken advantage of that fact.

"Poor thing…"

"No, don't pity me. The doctors were nice and, secretly, I guess I was glad. Glad that I might have a chance to fight back, and then… They put me on meds that curbed my memories, buried that part of my past. I spent days learning strategy, tactics… Learning how to fight. And the Fenrir doctor assigned to me was kind. Even when he didn't have to be. He opted to leave his post and come here to keep helping."

Sakuya's face twisted into a scowl at the new information. "You're telling me that your old doctor serves here now? At the Den?"

"Yes, of course. I-I'm sure you've all met him. Doctor Oguruma. He's very nice."

Sakuya paused for a moment, her brows still burrowed in thought. "Ah… I'm sorry. Please, go on, Alisa."

"I was treated for my mental problems, trained day in and day out… And the Doctor found images of the Aragami that killed my parents. When I heard that it'd appeared here, I begged for a transfer. I swore that I would find it. I swore that I would tear out its core and crush it. And then, when I saw it in that moment…"

Alisa shuddered, her body trembling. Her face fell into her hands and she held her head, as if trying to protect herself from the terrible thoughts.

"Something snapped. My mind went blank. And when the world came back into focus, I saw Lindow as that beast. The thing that took away my family. And as I felt it in my heart… I was already pointing the gun at him. My finger on the trigger…"

She shrieked and clapped her hands over her ears. Her body curled into a ball as she brought knees to her chest. Her back trembled with stifled sobs. Sakuya's eyes softened and her frown faded.

"Alisa, I'm so sorry. It was important that I know, or I wouldn't have asked. I'll come by again. Just to talk."

Sakuya smiled reassuringly before exiting the room.

. . .

When the door slid closed behind her, Sakuya frowned. Her story sounded dangerously similar to one that she had already seen before. Since Reaper's arrival, she had spent months observing the effects of potent brainwashing techniques. She had watched her transform many times, almost instantaneously from young woman to living weapon. At the melody of her song and the sound of her name, she could watch the light fade from her eyes along with any of her free will. The audio device, aptly referred to among the First Unit as Reaper's Recorder, acted as a coercive trigger, priming her to shift into the desired state. For her, Reaper wasn't simply a codename… it was who she became.

And if such control could be exerted over one's mind to alter their very being, it stood to reason that convincing another to view Lindow as an Aragami wasn't outlandish. But such techniques were barred from use across nearly all of Fenrir. Only a handful of psychological doctors engaged in such a practice. And apparently one of them was somewhere within their facility. Her discussion with her comrade answered her questions but raised several others.

Lindow's disappearance was no accident… but who had given the order? How long had Dr. Oguruma been working with Alisa? For that matter, who had brainwashed Reaper…? There was no way… was it possible?

_Hm…_

Turning, Sakuya strode down the hallway towards the elevator, determination in her eyes. There were enough different threads to weave an entire web of corruption and deceit. But which pieces were connected and how? It was clear that Alisa had been unwittingly involved, but what about their other New Type? Unlike their Russian transfer, Reaper had arrived with nearly no information at all. It was almost as though her presence here was classified. Who exactly was she?

She hadn't been able to get any answers regarding the New Type from Lindow. But perhaps, with this new information she wouldn't have to. Certainly, there had to be some accessible knowledge… she would just have to find it. Armed with the revelation of Alisa's doctor, she now had a starting point to follow. She would get her answers one way or another.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lab Room

A steady rhythmic beeping rang loudly in the quiet room. It sounded consistently with short pauses in between, a far cry from the near radio silence of a few days prior. While the noise sometimes made Soma nervous, it also brought him enormous relief. Slow as it was, each and every note reminded him that Neo's heart was still beating.

She lay still on the table, eyes closed as she remained under the effects of heavy anesthesia. Having learned from the previous debacle, Sakaki had more than doubled the concentration of tranquilizer, ensuring that she would not awaken for plenty of time. Her chest slowly rose and fell, each breath straining the rows of stitches weaved carefully across her chest. Her torn garments lay carefully across her form, ripped but closed to cover the skin. The damage had been so severe that the team couldn't even change her clothing for fear of aggravating her already angry wound.

Beside her, Soma sat quietly in his chair. After returning from his 'meeting', he had promptly returned to Sakaki's laboratory to watch over his sleeping friend. His arms rested against his knees as his head slowly dipped toward his chest. He had gotten very little rest over the past few days, spending nearly every waking moment either collecting Aragami cores, searching for their missing Squad Leader, or there by her side.

Around him, doctors bustled busily around the table. They took notes on their clipboards and moved instruments about, giving Neo a wide berth as they monitored their machines. In the back of the room, Paylor ran his fingers rapidly across the keyboard, muttering incoherently to himself about Oracle cell expansion… whatever that was.

Soma's eyelids felt like led as he fought to remain conscious. He knew that simply watching her wasn't going to aid her recovery, but part of him was afraid to look away. He had lost Neo once many years ago. Then he had briefly found her only to nearly lose her again. While he would never admit it, the veteran was afraid. He worried that the next time he lost her would be permanent. That somehow if he took his eyes from her, that she would disappear.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

The rapid beeping of the monitor startled him, jolting him out of his dozing state. Now wide awake, Soma looked wildly around the room as doctors darted in every direction. Sakaki, spun his chair to face a different screen, turning his attention from his ramblings to her vitals.

"What's happening?" Despite his best efforts, Soma couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"Hm… her heart rate is increasing, but her cells don't appear to be active. Her bio signals don't appear to be dropping either."

Soma frowned at Sakaki's unhelpful observation. What the hell was that supposed to mean? His eyes returned to his companion on the table in front of him. The slow, steady movements of her chest were now erratic and jolted. Her mouth twitched and her brow furrowed, eyes trembling behind closed lids. Even in her sedated state, she looked clearly distressed. Was she having a nightmare?

He growled quietly in frustration as he watched her twitching form. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure what to do. While he was nearly unmatched in skill on the battlefront, Soma was powerless against the monsters in her dreams. Unlike her guardian, he didn't have years of training. He didn't have the knowledge of her habits and needs molded by a lifetime of standing by her side. There was nothing he could do to help her, even now as he sat at her bedside.

Or maybe there was.

As he watched her scrunching face, his eyes drifted downward toward her trembling hands. Her fingers twitched, stretching and relaxing by her side. She looked as though she were reaching for something… or someone.

Wracking his brain, he tried to recall his observations of her over the past several months. Even as Reaper, Neo still displayed certain behaviors that divulged her true nature. He recalled her movements as she followed closely behind her guardian. He recalled her placements and positioning, constantly shifting to be as close to Ichiro as possible. He recalled her collapsed on the ground, reaching outward for whomever she could find. He recalled the image of her childish form clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest.

Was Neo sensitive to touch?

Carefully, he lifted his hand towards her. He eyed her scarf closely, scanning every crevice for possible sparks. Seeing none, he pressed forward. He gently wrapped his gloved hand around her shaking one, offering a comforting squeeze. Her hands were so small and soft. It was difficult to believe that such delicate things could be so deadly. He held his position, eyes drifting between their linked hands and her vexed expression. Then finally…

…she responded.

At his touch her tremors began to slow, and her frown softened. She could feel his presence even in her restful state. Soma blinked as her hand began to move, slowly returning his gesture. Her fingers wrapped gingerly around his offered hand as her heart rate began to slow. Her breathing stabilized and her face relaxed, becoming peaceful once again. No longer stressed, her monitor returned to its calm, steady tone.

Beside her, Soma gave the slightest of smiles as he saw peace return to her dreams. For the entirety of their friendship, he could do little more than watch her through a lens. Not blind to her suffering, his inability to assist her weighted heavily on his heart. And after having seen the truth and the extent of her pain, that weight had increased 10 fold. But now she was here with him, and he with her. Now, he could reach her. She had been a source of comfort for him during their youth. And for the first time, he could finally return the favor.

Focused entirely on his sleeping companion, Soma remained blissfully unaware of the doctor watching them from his seat in the back of the room… and the smile forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had received many suggestions mentioning that they wanted to see this character make an appearance. And since his design is in the game, I saw no reason not to write him in.


	36. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly gesture goes awry, setting wild events into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning here: non-con self-harm.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

The following weeks marked many changes within the Far East Fenrir branch. With his experimental drug successfully slowing the spread, Utsugi quickly returned to the battlefield. Within only a few missions, it quickly became apparent that his travels abroad had proven highly beneficial. While his condition had barred him from combat, he was still free to expand his knowledge as he saw fit.

Throughout his journey, Lenka had spent much of his free time honing strategy, learning tactics, and assisting new recruits within the different branches. Retaining that knowledge, he easily applied it to his combat operations. It seemed that despite his months of absence, the New Type had managed to return even _stronger_ than when he originally left the Far East, much to Kota's frustration.

After observing his tremendous improvement and leadership qualities acquired overseas, the higher-ups ultimately decided upon his promotion. And within days, Lenka Utsugi was officially named Captain of the First Unit. Despite his initial protests, the New Type had actually come to fill the role very well.

And under his leadership, the First Unit finally made a recovery.

Sakuya returned from her leave, more than a little surprised to learn of all that had transpired during her absence, specifically Lenka's return and Ichiro's disappearance. Kota remained in active duty, more than happy to join his old classmate on the battlefront and even happier to call him Leader. After successful rehabilitation, Alisa was finally reinstated and returned to her post. And with Lenka's assistance and Sakuya's support, she had overcome her fear, facing a Vajra in battle and emerging victorious.

The famous squadron had returned to glory, but not every member was happy with their newfound success. Soma, in particular, had grown increasingly irritable, distancing himself from the other members of his unit. While he wasn't dissatisfied with the rectification of his group, not everyone had recuperated. One person in particular remained absent from their squad and Soma was taking it the hardest.

Neo, the team's first New Type, lay comatose under the watchful eye of her doctors. With the help of Paylor Sakaki's emergency procedure, medications, stitches, and _many_ towels of blood, her condition finally stabilized. She remained in his laboratory for the first leg of her recovery under close observation. Once she was deemed safe for movement, she had been changed out of her soiled, tattered clothing and relocated to the Sick Bay due to obvious welfare concerns.

And it was there she had lingered ever since, sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. She was no longer under the effects of tranquilization, yet still she would not wake. Soma began to fear that soon, the First Unit may see its fourth fatality within less than a 12-month period. Even if her heart still beat and her lungs filled with oxygen, if she never woke, the effect would be the same. He would never see her again outside of the white walls of that room.

That concern remained with him constantly even as he entered the lobby from his most recent mission with his unit. While Soma's performance hadn't really suffered, his mind was rarely with the team. He would go through the motions, slaying any and all enemies in his wake before promptly heading to the Sick Bay upon his return. Today was no different. Passing through the metal doors, Soma separated from the group and made his way toward the lift.

Following his lead, Alisa left for the showers, eager to wash out the dirt and grime caked in her hair. Kota wandered toward the Mess Hall, looking forward to a much deserved meal after a rough mission in the field. Utsugi stayed behind, declining Kota's invitation to join him at his table. He wanted to give his mission report to Major Amamiya and discuss a few matters with her regarding the God Eaters under his command.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard the familiar click of heeled boots approaching him from the lobby desk.

"Status report."

"The mission went successfully. All requested cores were collected with no injuries or casualties."

"Excellent. With that out of the way, I wanted to ask you. How are you feeling? Are you acclimating to your new position?"

"Honestly, it's a bit different than I would have imagined it. I was surprised that they even considered me, especially after such a long absence."

"You've shown great potential, even from your first… excursion at the outer wall. Your squad respects and follows you, and both your stigma and compatibility appear to be under control. All in all, I would say that you are more than qualified, Utsugi."

Lenka smiled at Tsubaki's compliment. It wasn't often that anyone received praise from the Major and do so was a great honor. He felt pride to know that she had recognized his efforts and happy that all of his training had finally paid off. But the mention of his teammates reminded him of a very particular concern.

"Major Amamiya, if I may… I wanted to talk to you about one of our team members…"

Tsubaki gripped her clipboard slightly, the irritation in her eyes evident.

"If Soma is giving you trouble…" Lenka shook his head.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. See, I was going through the team roster the other day and I noticed that the First Unit is listed with six members. The thing is… there are only five of us. I was wondering if there was some kind of mistake, and I thought I should bring it your attention."

Tsubaki's mouth twitched slightly. It was only a matter of time before he noticed their missing member. Reckless as he was, Lenka paid very close attention to the people around him and held great concern for his teammates. It was one the qualities that made him such a well-respected leader. Much like unit's original Captain…

Shaking her head, she forced the thoughts from her mind and returned to the matter at hand.

"There is no mistake. The First Unit is comprised of six members."

"Really? I definitely haven't noticed a sixth person… are we missing someone?"

"Yes. The sixth member is… indisposed at the moment. She may not be returning to the field for some time."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?! I should go see her…"

"That would be ill-advised."

Lenka raised an eyebrow at her immediate rejection. It was strange enough that not one of the five members had felt the need to mention their remaining recruit, let alone introduce them. But it was even stranger that Tsubaki was advising him against it entirely.

"Any particular reason?"

"Many, in fact." At his dumbfounded expression, the Major continued. "The chief of which is her mental instability."

"Yeah? From what I hear, Alisa was unstable when she joined as well. She seemed to be doing fine now."

"That may be true, but Reaper is… different."

"Reaper? Well, the name's definitely pretty strange… So what's the matter with her?"

"Her behavior as of late has been rather… unpredictable. We simply cannot advise your meeting at this time."

"Unpredictable…? What does that --"

His sentence was suddenly cut short. The alarm sounded, blaring through the lobby, the spinning lights flashing off the walls. Lenka tensed immediately as he was struck with a sense of déjà vu. Hadn't he heard the same sound merely days after his recruitment, standing in this very spot? Had there been another security breach? Where was the Second Unit? He turned his attention to the speakers as Hibari's voice sounded over the intercom.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sick Bay

Doctors bustled purposefully around the room each going about their daily routine. One stood at the foot of her bed, monitoring her pulse. A second stood beside her, taking notes on his clipboard. Another gently lifted her shirt to check on her wound, nodded, and returned it to its original position. Sakaki sat in the corner of the room, typing wildly on his laptop, and mumbling to himself about Oracle cell agitation. He paused occasionally to ponder for a moment, check her blood sample data, and return to his work. And sitting silently at her bedside, was Soma.

This was their routine. And it had been ever since he had burst through his doors carrying the New Type, only moments from death. The researchers were initially apprehensive to treat her, fearful of her reaction were she to wake… but she never did. Now, their motions had become practiced and repetitive as they moved easily around her ever sleeping form. The doctor paused his scribbling as the door slid open. Soma turned his head towards the open door, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Johannes! Welcome!"

The Director shook his head at Paylor's jovial invitation. He had been set up in the medical ward ever since the New Type's arrival. He seemed to have forgotten that he had his own office reside in. Striding toward him, he glanced in her direction.

"What is the status report?"

"Same as always I'm afraid. Her vitals have long stabilized and her wound has healed almost completely. I cannot explain her current state. Perhaps there is a mental component… maybe a trauma response? Hm… yes, of course!"

Struck with inspiration, Paylor drifted off and began typing again, suddenly lost in his own thoughts and murmuring about post-traumatic stress.

Shaking his head, Johannes turned and observed the woman sleeping peacefully in her bed. His mind wandered as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall. She had seemed like such a sweet child. He frowned slightly as the videos of her 'experiments' played back through his mind.

"Welcome, welcome!"

Sakaki's outburst refocused his attention, drawing his eyes to the sliding door. Alisa and Kota entered the room.

"She still hasn't woken up, huh…"

Kota muttered, sounding somewhat depressed. Her seemingly irreparable state was beginning to affect even his eternal optimism. Soma scowled slightly at his comment, trying to look irritated even as his eyes betrayed him. Of everyone, he was by far the most heavily weighted by Neo's state. He stared sadly at her closed eyes, wondering if they would ever open again.

Across from him Alisa pulled up a chair and sat by her side. It had not been so long ago that Neo had done the same for her during her own recovery. In fact, she had been laying in the very same hospital bed. It seemed only fitting that she should do the same now that their places had switched. Her eyes slowly ran across her sleeping comrade. She observed her soft hair falling across the pillow like a violet curtain. She watched her frozen expression and perfectly still form. Were it not for her steady breathing, she would have assumed she was already dead.

"The hell, Sakaki? Why hasn't she recovered yet?"

Soma was growing impatient. She hadn't shown any signs of sentience since their first interaction. He had soothed her in her fearful state, his touch calming her as she slept on the table. Now, she remain still and silent as the grave. It didn't make sense to him. How could she become _less_ active as time went on?

"Hm?"

Alisa leaned forward slightly and stared intently at her sleeping comrade. She could have sworn that she had seen movement just a moment ago. It was so brief that she only captured a glance. A blink of her eyelids would have missed the whole ordeal. She was reacting to something…

"She _has_ recovered, Soma. Almost entirely. Why she remains comatose however, is anyone's guess."

"Damn it all."

It happened again.

Another slight movement caught Alisa's attention as an eye twitched behind her lid. Now, she was certain. It is said that those in slumber still experience what occurs in their environment, and she knew it to be true. She experienced it firsthand when she had been trapped her own world of dreams. While she lay asleep on the bed, she was most certainly aware of their presence. Why though was she reacting to Soma? Was she distressed? In a similar fashion, Alisa slowly lifted her hand and grasped Reaper's in a comforting gesture…

Then, her mind left her.

She was lying strapped to a table, with scalpels parting her skin.

She was playing with a young Ichiro, running around the hallways of a compound.

She was aiming her rifle, screaming as voltage coursed through her neck.

She was smiling with delight as she devoured an Aragami core.

She was tied to a table, thrashing futilely against the doctors holding her limbs.

She was lying in her bed, sobbing as she repeatedly ran the broken glass down her bleeding arms.

She was standing aboard a plane, glowering at the coated passengers.

She was dripping with blood as she slaughtered every person onboard.

She was wandering the frozen tundra in solitude, lost and alone.

She was strapped to a chair, watching her mother sing over and over.

She felt joy. She felt fear. She felt pain. She felt rage.

She could feel the blades slicing her muscle from bone. She could feel her appendages severed and detached. She could feel them shocking her again and again. She could feel them inside of her, deaf to her pleas.

"Aagghh!"

Alisa startled everyone in the room as she screamed in terror, her own limbs trembling as they experienced memories that weren't her own. Kota jumped and Soma rose from his chair, suddenly alert.

"No! Stop it! Get off me! It hurts! Stop, please!"

Her vibrations quickly escalated from trembling to writhing as she fought wildly against enemies unseen. Around them, researchers stepped away, uncertain of what to do about the situation. They had never witnessed a resonance between New Types before, let alone such a powerful one. And whatever she was experiencing had sent her into a panic.

As Kota stared dumbstruck at the situation unfolding before him, Soma frowned. He recalled briefly discussing the concept of resonance with Hamasaki before his disappearance, but all that either of them knew was that two of them had somehow connected. They could share the events of each other's pasts, moving through their lives as though they were their own.

And from her cries and her flails to the tears streaming from her eyes, he had a pretty good idea of which memories she was experiencing. Feeling his own rage building, he moved quickly around the bed and unlaced Alisa's frozen fingers. He peeled them apart, separating the two women and freeing her from Neo's torturous mind.

With their connection severed, Alisa leapt and stumbled backward, her chair tumbling to the ground in her wake. She trembled and wept, rubbing her hands violently across her arms. But no amount of scraping could rid herself of the feeling of their hands. She grabbed her head, trying to clear her mind of the awful recollections. How? Why? Had this truly been her entire life?

From the other side of the bed, Kota looped around and knelt beside her, trying to calm her down.

Then…

A gasp turned everyone's attention to the bed where Neo's eyes had snapped open, torn from her resting state. The moment she awoke, the room fell into a panic. It hadn't occurred to Soma until that moment as he gazed down at her multi-colored eyes. He hadn't the slightest clue what would happen if she finally woke up. Would she awaken as Reaper… or Neo?

It didn't matter. Regardless of the answer, she was lying in a bed, unrestrained, and surrounded by medical personnel. He watched as she lifted a hand her head and rubbed her eyes as everyone made to scramble for the door.

"Take off your coats. Now!"

Soma shouted, freezing every doctor in the room. There was no point in running. Even if they managed to make it outside, there was nothing to stop her from following them. If she were to get past him, they would be trapped in a narrow hallway with nothing between them. There was no way that any one of them could outrun her and even Soma himself wasn't fast to stop her in open terrain.

Every researcher in the room quickly complied, shedding their white coverings, and backing against the walls. Their coats fell to the floor with impeccable timing as Neo quickly sat up from beneath the sheets. Soma watched her panicked eyes look wildly around the room as she took in her surroundings.

She could see Alisa, crying and shivering beside Kota. She could see Soma standing in front of them beside a fallen chair. She could see white beds and white walls with nervous onlookers pressing against them. She saw the strangely dressed eccentric seated with his portable computer, eyeing her curiously. And she saw a man beside him… in a white coat.

As her eyes drifted to Johannes, Soma leapt forward. But he wasn't fast enough. The moment her gaze locked on the Director she was airborne. Slipping past him, she tore from the bed like a wild animal, ramming into the unsuspecting man in one bound.

"Director!"

"Johannes!"

"Neo, stop!"

"Ompf!"

A cluster of startled voices were the only things Schicksal heard before falling backward. A force akin to a sledgehammer knocked the wind out of him, slamming him to the ground as a vice-like grip wrapped around his collar. He saw her other hand in the air, fingers angled in claw-like fashion and her face twisted into a feral snarl. She was going to kill him…

But then, she stopped.

As he gazed into the eyes of his killer, he watched her expression slowly change. Her vicious gaze softened and her murderous look faded into one of curiosity.

"It's you…"

Her words were barely a whisper as she slowly released his collar and lowered her hand to her side. She recognized this man. Not from her sedated state nor her time as Reaper, but from her memories long ago. She had seen him before, many times in fact, through the screen of her NORN terminal.

During her conversations with Soma, she would sometimes see him appear in the doorway, a gentle smile on his face. He was without a doubt the same person, simply older. She wasn't entirely certain who he was, but a friend of Soma's was not her enemy. Rising to her feet, she turned and eyed the door. The researchers quickly clambered to get out of her way as she rushed past them, out the door, and into the hallway.

After her exit, one of the doctors quickly helped the Director to his feet. Dusting himself off, he turned to Paylor.

"Make the announcement. We need to capture --"

"Stop."

Johannes turned, a bit surprised to see Soma standing before him, staring defiantly at him.

"Have you a better suggestion?"

"Yes. Leave her alone."

The room fell into stunned silence at Soma's response. Even Sakaki tilted his head slightly at his request.

"Soma, I understand your concern, but surely you have noticed her volatility. In her current state, she is a danger to --"

"Those she perceives as a threat. Neo isn't aggressive, she's afraid. If you try and catch her, you're going to _make_ her violent. She's only going to fight back."

The Director paused to ponder his words. Soma's logic was sound. He had watched the same recordings that he had, and her reaction was justified. Having forgotten his own attire, he had unintentionally made himself a target. She had overpowered him and could have easily killed him… yet she hadn't. For whatever reason, she hadn't seen him as a danger to her and so had left him alone. The same was true for everyone in the ward. And Soma knew this woman better than anyone else in the room.

"Very well. Put the Defense Unit on standby. Only bring her down if she strikes first."

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

_"Attention all God Eaters! Security has been breached! All researchers and medical personnel are to evacuate into the nearest rooms immediately. Remain out of sight. Subject is volatile. Do NOT engage. I repeat. Do NOT engage!"_

Lenka looked wildly around the room as the lobby erupted into chaos before him. Engineers and other scientists bolted for the nearest rooms, rushing to get out of sight as quickly as possible.

"A security breach…? In the Den?! Major, what's happening?!"

"Reaper."

Speak of the devil…

Not a moment after she said her name, Neo burst through stairwell throwing the door against the wall. Her eyes scanned the lobby, searching intently. Finding nothing, she continued on her rampage darting through God Eaters who tried urgently to get out of her way. Without slowing her pace, she ran right in between Lenka and Tsubaki, the latter of whom calmly stepped backward to allow her passage.

And just as quickly as she had appeared… she was gone.

A few moments after she vanished through a different doorway, Soma appeared in the open stairwell, looking around. Seeing no sign of her, he slowed his pace. His eyes swept through the room searching for a head of violet.

"Soma, what the hell?!"

"Not now, Utsugi." Soma brushed him off, trying to locate their frantic New Type.

"Soma!"

"What?!"

Licca appeared from the stairwell, running towards them. "I heard the announcement. Should we lock down the exits?"

"Don't bother. She won't leave." Not to mention that there was little point. He had yet to find a barrier that that woman couldn't break through.

The Major raised her eyebrow slightly at Soma's assured tone. "You sound confident of that. You're certain we shouldn't at least take the precaution?"

Soma shook his head.

"She isn't trying to escape. She's trying to find him."


	37. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo comes to the realization of Ichiro's disappearance. Lenka has another close encounter with the volatile New Type.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

A few days had passed since Neo awoke from her slumber. Falling in battle to her former comrade, she was left in a pitiful state with only hours left to live. Upon her return to Headquarters, she found herself lost indefinitely in the world of dreams. She hadn't a clue how long she had been asleep. She could only remember the events leading up to her comatose state.

She remembered following him into the Infernal Subway. She wasn't fond of the location, as being surrounded by pools of flaming liquid didn't strike her as an ideal getaway, but she didn't care. He trusted Ichi and would follow him anywhere. From the moment he arrived in her room to collect her, she knew that something was wrong.

While it was uncommon for him to call on her at odd hours of the night, it did occasionally happen. What concerned her were the subtle difference in his mannerisms throughout their journey. She could tell from the way his eyes sank to the ground. She could tell from the way he walked as they made their way down the corridor. Ichi's steps always fell heavier when he was upset. She knew him too well.

She wasn't sure what had upset him and had planned to ask him about it during their transport… but the ride had been silent with him staring blankly out of the open door. That was another sign. Ichi always made conversation with her, even if it were simply to ask how she felt about the upcoming mission. But on this night, he said nothing. He simply stared up at the starry sky, avoiding her gaze.

He had been avoiding eye contact often as of late. Honestly, he had been avoiding her almost entirely for the past week. He made sure to briskly travel to and from the lobby upon their departure and their return. He made his reports to Tsubaki last for as long as possible, before quickly busying himself with some other task. He wouldn't return to his room for hours at a time. And some nights… he wouldn't return at all. After the fourth night, she stopped coming to his room. She could tell that she was no longer wanted.

The most recent avoidance at been the most painful. During their mission in the Sunken Grid, she had made a misstep, and lost her footing. The fall had twisted her wrist and left her feeling sore. It wasn't anything that wouldn't heal before the end of the evening, but it had still made her uncomfortable. She had reached for her companion to rest on him, as she always had for years… but he pushed her away. As he shied away from her touch, she felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces. Instead, she had rested upon the nearest shoulder, which had been Kota's. She turned away from her companion to hide her tears. He was truly upset with her, but she didn't know why. What had she done wrong?

Later in the evening, she had made her way to his room to ask him that question. She had stood outside of his door for half an hour pondering what she would say to him and how… but in the end, she had lost her nerve. She noticed Soma observing her from down the hallway and she didn't want him to see her cry. So instead, she gave up and returned to her own room for the night to rest. It had been on that night that he arrived in her room to take her on their late-night outing.

If she were being completely honest, she had some reservations about the mission. However, she had decided to disregard them for fear of upsetting him further. Besides, she was happy just to spend time with him.

When they arrived, they began searching for their targets… at least that was what they appeared to be doing. In reality, he was leading her to an inner cavern deep within the subway tunnels. When they stopped, she was in a large clearing surrounded by fire. She wanted to ask him what they were doing. But she never got the chance. At the sight of his trembling shoulders, her question died in her throat. He was crying. Why was he so upset?

Then he apologized. She didn't know what for. She noticed him gripping his God Arc in the way he always did in preparation for a strike. She didn't know why. There were no Aragami nearby. But as she watched the familiar twitch in his shoulder, she knew why they were there. She easily avoided his swing. The battle began on even footing, although he was quickly pushing her back. He knew that keeping her at close range would put her at a disadvantage. He knew her too well.

But she had used that knowledge against him. She had feigned, forcing him to misjudge her movements and allow her to place some distance between them. She kept him away with her extended scythe for a as long as she could, but her swings were slow. She was tired. She had been exhausted and bludgeoned by endless days and tiring nights. And the overwhelming heat of their surrounding area was slowly sapping her strength. She was slowing down. Then, Ichi had surprised her.

Using her own strategy against her, he had feigned and tricked her into giving him an opening. Then, he was upon her. He closed the distance in an instant, raising his blade to strike her down… but for some reason, he didn't. He hesitated in his final strike, allowing her to make the smallest distance. It had been barely a step, but it was one that would save her life as his initial strike would surely have ended her. Unable to keep her weapon extended any longer, she lost control of it, allowing it to snap back into place. And when it did, the blade had struck Ichi on the way back, cutting him open. Now both of them were bleeding on the ground, although she was far worse for wear.

As he stood, she knew that the end was coming. She was too weak to fight any longer. As he slowly approached her, she saw the look in his eyes and she knew. She could see the pain and desperation through his clouded gaze. She could see the tears threatening to spill and the trembling of his hands.

He didn't want to hurt her.

Surely, he had his reasons, but he didn't want to. That alone brought joy to her heart. She wasn't afraid to die. In fact, she had tried to a number of times. She had no qualms of being freed from her mortal chains. And she could think of none better to finally release her soul than him. As he raised his blade, she smiled gratefully at him… her final parting gift.

Then he stopped. Upon seeing her face, he faltered once again. Something was bothering him. Then she watched him reach into his pocket. She knew what he was searching for. And as the music began to play, she let her mind and body relax. She hadn't a clue what he had planned to do with her once he commanded her to sleep… but she was certain he would make it as painless as possible. That was his way.

…But he had never gotten the chance. Soma had found them and called her name. Her real name. The name she had been given by Hiroyuki upon her designation. Next-Generation Enhanced Operative; or NEO for short. And at the sound of her name, she awakened. All of her repressed memories, thoughts, and feelings flooded to the surface like a torrent. She was overwhelmed by her raging thoughts and tried to drown them out with her voice… and as a result they were quickly surrounded.

It seemed that she only caused trouble for Ichi… so she decided to try to help him instead. She devoured as much concentrated Oracle power as she could and built her charge. Unleashing a paralyzing blast, she cleared a path for their escape. Her intention had been to save the two of them, leaving her to fate. But to they had a different plan in mind. Soma had taken her and was carrying her towards the exit, with Ichi close behind. But upon nearing their destination, they were stopped.

The Vajra were coming… and they soon would overtake them.

She wanted to tell them to run. To leave her behind and make their escape, but she didn't have the strength. And she was powerless to stop her companion as he charged into battle, leaving her and Soma to flee to safety. He had been injured in their conflict, so she worried for him. But he was strong. He would be alright. He would return to her. He always did…

But he hadn't returned. After failing to find him in the Den, she had floated around the compound, waiting patiently for his arrival. Then a day passed. Then another. And another. Where was he?

The elevator rang as it slowed, reaching her desired floor. She stepped from the lift and turned down the hallway, heading once again toward her companion's room. Surely he would need to return to his quarters eventually. She just had to arrive at the right time.

"… new quarters."

_Hm?_

The sound of a familiar voice reached her ears. It sounded like Major Amamiya, but that didn't make sense to her. What was she doing on the veteran's floor? She wasn't sure why, but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sound of their conversation. She recognized their position from the distance of their voices.

Rounding the corner, Neo saw three people already standing outside of her destination. Two of them she was familiar with. The other was a new face. His features felt vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where exactly she had seen him. Had she met him in passing?

"Yeah, moving closer to the rest of the team would be beneficial. Hm… hey, what about this room? It's close to Soma's and not too far from Sakuya's."

"Ah… Yes well, the previous Captain used to reside in this room."

"Makes sense."

"I wouldn't."

The unfamiliar person turned to Soma and frowned.

"Eh? How come?"

"Because it's a bad idea."

"Bad… it's nearly equal distance from each veteran officer. It's probably the best position to move to."

"It is."

"Uh… so then what's the --"

Lenka had no time to react as Soma closed the distance between them in an instant. Grabbing his arm, he yanked the New Type backward away from the sliding door just as a furious hand swiped the previous position of his face. Turning, he came face-to-face with the woman from the other day. He recognized her violet hair and brown skin. She had nearly bowled him over in the lobby not too long ago. This was actually the first time that he had seen her since that day… and she looked livid.

"Whoa, what the hell?!"

"Reaper, what is the meaning of this?!"

Tsubaki stepped between them, leveling a piercing glare in her direction that would turn nearly anyone to stone.

Anyone except for Neo.

The New Type, undeterred by the Major, snarled and returned her gaze three-fold. Her fingers twitched at her sides as she stared fearlessly up at the much taller woman before her. Behind her, Soma unhanded Lenka and made his way around. While the physical difference between was noticeable, he knew better than to be fooled by her size. Even without the use of her electricity, Neo was dangerous. And were Tsubaki to threaten her…

"Neo, calm down."

Her expression softened slightly at Soma's voice, watching as he maneuvered around the Major to face her. Neo eyed the three of them carefully, her gaze growing sharper as it passed over Lenka. She hadn't let her guard down, but he could see that at the very least, she was willing to listen. He watched as she raised her hands and began to sign. He found it strange that she would revert to silent language now that she was capable of speech, but Neo was strategic. She knew that the other two wouldn't be able to understand them and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Soma raised his hands and signed back to her, earning a frown from the New Type. Lenka watched in confusion as the pair signed back and forth, their conversation utterly incomprehensible to either of them. He didn't have the slightest clue what they were talking about, but Reaper didn't seem happy about it. Her final signs to him were wild and erratic, suggesting anger or extreme irritation. He blinked as she shifted her attention. He could feel her gaze tearing right through him.

"Find someplace else."

With those words, she turned and storm into the room, locking it behind her.

The three remained in stunned silence, unsure of how to react for multiple reasons. The first of which was Neo's blatant disregard for Tsubaki's authority. While soldiers did occasionally disobey the Major, both Lenka and Soma included, none had ever done so with such malice. And Reaper no less. Reaper didn't disobey.

Soma turned around, facing the extremely irritated Major and surprised Captain. Utsugi's expression was reasonable. He had only met their missing member twice now, and neither one of them had left a good impression. The fact that she had tried to claw him certainly didn't seem to bode well for any future teamwork… of course, Neo had tried to rend Soma as well during her time as Reaper so perhaps all wasn't lost.

The veteran himself wasn't the least bit surprised. She had reacted, for the most part, exactly as he had expected her to at the thought of someone trying to take Ichiro's place. In front of him, Tsubaki glared daggers at the closed doorway, her eye twitching with barely restrained rage. Soma's eyes drifted slowly between the furious Major and the locked bedroom door, mentally sighing with relief.

While she often carried herself with calm, authoritative poise, it was no secret that she had a dangerous temper when provoked. It was part of what left many so frightened of her. The problem was, Neo had a temper too, and hers was far less restrained. He felt his entire body tense as he realized just how narrowly he had avoided the two women coming to blows.

Sensing the tension, Lenka stepped forward, hoping to help clear the air.

"Is this what you meant by unpredictable?"

"Pretty much." Soma shrugged.

"Uh… so what do we do?"

"Nothing. Leave her alone."

Sighing, Tsubaki closed her eyes and took a calming breath. While she was far from pleased with the New Type's behavior, she was sympathetic. She knew all too well the pain of losing someone so dear, and this woman had learned of his death immediately after awaking from a coma…

…and Reaper wasn't exactly stable to begin with.

For now, it was probably to follow Soma's advice and leave her be. They weren't getting her out of that room in the near future anyway.

"Come, Utsugi. There is another room nearby."

"Sure thing."

The Major turned and stalked down the hallway, with the Squad Leader in tow. As he passed, he eyed Soma carefully. Attentive as he was to others, he had noticed the veteran's unusual shift in behavior and body language. He noticed his careful placement between Tsubaki and the doorway, as well as his slight shift as they passed him by. It was clear he didn't want either one them going anywhere near the door.

With the duo safely away from the doorway, Soma silently released the breath that he had been holding. He watched the pair continue on, blissfully unaware of the danger they had scarcely avoided. Turning his head slightly, his eyes watched the doorway. While the other two remained ignorant, his ears could hear the light crackle of electricity coursing through the metal door. Having safely prevented what would certainly have been a nasty shock, he followed down the hallway after the others. Neo didn't want to be bothered right now and he knew better than to press the issue.

. . .

On the other side the New Type leaned against the door, her scarf resting against the door, a steady current flowing through surface. She sat on the floor with her head in her arms, wrapped tightly around her legs which she held to her chest. Alone in the dark room, her shoulders trembled as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

_"I'll be right behind you."_

He said he would be right behind them.

_"Don't worry, Neo. I'm only going to slow them down."_

He said that he would return.

_"Don't worry, Reaper… I will always be here."_

He promised he would never leave her alone.

All of the years that she had spent in that underground facility. The endless experiments and the senseless torture. The mutilation and violation of her body and mind. She had withstood it all… and none of it compared to how she felt now in this moment. Why? Why had he left her all alone?

"…Liar."

She could feel her sadness boiling over into rage as she fell into despair. He had lied to her. He was no longer there with her. He was gone… and he hadn't even had the decency to take her with him. He had left her to live on, alone. And she knew, as she had tried many times before, that she could not join him.

. . .

"Will this suffice?"

Major Amamiya stood in the doorway as Utsugi looked around the room. It was more than enough to suit his needs and the positioning wasn't too much farther from the other room. In fact, it was only two doors down, across the hall from Soma's. This location kept him close the other veterans in the event of an emergency. It also allowed him to keep an eye on their unusual sixth member… assuming she ever came out of that room.

"It's great."

"Very well. If there's nothing else --"

"Actually, I do have one question."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, prompting him to speak.

"Who's room was that anyway?"

"Hamasaki's. Is there anything else?"

"…No. Nothing at all."

Soma's eyes narrowed as he saw the expression shift on Utsugi's face. First he looked surprised. Then pensive. Something was on his mind.

Nodding, the Major turned and left the room, heading down the hallway to attend to other matters. He slowly followed behind, turning his head slightly as the door slid closed behind them. Utsugi was still standing in the center of the room, lost in thought. As the metal slab locked into place, he heard him muttering to himself.

"Hamasaki…"


	38. Sunlight on Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run-in with Neo makes Soma late for his mission. Kota loses his patience with the veteran's attitude.

Tranquil Temple

Small speckles of white floated slowly from the clouds to the blanketed ground below. A cold wind swept through the area, whistling as it passed through the openings of the building. Inside, the First Unit lay in wait watching their breath as the clouds wafted into the frigid air… two of them, at least.

"Man, is it just me or are the rations getting leaner and leaner every day? Seriously. I know food is tight, but dayum! You know?"

Lenka smirked at his chattery friend as he rambled on about the lunch menu. While his travels abroad had certainly been quieter, they had been far less entertaining. No one could brighten up a room quite like Kota. During their training, his optimistic attitude had encouraged and inspired him. And he had continued to do so throughout his time in the Far East Branch, supporting him even as his stigma forced him into early retirement. In fact, it had been his teammate's suggestion that had pushed him to leave the Far East in the hopes of finding a solution. The journey had been a rough one and while he had enjoyed his travels, he had also missed his friend.

"Like what about that rationed pudding? I mean, if you can even call that pudding. It was mostly multicolored goop."

"Yeah… I'm not even sure that stuff is edible."

"Right?! Hey, I hear they are looking into expanding the vegetable selection soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. They're supposed to be adding more root vegetables to the menu. They're hardier and tend to keep longer. Seems pretty practical."

"Hey, speaking of vegetables, what ever happened with the giant corn on the cob fiasco…? How did that end up working out?"

"Don't even mention it…"

"Ha ha! Point taken."

Kota smiled and joined Utsugi in his laughter. He was happy to have him back. Sakuya was nice enough, but she had been on leave for some time. He was pretty certain Alisa hated him, and Soma was just Soma. And Reaper…

"Hey, Kota. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What's going on with her…?" Kota blinked. He wasn't certain who he was referring to. There were easily hundreds of women within the Den and he hadn't been very specific. Then again… there was really only one of them that would warrant questioning.

"Who, Reaper? What do you mean?"

"I mean… Well, Tsubaki warned me about her. Said she was a little off. The word she used was unpredictable, but.. well to be honest, that wasn't quite what I expected."

"Ah… Heh heh. Yeah. She's pretty intense." Kota laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. It was only a matter of time before the two of them crossed paths. And from the way it sounded, their introductions hadn't gone over very well.

"Intense is an understatement. Anyway I was told she's out commission for the time being, but…"

Kota tilted his head slightly, observing Utstugi's concerned expression. That was so like him. He was always concerned with other's wellbeing, even people he wasn't really acquainted with. "Yeah. She just lost her boyfriend a little while ago… and she didn't even find out until she woke up from a coma. It was pretty wild."

"Seriously? Damn… that's terrible." Lenka felt his fists clench as he thought of his own loved ones, stolen away by the Aragami. Just how much more were those monsters going to take?

"Yeah… the two of them were _really_ close. She definitely took it pretty hard."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, eventually." Kota frowned slightly as he observed Lenka's worried expression. Her situation seemed to be really bothering him. "Look, don't worry about Reaper. She's tough. Like, really, REALLY tough. She just needs some time."

"No kidding. I'd be surprised if she didn't. Losing her boyfriend couldn't have been easy for her… hopefully she'll recover soon."

"She'll be fine."

Both God Eaters turned at the sound of an irritated voice. Soma had finally arrived. And somehow he seemed even moodier than usual. It never ceased to amaze Kota how he managed to wear a permanent scowl.

"Hey, what up, Soma? Dude, now that you're here, I was totally thinking of having a little shindig to celebrate our new leader. You down?"

"Gonna say no." Soma strolled past him without sparing either one of them a glance. Kota frowned, a little put off by his attitude.

"Come on, Soms, don't be a pre-party pooper!"

"Go ahead and have your 'shindig'. Just don't count on my RSVP." Without another word, he hopped from the building and stomped off into the snow. Annoyed, Kota shouted after his retreating form.

"Jerk! Hey, don't act all badass just… 'cause you're all badass and stuff! And don't be so arrogant even when you show up like twenty minutes late, but whatever! Jackass…"

"Let it go, Kota. We need to get to work anyway."

Lenka shook his head, following after him. It seemed that even Kota was capable of losing his cool sometimes. Although he couldn't really blame him. Soma had always been a bit standoffish for as long as he had been with them. But he did seem to be in a worse mood than usual. Maybe something was bothering him.

"You'd think I was asking him to run ops naked. Damn… He's such a buzzkill! Whoops, you're right. It's twenty past mission. Guess we better get on out there, yeah?"

"Right."

. . .

Soma's footsteps crunched loudly in the snow. He could vaguely hear two pairs of feet trudging off in a different direction as they searched for their targets. Not that it mattered. He certainly didn't require either of their assistance. He wasn't interested in socializing at the moment anyway. His mind was elsewhere, recalling events of the previous hours.

_The lift slowed to a stop as it reached the veteran's floor. Having forgotten his Restore Pills in his room, he promptly made a U-turn to retrieve them. The floor would be empty at this time, so he wasn't likely to run into anyone. He could go back to quarters, grab his supplies, and return in time for his mission. At least, that had been his plan._

_But as the doors slid open, he felt his world begin to blur as a familiar sensation took over him. He could hear a voice ringing softly through the hallway. It was clearly distressed, but the haunting timbre was calling to him. Much like in the Infernal Subway, Soma found himself aimlessly wandering the halls, following the temptress's call. What was wrong with him?_

_As he neared his hallway, the voice became clearer. And while he had never heard her melody before, he recognized it as Neo's. It seemed that she indeed shared Fida's love of music and so sang quietly to herself on the empty floor. He tried to shake himself free of her hypnotic sound waves, but he couldn't seem to break away. And as he rounded the corner, he could hear vividly her painful song._

**_I long to be like you_ **

**_Lie cold in the ground like you_ **

**_There's room inside for two_ **

**_And I'm not grieving for you_ **

**_I'm coming for you…_ **

_The moment he came into view, Neo jumped from her seat on the bench and bolted down the hallway, an ill-fitting black cape billowing behind her. With her song interrupted, he returned to his senses._

_"Hey!"_

_He knew that chasing her was pointless, yet still he attempted to catch the fleeing New Type as she disappeared down the corridor. He had barely made six paces before the door slammed shut, locking behind her. This had been their routine for days now. Neo would spend both day and night barricaded inside of Hamasaki's room, threatening to electrocute anyone that dared to touch his door. Every once in a while, he could spot her slipping from the room when she thought the floor was empty. But speaking with her was impossible, as she would quickly vanish back inside at the sight of him or anyone else._

_Following her down the hallway, he stood outside of her closed door. He could hear the familiar hum of static as her current surged through the doorway. She still had no intention of coming out, and there was no way that he would be able to get in. Between Neo's current and the highly conductive aluminum content within the door, one touch would easily be equivalent to a full-force Vajra bolt. And Soma hadn't watched Neo throw herself into one only for him to willingly take one himself._

_But he was beginning to grow concerned. How long was she planning on staying in there? Did she really intend to wait indefinitely for his return? Surely, even she must have come to terms with his passing by now. And what on earth was she eating in there? He had considered the possibility of her raiding Hamasaki's refrigerator, but from the mountains of food he had seen her consume, it wasn't likely those would last very long._

_"Hey… you alright?" He spoke through the door, listening carefully for a response._

_She offered none._

_"You can't stay in there forever."_

_Silence._

_Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, growing impatient. Had she always been this stubborn? He knew he didn't have time for this. Utsugi and Fujiki were waiting for him, and knowing those two, they probably needed him._

_…But Neo needed him too._

_She detested being alone, and even if she had hidden herself away in Ichiro's bedroom, he knew that she was longing for some form of security. After all, why else would she be wearing her fallen companion's cloak?_

_"Look, I know you're hurting… but locking yourself up isn't gonna help you. It's gonna make it worse."_

_He received no response for the third time._

_Frustrated, he was about to take his leave when he heard movement. He listened carefully as a quiet thump vibrated against the closed door. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against it. She had no intention of revealing herself… but she was listening. And that was probably the best he was going to get out of her._

_Slowly, Soma turned and sat on the floor as well. Listening carefully for the tell-tale sparks through the metal. But he heard none. Cautiously, he leaned back ever so slightly, prepared to shift his weight should she reactivate her current to shock him… but she didn't. She offered no resistance to him. He held back a sigh of relief and let his weight rest against the doorway._

_A soft shudder reached his ears through the door. She was crying. A familiar wave of helplessness slowly washed over him as he found himself, once again, woefully out of reach. It had been the same when they were children. He knew when she was upset, but there was nothing he could do to help her. He could only try his best to talk her down. With a metal barrier between them and no possibility of contact, he could rely only on his words to reach her…_

_And suddenly, he realized that was exactly what he needed to do._

_His countless conversations with her over the years had prepared him for this exact moment. He just needed to talk to her as he had when they were children, but through a wall instead of a computer screen. Leaning his head against the door, he let his eyes drift through the hallway. It was deserted._

_With no one around them to listen, Soma allowed the words to spill forth, as he had so many years ago._

_"Look Neo, you don't have to talk if you don't want to… just listen. You need to come out of there. I know you want to cut yourself off from the world… but that doesn't make the pain go away. It only isolates you and makes it even harder."_

_"Hiding by yourself seems like a good idea right now, but all you're gonna do is get lost in your own head. Trust me, I know… I've been there."_

_He heard the slightly shift of movement sliding across the metal surface. He couldn't see her… yet somehow he knew. She was tilting her head, in that curious way that she always had. It was a silent inquiry, urging him to go on. He could almost hear her asking the question._

**_How?_ **

_Sighing he continued on, a bit embarrassed to be admitting his thoughts so freely._

_"…when I thought I lost you."_

_He heard the slightest intake of breath as she paused._

_"I'm not gonna tell you to speak to everyone. To be honest, they'll probably try to comfort you and do more harm than good. But anything is better than sitting alone in the dark. Find something to turn your attention to. Focus your mind and find your resolve. You don't have to return to the field. But when you're ready… we'll be waiting."_

_Her gentle sobs slowed as he slowly rose to his feet, turning towards his own room. He didn't want to leave her, but he had kept his teammates waiting long enough. Knowing Kota, he was probably babbling about nonsense or complaining to Lenka about his tardiness and the cold. As he walked down the hall, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. His words had reached her. It was a small, simple thing, but it meant the world to him. He had always felt hopeless faced with of Neo's pain. Through a screen, he could do nothing to dry her tears. Now, through a metal barrier, he had been faced with that challenge yet again. Only this time, he had succeeded._

His frown curved upward slightly as he looked around. He wondered how she was doing.

"Hm?"

A pair of loud, clumsy footfalls caught his attention. Something was approaching from behind. One of their targets had found him. Lifting his blade, he turned, swinging his weapon in a wide arc. His well-timed swing caught the Fallen Ogretail, mid-pounce, slicing right through its skull. The Aragami hit the ground and slid, leaving a trail in the snow. His eyes followed the corpse along the ground, all the way to a larger creature coming around the bend.

Lifting his sword, he activated his shield, blocking the incoming water blasts from the Gboro-Gboro. The moment his shield lowered Soma rolled to the side to avoid the charging creature. Typically, these Aragami were pitifully slow on solid ground. But on the slippery surface of the ice and snow, they became far more dangerous. Standing, he turned and raised his shield again, blocking an incoming swipe from the creature's tailfin.

As the Gboro lifted its fin once more, Soma raised his shield again. This time, he rushed forward, blocking the swipe and pressing back with equal force. Bouncing from the impact, the target was knocked slightly off balance. With his new opening, Soma hopped into the air and brought down his buster on top of the monster's head. The heavy strike tore through its top fin, unbinding its cells.

Enraged, the Aragami roared and flailed, thrashing its limbs in every direction. Soma simply hopped backwards, avoiding the swipes, and creating distance between them. The target followed him, charging wildly towards him with dangerous speed.

_Predictable._

Raising his sword, he turned and spun. While the Gboro-Gboro had far more speed on the ice, it also gave it far less control. Using its own momentum against it, Soma struck as the monster as it passed, tearing through its open jaw. As it sank to the ground, he turned and activated his blade, extracting the core from the fallen creature. Turning, he returned to the Fallen Ogretail, collecting its core as well. He was about to leave when something caught his attention. Something was moving inside of a nearby building. He could hear choked, shuddering groans. And they almost sounded… human.

Lifting his God Arc, he slowly approached the building. He stepped lightly through the snow, quieting his footsteps. He drew closer… and closer… the quiet sounds becoming more audible as he approached the structure. He was nearly within striking distance…

"Who's there?"

A different set of footsteps reached his ears from the other direction. The soft pitter patter of feet running through the snow. They were headed for the abandoned temple. As he turned, he saw a glimpse of white disappearing around a stone wall. Narrowing his eyes, Soma gave chase, rushing forward across the landscape in pursuit of the uninvited guest. He followed the footsteps through the snow, up the stone steps, and into the massive wooden temple. As he rounded the corner, he burst through the open doors to find…

…nothing.

The temple was deserted. There was no sign of his target nor anyone else inside of the large empty hall. It had definitely come this way. It couldn't have gotten far…

"Come on out and face me. I know you're here."

His voice echoed off the towering walls as he called out. He narrowed his eyes and strained his ears, trying to find even the slightest of movements. There was no way that they could have possibly escaped. His hand gripped his God Arc, finally detecting movement… Something was approaching him from behind.

Soma waited patiently for the footsteps to reach him. He would allow them to believe that he wasn't paying attention. Then…

"Hey, hey! Whoa, hey! Whoa… Hey!" Kota startled, cowering away from his massive blade. Soma stared, rather surprised to see his teammates standing behind him. He hadn't expected them to arrive so quickly. Did they already eliminate their targets?

"Huh… Well, I didn't expect to turn around and see you."

"You are totally welcome. It's not like we came out here to look for you. Damn! You never came back. We got worried." Kota was beginning to lose his patience. He had had just about enough of his snappy attitude.

"Now you've found me, why don't you turn right around and go home? I've things to handle on my own."

"What? We're comrades, man. We're in the same unit. Geeze, you can be stuck up."

"Ha! So we're comrades now, huh? How so? Who would want a comrade that can't even take a little joke, a comrade you can't trust to have your back? Hmph. Better to not have them at all."

Kota's brows pressed together in irritation. Kota was used to Soma's cranky mannerisms. It was part of what made Soma who he was. He was always relatively moody, and he had come to accept that… but this was snippy even for him. What was going on with him today?

"The hell, man?! You know what, fine! Okay? Fine! You're so awesome! You're so epic! If you think you're so hot and you don't need us, then whatever! Suit yourself. I'm going home."

Fuming, Kota turned and stomped off. The remaining two watched as he went down the steps of the temple and into the snow. Apparently, even Kota had a limit and Soma had reached it. Lenka frowned slightly as the gunner disappeared around the wall, leaving the two of them alone.

"You should go too. What do you need with a monster like me?"

Lenka blinked as Soma scoffed at him and turned away, returning to… whatever he was doing in the building. Kota was right to be concerned. Something was definitely bothering him. Did it have anything to do with the New Type barricaded in Hamasaki's room? And why had he been so late anyway?

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"None of your business."

"It _is_ my business. We're a team. If something is bothering you, it bothers all of us, one way or another. It won't take long before it affects the rest of unit… what's going on?"

"Just leave me alone, Utsugi."

Lenka sighed in exasperation. The conversation was getting nowhere and further prodding would only result in increasing his irritation. Deciding it was best to drop the subject for the time being, he granted the older God Eater's wish and left the temple to find Kota. When the crunch of his footsteps finally faded, Soma let out a frustrated grunt. He hadn't really meant to snap at the both of them, but they had been severely testing his patience and his temper had gotten the best of him.

To be honest, he wasn't entirely certain _what_ was wrong with him. He had been irritable for far longer than simply that day. In the span of months, he had lost three comrades one after the other. The Aragami activity seemed to be steadily on the rise despite the increase in all of the units' workloads. That wasn't to mention that his own personal mission wasn't going as well as he'd like, and he couldn’t remember the last time that he had gotten a decent night's sleep.

In short, he was stressed the hell out.

And today had only served to increase that stress. While he would count his conversation with Neo as a small success, he wasn't certain that he could call it a victory. He had still been unable to get her out of hiding he was beginning to wonder if they ever would. In a way, Soma had lost four team members. The New Type was very much alive, but she seemed damaged beyond repair. Losing Ichiro had destroyed her, sending her into dark, dark place where no light would reach her. What if she never emerged?

Letting his buster rest on his shoulders he scoffed and turned away from the temple wall. No good would come of him just standing around. He would search again another day.

Behind him a small pale face peaked around the stone statue, watching his retreating form. She waited for a time after his exit. That one was crafty. She would have to be cautious to elude him.

When she was satisfied that he was gone, she slowly emerged from her concealed location behind the statue. Having completed her mission, she hopped down from the wooden ledge and made her way back through the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neo is North American, so she has access to some music from the before-times.
> 
> Song is Evanescence - Like You


	39. Iron Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo leaves Hamasaki's room to let off some steam, leaving Soma in a state of panic.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

"Poor Reaper…"

"I know. I heard she hasn't left his room in days."

"Well, you can't really blame her. Those two were really close, weren't they?"

"Looks that way. To be honestly, she always seemed so indifferent I didn't think they were actually dating. I guess she loved him more than she let on."

Gossips. It was always gossips. Soma groaned inwardly at the two women as they exited the lift. Stepping in himself, he leaned against the wall. Discussions like these had become exceedingly common in recent days… and it was getting on his nerves. There wasn't a single person in the Den at this point had who hadn't heard the tragic story of Reaper's lost love. After finding herself gravely injured during a mission, he had died bravely in battle, protecting the woman that captured his heart. Like a valiant knight, he readily laid down his life so that she could live on.

The tale had _many_ inconsistencies with the actual event, but it didn't really seem wise to correct them.

And while he had certainly grown tired of the chattering, it wasn't actually the rumors themselves that were bothering him. Of course, he wasn't exactly happy about the widespread belief that the pair had been somehow secretly engaging in a passionate affair. But what angered him was the 'sympathy' that many of the God Eaters had suddenly found for their widowed New Type. It had been barely a month ago that those very same people had regarded her with scornful eyes and suspicion, while admonishing others to do the same. Apparently, Neo was someone to be disdained and only deserving of empathy and understanding now that her lover was gone.

Reaching his floor, Soma exited the elevator and made his way through the halls. Having found some free time, he was on his way to visit the main character of their tragic epic. It was true that she'd barely left his room since locking herself inside, occasionally roaming the corridors but never leaving the veteran's floor. But it had been well over a week a at that point and Ichiro's food ration supply wouldn't last forever. She would have to come out eventually, if only to get something to eat. To be honest, considering her ravenous appetite, he was surprised that she had even lasted this long.

Reaching the door, he stood outside and waited. There was no need to knock or call out to her. Somehow, she always seemed to sense his presence. He would wait in front of the door and hear her movement as she came to the other side. The pair would sit silently on the carpet, leaning against the door with Soma getting some much needed rest and Neo taking solace in his company.

But today was unusual. He didn't hear the familiar rustling of bedsheets or the shuffling of feet across the floor. In fact, he didn't hear any sound at all.

After a few minutes Soma started to grow worried. Why wasn't she coming? Curiously, he placed his hand against the metal door. There was no current. With the exception of himself, Neo had kept the door unreachable for the past week with an electrical barricade, zapping anyone who dared to make contact. But even with the current weakened, he could feel the light tingle of static. Now there was nothing. Either she was no longer guarding the door or she had simply lost the will or strength to maintain the forcefield.

His mind began to wander as he considered the various possibilities. She had been grieving, for the most part, alone for days inside of that room for days. Perhaps she had tired herself out and was sleeping in his bed. Maybe she was simply ignoring him, not in the mood to socialize or engage with anyone. Of course, with the exception of their first one-sided conversation, they hadn't actually spoken at all. He would just lean against the surface as he sensed her on the other side, instead offering a comforting presence.

But there was also another, much darker probability. There was the chance that something was wrong.

As he recalled the day of their first encounter the previous week, he remembered her mournful melody. He remembered the chilling ring within her voice as she sang. As haunting as the song itself had been, the lyrics had been even more ominous. Replaying the moment over again drew his attention to particular pair of lines.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

The words sent a shiver down his spine as he caught a glimpse of the hollow look in her eyes. Then, Soma paused. As his mind recalled the disturbing image of Neo lying in a pool of red, he recalled that she had a history of self-harm. And no one had seen her in days… she couldn't have… she wouldn't have… Had Hamasaki's death wounded her that badly?

_I'm coming for you_

Soma wasn't willing to wait for the answer.

Sliding his hand along the wall, he quickly pressed the button, fully prepared to break down the door if necessary. Thankfully, such force was unneeded as the door easily slid open. Unconcerned with the possibility of electrocution, he strode into the room unannounced and prepared for the worst. In the corner on the bed, a large bundle of sheets lay unmoving against the wall. Panicked, he crossed the room and gripped the sheets and threw them from the bed…

… only to find it empty.

Turning, he checked the couch. There was no one there. Scanning the room, he saw no sign of the New Type anywhere.

She was gone.

. . .

Tranquil Temple

Snow crunched beneath their feet as a pair of God Eaters wandered through the frozen city. Having spent a few days visiting with Soma, Neo had decided to finally take his advice. While surrounding herself with Ichiro's memories gave her comfort, it wasn't going to bring him back. She wasn't convinced of his death. She knew that he was out there. He had to be. She could feel it. And returning to the field would give her an opportunity to search for him. Besides, she had eaten nearly all of his food rations anyway.

Her game plan for the day was to search the Tranquil Temple. It was a small enough area that she would be able to cover every zone before returning to exfil. Additionally, the location rarely had a shortage of Aragami. It was the perfect place to conduct her search and take out her frustrations on some unsuspecting targets.

That had been her original goal.

On her way out, she had been approached by another God Eater who seemed a bit too eager for her liking. Having spent most of her time avoided, this woman's shameless approach made her slightly uncomfortable.

But Neo remembered this person. She had a fragmented memory of her awestruck face, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder. Her pink hair had struck her as highly unusual, disregarding the irony considering the color of her own. Most of the images were clouded to her, but she could vaguely recall various events during her time as Reaper. She hadn't seemed like much of a threat, so she had conceded, allowing her to join her on her excursion. It wasn't like she could do any harm, so long as she didn't get in her way.

"Hey, thanks a lot for letting me join you. I was a little nervous to ask, but I couldn't pass up such an opportunity." The pink-haired woman smiled at her, watching her every movement.

"Why?"

Kanon blinked slightly, surprised at her response. "Um, I -- well, to be honest… I was hoping I could learn from you."

"Learn?"

"Of course. From what I hear, your marksmanship is legendary. Word around the Den is you've never missed a single shot!"

Neo's eye twitched slightly at Kanon's response, but she said nothing more. They walked in awkward silence while the New Type searched for her target. It had to be around there somewhere. How could something so large be so difficult to find?

_Hm?_

"Look out!"

Kanon warned Neo of the incoming threat… but she was already moving. Beside her, she lifted her scythe and shifted it into a rifle. In a single practiced motion, she gripped her weapon and fired the moment the transformation was complete. Her bullet flew straight into her target's forehead, felling it with a single shot.

Kanon's eyes widened in utter shock. She had positioned and fired without a second thought… and had done it all before she could even train her own barrel. But she had little time to celebrate. More Fallen Ogretails appeared following their motionless ally. There were four of them. One from above, two from behind, and one from the side. They were nearly surrounded.

"Mmph…" Kanon groaned, uneasy with the increasingly worrisome situation. Neo remained unconcerned. She simply watched as the Aragami circled, looking for an opening.

And within moments, she gave them one. Gripping her God Arc, she turned away from the circling Ogretail in a display of vulnerability. Taking the bait, it snarled and leapt towards her, fangs bared… but Neo didn't stop turning. As the target closed in, she continued another 180 degrees, facing the monster again, this time, gun raised. Already airborne, it could not avoid the incoming bullet that Neo fired directly into its open mouth.

Following the first, the remaining three began their assault.

One closed in from behind, launching towards her. Gun still raised, she slid backwards, positioning herself underneath of the airborne Aragami. She angled her barrel to the sky and fired, her bullet piercing through its vulnerable underbelly. One attacked from the right. She trained her barrel on the incoming threat, raising an eyebrow as bullet struck its neck from the side, halting its assault. Kanon smiled as her bullet felled the final creature, clearly proud of her accomplishment. But her mirth quickly faded as her eyes focused behind her comrade, where a fifth Ogretail had lay in wait…

Neo shifted her grip as she heard the stomping footsteps approaching. She waited until it was within devouring distance.

"There's --"

Kanon's words caught in her throat as she watched the New Type spin, swinging her rifle like a massive club and striking it across the side of its head and knocking it off balance. Then she placed a foot against its neck to hold in place before firing a single bullet at point-blank range into its open eye. She barely flinched as the blood spattered from the impact, spraying every inch of her beneath the chest.

Kanon gaped at her, her mouth nearly hitting the ice. The rumors were true.

"Wow! You really _are_ amazing! You have to give me some pointers on your success!" She beamed at the bloody New Type, who seemed mildly irritated.

"Pay attention."

"…Huh?"

Kanon blinked, taken aback by her response. That wasn't exactly the type of pointers she had been referring to. She watched her as her gaze tore through her, a murderous glint in her eye…

No. She wasn't watching her. She was looking behind her. As heavy footsteps caught her attention, Kanon whipped around to see a Quadriga approaching their location. It didn't seem to have noticed them yet. Neo's eye narrowed as she focused, preparing for battle. She lifted her God Arc and took aim.

"Don't move."

"…What?"

Only a moment after her warning, she felt a rush of air brush past the left side of her face, fluttering her pink hair. The bullet soared right by her head and directly into the Quadriga's missile launcher. It pierced directly through the center, unbinding the cells, and emerging from the other side. Startled and angry, the Aragami turned, suddenly aware their presence.

Kanon stared forward, her eyes trembling slightly at the thought of a bullet passing within an inch of her skull. While she was impressed by her terrifying skill… she wished she wouldn't be quite so reckless. She had to ask her where she learned her marksmanship.

"How…?"

"Augments."

Neo switched her bullets and retrained her gun. Without another word, she rushed past her in full battle mode. Kanon blinked. Again, that hadn't been what she meant. She was referring to her deadly accuracy, not her unbinding of the cells in a single shot. Although that was equally a stunning.

In front of her, Neo wasted not a single moment in engaging her adversary. She trained her barrel and shifted her bullets, eyeing the opening chest cavity. She could see the missile loading long before Kanon's warning came. She ignored her concerned shouting as she aimed a missile of her own. Behind her, her ally loaded recovery bullets, preparing for the worst as Neo charged towards the incoming rocket. Then… she fired.

The blast bullet with from Neo's rifle collided with the incoming missile, causing an explosion. A cloud of gunpowder and dust engulfed the New Type as she rushed through, leaving Kanon to rush after her as she left her line of sight.

The Quadriga looked around, confused by the sudden turn of events. She had vanished in the massive cloud, leaving it without a visible target. The field fell silent for a few moments as the battle came to a screeching halt. Growing impatient, the Aragami opened its chest cavity a second time, loading a rocket for another strike. That was the moment Neo had been waiting for.

The second it opened, she reappeared.

Neo burst from the cloud, scythe in hand accelerating across the open landscape towards the unsuspecting tank. She spun and twisted her body, whirling her blade in an upward strike directly through the center of its open chest. The monster roared and reared back onto its hind legs, startled. With a new opening, she slid forward and activated her blade closing its jaws around its back leg, absorbing its essence. Then she leapt backward, evading its massive legs as it slammed back down, attempting to crush her.

Kannon appeared behind her, having finally made her away around the smokescreen. As Neo moved she took aim and fired her own bullet, striking the Quadriga's crest. Her shot successfully irritated the target, turning its attention towards her. And when it turned, Kanon fired another shot, striking its chest, directly beneath its head. Her second shot flared its temper, pushing it from agitated to enraged. As it stomped its feet angrily into the ground, Neo turned her attention.

Shifting her scythe, she trained her barrel on Kanon and fired an Aragami bullet, pushing her into a burst. Having empowered her teammate she turned her attention back to their target. Rushing forward she leapt into the air, avoiding the incoming missiles from the Quadriga's launchers. She twisted as she soared overhead, firing a string of shots across its torso as she flew.

On the other side, Kanon reloaded her God Arc and started firing, needling its armored legs, and staggering it. As it kneeled forward, Neo emerged again in scythe form sweeping her blade across the second launcher and unbinding it. She leapt again aiming for the monster's head when an unexpected bullet struck her, skewing her trajectory, and sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!"

Lying on the ground, Neo growled in irritation. She pressed her hand to her shoulder, frowning as she felt the damaged skin starting to slowly heal. It seemed that she hadn't struck her with a blaze bullet, which was a relief. Standing, she lifted her scythe and gripped the handle as the Quadriga rose to its feet. With an angry roar, it charged forward like a massive metal battering ram.

Neo was ready for it. Her weapon hummed with a crimson aura as the handle began to extend. With her elongated God Arc she rushed forward, meeting the monster's challenge. The moment they were meant to collide she bent her legs and went low, spinning her scythe across all four of its legs as it passed over. The swipe tripped the charging monster, sending its heavy body toppling into the ground behind her on its side.

Kanon followed up immediately firing two blast shots towards their target. Neo's eye widened as she twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the curved shots.

Thankfully, both shots hit their mark, exploding in the open chest cavity. The impact blew a gaping whole into the squishy, unarmored torso, leaving the creature to rumble angrily as it tried to stand… but Neo had no intention of letting that happen. She took off, crossing the distance in three bounds as she shrunk her scythe to its original length. Then she activated her weapon, ramming it into the gushing, open hole. The thrashing Quadriga fell still as she ripped the core from its body and with it, its life force.

With their threat gone and their mission completed, Neo turned and walked away, heading further into the city.

"Hey, wait up!" Kanon chased after her retreating comrade, trying to catch up to her. Neo ignored her and continued forward at her pace, forcing her teammate to sprint to close the distance between them. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you still mad at me? I didn't mean to hit you, really."

"No. I don't care."

Her snappy reply startled her slightly, but she wasn't going to give up yet. "Okay… well still, I'm really sorry. Hey, at least we finished the mission! You were great out there."

Neo offered no response as she continued on, eye locked forward. Kanon frowned slightly at her silence. Maybe she just didn't like her…

"Um… so, you never did say. Any pointers for me?"

"None."

Kanon's frown deepened at her response. She was now convinced that she _definitely_ didn't like her. In truth, Neo didn't care. She actually wasn't a terrible shot. Her biggest problem was that she had a tendency to get carried away in the heat of battle. There was nothing wrong with excitement per se… except that she had a terrible habit of getting tunnel-vision, making it difficult for her to track her teammate's movements. Neo had observed her closely after being shot and noticed a pattern. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to help her fix such a problem and didn't really care to try.

"Oh… okay then… Well, thanks for letting me come with you! I feel like I learned a bit just by watching you. Do you think I could learn the same way as you did?"

"Doubtful."

_That seems harsh…_

"Aw, really…? That's too bad… what kind training did you receive in North America? What was it like?"

"Torture."

She blinked, unsure of what to say with her response. She imagined that her training must have been vigorous to achieve such a level of skill. It seemed she would have to work even harder.

If Kanon only knew.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

With the First Unit enjoying some down time, their Squad Leader had retreated into his room to rest and to medicate. He winced slightly as the needle pierced his arm, the pink fluid disappearing from the phial as he injected it into his body. This had become routine for him since leaving the North American branch. While the compound did successfully slow the spread, its effects were only temporary. It needed to be injected regularly to keep the infection at bay.

Removing the empty injector from his arm, Utsugi turned his attention back to the NORN terminal, raising an eyebrow as an icon appeared on his inbox. Recognizing the address as North American, he opened the message. Hopefully, they had responded to his inquiry. clicking the email, his eyes slid over his own response as he searched for the reply underneath.

_So how will I know what I'm looking for?_

Beneath his own words was a response to his question. Unfortunately, their answer had been about as helpful as asking Soma for his weekend plans.

_You won't._


	40. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenka finally gets the chance to meet the six member of their squadron. Unfortunately, she doesn't share the same the same level of interest.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Mess Hall

"She's really that good?"

"Seriously! It was incredible! I've never seen anything like it."

Soma shook his head, crossing his arms as he listened to the gunner pair talk excitedly about Kanon's successful mission. After finding Hamasaki's room empty, he had made his way through the Den, searching nearly every corner for the missing New Type. Unable to find her, his concern for her only intensified. He checked every floor, including the training room and the rooftop and landing zone. He even went so far as to check the underground testing areas and Sakaki's laboratory, but to no avail.

When he finally did locate her, it was in the last place that he would have expected; lying motionless on her own bed… and drenched from the neck down in blood. Worried she made another attempt on her own life, the veteran had rushed to her side in a state of mild panic. Thankfully, he found that the blood caking her body wasn't her own.

After inspecting and waking up an extremely irritated Neo, he learned that she had taken his advice. She focused her attention on the field, apparently taking Kanon along for the ride. And the Second Unit gunner hadn't stopped talking about it for days.

"Think she's even better than Sakuya?"

"Hm… honestly? I think she might be. I've never seen Sakuya strike a target with her gun before…"

"She did what?!"

"Yeah. Then, she put a bullet right into its head. I don't ever want to get on her bad side…"

"I'd like to take a mission with her."

"Of course you would…"

Soma's mouth twitched at the unnerving tone in her voice. Aside from Kanon, the Third Unit gunner was probably the first person he had ever seen that _wanted_ to go on a mission with Reaper. It was most certainly one of the strangest things he had heard in a while. Then again, Gina was strange, so it really wasn't that surprising.

As the women wandered from the hall, his eyes drifted back to the table where the First Unit had gathered at the lunch table. In similar fashion to his leader before him, Utsugi had demanded that all members of the Squad dine together, in the hopes of strengthening their bonds. He wondered sometimes why Lenka seemed to so often emulate the late commander. He seemed to look up to him a great deal more so other members of the Den.

He silently watched the bustling of the lively table. Sakuya conversed casually with Lenka about positioning strategies, while Kota shrunk slightly from Alisa's furious gaze. It seemed he had done something to agitate her again, but Soma wasn't sure what exactly he had done since he wasn't really paying attention. All in all, the table seemed relatively normal. The First Unit had finally returned… almost.

He was keenly aware of their missing member. His eyes drifted to the empty seat at his side as his mind wandered. The chattering of his teammates faded into background noise as he thought over the events of the past few days. Neo seemed to have been showing some improvement from what he could tell, but he hadn't actually seen her aside from their meeting in her bedroom so he didn't really have much to go on.

She had been wandering into the field often as of late, putting most of her focus into solo missions. Considering her emotional state, he wouldn't find that so strange if not for her highly irregular completion times. Neo was probably one of the most efficient God Eaters in the Far East. It didn't make sense for her missions to be taking up most of the daylight hours. What was she doing out there for so long?

"Soma? Hey, Soma."

"Huh?"

Blinking, the veteran turned his head to the voice calling out to him. He found the entire table staring intently at him, as though waiting for his response. Had they been talking to him this entire time?

"What?"

Shaking his head, Utsugi grinned at him. "I was asking if you thought our sixth member might be joining us today."

"Why're you asking me?"

"Well, you seem acquainted with her."

"Says who?"

"Well, you don't really have to say it. Your exchange in the hallway seemed familiar enough. You're pretty much the only two people I've seen in the compound who speak ASL."

Temporarily distracted from poking his pudding, Kota lifted his head. "ASL?"

"American Sign Language. I've seen it on rare occasion in the West, but I didn't get the chance to learn any. Come to think of it… where did you learn, Soma? Have you traveled to North America?"

"No."

"Soma learned it from a friend of his apparently a long time ago."

The veteran dangerous scowl silenced Kota, quickly returning him to his goop.

"Oh yeah? That's pretty cool. Are they still in North America? I might have met them."

Soma gave no answer. What was he supposed to say? He had had this conversation once before some time ago at this very table. At that time, he had told them that his friend had died many years ago… which at the time, he believed to be true. He now knew that she was very much alive, residing in the Far East and in fact, had met every person sitting at his table. But he certainly couldn't tell them that without inviting questions or arousing suspicion, especially from Utsugi. That nosy New Type never did know how to mind his own business.

"Reaper! Come sit with us."

Lifting his head, the veteran shifted his attention, eager to escape the awkward discussion. Turning, he saw Neo in the Mess Hall wandering around holding a tray with a large mound of food. It seemed that she had eaten through Hamasaki's rations after all.

If their comrade had heard Kota, she gave no indication as she continued wandering through the room, her eye scanning the tables searching for an empty one. A frown began to form on her lips as she looked around, seeing none. Kota tilted his head slightly. Maybe she hadn't heard him?

"Reaper! Over here!"

Her eye twitched slightly as she continued searching around the room. She had definitely heard him. Soma watched as she determinedly ignored the sound of his voice and looked pointedly in every direction except for their own. He could see the gears turning as she searched for the best solution to avoid them. Across from him, Kota frowned slightly, looking a bit disheartened. Sighing, Soma shook his head.

"Leave her alone. If she doesn't wanna be bothered, then don't bother her."

Suddenly, Neo's head turned, her eyes fixating in their direction. Soma's voice alerted her like a dog whistle, cutting through the din of the lunchroom and reaching her sensitive ears. She hadn't noticed that he was sitting with them, as she had made a point to avoid looking towards their table.

Kota blinked, a bit surprised at her immediate reaction. If she couldn't hear him shouting, surely she couldn't have heard Soma's muttering… could she?

She stood frozen, watching them intently as though unsure of what to do. In truth, she was conflicted. She wanted to approach Soma, but she wasn't interested in conversing with the rest of them, especially their new Captain. Their last interaction had left a sour taste in her mouth, and his attempt to take Ichiro's room had placed him immediately on her list of foes.

Unfortunately, she didn't have many other options. She didn't feel like carrying her massive meal back to his room and the only other option was to sit at a table with a completely unfamiliar group. And she had a pretty good feeling that those new faces would dislike the idea just as much as she did. Giving in, she turned and approached the rest of her unit. She was far too hungry to continue pondering on the matter.

Arriving at their table, she promptly seated herself next to Soma and placed down her tray. Lifting her fork, she turned her attention to her food and began to eat without a word. Every member at the table watched her slowly engorge herself, the rest of them completely forgotten.

Deciding to break the ice, Lenka made the first attempt at conversation.

"So you're Reaper, huh? I don't think we've had a chance to officially meet."

Neo ignored him, her attention focused entirely on her meal as she shoveled food into her mouth. Soma's eyes drifted between the two of them as he felt a familiar sensation once again. He had experienced this interaction as well, many months ago when Alisa had attempted to converse with the New Type. At the time she had been incapable of speech, or so they thought, and had left the veteran to translate for her.

And much like the last time, Sakuya intervened, hoping to move the conversation along.

"Reaper, there's no need to be shy. We're all on the same team here. Why not introduce yourself?"

But unlike the last time, she said nothing. Disregarding their Vice Commander entirely, she continued eating as though she hadn't heard any of them at all. Sakuya stared, a bit taken aback by her reaction. For Reaper to disobey orders was rare. In fact, due to the effects of potent brainwashing, doing so should be almost impossible. Yet, this woman had brushed her off without a second thought as though she had never been conditioned in the first place. Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought as she watched her inhale her food. Did her change in behavior have anything to do with Hamasaki's death?

"Neo."

The New Type finally shifted her attention. Her hands continued to move, working tirelessly to fill her aching stomach, but her eye drifted in Soma's direction. She was listening.

He said nothing else. Instead, he tilted his head slightly in their direction, gesturing for her to acknowledge at least one of the people talking to her.

Sighing, she halted her consumption and finally looked up from her plate.

"Hi."

Having said her greeting, she immediately returned to her meal, which had nearly vanished entirely. The table simply watched her, uncertain of what to do. Sakuya broke the silence.

"Neo?"

"That's her name."

Her eyes widened slightly. She wracked her brain, trying to recall their earlier conversation of months ago.

_I don't know_

She recalled that Reaper didn't have a name from the last time they spoke. More specifically, she didn't know what her name was. Had she remembered it at some point? When did it happen?

"Oh, so Reaper is a codename."

Lenka nodded his head in understanding. He had thought Reaper was an unusual thing to call one's child but decided not to question it. Every person in Headquarters seemed content to call her as such, so he saw no reason to deviate from everyone else's path.

The Captain frowned as once again, Neo ignored him as she neared the end of her plate. He had been paying close attention to the New Type's interactions with everyone from the moment she joined them at the table. She had been apathetic to Kota, ignoring his attempts at engagement. She disregarded Alisa entirely, offering no reaction to her whatsoever.

Strangely enough, Alisa behaved in a similar fashion. It was though they were trying to avoid one another, refusing to meet the other's gaze. Her reaction to Sakuya was neutral at best, and her reaction to Soma had been by far the warmest out of any of them. She had only come to join them at the sound of his voice and she offered attention when he spoke to her. She had even gone so far as to humor his request for a greeting.

But her reaction to Lenka was far different from the other four. She didn't simply ignore him. She was entirely averse to him, refusing to acknowledge his presence in any way whatsoever without prompt. It was certainly the most negative reception of the group, bordering on the edge of hostile. Was she angry with him?

Utsugi recalled their previous interactions over the course of the past week or so, trying to pinpoint what particular instance could have made her so prickly towards him. Their first meeting had been only in passing as she tore through the lobby like a tornado. Their second interaction had been in the hallway of the veteran's floor where she had tried to take his head off without warning. She had clearly been upset, but he wasn't sure what he had done to warrant such an aggressive reaction.

_"She lost her boyfriend a little while ago…"_

_"Yes well, the previous Captain used to reside in this room."_

Of course.

Suddenly, the basis of her scorn seemed obvious. She had locked herself in the previous Captain's room after warding him away from it earlier on. She had lost her boyfriend relatively recently. The room belonged to Hamasaki, who had apparently gone Missing in Action during a mission in the Infernal Subway. Putting the pieces together painted a clearer picture for him as he watched her shovel the remainder of her food into her mouth. Her boyfriend must have been Hamasaki, the previous Squad Leader… and he had tried to move into his room.

"Neo… Listen, I'm really sorry."

Placing her utensils on the table, she finally acknowledged him. Lifting her head from her plate, she glared at him, her eye focused intently on his own. It was at that moment that he realized she was missing an eye. Beneath her thick cluster of bangs, he could see the fabric of an eyepatch placed carefully over the left portion of her face. His mind drifted to the faces of the people in his own caravan, beyond the Aragami wall. Situations like hers and far worse were commonplace outside of Fenrir's protection. It was why he wanted so badly to return to combat and aid the completion of the Aegis Project. So that no more would be lost.

But first, he would need to bring his Unit together. And that started with repairing the damage he had unintentionally done.

"I… I heard about your boyfriend."

Neo watched him carefully, his words piquing her interest. Her head tilted slightly as she listened. Taking her reaction as a greenlight, he continued.

"… Hamasaki. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize."

Her eye narrowed, her lips pulled tightly into a straight line. She didn't like this new member nor did she trust him. Despite her attempt at avoiding them, she had been listening intently to their conversation. From what she had gathered, this person was from North America. Either that, or he had spent a considerable amount of time there and neither one of those options boded well for her. But his eyes didn't look deceitful… at the very least, he wasn't her enemy. Not entirely.

"Never again."

"Of course! I would never. I'm Lenka, by the way. Lenka Utsugi."

"Neo. Tread lightly, Utsugi."

Offering no further response, she rose from her seat. Having finished stuffing herself with a monstrous amount of calories, she was ready to rest. Nodding to Soma, she turned and took her leave, heading towards the exit. As Lenka watched her violet head disappear through the doors, he let out a sigh. Kota was right. Neo was intense. _Really_ intense. Even their short exchange had left him on edge. He could feel the malice radiating from every one of the six words she had spoken to him. After a few minutes, the table slowly resumed conversation, minus Soma who simply leaned against the wall.

"Boyfriend, huh? I had a feeling, but I didn't want to press it."

Sakuya placed her fingertip against her chin in thought. She had suspected that something was going on between those two for some time. Of course, the entire Den had suspected as much, but she had witnessed it firsthand. She could see the way that his eyes came to life whenever Neo entered the room. The New Type herself was nearly impossible to read, so one could never tell if his feelings were reciprocated. But her reaction to his loss however, left no doubt in her mind.

Kota shrugged, picking at his corn.

"She didn't deny it."

Alisa said nothing, her fork fiddling mindlessly with her beans and Soma turned his head toward the exit. He frowned, his eyes narrowing as his mind drifted once again. He couldn't tell if her abrasion was a part of her personality at this point or a result of her grief. Grateful as he was to have his friend back, she was merely a shadow of her former self. He wasn't sure if he would ever see the old Neo again. And that thought deeply troubled him.

For now, it seemed best to leave her alone. She would return in her own time.

. . .

Wilderness

An ear-splitting screech echoed across the wastelands as the final adversary fell. It's large blue body floated to the ground, it's third eye closing for the final time as its core was extracted. Stepping away, the God Eater lowered his weapon and turned his attention to the group of people behind him. They bowed deeply to express their profound gratitude. They would live to see another day.

"Th-Thank you so much!"

"We thought we were goners…"

He smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"It's no trouble at all. Really, I'm happy to help."

"Ha. Well that's a first. Don't get many patrols this far out."

"I imagine you don't. What are you guys doing out here?"

"Not like we're out here by choice. After Fenrir turned us away, we've been trying to survive as best we can."

His smile slowly fell. He could feel the bitterness in the man's voice. It was rare to find survivors in the wilderness these days, but stories like theirs weren't unfamiliar to him. He was well aware, as were all members of their organization, that those without Oracle Cell compatibility were not permitted within Fenrir's walls. Those showing promise were directed to the facilities. Those without were left behind. It seemed that this caravan was compromised of the latter.

"You've all been tested then?"

"Not all of us. We just picked up those two not too long ago."

The man gestured to a pair of brunette women of pubescent age. The pair looked no older than 17 with light skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. From the similarity of their features, it was obvious that they were related. Most likely sisters. In fact, their only differences were a few shades between their locks and a pair of glasses adorning one of the women's faces.

Reaching into his bag, he slowly retrieved a pair of patches. It was customary for officers to carry a small supply of testing kits, in the off chance that they were to encounter life outside of the walls. With any luck, they may be compatible.

And he sincerely hoped that they were, as it was their only chance for survival.


	41. Symbol of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awaking from a nightmare, Soma joins his unit taking down a new opponent.

Tranquil Temple

"Mn… ugh…"

A chilling wind howled through the snowy landscape. The walls shuddered against the powerful gusts, vibrating the sleeping God Eater leaning against it. His body shook against the wooden surface, but his shivering wasn't from the cold. Soma groaned, shifting uncomfortably as the familiar voices rang in his head. His head lolled against his arm as his fingers clenched.

_"_ _Hold onto that charm for me, all right? Tomorrow. Keep it safe for both of us. You will… bring joy to this world. M-My darling boy. My precious little boy. You will shield them from the Aragami. You will save them…"_

_"A purpose, Soma. You have a purpose. You shall purge this world of those beasts… You will see them all burn and fall!"_

Why…

_"His basal cell metabolism is extraordinary. It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"_

_"That's impossible! I put eight stitches in his wound yesterday. It can't be healed already. He… He can't be human!"_

I'm…

_"Careful! You know he can hear halfway across the base. You don't want the Director catching wind of this."_

_"Soma the Executioner, heh… I don't think anyone from his squad has survived."_

_"Yeah, no chance they're getting me in that Unit."_

I didn't… I didn't mean to…

_"In only a few days both Lindow and Eric died in the field? That's terrifying, man…"_

_"Hey, did you hear? I heard Hamasaki's missing too… I swear, that Unit is cursed."_

_"No kidding… the Death God strikes again. Looks like nobody's safe."_

_"Hey, the doctor said your mommy died. He said if you hadn't been born, she could have made it."_

"Nooo!"

Soma's head shot up from its position as he awoke violently from his restless sleep. His fingers trembled and his chest heaved with uneven breaths. In front of him a trio of God Eaters stood startled by his sudden outburst.

"Ah! You nearly gave us a heart attack, Soma."

Alisa gasped, her own body trembling from the sudden shock. Her eyes watched him carefully, nervous to approach him. Beside her, Kota tilted his head, a look of concern growing on his face.

"You were shaking and mumbling. You all right?"

"Fine… I'm fine…"

Soma grumbled in response, trying to ward him off with his usual scorn. But his voice betrayed him. He couldn't hide the wavering undertone as he tried to shake the disturbing thoughts from his mind. Kota frowned slightly, noticing his unusual demeanor. He was used to their veteran member and his attitude problem. In fact, he had never seen any expression on his face other than irritation until that moment. But the look on his face was certainly one that he hadn't thought possible: fear. He looked really shaken up. What could possibly be bad enough to terrify _him_?

"That's weird. Where's your trademark Soma disdain?"

At his snide remark, the nervousness faded almost immediately from Soma's voice, suddenly replaced with annoyance.

"What? Just shut the hell up, Fujiki."

"And there it is. Well, he's fine. Let's move out."

Kota smirked as Soma's attitude returned. He had him really worried for a moment. Shrugging, he turned and hopped down from their starting point and into the snow below. Alisa made to follow, certain that he would get himself into trouble if left to his own devices. Turning her head slightly, she paused, eyeing their veteran. She knew a bad dream when she saw one. She wanted to ask him if he was truly alright, but she knew better than to voice her concern. Prodding him would only serve to agitate him further.

Alisa followed Kota, running off into the frozen city after his retreating form. Behind them, Neo and Soma were left alone. Still sitting against the wall, he tried to compose himself, his eyes staring absentmindedly at the wooden floor beneath his feet.

Neo watched him carefully, observing his every motion. She was no stranger to nightmares. Having been plagued with them for most of her life, she could easily recognize the aftermath. Despite Kota's assertion, the New Type could tell easily that her friend was far from 'fine.' Everything from his trembling hands to his downcast eyes said otherwise. With the others gone, his body language showed more prominently, no longer restrained.

"What do you want?"

Slowly, she stepped forward, approaching him. Her gaze softened slightly as she reached him, looking down at his tense body. She was unbothered by the bite in his words. She was hardened to them long ago. Soma had always been an irritable child and had grown into an even more irritable adult. But much as she had when they were children, she remained silent, allowing him a safe space to vent his frustrations.

Soma lifted his head slightly as he noticed her movement. Neo was looking down at him, her hand outstretched offering to help him stand. He scoffed and turned away, avoiding her gaze, and rejecting her offer. He didn't need her help. He didn't need anyone's. At least, that was what he told himself. But he could not hide. Not from her.

Ignoring his bravado, she reached forward and grabbed his hand in her own, hoisting him upward to his feet. Soma blinked as he felt himself standing against his wishes as she pulled him upward. As he straightened to his full height, he glared down at the woman before him. Their difference in size truly highlighted her unnatural strength. She leveled her own gaze at him, disregarding his irritation as she stepped forward. What was she doing?

"Hn?"

His eyes widened and his entire body tensed as her small frame pressed gently against his own. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace, leaning her head against his chest. She squeezed slightly, being careful not to hug him too tightly, as she had become accustomed. It had always been so when she awakened from her tormented sleep. Ichiro had always been there to ease her worries. He was gone right now, but his lessons had remained with her.

Soma blinked, staring down at the brazen woman attached to him. He watched her, eyeing her carefully as she turned her head slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. And in her gaze, he saw her. A glimpse of his old friend emerged, revealing herself in the absence of their teammates. In that moment, his own expression began to soften as he looked down at her. Even now, after so many years, she was still trying to be there for him.

"What are you doing? Get off me…"

Neo stepped back as he gently pushed her, shaking her off of him like a small pest. She frowned slightly, only mildly irritated by his rejection. But her frowned slowly turned into a grin as she saw him look away, a light pink dusting his cheeks just as he had so many times during their youth. Even now, as an adult, Soma was still Soma. And that fact brought a smile to her face.

"Come on. The others are probablywaiting."

She shook her head as he leapt from their perched and stomped off into the snow.

. . .

Soma's assumption had been correct. The other two God Eaters had certainly been waiting for them, keeping a slow pace as they searched for their target. And with their enhanced speed, it didn't take long for them to reach the other pair.

"What up, guys? We were starting to worry you weren't coming."

"Shut it, Fujiki."

Kota rolled his eyes and continued forward. While he was relieved to see that Soma was alright, he wasn't overjoyed at the return of his attitude problem. Beside him, Neo walked silently. Her expression had hardened, regarding the two of them with relative indifference. Particularly, she made a point to avoid Alisa's gaze, instead keeping her eyes straight ahead as they walked. It had been that way ever since their comatose New Type had awakened from her slumber. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened between the two of them, but it had changed the way they interacted with each other… assuming they even interacted at all.

The squad walked in silence, their eyes sweeping carefully across the landscape. They were facing a new adversary that day and as with any new enemy, it paid to be cautious. It would also be the first mission they had undertaken with this team composition, and none of them were entirely certain how well they would mesh with one another in actual combat.

The group would quickly receive an answer to that question.

Both Neo and Soma paused, bringing the other two to a stop as well. Sensing an Aragami presence, both of their heads turned in the same direction towards a towering stone wall. From the other side, two pairs of armored legs could be heard clanking along the ground. Their target had finally arrived. Alisa quickly took cover behind a nearby structure to avoid its line of sight. Kota followed suit, vanishing behind a pile of rubble. Soma lifted his God Arc in preparation.

The odd one out was Neo. Standing casually in the open, her violet hair stood in striking contrast to her pale surroundings. Kota eyed her nervously, watching as she walked fearlessly towards the approaching footsteps. What on earth was she planning?

Soma raised an eyebrow at her display as well. He hadn't the slightest clue what she was thinking, leaving him to simply work around her for the moment and follow her lead. Around Neo, one could never be too careful. The heavy footsteps grew louder as the massive creature drew closer and closer until it finally appeared.

From around the corner, a large silver creature came into view. It had four insectile legs that pierced into the ground under its tremendous weight. It's arms and claws were two halves of a massive shield which extended a huge armored body. Its head was reminiscent of a knight's helm and down its back trailed a thick mane of hair. And swaying behind it was a long, curved tail armed with an enormous needle.

All fell silent as the First Unit attentively watched its movements. The Borg Camlann was a formidable foe and could easily prove deadly if approached incorrectly. Every member was still, regarding it with extreme caution.

That was of course with the exception of Neo.

Without a moment's hesitation, she fired a bullet towards its leg and startled it. Suddenly aware of her presence, the Aragami opened is chest and roared to signal its challenge. She immediately followed with a second bullet directly towards its open mouth as she had to so many foes before it… but her attack was intercepted.

The creature leaned forward and placed its claws together forming a full-sized shield that blocked her incoming bullet. Neo frowned slightly at her opponent. As with any target, the New Type had spent considerable time studying the Aragami's weak points and elemental weaknesses. What the NORN hadn't mentioned was the monster's swift reflexes. It seemed that this one wasn't going to fall as easily as the others had. Its rapidly deploying shield would make it difficult to land a critical strike… but it's armored body and massive tail could possibly make close-combat even worse.

Alerted and agitated, the Camlann charged towards them with claws raised. Neo's eyes widened slightly as its four legs moved in rapid succession, driving it forward at an alarming pace. It's speed belied its gigantic size. She hadn't expected something so large to move so quickly. Leaping forward, Neo shifted her weapon and darted to the side. She swiped at its legs with her scythe before rushing backward. Soma narrowed his eyes as he observed her movements and discerned her strategy.

She was drawing its attention away from them.

Looping around, Neo lured the monster in the opposite direction and turned its back her allies. With the creature focused on their New Type the remaining three sprang into action. Kota and Alisa turned their barrels toward the ground and fired blasting shots towards its legs, aiming to knock it off balance. Soma took to the air, leaping over their bullet storm and towards the monsters tail. His strike hit its mark but did little damage as its armored shell deflected his blade.

The bullets hit their mark, colliding with the monster's legs. But the target didn't topple. While this heavily-armored Aragami possessed massive weight, its four legs allowed even distribution. With every impact against one of its legs, another would stabilize it.

Soma scowled as he landed on the ground. He raised his God Arc again, prepared for another strike, but the Camlann predicted his movements. Its four legs shuffled as the monster turned to face him with its arm raised in the air. The veteran had only moments to launch himself backward as the pointed shield slammed into the ground.

Behind it, Neo swung her scythe and hammered against its back legs to try and get its attention. She succeeded and quickly backed away as it scuttled again, turning its huge body towards her again. She was trying to creating a pattern.

Alisa and Kota emerged from their cover and fanned out to the sides, forming a loose circle around their rotating opponent. In the center, Soma and Neo needled the creature from opposite sides, leaving it in a state of confusion as it tried to decide which one of them was the bigger nuisance.

"Target the back legs!'

Neo jumped into the air, swatting the base of its tail with her scythe, and drawing its attention to her once more. Following her instructions, the gunners took their aim and fired. They weren't certain what was going through her mind, but it was the first time that she had ever given orders herself rather than obeying them. She was up to something.

"Soma!"

Shifting his gaze, he eyed Neo carefully. What on earth was she planning?

The bullets soared as the creature turned towards her, hitting its back legs and earning a frustrated snarl. Then, as it began to rotate again, her intentions became clear. His strikes were powerful, but much slower than hers. With every aggravating strike, it would turn towards him, but he couldn't lift his blade fast enough for a second powerful swing. The bullets had been intended to turn it towards him again. But this time, he would be ready.

Lifting his weapon into the air, he focused. His God Arc hummed with energy as he charged for a crushing blow. As the Borg faced his direction, Soma roared and brought down his blade. The monster reacted instinctually, placing its hands together to raise its shield… and that was exactly what Neo had wanted. It fell into her trap. His buster came down in a heavy charge crush, colliding with the shield and ripping apart the cells.

The monster screeched and reared back as its claws came unbound, exposing its front. Without the use of its shield, it was now vulnerable. They just needed an opening. And Neo was more than happy to provide it. Recalling the Aragami's profile, her scarf began to spark. She channeled her current through the handle of her scythe and into the blade, turning the non-elemental God Arc into an electrified weapon. Then, she began to move.

Soma and Kota had grown accustomed to watching Neo battle as Reaper alongside of her protective companion. But as they watched her repeatedly prod the agitated scorpion, it became evident that she was an effective agitator as well. She held the monster's attention, bouncing in and out of range of its swipes and strikes. Her lithe body twisted and turned and spun, parrying and dancing around its needle with her scythe in a rapid battle of the blades. From the sides, Kota fired piercing bullets towards its chest and Alisa rushed forward in blade form devouring essence from its legs.

Assaulted from all sides, its strategy changed. Then, the tables turned. Enraged, the Borg lifted its tail to stab forward again. Neo hopped into the air to meet its blade with her own, prepared to deflect blow. But as Soma saw the needle turn, he shouted his warning. It was a feign.

"Get down!"

The scorpion dropped its tail and spun full-circle, its massive tail tearing through the buildings and structures around them. The three dropped to the ground, crouching as the tail passed over them. But Neo was already airborne. She attempted to lift her shield, but she mistimed. A tremendous force knocked the wind from her lungs as the tail swatted her away into a nearby wall like a bug. Stars clouded her vision as she coughed and rose shakily to her feet.

But the Camlann wasn't finished with her. Turning, it stomped toward her with its tail raised for a deadly strike. Panicked, Kota loaded recovery bullets into his gun and fired. All three shots passed beneath the creature's legs and hit their mark. Beside him, Alisa shifted into gun form and fired blast bullets at its legs, trying to get its attention. It ignored them.

The needle thrusted downward with lethal force. Reinvigorated by his shots, Neo dodged and narrowly avoided being skewered… through her body.

"Aaagghh!"

Her anguished scream filled the air as the needle pierced through her scarf, pinning her to the wall. Then, dragging it along the surface, it began to lift. Neo began to spin as her scarf unraveled under her weight. Alarmed, the New Type dropped her God Arc and grabbed a hold of it, stopped her rotation. But she couldn't shake loose. She was stuck. Kota reached into his bag searching for a stun grenade but couldn't find one. He had forgotten to restock before they left for their mission. Instead, he loaded blast bullets as quickly he could, watching in horror as Neo was lifted from the ground and dangled above the monster's gaping maw.

"No!"

Soma rushed forward with a burst of superhuman speed towards his flailing companion. He was not going to watch another comrade die. Not this time.

Alisa followed after him, rushing toward the stone wall in front of the ravenous Aragami. They had only seconds before Neo was devoured whole. And as a team, they came together. In a shocking display of synchronization, the three of them coordinated their strikes around the New Type. Kota fired his bullets towards the scorpion's needle that was now held still over its open mouth. The force startled it, successfully pausing its action but it wasn't enough to dislodge her from its needle. Soma leapt into the air, taking full advantage of the time his comrade had bought for him.

_Sorry, Neo…_

He lifted his weapon and swung with all of his strength. The blade passed through his target, the crushing strike doubling up on Kota's blast to shatter the needle… and tear through Neo's scarf. She screeched as she tumbled to the ground, carried by Soma's momentum as he landed beside her.

Alisa followed up with the finishing blow. As Soma soared through the air and freed her, she leapt off of the damaged wall their comrade had previously been cornered against. The monster roared as its cells came unbound, further stretching its mouth and exposing its weak point. In a very Neo-like fashion, she twisted through the air and aimed downward. Rows of serrated teeth were the only image she saw before unleashing hell upon the Aragami, emptying her entire magazine down the monster's throat.

The bullets exploded, destroying the creature from the inside. Within moments, the battle was over. Its four legs collapsed beneath its weight and to the ground with a heavy thump, tossing snow and debris into the air. Kota ran towards them. His heart hammered in his chest at the terrifying image of nearly watching his comrade be eaten alive. Alisa landed on the ground and switched to blade form, making quick work of the core to ensure that the target was finished.

On the ground Neo trembled and shuddered, gripping her bloody shoulder. Soma knelt beside her, awkwardly placing a hand against her back, and trying to calm her down.

"Holy crap! You okay?!"

Kota reached them and knelt on her other side, looking her over. Crimson drenched her body, running from her shoulders and dripping into snow below. There was so much blood…

"I'm gonna call for exfil!"

Grabbing his phone, the gunner quickly dialed the number, watching nervously as a small shimmering pool began to form beneath her feet. They needed to get her back to base. A short distance away, Alisa watched them. Her eyes observed Neo carefully, eyeing her damaged accessory and the blood drenching her arms. She frowned, her expression shifting to one of sympathy as she watched the woman tremble on the ground.

Only she could understand her pain.


	42. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa and Neo strengthen their friendship. Soma takes the New Type back to basics.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

_"Sakaki!"_

_"Uwah!!"_

_The startled doctor stumbled forward as a furious God Eater accosted him in the hallway in transit to his laboratory. He was grateful that no doors had been damaged with his entry this time, but this man seriously needed to learn how to properly approach people._

_"Yes… what is it, Soma?"_

_Turning around, he noticed the source of his aggravation. Struggling behind him was his favorite New Type, writhing violently against the iron grip around her wrist. She was nearly covered in blood, a large portion of which was concentrated around her shoulders. A sigh threatened to escape him as he recognized the familiar scene. A stubborn man trying desperately to convince an even more stubborn woman to act in her own self-interest. This display was far more aggressive than those he had witnessed nearly two decades in the past, but the general behavior was the same._

_"She may require sedation…"_

_Neo shrieked, yanking against her captor with renewed vigor in response to his words. Soma braced himself, tightening his grip around her wrist as she flailed against him like a feral animal. She was accustomed to situations like these. She was used to being dragged into medical wards to receive treatment that she rarely required. But she was used to being held hostage by her human companion, Ichiro. To face a foe similar to herself was proving more difficult. His physical strength was far greater than that of an unaltered human male and she was having a harder time trying to escape from his death grip._

_"Neo, knock it off. You need treatment. Stop it!"_

_Soma's words were ignored as her wrenching continued. It was taking all of his strength just to hold her in place and chances were that without her injury, he possibly couldn't even do that. It had been like this from the moment they had entered the floor. Neo had been fine as they entered the lobby and stumbled their way into the elevator. The ride had been uneventful and she had stood quietly beside him as they rose upward._

_But the moment the metal doors opened her demeanor had changed. Recognizing the familiar hallway, she tore from the lift and made for the nearest stairwell. Half-expecting her reaction, Soma had lunged after her and caught her by the arm, halting her escape. Bracing himself, he had dragged her down the hallway towards the laboratory. After observing Hamasaki's display weeks ago, he knew that striking first was the best way to discourage her from using her discharge, as his locked muscles would only make it more difficult to break free. He felt a sense of relief wash over him as he noticed the eccentric doctor exiting one of the rooms, mumbling something about Oracle Cell infusion._

_"Ah, perfect. Doctor Sakaki. Do you want us to --"_

_A door slid open and a female lab technician entered the hallway, seemingly searching for Paylor as well. But her sentence was cut short with a yelp as the New Type changed course. Soma stumbled and nearly lost his balance as Neo shifted from flight to fight. Instead of trying to pull her forward, he was now trying to desperately to hold her back as she lunged toward the unsuspecting doctor. The woman turned and quickly pressed the button, retreating back into the safety of the room and away from the now enraged New Type._

_The moment she vanished from sight Soma found himself jerked in the opposite direction as Neo turned again, yanking him towards the stairwell. He was starting to get whiplash from her indecision and it was pissing him off. Did Hamasaki have to deal with this every single day? He must have had the patience of a saint._

_Sakaki straightened his glasses and pondered for a moment. Perhaps it would be better to move her someplace different. He was running tests inside of his laboratory and dragging the irate woman into a room full of lab workers didn't seem like the most intelligent decision. The underground facility seemed a better option. It was an unfamiliar location and less likely to elicit a negative response._

_"Right then. I think it's best if we --"_

_"Ack!"_

_Neo turned again, shifting her weight, and running towards Sakaki, forcing Soma to alter his stance again to follow her changing direction. The moment his feet moved, she turned and swiped toward his face with her razor sharp nails. Alarmed, Soma stepped backward, loosening his grip slightly as he narrowly avoided having his face torn open… and providing Neo with the opportunity she required._

_Tearing herself from his grip, she looped around him and bolted down the hallway toward the stairwell, leaving an aggravated Soma in her wake. He turned to pursue her, pushing his Oracle Cells to increase his speed as the pair of them rushed down the long, empty hallway._

_But his chase was in vain. There was no matching her acceleration as she rushed down the open corridor, her bounds becoming larger with every stride. She quickly placed distance between them before bursting through the stairwell door. Designed to open the opposite way, she threw it from its attachments and rushed up the stairs toward the veteran's floor, earning a sigh from the tired doctor. It seemed they would need to fix another door after all._

The quiet ticking of the clock echoed loudly in the silent room. All was still with the exception of a bundle of fabric shivering in the side of the room. Beneath it Neo lay curled in a ball beneath the bedsheets. Her breaths came in shaky exhales as she tried her best to endure. The bleeding had finally halted, but the pain remained. She appreciated Soma's concern for her safety, but there was no way that he was convincing her to step foot into that room. She would much rather suffer on her own terms.

"…in?"

_Hmm?_

Neo froze beneath the sheets, her senses sharpening as she grew alert. She cursed under her breath as another knock sounded against the door. Confident that he wouldn't follow her, she had left the door unlocked and made herself vulnerable. She closed her eyes and focused, channeling her Oracle Cells into her scarf as she tried to build charge. She had no intention of going down without a fight.

"Hurk!"

But she failed. Her charge faded as a sharp pain coursed through her entire body. She was defenseless. Scowling, she held completely still, hoping instead to blend into the darkness of the room. She would wait until he approached her. She would lie in wait like a cobra, biding her time for the perfect moment to strike.

"Hello…? Neo, I know you're in there."

The voice emanating from the doorway wasn't Soma's at all. What was she doing here…?

"I'm coming in, okay?"

Neo said nothing. She remained still in the bed, freezing in place as the door slid open. Alisa entered from the hallway and looked around, sweeping her eyes across the darkened bedroom. Her eyes detected no movement within the four walls, but she did notice an unnatural lump of fabric clustered against the corner of the bed. She was definitely in there.

But Alisa wasn't foolish enough to approach her in such a volatile state. Even with her charge disabled, she still had her claws and unnatural strength. She could easily snap her neck if she had a mind to, so it was best not to agitate her further. Instead, she kept her distance. She would tread carefully and allow Neo to conduct the conversation on her terms.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not here to take you to the Sick Bay. I just want to talk."

The New Type said nothing, viewing her words as meaningless. She remained silent and still, choosing to err on the side of caution. Alisa was a highly trained operative and could easily be acting as an agent sent to extract her from her domain… but her following words challenged her resolve.

"Soma doesn't know that I'm here. You're safe."

Alisa had pinpointed Neo's worries, reading her mind, and voicing her concerns without a moment's hesitation. How? They were loosely acquainted and she hardly knew her. How could she possibly have come to know her so well to follow her thought processes, and in such a short span of time…?

Then, she realized.

Alisa _did_ know her. Very intimately. She had seen her thoughts and shared her memories. She felt them firsthand as they resonated from her hospital bed. She had felt all of the darkest experiences in her life, even those that she had hidden from those closest to her. The woman standing near the doorway knew her better than anyone… even better than him.

Slowly, the sheets began to move. She didn't reveal herself but scooted closer toward the wall. She was making room for her on the bed. Alisa carefully took a step forward. Then another. Her eyes watched the mound of blankets carefully for any signs of sudden movement. It was unwise to approach her carelessly, regardless of how vulnerable she seemed at that moment. She was skillful at appearing defenseless and lowering her opponent's guard. She was a predator by design. That was what they had made her to be.

But Neo did nothing in response. She laid silently against the bed, waiting patiently for her comrade to reach her.

As she did, Alisa sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a careful distance from her. She gingerly lowered her weight, trying to avoid jostling the bed and agitating her injuries. She knew how much pain she was in. She had experienced it before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

"I'm sure. Are you going to be alright?" She knew the answer. But still, she felt compelled to ask the question.

"Eventually."

"…Okay."

The two sat in comfortable silence. She had no more to say. What could they possibly ask each other at that point? There was nothing about either woman that the other didn't already know. Their resonance had unintentionally forged a powerful bond between them, and with it, the knowledge that the two of them actually had quite a lot in common. Alisa had been born as a human and Neo as an experiment. But both women had been groomed, manipulated, and exploited, all for the purpose of transforming them into lethal weapons. In a way, they shared a strange kinship with one another… and somehow, it was comforting.

"…Have you told anyone?"

"Not a soul."

Alisa didn't need to ask. She knew what she was referring to. She wanted to know if she had divulged any of her secrets and she hadn't. While the administration had tried adamantly to get answers out of her, she had refused to so much as utter a word. The memories were too painful to recount. She never wanted to relive those recollections ever again. And even if they hadn't been, she still wouldn't speak. She knew that doing so could put her in serious danger. No one could know the truth of her origins, especially not Utsugi.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Neo smiled beneath the sheets as Alisa smiled on the bed. She had never met another woman that she could call a friend before. Ichiro had always been her only companion within the branch, and Soma outside of it. Everyone else had either viewed her with contempt, wanted to use her, or simply wanted her dead. Yet she had found one in the most unexpected of places. The thought of someone learning so much of her past should have upset her, but it didn't. Instead it brought her relief. There was someone in this world that could truly understand her… and she was happy for it.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Training Room

Days passed following their mission, and Neo remained in recovery inside of Hamasaki's bedroom. After much argument, it was finally decided that it would be best to simply leave her be. The damage done had not been with blaze and her regenerative properties ensured that she would heal. Soma had been displeased with the idea of leaving her bloodied in Ichiro's room, but it wasn't like he could do anything to safely get her out of there anyway.

But that didn't mean that he was willing to let the situation go. Neo's injury had shed light on a deeper, much larger problem. He had been watching her, ever since their rescue mission with Hamasaki. He recalled vividly the image of the pair dancing across the battlefield. They were poetry in motion, with their fighting styles complimenting the other in the most natural ways possible. Ichiro excelled in defensive combat, protecting those around him and placing himself in harm's way. Neo was the opposite, excelling in offensive strategy, dealing as much damage as possible before quickly retreating to safety.

And while each God Eater was mighty in their own right, their combination was flawless, with each making up for the other's weaknesses. They were two parts of a whole and together, they created a force that could put even Soma to shame… but that was exactly the problem. Ichiro was gone. Left without her other half, Neo was in a vulnerable position and that had been made evident during their most recent mission in the field.

With such poor defenses, the New Type could find herself in serious trouble when placed in an unfavorable matchup. So far, this had been manageable as she often traveled with the rest of her unit. Even when alone, she generally returned unscathed, and any wounds she suffered would heal before she returned to Headquarters. But how long could that possibly last? The Aragami presence was growing stronger by the day with stranger and more powerful adversaries. And after nearly watching her bleed to death, he was painfully reminded that regardless of how powerful as she was, she wasn't invincible. Neo's eventual defeat was inevitable. And with her self-destructive tendencies, it was only a matter of time.

Soma however, had no intention of letting that happen. Regardless of whether or not she valued her own life, he did. And there was no way that he was going to idly watch his closest friend destroy herself. Thus, he had collected her and brought her into the underground training room to help her learn. The rest of the First Unit had been commandeered by Dr. Sakaki to cull the Aragami population within the Tranquil Temple. He had requested his own assistance as well, but he had opted to send Utsugi in his stead, leaving him with free time to help their New Type train.

Unfortunately, their session was going about as well as to be expected.

Neo grunted as she tumbled to the floor, growling in frustration as she held her arm. Soma watched as the cut slowly closed, the skin fusing together within seconds. It seemed that the experimentation reports had been accurate. She truly did heal faster under higher levels of stress… and she was currently under _a lot_ of stress. Rising slowly to her feet, she lifted her scythe again, glaring at him.

"How many times do we have to do this?"

"Until you get it right."

Soma's response earned him a vicious scowl from his friend, who was far less than pleased with their current situation. For the past couple of hours, he had been attempting to teach the New Type proper use of her shield deployment to bolster her defensive capability. So far, she had made multiple attempts, and nearly all of them had failed.

But Soma refused to give up on her. He couldn't afford to. One of her greatest strengths also served as her greatest weakness. Small, nimble, and light, Neo was built for speed. Her flexible agile frame helped her to evade nearly any attack, allowing her to emerge from battle without even a hair out of place. But quick as she was, next to many God Eaters, she was comparatively fragile. She healed at an alarming rate, but her body simply wasn't designed to withstand heavy damage. She needed to learn to at the very least, block _some_ form of incoming attack.

She groaned and lifted her God Arc again, carefully watching his movements. She watched his buster raise and prepared herself for his incoming strike. Neo could feel the energy radiating from his blade as he channeled his strength into his sword. He was going to use a charged strike.

Lifting her shield, Neo held steady as Soma lunged forward. His charge crush came down, colliding with her deployed buckler and halting his attack… temporarily.

"Ahh!"

Unable to withstand the force of the blow, Neo fell backward, her shield deactivating as she fell to the floor once again. Soma lifted his God Arc and watched her rise to her feet again, frustration evident on her face.

"If you activate your shield too quickly, it's going to run out of charge. You won't have it when you need it against powerful attacks. Try again."

Grumbling, Neo stretched her arms and readied her weapon once more. Her eyes scanned his every motion, observing his body language. He was holding his weapon downward. A blade so large couldn't possibly perform a powerful swing from that angle. He was going for a quick strike. Her eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword, stepping forward and swinging it outward in a wide arc. She lifted her shield again to deflect the blow, but she wasn't fast enough. The blade grazed across her forearm before the buckler activated, leaving a thin red line to appear in its wake.

"Grr…"

The wound had already begun to close as she raise her scythe again, watching him intently for his next movement. He was careful to keep himself at a purposeful distance from her. Any closer, and his attacks would undoubtedly do far worse than lacerations and scrapes. Soma frowned as he watched her. Her stance was purposeful, but her eyes were tired. She was clearly growing discouraged by her repeated failure.

Regardless of how many years had passed, Neo still possessed many of the scars of her youth. Even with her metal chains removed, she still held fear of punishment every time she fell short of her required task. He had noticed her subtle movements and gestures throughout their training session. He noticed the way that she flinched every time he corrected her. He saw the way that her body tensed every time she mistimed her placement. In the most severe cases, he visibly saw her hand raise toward her neck, trying to stop the impending shock.

Sighing, Soma lowered his weapon. There was no way that she was going to learn like this. She couldn't possibly absorb any useful information under constant fear of torturous consequences.

He heard a sharp intake of breath as his blade touched the ground, her body tensing as she watched his movements. Her reaction didn't surprise him. He had seen what would happen to her if she didn't show adequate improvement. But Soma had no intention of beating her. He never would. He needed to change her way of thinking.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Her shoulders relaxed slightly at his words.

"Look… your problem is timing. You're reading my movements, but you aren't reacting at the right moment. If you lift your shield too quickly, you're gonna overload its durability and disengage it. If you lift it too slowly, you're gonna get hurt."

Neo sighed and lowered her scythe to the ground.

"I know that. I just… don't know how."

"The hell are you talking about? No one's better at reading movements than you."

Soma stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? Neo was easily the most attentive person he had ever seen in his life, God Eater or otherwise. From the moment she entered a room her eyes swept the perimeter, locating every exit, every entry point, and every route. She noticed even the tiniest of reactions, from the blink of an eye to the shift of one's weight. She was always watching. Always learning. He wasn't sure whether or not her close attention to detail was an inborn trait, but it had certainly been honed and refined through years of working so closely with Hamasaki.

_Wait a minute…_

Struck with inspiration, Soma stepped forward. He knew how to teach her. He approached her slowly and watched her reaction to his movements. As he drew near enough, she began to react to him. Now within only feet of her, he placed his right foot forward. She placed her left foot back. He drifted to her left and watched as she followed him, keeping him at distance. He stepped quickly forward and watched as backed away with equal vigor. Then lifting his arm, he reached toward her own and offered his outstretched hand as though asking for a dance. Neo reacted without thinking, lifting her own hand, and placing it in his to accept is his offer. Linked, Soma turned and Neo followed, spinning comfortably around him.

Neo stared at him as he released her hand and stepped away from her.

"Pretty sure you know this already, but combat isn't that different from your hobby. Think of close range fighting like a dance. You need to read your opponent's movements and anticipate the precise moment of impact."

Her eyebrow raised slightly at his comparison. She had certainly never taken Soma for a dancer.

"The precise moment?"

"Like this."

Smirking, Soma stepped forward, reaching for her damaged scarf. Growling, Neo reacted immediately, lifting her arm, and smacking him away and deflecting his hand.

"Exactly."

Stepping away from her, Soma lifted his sword once more, challenging her. Then, he swung at her without warning. Alarmed, Neo quickly raised her shield as he lifted his arm. Her body trembled from the vibrations as his sword struck her buckler with a loud clang. She had blocked him.

It wasn't perfect, but it was by far the greatest success she had had so far.

"Not bad."

Soma could feel a smirk tugging at his lips as she smiled. Her eyes lit up like a child at a carnival, reveling in his praise.

"Ready to go again?"

He felt satisfaction as Neo dropped into a defensive stance, eyeing him carefully. She was fully engaged, her interest renewed. Within moments, they returned to their practice session, this time with far more vigor than when they had begun.


	43. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Unit leaves Neo behind at the base, where she catches the eye of a suitor.

Wilderness

The engines hummed as a group of transport trucks drove through the deserted wasteland. Lenka sat casually in the back, holding his cape to his face as the wheels kicked up swirling clouds of dust. Sakaki had sent him out on patrol today to search for possible recruits and he had reluctantly agreed. Given his own history with Fenrir, he wasn't too keen on trying to draft others into their lifestyle.

Of course, the life of a God Eater certainly beat living outside of the Aragami wall and he knew that better than anyone. But he simply couldn't agree with Fenrir's methods. He had watched countless times, both upon his arrival and on occasion after, as the massive doors slid closed, turning away the ungifted. He had been born with Oracle Cell compatibility, but what if he hadn't? It could have just has easily have been him watching the doors close in rejection.

But they hadn't. He had been lucky. That was what he told himself, although he didn't entirely believe it. Utsugi had spent many nights cursing his compatible bloodline and the suffering it had caused him. More specifically, he hated the painful reality that it wasn't shared with his family. As an adopted son, he shared no relation to his parents or his sister. While Fenrir would have been more than happy to accept him into their ranks, the same would not have been true of Iroha. She would have been left behind and that pain would have been too much for him to bear.

And she had known that as well. It was the driving force behind her decision to end her own life. His sister knew that Lenka would perish trying to protect her in her injured state. She knew that he would never leave her behind, and he would be willing to die beside her, a woman that would have never been permitted in the first place. His eyes grew dark as her smiling face drifted into his mind. Why had he survived? Why did it have to be him? It should have been her.

"Hey, we've got something!"

"Huh?"

Lenka's thoughts were interrupted by the driver's voice as he felt the vehicle turning toward the East. Rising from his seat, he looked over the top to get a better look. He was right. In the distance, he could see three figures walking across the landscape. From their position, he could only see their silhouettes and the difference in size told him that one of them was male. And he appeared to be carrying something very large in his hands.

Hitting the gas, the patrol headed toward the trio at full speed. It was unusual to see such a small group wandering in the wilderness. Refugees often banded together and traveled in caravans to better scout their surroundings and increases their chances to live another day. But there were only three people here. Had they been separated from their convoy or were they sole survivors? How had the three of them even made it this far?

As the trucks approached the trio, Lenka received the answer to his unspoken question. Two women walked cautiously behind the man in front of them. And in his hands was a massive weapon: a God Arc. They had a God Eater with them.

"Hey!"

Lenka called out to the refugees as they slowed their pace. The women trembled, huddling together behind their male guardian. He couldn't blame their distrust of them. It was a reasonable reaction to a group of trucks filled with soldiers surrounding them.

"It's all right. They're Fenrir."

The women relaxed slightly at his words but didn't drop their guard. Utsugi hopped from his truck and made his way towards them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing all the way out here?"

The man ran his hands through his hair with a sheepish grin.

"Actually, we were trying to find you."

"Us…? Did you get separated from your unit?"

"Uh… something like that. I've been trying to get these two back to the base, but we got held up."

Lenka regarded the women curiously. The two of them backed away nervously under his gaze. Up close, he could see how similar the two of them looked. They must have been siblings. The man however, bore no resemblance whatsoever with his light skin and dark hair.

"They compatible?"

"She is." The man gestured to one of the women standing behind him with glasses on her face.

Utsugi sighed with relief. If she was compatible then the two of them were safe, at least for now.

"Alright then. Well we should probably head back. I'm sure all of you are exhausted."

Nodding the God Eater followed him to the caravan with both women following closely behind him. Their eyes shifted nervously between the vehicles. Lenka raised an eyebrow at one of the sisters as she passed him by, eyeing him suspiciously. She was most certainly the bolder of the two, and likely protective of her sibling. The compatible sister did the opposite, avoiding his gaze and huddling close to her guardian. Could such a timid woman be made a soldier…?

Lenka frowned slightly, following the three of them to their waiting vehicles. She would have to be. She didn't have a choice.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

A few days passed after Soma's training session in the underground floor. With some positive reinforcement, useful pointers, and relatable analogies, Neo had showed tremendous improvement. She was far from what anyone could call perfection, but at the very least she wasn't woefully inadequate. It was far better than almost never using her shield at all.

She was grateful to him for his efforts. After the Borg Camlann incident, Neo was more than happy to learn some more defensive battle strategies. In fact, she had been hoping to get in some more practice, but she had been unable to find him. In recent days, Soma had vanished. He was preoccupied with his own personal mission, seemingly too busy to train with her at the moment.

In fact, strangely enough, the entire First Unit had found themselves rather busy as of late. Lenka had been sent off into a patrol in the City of Mercy to scout for possible God Eating recruits. Soma, Kota, Alisa, and Sakuya had all left for the Tranquil Temple, leaving Neo alone in the base. Even Sakaki had disappeared, probably to conduct some testing on Oracle Cells.

She wasn't exactly unhappy about being left behind per se. The mission, aptly named Carnage Feast, comprised of a Vajra and Chi-You in the same field. In her current state, she wasn't too keen on the idea of battling a Vajra, and she hated Chi-You's with a passion. The problem was that she was bored. Very, very bored. And with nothing to occupy her time, Neo had taken to aimlessly wandering the halls in the hopes of finding some form of stimulation.

As she absentmindedly fiddled with her eyepatch, she was vaguely aware of the trio of God Eaters observing her from across the lobby. Two of them she recognized from some time ago and of thar pair, she regarded one of them with particular disdain: the bully. He and his companion had accosted her in this very hall, griping about her usage of the training room. She had nearly torn him to shreds when he had dared to place his hands on her guardian, setting off a wild chain of events that would eventually lead to Ichiro's disappearance.

It was no secret that that God Eater wasn't fond of her. In his grief, he had attempted to condemn her for Lindow's death and used her as a scapegoat to vent his frustrations. In truth, Neo hadn't really minded it, even as Reaper. She was used to people like him ridiculing and mistreating her, often for things that weren't even her fault. She had learned to ignore them and honestly, likely would have left him alone entirely had he not threatened Hamasaki.

In fact, she had left his friend, the coward, alone. The man beside him had posed no threat to her nor Ichiro and as such, hadn't made himself a target. He had backed away, either fearful or clever enough not to escalate the situation further. But the third man was unfamiliar to her. He seemed relatively harmless, but his gaze was beginning to irritate her. She could feel him watching her, eyeing her movements. What did he want with her?

From their position across the hall, the three God Eaters watched Reaper as she made her way to a nearby couch and seated herself. Leaning forward, she flipped mindlessly through a magazine lying on the table. The bully sighed, leaning back against the wall as he regarded his comrade with disbelief.

"Dude, listen to me. I'm telling you she's a freak."

The unfamiliar man shrugged, watching her pause on what he assumed to be an interesting article.

"Yeah, but I like crazy chicks. Did you forget that I dated Gina for a while?"

The bully shook his head.

"No, man. This is different. Gina is weird. This chick is off-the-wall crazy. You do know that she _killed_ someone, right?"

"Yeah, but I heard that was just an accident."

"How the hell do you _accidentally_ kill someone during a medical examination?"

"Come on, look at her. How bad can she possibly be?"

The bully barked with laughter at his ridiculous question. The answer was bad. _Very_ bad. Beside him, the coward looked between the two of them.

"I don't know… I mean, are you sure it's a good idea going after Hamasaki's girl? The guy's crazy strong."

"Hamasaki is dead. I don't think he's gonna be an issue."

"No, he's Missing in Action. They still haven't found his God Arc."

The bully groaned and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with his stubborn companion.

"Never mind Hamasaki, Reaper is the problem. Have you forgotten what happened in the training room during her recruitment? I hear she defeated Soma, and that guy isn't even human. She'll probably crush both of your heads into a diamond with her monstrous strength."

"Guys, relax. It's fine."

The coward sighed. There was no convincing his friend when he got like this. Once he had his eyes set on someone, he was nearly as persistent as Tatsumi. There was simply no stopping him. It was through that determination that he had gotten Gina to go out with him for a while. But in the end, the two got bored of each other and went their separate ways.

"Even still. I heard she was _really_ upset about Hamasaki's disappearance. How do you even know if she'll say yes?"

"I don't." Shrugging, the unfamiliar God Eater walked away from them.

The bully shook his head incredulously.

"Idiot."

The pair watched their bold companion make his way toward the New Type. She was starting intently at her page, her eye running over an article about Fenrir's research. Scoffing, she closed the magazine, growing tired of the journal's falsehoods. She knew better than the lies the organization had spread about the fateful crash. She had been there. Sifting through the pile, Neo grabbed a different one. This magazine was much more interesting, discussing recipes from the better times. She paused, skimming over a page about pastries. This particular page was describing something called a 'cupcake.'

"Hey."

Neo frowned as a shadow cast over her document and a voice interrupted her reading. She wasn't really in the mood to socialize at the moment, far too concerned with learning about what she assumed to be a delectable treat. Lifting her head, her blue eye met with a pair of green ones gazing down at her with curious interest. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, reminding her eerily of another overly-confident God Eater she had briefly met long ago.

He waited patiently for her greeting, but she offered none. Instead, she watched him. He had her attention and so he should speak. Thankfully, the blonde smiled down at her and correctly took her silence as affirmation.

"Name's Gunter, Germany Branch."

"Neo."

His eyes widened slightly for a moment at her response. He had expected her to pull out a notepad or sign to him, apparently she was capable of speech. He felt slightly relieved. That would make his attempt much, much easier.

"Neo, huh? That's an interesting name. You're North American, right?"

"Yes."

"I've never been to that branch. How'd they treat you there?"

"Terribly."

"Ah, I guess that's why you're here then, huh?"

Gunter laughed jovially, smiling at what he had believed to be a light-hearted joke. Neo's expression however, didn't change. She simply stared at him, waiting for him to get to his point. He obviously wanted something from her and she was growing impatient. Sensing her irritation, he decided it would be best to get on with it. He knew tough women well and knew better than to make them wait.

"Right. So, here's the thing. I've seen you around the Den for a while and you seem kinda cool."

Neo raised her eyebrow at him, bemused by his phrasing. She had been described as many things throughout her short lifetime, but never once had 'cool' ranked among any of those words. He was definitely a strange one, that was for certain.

"The Second Unit hasn't had a lot of action lately, so I found myself with a lot of free time. I was wondering if, ya know, you'd wanna go out with me sometime? It definitely beats sitting around here, yeah?"

The woman perked up, her eye growing curious as she regarded him. He watched Neo ponder his offer with bated breath and took that time to get a closer look at her features. She was actually a fairly attractive woman, albeit a little odd. Her left eye was hidden by an eyepatch, dangerously similar to his ex, and covered with thick bangs. Her violet hair was probably her most striking feature along with her blue scarf. It looked a little damaged, and he wondered why she would still wear it. A keepsake perhaps.

Neo observed him, her mood elevated sightly at the mention of going out. She was dreadfully tense and could probably benefit from some time in the field. It would take a while for her injuries to regenerate, but her pain had subsided well enough at this point. He seemed confident enough and as a member of the Second Unit, he couldn't be too incompetent. At eh very least, could make a useful distraction if necessary.

"Tomorrow."

"Ah, okay then. Well… wait, what?"

"Tomorrow. We'll go out."

"Oh, great! Where did you wanna meet up?"

"Morning. Here."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you then."

Deciding it best not to press his luck any further, Gunter waved and walked away, leaving Neo to her cupcakes. He made his way back to his friends who stared at him in bewilderment. Unable to handle the suspense, they had slowly made their way over to eavesdrop. Both had expected him to fail miserably and were stunned beyond belief. She had actually said yes. It seemed there really was no woman alive that Gunter couldn't charm, if he was able to get even Reaper's attention.

"Well, guess I've got a date tomorrow."

The coward smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He was happy for him, although he was still a bit concerned. The bully just shook his head.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

"Lighten up, man. She's harmless."

The bully narrowed his eyes at his lackadaisical attitude. His friend was playing with fire and he was worried for him. That woman was anything, _but_ harmless and he had seen it firsthand.

_Neo wandered through the recruit's floor, with a small bag tucked beneath her arm. Having run out of clothes, she had returned to her room to collect more of them and bring them with her to Hamasaki's room. In passing, she ran into a familiar face. Purely by chance, she had been rounding the corner to the lift around the same moment that the other God Eater had been exiting his room and nearly collided with him. Irritated, the foolish man let his temper get the best of him._

_"Watch where you're going."_

_The New Type ignored him, stepping around him and continuing on her way to the lift. She was prepared to let the interaction end there. She had no interest in engaging with him further._

_"Got nothing to say? Oh… right."_

_"I have nothing to say to you."_

_The man blinked, startled by her response. Neo's voice was not common knowledge and many of the Den still believed her to be mute. The discovery that she wasn't was more than a little surprising._

_"So you **can** talk."_

_"As can you."_

_"Got a sharp tongue, don't ya? Well your boyfriend isn't here to protect you this time. You should be careful before someone makes you bite it."_

_Every muscle in her body tensed at the mention of her lost friend. She had been more than tolerant of his provocation and had even gone out of her own way to avoid him when given the opportunity. But now he had crossed a line. She could feel her rage reaching boiling point as her mind drifted to Ichiro. She remembered what appeared to be his final moments as he smiled at her and left her behind. She remembered her joy with him and her laughter. She remembered her pain and her anger. The thoughts swirled endlessly in her mind in a raging torrent, quickly reaching fever pitch._

_Then something snapped._

_Her voice lowered to a threatening hum and her eye darkened. Her fingers twitched and her lips pulled into a tight line._

_"I encourage them to try."_

_The other God Eater froze. He had felt the sudden shift in her demeanor and seen the dangerous look in her eye. He had seen it once before in the lobby prior to her attack… but it was different somehow._

_Back then, her eye had been wild and unrestrained. She had leapt at him like a crazed animal with no regard for the safety of herself or anyone else in her way. This time, she was far more controlled. There was no anger here… only malice. Growing nervous, he tried to ward her off, rising to the challenge in the hopes that she would back down._

_"I'm just saying it could happen. You've got a lot of enemies around the Den. You should be careful."_

_But Neo didn't back down. She rounded on him, dropping her bag to the floor, and stalking forward, with her eye filled with venom._

_"And what exactly are you going to do? Are you going to shove me? Hit me? Beat me?"_

_The man backed away from her approaching form, trying to create distance between them. Something was very wrong with her. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something foreboding about the look in her eyes and her movements. Something dangerous and predatory. Something menacing was hiding just beneath the surface of her calm exterior._

_"I -- that wasn't --"_

_"Cut me? Stab me? Shock me?"_

_"Wait, that's --"_

_"Burn me? Choke me? Rape me?"_

_The man looked utterly appalled. What the hell was wrong with her?_

_"Wha -- no!!"_

_"Then I assure you…"_

_His body stopped moving as his back hit the wall. He was cornered. But she didn't stop her approach. She continued forward, stopping merely inches from his position. Her eye looked up at him with the fiercest glare he had ever seen in his life. There was something sinister here. He felt every hair on his body raise as alarm bells rang thunderously in his head._

_"… there is **nothing** that you can do to me."_

_The God Eater fell completely still. His mouth snapped shut as he stared down at her uncertain of what to do or say. He was no longer nervous… he was afraid. His breath caught as she leaned against him, rising slightly on the balls of her feet. A shiver ran down his spine as her body pressed against his. Her breath brushed against his ear as she whispered her final warning to him._

_"They say don't fear the reaper… but maybe you should."_

_He felt the blood drain from his body, his face turning white as a sheet. She was the very essence of terror and at that moment he was certain that she was going to end his life right there in that hallway…_

_Then, she stepped back and turned around. Returning to her bag, she lifted it and made her way to the lift. The presence was gone. It had vanished as quickly as it had appeared._

_"What the fuck…"_

_His breath escaped him as he exhaled. He could feel his body trembling as she walked away from him as though nothing had happened. As the doors closed behind her, a disturbing thought came to his mind._

_Reaper had always been best described as Hamasaki's shadow. She followed him everywhere like a lost puppy, obeying his orders without question. She depended on him. He was the other half that made her whole. He was her guardian, her protector, and her lover._

_But what if he wasn't?_

_Had Hamasaki truly been protecting her from all of them?_

_…Or was he protecting all of them from her?_


	44. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunter's date with Neo doesn't go as well as he'd hoped and a familiar face arrives at the Den.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Outer Wall

The jeeps slowed to a more pedestrian speed as the large metal doors closed slowly behind them. The twins sighed with quiet relief as the vehicles came to a stop. After a long, agonizing journey, they were finally safe.

"Well, this is goodbye for now. These guys will take you around the back. The Major should be waiting for you. She'll help you get situated."

Standing, their hitchhiking God Eater hopped from the vehicle, leaving the two women and Lenka in the back. They looked nervously at one another; a bit uneasy to see their guardian leaving them behind. The timid sibling specifically, looked nearly terrified. What was going to happen to them now? Noticing the look of worry in her eyes, he offered a gentle smile.

"They're just going to ask you some questions and determine living arrangements. Don't worry. Utsugi will be with you."

Lenka smiled, trying to reassure the sisters that they were in no danger. They seemed to soften a little, growing visibly less tense in knowing that they wouldn't be simply abandoned to their to own devices. During their journey, he had acquainted himself with them, conversing about their time in the wastelands. In learning that he too had originated from outside of the wall, the women viewed him less cautiously, seeing him as a relatable, understanding figure.

"Take care, you two!"

He offered a friendly wave to the pair, earning wide, grateful smiles in return.

"Thanks so much!"

"No words can express our gratitude…"

"Don't worry about it. Later, Utsugi."

Turning, he took his leave. His set himself at a brisk pace, eager to return to the Den and some semblance of stability. They had encountered a few Vajra in transit, forcing him and Lenka to take care of the threats. By the time they had finished, it was nearly nightfall, forcing them to hunker down for the evening and complete the rest of their trip the following day.

His journey outside of the wall had been a strenuous one, and certainly not one that he ever wanted to do again if he could help it. He had gained a whole new level of respect for those living on the outside and for the first time in his life, found himself grateful that he had been born as one of the lucky ones.

"See ya! Um…"

As his traveling companion disappeared into the busy streets, Lenka realized that he had never gotten his name.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

_"Did you just say what I think you just said?"_

_Sakuya stared incredulously at the doctor, unable to believe her ears. Her eyes drifted slowly to the pale-skinned child sitting in the center of the floor. Sakaki said she was a **what**? Paylor simply shrugged._

_"I can say it again, but I assure you it will be no different. This is an Aragami."_

_"No way. Mm-mm. No!"_

_Kota shook his head, adamantly refusing Sakaki's words. There was no way. It wasn't possible. She looked almost no different than a prepubescent human girl. If not for her pale skin and golden eyes, she would appear entirely human. Alisa's reaction wasn't much different, her eyes staring blankly at the little girl smiling up at them._

_"What? How?!"_

_Eyeing the three of them and their nervous expressions, the doctor simply smiled._

_"Now, now, be at ease. I promise you on my scientist's honor that this Aragami has no desire to eat you. Aragami are monsters, yes, and they all share a certain trait. We refer to it as their 'Bias'. You follow?"_

_"It's an Aragami's coding. Their predatory nature. Our God Arcs have the same thing. That's how they innately know to Devour."_

_"Correct, as usual, Alisa. These sorts of things are second nature to a God Eater of your caliber."_

_Beside her, Kota looked utterly lost. Looking between them, he raised his eyebrows. "Wait… What?"_

_"Of course…" Soma rolled his eyes at Kota's oblivious response. Did he ever study **anything**?_

_Sakaki looked between the startled group, from Kota's clueless expression to Sakuya's startled one._

_"This Aragami's bias is unlike any before. It has predilection only toward beasts of a higher order. As far as she's concerned, we puny humans don't even register as a kind of food. You see, this is the common misconception. Aragami aren't simply born with the characteristics of other life forms! Not at all! They simply advance at a breakneck pace as they Devour more and more each day. As a result, all the possibilities of evolution are condensed into such a short period of time! Choices and change come rapidly. And those moments make an Aragami precisely what it is!"_

_"So you're telling me that this… child…" Sakuya gaped at him. Did that mean…? Could it be…?_

_"Exactly! As all humankind did, she found a set of skills and stalled there in her progress. It's quite remarkable, really. She's an Aragami evolving the same way a human might."_

_"This child is both? An Aragami and a human?" Soma's eyes narrowed slightly as he absorbed the doctor's lecture. An Aragami and a human, with rapid evolutionary capability and human intelligence. The familiarity of it unnerved him. Certainly, they couldn't be the same._

_"Yes. Well, no. Well, based on the examinations I ran earlier… Her cranial nerves and synapses -- Oracle Cells acting as cranial nerves and synapses -- function precisely as a human's might. She has an incredible capacity to learn -- clearly as evidenced by her use of language -- and she holds much potential."_

_"All right, so Doc."_

_"Yes, Kota?"_

_"I think I followed along and got the gist… Okay, it was over my head. But regardless, I'm a little confused. So she talks a lot about food, about 'being hungry'… What exactly do you think she means?"_

_"Fooood!"_

_Kota started, backing up a few steps at their new arrival's sudden outburst._

_"Eeep! Cause you know, it's a little ominous."_

_"The Bias of an Aragami dictates its dinner choices. As a rule, they will not partake of anything like unto themselves. You understand? That said, in times of dire need -- uh, now -- they'll gobble up anything they can get mitts, paws, or claws on. Survival comes first, after all."_

_Kota backed away yet another step as the child turned her head towards him. His explanation definitely wasn't easing any of his concerns…_

_"Of course, that's just an exception to the rule, as all good rules must have. Hehe. The word Aragami is actually merely an epithet for the creatures. It emerged shortly after their arrival. Many of these monsters appeared in the shape of 'Gods' or God-like beings. And here's the rub. What thought process, what evolutionary trick caused them to adopt such forms? They emulate creatures humanity has worshipped for ages. And how did we come to worship them?"_

_The pale-skinned girl turned around and observed him, listening intently to his long-winded ramblings. She wasn't entirely sure what he was discussing, but she could tell that he was talking about her. She tilted her head back and forth, observing him carefully. The doctor chuckled, elated by her curiosity._

_"This Aragami child bucked that trend. She managed to instead emulate a human. It's beyond rare; it's unheard of. But I digress and I ramble, and I think you are all well and thoroughly matched by this study group. So I leave you with this -- and I think it best -- let's keep this little secret amongst ourselves, hm? No need to let the news get out and about."_

_Soma nodded in affirmation, eyeing the child suspiciously. It was probably the most sensible thing that he said all morning. Kota said nothing, huddling against the couch as the child turned towards him again. Alisa only stared, unsure of what to make of the situation. Sakuya however, disagreed._

_"Doctor, certainly we'll have to report to the advisor… to the Director."_

_She immediately began to regret voicing her concerns as Paylor's jovial expression shifted slightly. His smile grew even wider as stalked slowly toward her._

_"Ms. Tachibana… You are an exalted God Eater. A stalwart defender of humankind. Noble and brave. Do you mean to tell your superiors that I, in your trust, stole an Aragami, smuggled her to the forward command, and plan to keep her?"_

_"Well… I… Well, um… No… But why?"_

_Squinting his eyes, Paylor leaned forward, startling the gunner and forcing her backwards as well. Did he have no understanding of personal space?_

_"Did I not mention that? I thought I mentioned that. Because she's a valuable sample! Simply perfect to further my own personal research. Nothing more than that really. Very simple. Oh fret not, I've taken great pains to ensure this section has unique commendations and offset security protocols. It's very, very safe."_

_Leaning even closer, his voice lowered._

_"And I'm sure you wouldn't anyone to pry into your… shall we say, private affairs, Ms. Tachibana? Not to mention that you are already on the hook as my accomplices. Best to simply go along with it, yes? Yes."_

_The Vice Corporal snapped her mouth shut, his point well-received._

_"I am hungry!"_

_Satisfied that she had gotten the message, Paylor straightened himself and turned back to the rest of them._

_"Most important, I believe that the young girl needs some friends. I feel she will find a particular affection for you, Soma."_

_The veteran in question gawked at him, stunned that he would even dare to make such an assumption. And after a moment, his shocked expression darkened into a much angrier one. With his temper ignited, Soma glowered at the smiling doctor._

_"You're out of your mind! She may play pretend well, but she is not a human, just an approximation. She's still a monster on the inside."_

_Finishing his outburst, he stomped out of the room, leaving the four of them to continue their discussion amongst themselves._

Soma stormed through the lobby, still fuming about his earlier conversation. Their mission had been a success, and their eradication of their target's food source had successfully lured the creature out of hiding. At last, they had found what they had been searching for. It had spent months eluding him, wandering about and staying just barely out of reach.

That creature was, he now knew, an Aragami despite it's human-like appearance. It had managed to mimic humanity, going so far as to adapt brain function and learning. It was even capable of speech. And top it all off, the lunatic wanted to keep this Aragami in the Den, to teach it and help it to learn. Even worse, he expected Soma to help him do it. The very idea was utterly nonsensical. To insinuate that it was even remotely close to human was preposterous. How could something like that even come to exist?

His mind slowly drifted to a familiar face as his mind reeled. Such a creature _shouldn't_ exist. Yet, two of them already resided within Fenrir's walls… but that was entirely different. They were human with Aragami-like traits. This was an Aragami with human-traits. They were nothing like this monster.

_Wait_

Pausing, Soma scanned the empty hall. It had only just occurred to him that he hadn't actually seen the New Type in days. She had taken some time off to recover, but aside from their training session, he hadn't noticed her at all. He had traveled through the lobby, up to the research floors, to his room, and back again without a single trace of his friend. It was possible that she hiding out Hamasaki's room again, but he hadn't sensed her presence when he passed it by. Where had she run off to?

"Yo, Soma.

The veteran let out an exasperated sigh at the familiar sound of Shun's voice. He did not have the patience to deal with him today. He was already aggravated from the events of the last 24 hours and now he had his missing teammate to worry about. The last thing he needed to pile on to that was his annoying antics.

"Not in the mood."

"Geeze… oh. Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be, huh?"

Soma scowled at him. He didn't like his tone nor the look in this eyes. He was up to something.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Wait… you mean you don't know?"

Soma was about to demand answers when another pair of God Eaters passed nearby, making their way towards a couch not far from the entrance way. His frown deepened as he recognized the two of them. Neo had nearly murdered one of them and the other just got on his nerves. Their conversation however, had caught his attention.

"I'm telling you we should send a search party for him. It's been almost nine hours."

"Well, I mean… it _is_ Gunter."

"Exactly! I guarantee you he tried something and got himself offed by that crazy --"

"Who's been gone?"

Both God Eaters jumped, startled by Soma's sudden appearance. The coward shifted his attention, sighing as his friend continued muttering beside him. He noticed the words 'stupid skirt-chaser' among other things in his complaints. Ignoring him, he turned to answer Soma's inquiry.

"Gunter and Reaper."

"Gone where?"

"No idea. He asked her out yesterday and she said yes. They left early this morning and neither one of them have returned."

"What?"

Now their concerns made sense… and they were more than justified. Gunter was a Second Unit long sword user and a bit of a philanderer. From what Soma had heard, he liked a challenge and had a tendency toward going after stronger women. If his reputation was to be believed, then the likelihood of him trying something was moderately high. And with Neo's traumatic history, the probability of her having an episode was even higher… an episode that would certainly result in the loss of one of the Den's more talented God Eaters. Why on earth would she agree to go out with him the first place?

"Look, we tried to stop him."

"We really did, but you know how he is."

"Yeah. It's a good thing Hamasaki isn't around. You know he'd be pissed."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Holy shit!"

All four men whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. Their jaws nearly hit the floor and Shun looked like he had seen a ghost. He gawked at him with bulging eyes, uncertain of what to say. Soma simply stared with disbelief.

"You're… you're alive?!"

"Sure looks that way."

"I… I don't believe it…"

"How…"

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you about sometime."

At his relaxed response, Shun finally lost it.

"Dude, what the hell?! You've been missing for weeks! Everybody thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, so did I."

"Wha -- Why are you so chill about this?!"

He was behaving far too calmly for the current situation and it was driving him crazy. After his failed mission in the Infernal Subway, he had gone completely MIA, vanishing without a trace and leaving everyone to assume his demise… only to return and waltz through the front door as though he had never even left. It was so frustrating. It was so… Ichiro.

"Because I'm exhausted. Although apparently, I am supposed to be extremely upset about something. Mind filling me in?" His eyes drifted pointedly to the two familiar faces; the pair that had been the first domino in a cascading ripple effect leading them to this very moment. The bully and the coward.

Both men froze, looking nervously at one another. What were they supposed to say? Telling him the truth may shorten Gunter's lifespan, assuming he was even still alive. But lying to Hamasaki may very well shorten theirs. They were trapped between a rock and a hard place. After a few moments, the coward decided to speak up, eyeing the veteran nervously.

"… It's about Reaper."

Ichiro's eyes narrowed at the mention of his friend's name, his tired expression morphing almost instantly into one of annoyance. He had been gone for some time, but he had assumed that Neo would be safe with Soma around. What exactly had happened to her? Or more likely… what had she done this time? The coward flinched at his sudden irritation. He was right… he was _definitely_ going to be pissed.

"What about her?"

"Right. Well, here's the thing… and please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. But I will be if someone doesn't tell me what happened to her."

"Probably the same thing that happens to every woman he fancies. With how long they've been gone…"

The bully's absentminded thought trailed off as the ex-commander scrutinized him.

"Who?"

He offered no further comment, averting his eyes and leaving his friend to answer. He had already incurred the wrath of the New Type while he was gone. He didn't need to piss off her boyfriend too.

"Well, you see she um…"

Ichiro's expression intensified, his frown hardening into a glare. He was growing impatient.

"She?"

"She… she went out with Gunter!"

He spat out the words so quickly that they were nearly inaudible, growing nervous under his imposing gaze.

"… What?"

The expression on his face made his feelings clear. It was obvious at this point that Hamasaki wasn't dead… but Gunter was about to be. They had warned him to leave Reaper alone. They had tried to dissuade him. But in the end, he had ignored them both and now they could do nothing but try and spare their womanizing companion as much pain as possible.

"He asked her out yesterday and they left this morning… look, we tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen! We all thought you were dead."

Gunter's soon-to-be-killer simply stared at him, his silence unnerving. Shun observed the unfolding situation, refusing to get involved. This wasn't his fight. Soma stood with his arms crossed, curious to see how his teammate would react. He had seen firsthand how protective he tended to be when Neo was involved. There was no telling what he would do.

…But Ichiro didn't react the way that they had expected. Instead, he surprised each and every one of them. His vexation disappeared and his threatening aura vanished. His frown turned into an incredulous smile and his eyes brightened.

Then, he burst into laughter.

"Gunter did _what_? Ha ha!"

The four of them stood dumbfounded. Three of them because they had expected a much worse reaction. Soma was just surprised to see him laugh so hard. He honestly, didn't think that he could and to see it was incredibly fascinating. Apparently, he found the idea of Neo with another man very entertaining.

"…You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Uh… because Gunter tried to take your woman?"

At this, the veteran laughed even harder. Ichiro had returned to the Den fully expecting to find Neo involved in some sort of fiasco or at the very least, up to some mischief. This was certainly not what he had expected to return to and he couldn't be more amused. He had needed a laugh after his last few weeks.

The four of them were floored. What exactly was so funny?

"Okay, first of all, she isn't my woman."

"…She isn't?"

"No, and I've explained this many times before. And even if she were, he's free to try all he wants."

"…Huh?!"

The two looked at one another for a moment, before looking back at him. Either he genuinely didn't care what she did, or he was very, very confident.

"Wha… why?"

"Because Gunter can't handle Neo. Trust me, she'll bring him to his knees. If anything, I'm more worried about _him_."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear… or at least the devil's companion. Within moments the lobby doors opened, a wobbling silhouette stepping through the entrance way. It was moving rather slowly and looked a little off-balance. Shun raised an eyebrow at his disheveled state. What the heck happened to him?

"Whoa…"

Stumbling through the doors was the topic of their discussion and he didn't look to be in very good health. Gunter had finally returned from wherever he had been, and he looked utterly drained. Various portion of his clothes were ripped and torn or sprayed haphazardly with blood and dirt. Twigs, gore, and various other forms of debris were caked in his blonde hair and his green eyes looked tiredly ahead. Ichiro's statement turned out to be relatively accurate as he leaned against the wall, struggling to remain standing.

Behind him, Neo followed him through the open doors looking markedly filthier than her male companion. Apparently, she had interpreted 'going out' very differently than he had intended. Nine large Aragami, and an array of smaller targets later, they had finally made their way back to base with her 'date' looking far worse for wear. She paused as she made her way into the hall and turned to face the exhausted God Eater.

"Thanks. It was fun."

Gunter gaped at her as she strolled away from him with a smirk across her bloody face. There was no way that woman was even human. Contrary to everyone's belief, he mostly certainly hadn't tried anything on their outing. He had never gotten the chance… and after witnessing her stamina, it was very unlikely that he was going to. At least not for some time.

Neo made her way toward the elevator, her fingers still trembling. She had unleashed a decent amount of her rage on their many targets, but she was far from fulfilled. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill. She wanted to release all of the pain that she held onto for so many weeks. Appearing tepid on the surface, the New Type was a raging tempest underneath. She was a ticking time bomb, armed to explode at a moment's notice with the proper trigger.

And that trigger was standing across the hall from her.

Her body froze upon seeing Ichiro's face. Her expression was a wild mix of emotions that he couldn't discern. She gazed intently at him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he was an illusion. And as he offered her his familiar gentle smile, she knew that he must be real. He had finally returned to her. He always did.

Slowly, she started forward. At first, it was a steady walk. Then a light jog. Then finally, she broke into a run. The four of them watched as she rushed toward him arms raised, they assumed, to reunite with her lost love…

But Ichiro knew better, and they couldn't have been more wrong.

The magic quickly faded as she drew closer. Her fingers clenched and she had a dangerous look in her eye. In contrast to their assumptions, Hamasaki had returned to the Den, calm, collected, and in no way enraged. But the same could not be said for the woman approaching him. While her friend hadn't been the least bit angry, Neo certainly was… and he could see it.

"Hold on… wait a minute --"

"You BASTARD!"

Neo lunged at the startled God Eater, her first cracking the wall as her target moved to the side. With her knuckles bruising from the impact, she didn't stop her assault. She turned and threw another punch at him that narrowly missed his head.

"Hey, calm down!'

Ichiro dropped low, passing under Neo's incoming kick, before standing and spinning around her. Trying to avoid dragging the others into their squabble, he quickly distanced himself from the other four, luring the rampaging woman away from them. The hall quickly turned into a battle arena as she went after him with full force, no longer hindered by her obstacles.

"Neo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Bullshit!"

As their battle began anew, it became apparent that her offensive capability wasn't singular to the battlefront. While it was widely known that Neo was skillful with a God Arc, it was a lesser known fact that she was also effective at hand-to-hand combat. And as a result of his training to exterminate her, Hamasaki was as well.

The two quickly became a whirlwind of fists and legs as the New Type tried with every fiber of her being to beat her comrade into the ground.

"I came back, didn't I?! I'm not dead!"

"Good, now I can kill you myself!"

"That's _really_ counterintuitive, don't you think?"

The combination of Neo's strength and speed quickly put the God Eater at a disadvantage. His arms and legs moved endlessly, blocking and deflecting her spins, punches, and kicks as she pushed him back. Yet despite his obviously unfavorable matchup, he was strangely holding his own.

Feigning, Neo lunged to his side and dropped to her knees. Her spinning kick swept his legs from under him, bringing him to the ground. The moment his back hit the floor, she was on top of him, fist raised. He caught her punch in his hand, absorbing the impact. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she lifted her other fist. It seemed he had gotten stronger during his absence.

"Neo!"

"You said you would be right behind us, you lying sack of --"

Ichiro deflected her second and rolled, throwing her off of him and quickly rising to his feet. But Neo was faster. The moment he stood he was nearly knocked off balance again. The sound of thunderous crack echoed through the empty lobby as her hand swiped across his face in a forceful slap.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve worse!"

"I know that! That's why I stayed behind… it was the least I could do after what I --"

Aggravated, she slapped him again.

"Ow! Damn it, Neo! There's no way both of us were getting out alive! What else was I supposed to do?!"

Her expression quickly shifted from aggravated to enraged. Growling, she slapped him for a third time, with greater force than either of her previous assaults.

"Stop it!"

Neo grabbed his collar, glowering at him.

"You were supposed to leave me behind!"

"…What?"

"You were supposed to leave me there… I opened a path so that you could escape, not so you could take my place!"

"Neo…"

"No! You don't get to die and leave me all alone! If one of us has to leave this forsaken world, then I should be the one do it… and if you have to go, then take me with you!"

He fell silent. Neo wasn't angry with him for trying to kill her. She was angry that he let her live. He had left her to continue on alone, without any regard to what it might do to her mental state. He had saved her life, but he had broken her spirit.

He recalled for a moment the smile she had offered him in what were supposed to be her final moments. He remembered the look of peace in her eyes and the gentle expression almost seemed thankful. Had Neo _wanted_ to die? Why…? Had she truly so little regard for her own life? He could feel his own temper rising as he realized just how little she thought of herself.

But his anger faded away as she looked up at him.

Her hardened expression began to crack and her heaving breaths wavered as she broke down. Having exhausted her fury, all that was left was her sadness. With the dam of her wrath destroyed, all other emotions spilled forth. Her menacing gaze trembled and water filled her eyes. He had no idea why she felt her life held so little worth… but this wasn't the time to question her. She had already suffered enough.

He said nothing more, instead wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a comforting embrace. In her familiar space of security, her walls crumbled. Her body shook against him as she sobbed into his chest, unleashing all that she had held onto since the day they had separated in a massive torrent.

If grief was a bottle to be drained, then hers had overflowed, shattering into nothing more than dust.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sakaki's Office

Having exhausted herself, Neo retreated into her stolen domain. Ichiro had been left utterly speechless at the state of his room upon his return as she had apparently been residing in there the entire time he was gone. His once relatively tidy room was an absolute disaster with clothes of every kind strewn all over the floor, blood dying his bedsheets red, and a refrigerator that had been completely ransacked without so much as a single bar of candy.

Far too tired to care, he had simply left her there, deciding that he would have a talk with her later. For now, he needed to speak with Dr. Sakaki as quickly as possible. He wasn't certain how much time he could buy and couldn't afford to waste a single moment. Reaching the door, Ichiro pressed the button and stepped inside. And as he stepped through the door, he found himself face-to-face with two familiar faces.

Sakaki, reasonably, was absolutely stunned… but Hamasaki wore a similar expression as he noticed the small, pale child rolling happily around the floor. As the door slid closed behind him, she ceased her tumbling and sat up, her eyes lighting up with joy.

"Ichiro!"


	45. Grouse of the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo's shenanigans cause a bit of trouble for her guardian and the First Unit's men take their first mission as a squad.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

The Far East Branch was in an absolute uproar following Ichiro Hamasaki's return.

God Eaters from every corner flocked to greet and welcome their ex-commander back into the fold. Unfortunately, very few of them actually received audience with him, as he was proving incredibly difficult to find. The first few days, he had been locked away in his bedroom, working to restock his food rations, clean up endless piles of random items, and undo the countless Fenrir Points' worth of damage done to his furniture. After finally correcting the dreadful state of his living quarters, he had turned his attention to scolding the offending New Type and giving her a thorough lesson on basic housekeeping etiquette.

After completing that monumental task, he had been called into the administration to give multiple reports accounting his absence, his return, and more importantly, how both of them had happened in the first place. Not to mention the new recruit and her twin sister that he had stumbled upon along the way. He had spent days recounting the story over and over to multiple members of the administration, the Major, and other groups, who were undoubtedly were suspicious of his recollection.

And they were right to be, as for obvious reasons, he had omitted many important details of the story. Specifically, he had excluded some of the highlights, including the fact that he had been trained and ordered to exterminate their star New Type, failed to do so, and in fact ended up saving her life anyway. He had also conveniently forgotten to mention the experimental compound he had injected himself with as well as his unexpected run-in with whom he how knew to be Shio, an Aragami humanoid capable of complex learning, speech, and various other skills that she was continuing to gain by the day.

When he had finally finished writing nearly three novels' worth of reports, he had meetings with the brass, involving logistics concerns. Having been appointed Squad Leader of the First Unit, vanishing into thin air, and returning weeks after his replacement, he had unintentionally created some problem regarding leadership.

The squadron had functioned equally well under both Utsugi's and Hamasaki's leadership, with both men's command showing great success. This had created a conundrum, leaving everyone to wonder what exactly they were planning to do about it. In the end, Ichiro had readily conceded, choosing to fall in line behind their new Squad Captain without any complaint. He had never wanted the position in the first place, and at the moment, his focus was far more concentrated on his research than field operations.

And as such, he was more than happy to finally get some much needed rest after days of being bombarded with meetings, paperwork, and repetitive explanations. At least, that was what he had hoped to do. But naturally, his simple plan had gone horribly awry because nothing was ever simple when Neo was involved.

"He should be in his room today. I know you've been looking forward to meeting him."

"Yeah, no kidding. I hear the guy's been super busy."

In the hallway, Fujiki, Utsugi and Soma were making their way towards what used to be the old commander's room, prior to Neo's takeover. At this point, none of them were really certain _what_ the living arrangements were supposed to be anymore. Of course, the New Type didn't seem to spend much time in her own room to begin with, so it wasn't really that surprising. The two classmates chattered casually amongst themselves, leaving Soma to brood silently behind them.

"Of course, he's been busy. He basically turned the entire base upside down! He probably got in a lot of trouble."

Lenka laughed at Kota's comment. It hadn't been entirely inaccurate. While he had only spent roughly 48 hours settling in the recruits, Hamasaki had essentially been in constant motion for days making up for his absence. So much so that despite having been in the base the entire time, he hadn't manage to catch even a glimpse of their missing comrade despite residing only two doors away.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Oh, Sakuya. What up?"

Kota waved and smiled, earning the same in response from only one of the women. Approaching from the opposite end of the hallway were two of their female squad members, exiting from Sakuya's bedroom. They seemed to be spending a great deal of time together as of late. As two women of the First Unit, made sense that they would get along rather well. As they approached each other, Kota laughed.

"Looks like the gang's all here, huh? Um… well, almost."

"Looks that way. What are you guys up to?"

"Actually, we were hoping to find our two missing members. Utsugi still hasn't gotten a chance to meet Hamasaki and I don't think he's been on any missions with Neo yet either. Seemed like a good chance to do both at the same time, ya know?"

Sakuya smiled and nodded in the direction of the old commander's bedroom.

"Well, you're in luck. I saw him going in there a while ago. And Neo rarely leaves, so they should both be in there."

As though in confirmation to Sakuya's assertion, a familiar voice was barely audible through the door.

"Ugh… Ichi…"

Neo's presence was confirmed within the bedroom, and from the sound of it, Hamasaki was present as well. But from the tone of their New Type's voice, it seemed that the two of them were preoccupied.

"Eh?!"

Kota gaped at the closed door, as another moan escaped into the hallway. He couldn't exactly say that he was surprised. The two of them had been separated for a while. It wasn't that unheard of for couples to 'bond' after time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all. But why had they left the door unsealed? They did realize that the bedroom had privacy settings, didn't they?

"Mmmnn…"

Alisa jumped, her cheeks turning bright red as another, much louder groan came through the door.

"M-Maybe we should leave them alone for a while!"

Lenka averted his eyes in silent agreement. He was certainly excited to meet his new teammate… but definitely not in this state.

"This is your own fault. You need to know your limits."

"Hm?" Sakuya turned towards the door, a bit surprised to hear Ichiro's voice.

"Ichiii… come back to bed…"

"No. I warned you it would be too much for you to handle, but you didn't listen to me."

"When?! When did you warn me?!"

"I literally told you seven times. I warned you to pace yourself, but of course you didn't listen. You insisted on taking it all at once."

"…"

The five members of the First Unit stood in awkward silence. Everyone looked nervously at one another, with the exception of Soma, who scowled pointedly at a spot on the wall. They knew that they shouldn't be listening, but their curiosity was getting the better of them. Ichiro sounded rather annoyed for whatever it was they were supposed to be doing… and Neo almost sounded like she was in pain. They were beginning to grow concerned for her safety, but none of them dared to open the door.

Within a few moments however, the decision would be made for them.

"Help me…"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Take it out…"

"How exactly am I supposed to manage that?"

"Pleaasseee…."

"I'm not listening to this."

"Ichiii… why…"

"Because if I help you, you won't learn anything."

With his final statement, the door slid open, revealing a fully-clothed and rather surprised-looking Hamasaki. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of all five members of unit standing in the hallway, all of them averting their eyes and clearly failing to look as inconspicuous as possible. Alisa spared a glance at him before quickly looking away, red staining her cheeks. What the heck had gotten into all of them?

"Hey. Did you need something?"

The group remained silent, including Utsugi who's surprise was currently overshadowed with embarrassment. As it turned out, he had already met Hamasaki once before in the wastelands. He hadn't expected the two of them to be one in the same. Beside him, Sakuya tried to look disinterested and Soma looked ready to explode… of course, this was Soma. When did he not?

Ever the blabbermouth, Kota's nervousness boiled over as he scrambled to find an excuse for their eavesdropping.

"N-No! I mean, yes! I mean -- look, we didn't mean to listen! We were just coming to get you for a mission. I mean, to meet Lenka. Well, I guess both. We weren't expecting you to be busy!"

"…Busy?"

"We're so sorry! We can just come back later! Oh, and um… just so you know… the doors have a sound seal function and…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uggghhh…"

As another moan echoed, very loudly through the now open door, Hamasaki sighed and shook his head.

"Neo, please quiet down. You're disturbing our teammates."

"N-No! Not at all! It's our fault, really. We didn't mean to interrupt, honest!"

"Interrupt what?"

The ex-commander paused, looking hopelessly confused. What was going on with them today? Slowly, his eyes swept across the five of them, trying to figure what had everyone so riled up. He noticed Sakuya's averted eyes and Alisa's cherry-red face. He noticed Lenka's bashful expression and Soma's irritated one. And finally, he observed Kota who was rattling off apologies like he had just stepped on his favorite shoes.

Sparing a glance, Soma watched as his mind worked, picking apart Kota's ramblings and putting together the pieces of the given scenario. He could tell when he had reached a conclusion as his pale skin ignited, quickly putting Alisa's miniskirt to shame. He placed his head in his head in his hand and groaned in exasperation.

"Oh my God…"

As it all became clear, Ichiro suddenly began to wish that Neo _had_ killed him in the Infernal Subway.

"That's… I wasn't -- we weren't… listen --"

"Ichiii!"

"Never mind it. You mentioned a mission, didn't you? Sounds great."

Without a further word, their teammate walked briskly from the door towards the lift, eager for an escape from the noisy New Type. As the door closed behind him, the squad finally caught a glimpse of their indisposed team member. She was lying on the bed, tangled in the sheets with her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection… and beside her, lying on the floor, were three large empty ice cream containers.

. . .

Sunken Grid

Following their awkward misunderstanding, Utsugi had gotten his wish, making his way through the damp waterway with his new teammate. Having traveled with him back to Headquarters, he had already gotten a glimpse of his fighting style. But there was no way that Neo was getting out of bed anytime soon, so he had chosen to accompany them anyway, likely just to get away from her griping.

Kota had tagged along, eager to go out with Lenka again, and Soma had been dragged along effectively against his will. Having been ordered to join, he had made a point to make his dissatisfaction as obvious as possible. He ignored Kota's presence, responded to their Captain only in short, disjointed sentences, and pointedly avoided Hamasaki altogether.

The tension in the air was palpable, with the majority of it concentrated between the two veterans. Lenka had noticed the noticed the sparks between them almost immediately the second that Hamasaki had opened the door and he continued to see them now long after they'd left. It seemed that the two of them weren't very fond of each other although he wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't as though they were hostile. In fact, they almost seemed to have a mutual respect for one another. But there was clearly something very particular about each God Eater that other didn't like.

Growing tired of the rigid atmosphere, Lenka decided to break the ice, since their target was seemingly nowhere to be found.

"You know, it's funny. I never expected to find our mission Captain wandering outside of the wall."

Ichiro turned his attention to him, offering a friendly smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm happy that you did though. You saved us quite a trip, and I'm not sure those two could have lasted much longer."

"No trouble at all. Where did you find those two anyway? Do you know them?"

Ichiro shrugged.

"Not really. I ran into a caravan on my way back and just kind happened upon them."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure they're happy you did."

"Probably."

The four of them returned to silence for a few minutes, with the air around them visibly more relaxed. It seemed that distracting them from one another was an effective method for keeping the peace. After a few more moments, Lenka spoke again. Something had been nagging at him since he had first heard his name, but he wasn't certain how to go about asking it.

"Hamasaki are you…" Utsugi paused his question for a moment, a pensive look appearing on his face. He was deciding on whether or not to continue to forward. "… are you close with Neo?"

His eyes narrowed slightly in response to his question. While his transition hadn't been blatantly obvious, he could tell that he had switched course mid-thought. What had he been meaning to ask him?

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Kota had mentioned you two were together, so…"

"Did he now?" His eyes slowly shifted to the gunner who laughed sheepishly under his gaze. While his smile never fell, his irritation was evident. So _he_ was the who'd started all of this. Sighing, he shook his head. "Despite what everyone seems to think, that really isn't the case. We just have some history is all. We've known each other since we were little."

Lenka raised an eyebrow at his response. It definitely explained a few things. She had literally tried rip his head off when he had attempted to move into his old bedroom, and her presence there didn't seem to bother him. It was clear that they shared a bond extending far beyond simple comrades in arms. And yet…

Suddenly, the image of the New Type entered his mind, her pained groans ringing in his head.

"Ah, I see. Speaking of which… is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"You sure? She seemed really uncomfortable. What exactly happened back there anyway?"

"Neo has always had a weakness for sweets, but very little self-control. It's partially my fault. I used to sneak her ice cream sometimes when we were kids and she's crazy for the stuff. I wouldn't worry about her too much. Honestly, this is probably the most harmless of her shenanigans. They're usually far worse."

His casual comment concerned him. He said it as though this woman had a habit of getting herself into serious trouble. As the image of her tearing through the lobby resurfaced, he shuddered slightly. If these behaviors were considered to be tame, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what would categorize as extreme.

Suddenly, the two veterans paused their movement. Soma's senses went on high alert as he sensed an Aragami nearby. He could feel it's presence, but it was approaching so rapidly, he couldn't pinpoint its location. Where was it coming from…? Beside him, Ichiro listened carefully, sharpening his senses. His ears picked up no sound but the gentle sloshing of the nearby pond… then, heard it. The familiar sound that he had come to recognize over years of training with Neo.

"Watch it!"

Kota warned a moment too late as a cascading series of sparking spheres soared toward them. But Hamasaki was already moving. Spinning, he placed himself behind his comrade and deployed his shield, leaving Soma unharmed. Still wielding his augmented weapon, his God Arc easily absorbed the electricity using very little energy. While it had originally been altered for Neo, it still served the same purpose.

Soma turned and raised his God Arc in preparation, the remaining two arming their weapons as well. Their target had finally arrived. The Fallen Chi-You revealed itself, tearing towards them with terrifying speed. Its palms sparked dangerously as it approached.

Kota took aim and fired, anticipating the monster's movements and launching blast bullets into its path. But the sparking variant was much faster than its cousin and leapt easily around the explosions, undeterred. The gunner quickly backed away to create some distance as it drew near. This was not an enemy that he wanted in close range.

Switching places with him, Lenka rushed forward. Passing both veterans, long blade raised, he lunged toward their adversary. Raising his shield, he blocked the incoming kick and looped around, offering a counterstrike. The Chi-You leapt away from his swing, the tip of his blade grazing across one of its legs. Following, Utsugi pressed forward with a frontal assault and pressing it back towards his heavier hitting allies. As a long blade user, he excelled in precise, rapid strikes, placing him in a favorable matchup against the quick-hitting Aragami.

With its back turned, both veterans moved forward. Together, they swept low, bringing their busters against the back of its legs. Their swing knocked it off balance and tumbling backward… but it didn't stop moving. True to its martial artist design, the Chi-You used its own moment to hit the ground and roll, allowing a quick recovery. The moment it stood, it followed up with a roundhouse kick. Soma easily deflected the blow with his shield, providing an opening for their Captain.

Looping around him, Lenka reached forward and chomped his God Arc onto the Chi-You's stabilizing leg. From the Soma's other side, Hamasaki appeared and swung downward, across its raised one as it lowered. The blaze augment in his sword burned through the monster's susceptible flesh, tearing it open and earning an infuriated snarl in response.

Fed up with its surrounding pests, it lifted its arms into the air. Alert, all three men scattered. The arms came downward, firing an electrified burst at its feet and launching itself into the air. From afar, a pair of blast bullets intercepted the Chi-You en route. Tracing its trajectory, Kota taken had aim and successfully fired into its path.

The explosions collided with his back, sending it spinning as it tumbled toward the ground. It quickly recovered, but the other three had followed it. The moment it stood, Soma blade came down in crushing blow across its arm, unbinding the cells and shattering its feathers. From the other side, Hamasaki chose a downward sweep, spinning full circle and whirling his buster against its legs. Hitting close to the original wound, the cells came unbound. From above, Lenka shifted into gun form, firing a shot onto its head before landing behind it.

Enraged, the monster roared. It whirled in a circle, warms outstretched. Lenka quickly shifted to shield form, blocking the impact. The two veterans weren't so lucky. Neither of their weapons were designed for quick deployment and both of them were struck, tossing them backward to the ground.

Free from its surrounding opponents, the Chi-You changed course. Lifting into the air, it took flight and zipped toward their gunner like a sparking bullet. Kota scrambled out the way, narrowly avoiding its fist as it came down, slamming into the ground beside him. Backing away, he ducked under its spinning leg. Lenka growled in frustration. There was no way he could hit a target moving that quickly so close to his ally. Shifting into blade form, he rushed to his aid.

Soma and Hamasaki rose to their feet, searching for their missing target. They found it a good distance away, mercilessly assaulting their defenseless teammate. Lithe as he was, he was quickly losing ground against its frightening speed. Lifting their weapons, both veterans bounded towards them as their Squad Captain closed the distance. He leapt from behind for a sneak attack…

But to no avail. In its enraged state, they couldn't match its agility. Unable to move quickly enough Kota took a backhand from the arm wing, tossing him off of his feet and to the ground. Following its inertia, it spun, lifting its leg and striking the incoming Captain. The kick hit him right in the chest, batting him into the air and leaving him to crash to the ground a short distance away.

Kota coughed, trying to regain his breath. He screamed at his muscles to move, but they couldn't. He trembled, stunned by the current coursing through his body. He was trapped. Paralyzed, he could do nothing as Chi-You rounded on him again. His fists sparked as it rushed toward him and Kota braced himself for what was likely to be his end.

His view was suddenly blocked as Hamasaki appeared in front of him with his massive shield deployed. Its fist hit the shield, sending vibrations through his arms as it absorbed the impace. From the side Soma appeared and swung his blade in a massive arc. The monster hopped over the incoming swing before returning its attention to the other God Eater once more, hammering against his shield in rapid succession. It wasn't going to hold much longer and the monster knew it. Now focused almost entirely on the two most vulnerable members, the monster was no longer paying attention to the two behind it.

The battle's final moments happened in an instant.

With a powerful kick, Hamasaki's shield was disengaged, slipping it from his hands. From behind, Utsugi was rapidly approaching and Soma charging his blade. The two worked in tandem with one going low and the other going high. Soma jumped into the air and Lenka rushed by sweeping his blade across the monster's ankle. Balancing on a single leg, the Chi-You had no way to stabilize itself as it tumbled backward. As its body hit the ground, Soma came down from above, bringing a charged strike down on top of the creature's head.

With that final impact, the target was no more.

And on the ground, Kota stared with rounded eyes at the God Eater in front of him. Crouched on the ground, he was still upright. His God Arc lay discarded on the ground. His arms were crossed in front of him, still locked into place. Had he blocked the kick… with his arms?

He didn't have time to question it as the veteran quickly stood and approached him. He offered a hand to Kota, helping him stand as the current finally left his body. He dusted himself off and gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks, man… I thought I was done for."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Approaching them, Lenka smiled.

"Nice work, everyone!"

The First Unit celebrated their hard-won victory. All of with the exception of one. Ignoring their conversation, Soma extracted their targets core and walked away. He had done what was required of him and say no more reason to stick around.

"Geez, what is with that guy?"

Lenka shrugged, reaching for his phone and calling for exfil. There was nothing to be done about it. When Soma was in a mood, it was best to leave him be. He had completed his task, so he didn't see the point in pressing him further. Hamasaki however, disagreed.

Soma stomped toward the exfiltration zone, his footfalls splashing water as he walked. His patience had reached its limit and he wasn't sure how much longer he could control his temper. The past few days had been more than stressful. He had prevented Neo from being nearly devoured alive, injuring her in the process. He had been dragged through the Tranquil Temple, eradicating their target's food source and forcing it out of hiding. And the target itself had quickly become his greatest source of frustration. An Aragami in the form of a child, concealed within the Den and somehow convincing everyone that it was almost human. No matter how successful her masquerade, she was still a monster. Why could no one else see that?

"Soma."

His mouth twitched as someone called out to him, yet another source of his irritation: Hamasaki. After vanishing without a trace, he had left the Den in absolute chaos and his friend in a state of disrepair. Then, after weeks, he had returned, strolling through the front door as though he had simply been on vacation and infuriating that same friend to point of physical violence. Part of him was highly amused at the sight of Neo slapping the living daylights out him. Three different times. He certain deserved it for all of the trouble he had caused.

"What?"

"Thank you. I never got a chance to tell you before."

Confused, Soma turned to face him.

"Huh? What for?"

"For keeping your word."

What the hell was he talking about? He hadn't the slightest clue what Ichiro was going on about. To his knowledge he hadn't promised him anything…

_Take care of her, Soma_

That's right. Before his exit, he had left Neo in his care. He had asked him to watch over her in his stead and he had done so. Upon his return, she was safe. Extremely upset and perhaps a depressed, but very much safe.

"Yeah."

Saying nothing more, Ichiro smiled gratefully before continuing on his way. Soma smirked in response watching as he walked by. But as he passed him by, his grin began to fade. Something was off about him. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but Hamasaki had changed. He had been watching him during their battle and he had noticed the subtle changes in his combat capability. His style hadn't changed, but it was somehow more effective. His swings were stronger and his movements were faster.

It shouldn't be surprising. He had survived in the wilderness for all of this time. Surely, one couldn't expect to do so without showing some considerable improvement… but how had he even survived? To his knowledge, Hamasaki marked one of three God Eaters to have successfully survived outside of the wall: himself, Neo, and Utsugi. Doing so was no easy task. And in his injured state it should have been impossible. But as their eyes met, he suddenly realized.

His irises were different. The change was so subtle that he began to wonder if he had simply imagined it. He recalled that Hamasaki's eyes were very dark, bordering on almost black. But now they seemed a shade lighter, just enough to discern the brown coloring underneath Had they always been that shade? His eyes narrowed as his comrade walked away from him.

Something wasn't right.


	46. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo finally meets Shio. Kota and Ichiro have a heart-to-heart.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sakaki's Office

The following days had brought some semblance of normalcy back to the Den. Neo had restabilized following Ichiro's return, her mood elevating and with it unfortunately, her troublemaking tendencies. Aggravating as they were however, it was a relief to finally see the New Type returning to her normal self. With her volatility subsided, the doctor had determined that it would be beneficial to introduce her to their resident Aragami child. Initially, Soma had adamantly disagreed. However, after some prodding and reminding him that one of them was going to befriend Shio one way or the other, he had caved, deciding that it would be better her than him.

Soma eyed Neo carefully as they made their way down the corridor. Following her reaction to mere idea of medical treatment, he wasn't entirely certain how she was going to respond to Dr. Sakaki. She hadn't displayed any aggression towards him thus far, but for the most part, he had always remained somewhat in the background of an ever larger threat, like his lab technicians, other doctors, and at one point, his own father. But when faced with Paylor himself, there was no telling exactly what she would do. The New Type was impulsive and could easily escalate from a zero to a ten in under five seconds, so he would need to be on guard and attentive to her body language and movements.

When they arrived at the office, Soma stepped forward, keeping Neo behind him. Pressing the button, he opened the sliding door and peered carefully inside. Considering that this was Paylor's office and not his laboratory, the likelihood of anyone else being present was unlikely. But with her, it always paid to be cautious. Seeing no one other than the doctor himself, Soma entered the office with his purple-haired companion following behind him.

"Hmm? Soma? Ah, and our New Type well. Welcome, welcome!"

Neo tensed slightly under Sakaki's gaze, uncertain of what to make of him. She had encountered this man a few times before and none of them had been particularly pleasant. The only thing that she could gather from him was that he was a wildly eccentric person with a passion for poking and prodding at everything that moved. And that didn't bode well for either of them. Of course, he had yet to poke and prod her, to her knowledge, so she would simply observe him… for now.

Unfortunately, the doctor didn't share her wariness. Rising from his seat, Paylor made his way across the room towards the pair of them with no regard whatsoever to his personal safety. The veteran glared at him as he stopped merely a foot away from Neo, who was now on high alert. He was playing a dangerous game and Soma couldn't tell if he honestly didn't realize it or simply didn't care.

"Hello! I believe this is the first time we have actually spoken, yes? Yes. Of course."

"…"

"Now then, I certainly can't refer to you indefinitely as 'the New Type' as we currently have three of them residing within the Far East Branch. And from what I hear, you are a woman of many names. So tell me. Which would you prefer I call you, hm? Reaper? Neo? Deadeye?"

Her eye narrowed immediately at the sound of her original codename. As a sniper type, it had been given to her upon completion of her training, in reference to her deadly pinpoint accuracy. But no one in this Branch should have known her by that name. With the exception of Ichiro, the only people who would be familiar with it either had access to her files or originated from the West. And were either of those the case… then this man was her enemy.

Soma frowned as he noticed her fingers starting to twitch. It was a habit that he had become very familiar with over her time in the Far East. If Neo was readying her claws it meant that she was either entering attack mode or already in it. And Sakaki seemed blissfully unaware.

"…Neo is fine."

Her response came in the form of a threatening growl, her gaze boring through him with the intensity of an angry predator.

"Excellent! Well then, I am Doctor Paylor Sakaki and it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance… Neo."

"…Paylor?"

The moment he revealed his identity to her, Neo's demeanor changed almost entirely. All hostility faded from her aura and her fingers ceased their movement. Soma's eyes narrowed slightly at her sudden changed. He could see the familiarity in her eyes as his status shifted from foe to friend.

"Indeed. You appear to be in visibly better manner. I assume you have no intention of tearing me apart now, yes?"

"None at all. An ally of Yuki's is an ally of mine."

"Splendid!"

Soma stared at the two of them in utter disbelief. What the hell had just happened? Seconds ago, Neo had been poised to turn Paylor into ribbons… and apparently the lunatic was more than well aware of it. Now, all of the tension had vanished. They almost appeared to be friendly.

Smiling, the doctor turned and made his way toward a doorway at the back of the room. With the atmosphere relaxed once more, he immediately moved on to his following task.

"Now then. I hope that you will offer the same hospitality to our honored guest. Shio, you have visitors."

Without a moment's pause, he pressed the button and opened the door. The little girl wobbled out of her bedroom, carrying a large bucket filled with a disgusting substance that Soma didn't care to know.

"Hello!"

Paylor didn't get his wish.

Neo bristled immediately at the sight of the small child, the venom returning to her gaze. Soma jumped slightly, startled by her aggressive reaction. Did she view Shio, a young girl by appearance, as a threat?

And as Shio stepped forward, he realized that she most certainly did. Despite their similar origins, Neo's senses were far sharper than his. Undeceived by her humanoid appearance, she had recognized this child instantly as an Aragami. And to her, Aragami were the enemy. That was what they had, rightly, trained her to believe.

Shio tilted her head curiously towards his companion. Utterly oblivious to the danger she faced, she continued forward. Her eyes regarded her quizzically as she approached them. Neo hissed threateningly as she drew near, and inquisitive as she was, child ignored her warning. Soma stepped slightly forward, prepared to intercept her should she lose her patience.

Then something strange happened.

The two stared intently at one another. Their bodies stood eerily still as each girl sized up the other. Shio tilted her head slowly to the side, observing the New Type. Mirroring her movements, Neo leaned as well. They spoke no words, yet somehow they were communicating. What was going on?

Slowly, Shio reached out her hand. Neo reached forward as well, gently brushing their fingertips together. At her touch, her blue eye slowly closed and her expression softened. Her snarl fell, her lips returning to a straight line. In front of her, Shio did the same, enjoying the contact. Soma hadn't the slightest clue was happening between them, but the message was clear: peace. Neither woman meant any harm to the other.

Slowly, Shio opened her eyes and smiled at the New Type standing before her.

"…Friend."

Neo's eye slid open, regarding the child calmly. Then, she separated their hands, lifting her own to the left side of her face. She loosed her ties and pulled the eye patch away and sweeping her fingers through her violet hair. Her bangs brushed to the side, revealing her matching golden eye. And matching meeting Shio's gaze… she returned the gesture.

It was the strangest thing that Soma had ever seen, but in a way, it was fascinating. It didn't appear that the two of them had resonated, but it was clear that they had shared their thoughts and feelings with one another. As the Ogretail conveyed its intentions to others of its kind, Shio had done the same… and Neo had responded.

Finally, Shio spoke again, hugging her bucket to her chest.

"Hungry."

"Very."

At her affirmation, Shio reached forward, offering her a core from her pale. And Neo gratefully accepted, plucking one from the pile. Smiling, both girls devoured their pulsating organs without a care in the world. Soma watched in stunned silence as Paylor observed them with keen interest.

"Hm…"

Turning, he strode quickly to his computer and began typing rapid keystrokes. Soma raised an eyebrow as he muttered quietly to himself as he logged whatever it was he was recording, the words 'kindred' and 'reciprocity' reaching his ears. Following his ramblings was pointless, as he knew no more now than he did a moment ago. Instead, he turned his attention back to the pair who had apparently moved while his attention was diverted. They sat in the center of the floor, quietly devouring their food.

The events of this day had confounded him and this was by far the craziest of them all. But at the very least, he could tell that the two of them were going to get along.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

The lobby was moderately active that evening. Following their mission in the Sunken Grid, the guys had returned to base and gone their separate ways. Utsugi had disappeared to find Major Amamiya and give his mission report. Soma had gone to locate Neo per Sakaki's request. The remaining two had hung back. The pair stood side by side, leaning over the railing and watching the other God Eaters go about their business.

"World's kinda sorry now, isn't it? I mean… it's so dark."

Ichiro lifted an eyebrow at Kota's sudden assertion. Eternally optimistic, it was unusual to see him looking so downtrodden.

"How do you mean?"

The gunner sighed, a wistful expression dawning on his face.

"A long time ago, before the Aragami appeared, it was beautiful. It was… right, ya know? No daily life and death struggles or giant monsters." Looking sideways, he noticed the amused look on his comrade's face. He had seen right through him. "Okay, I really don't know. I'm just quoting stuff I read on Norn."

Ichiro chuckled at Kota's sheepish admission. He found it entertaining that he had spent so much time researching the better times, not that he could blame him. Naturally, he had no more firsthand knowledge of the pre-apocalyptic era than his teammate did. He only had stories and recollections passed on by his father and research materials.

"Have you seen those videos they have from pre-Aragami times? They Rock! Someone uploaded all these old TV shows. I've been marathoning this one called Bugarally. It's like the best show!"

"Oh yeah, I've seen some of those. There's a lot of music in there as well. I haven't had the opportunity to watch many of them, but I'm sure people used to enjoy them. You know, before."

Kota nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Everyone must have been so happy back then. None of this paranoia. After work you'd head home and hug your family. They'd be so psyched to see ya. You'd tell stories at dinner and the whole table would laugh at jokes. You'd stay up and play games. Then when you finally went to sleep, you'd only worry about tomorrow's dinner and tomorrow's games. And then you'd close your eyes and tomorrow would come, just as easy as that."

Ichiro nodded, listening intently to Kota's ministrations. It sounded like a pleasant existence. Certainly not one that he had ever known.

"No one ever thought the future would be like this. No one thought they'd be afraid. But… it's not like we can see the future. They sure heck couldn't. There's no one to blame for the world we have now…"

"No, definitely not. I don't know who first discovered the Oracle Cell, but I'm sure they didn't foresee this outcome. They're an incredibly versatile organism… capable of providing renewable energy, compounds… life. But I'm sure no one knew it would turn out like this."

"Right? It's so crazy… I've been thinking about the past a lot. If the Aegis project goes through, maybe we can have that back. No more fear or fighting, just some measure of joy in our lives."

"I hope you're right, Kota… I hope you're right."

Kota smiled, happy to have a mutual understanding. Hamasaki was so easy to talk to. He didn't judge him for his hopeful thoughts, nor did he tease him for his grandiose wishes. He simply listened, offering an ear to those might need it.

"Oh hey, did I show you this yet? It's a good luck charm. My little sister made it for me."

"Heh heh." He snickered at the miniature cloth version of Kota's head with button eyes and his signature beanie. It was actually kind of adorable.

"It's pretty cute, am I right? She's talented."

"She most certainly is."

"I gotta make sure to stock up on presents for her the next time I head home."

"You should. I'm sure she'll be happy to know that you're thinking about her."

It brought him joy to see Kota speak so lovingly about his family. Ichiro had lost his own mother at an early age. After her death, his father had become absorbed in his research and as an only child, he never had any siblings. Were it not for Neo, his days would have been dreadfully dull and lonely. But he didn't envy him. He was happy for him. That he had family to call his own was a blessing.

"Hey, Ichiro."

"Hm?"

"Thanks again for helping me out back there. I seriously thought I was done for."

"Don't mention it."

Kota offered a jovial smile to his comrade, which he happily returned. He really was extremely grateful for his assistance during their mission. In truth, he was happy to have him return to the fold. As a person, he provided a safe space. He was a source of comfort for all, gentle and kind, assuming that they didn't bother Neo. In combat, he proved an invaluable asset, either as an agitator, a defense unit, or otherwise.

When he was in danger, Hamasaki had rushed to his aid without a second thought, holding his shield until its final charge and even offering his body once it had failed. It was one of the reasons he had respected him so much as a leader and even more so as a friend.

He was truly selfless, always placing others' safety before his own. At first, he had assumed his protection applied only to Neo. But through countless missions with him, he realized that that was simply a part of who he was. He had the spirit of a guardian. It was his nature. At that thought, he was suddenly reminded of an earlier inquiry.

"Hey… do you mind if I ask you something a little personal?"

"Not really. What is it?"

"About Neo…"

"What about her?"

"It's just… you guys are so close. Are you sure you're not…?"

Sighing, Ichiro shook his head.

"Yes, Kota. Neo and I are very close, it's true. But I assure you, that is all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, why not?!"

"…Excuse me?"

"I just don't get it. I mean, you've known each other basically forever and you guys have a ton of chemistry. And I'm gonna be honest with you… it's pretty obvious you like her."

"…Huh?"

"Dude, come on. I've seen the way you look at her. Your whole demeanor changes when she walks into a room. You can't stay mad at her, no matter what trouble she gets herself into, not to mention you. And even though you play it cool, I see you stealing glances at her every so often. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot."

Ichiro gaped at him, dumbfounded. He couldn't exactly deny his last statement. Much like everyone else in the Den, he had assumed Kota, sweet as he was, to be kind of an airhead. He hadn't realized that he was paying such close attention to the people around him. He always seemed to be in a different world than the rest of them, but perhaps he was more attentive than he let on.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you like her, she likes you… Why haven't you ever gone for it? I mean, what gives? Are ya scared?"

Ichiro fell silent. His eyes darkened slightly, staring pointedly to the floor below.

"…You really want to know?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you wanna tell me of course. I won't pry if you don't, but I'm genuinely curious."

"All right, Kota. You win. The reason I never tried… well, really, I guess it's because I couldn't."

"…Uh, what?" Kota stared at him, a clouded look in his eyes. He was clearly confused.

"You're at least somewhat familiar with Neo's… condition, right? Her mental state." As Kota nodded, he continued. "So that means you probably know about her programming. Her cognitive trigger and what it does to her mind."

"Cognitive what now… Oh, you mean Reaper's Recorder?"

Ichiro laughed.

"Yes, Kota. Reaper's Recorder."

"Yeah, that is wild. It's what makes her follow orders, isn't it?"

"More or less. And you've seen what happens to her under its effects."

"Yeah. It makes her like… ridiculously obedient, right? She'll do basically anything you ask her to."

"Right, and that's exactly the problem. With no will of her own, there's no way I could possibly do something like that. Nor would I ever want to."

Finally, Kota understood. Ichiro was right. Up until fairly recently, Neo had remained, for the most part, an empty shell of a person. She displayed none of her own desires, simply following commands with little regard to anything else. And knowing that, Hamasaki had chosen not to pursue her so as not to take advantage of her. Any answer she gave would not have been her own. It made perfect sense to him… and it was a testament just how much he actually cared about her.

"Well… she doesn't seem to be that way now, right?"

"No, not anymore. At this point, she's free to do as she pleases. For better or for worse."

"So then… what's stopping you?"

"…"

He paused for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as realization hit him. He hadn't really given much thought to the matter. For the most part, he had simply accepted that Neo would never be his and was content to remain by her side for as long as she had left. And with being stranded without communication, wandering lost through the wilderness, returning to the Den, and keeping up with Neo's constant shenanigans, it hadn't really crossed his mind. Kota was right. What _was_ stopping him at this point?

… Absolutely nothing.


	47. Spring Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night ends in disaster when Soma says something he can't take back.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

"Any pain?"

"None."

"Here?"

"Mm-mm."

"There?"

"Heh… ha ha ha!"

"Sorry."

The blankets rustled under shifting weight as Two God Eaters sat in the corner of the quiet room. Neo relaxed comfortably, legs crossed, fiddling with a loose thread at the edge of the bedsheets. Behind her, Ichiro sat, looking over her shoulder blades and arms, checking for bruising or abnormalities. Injuries were commonplace for the New Type, as she had a tendency to rush headlong into battle with little regard for her own safety, but this was excessive even for her.

His fingers gingerly handled the damaged blue folds, frowning at its shredded state. Sighing, he let them fall to the bed, shifting his attention elsewhere. Brushing her hair to the side, he looked over the back of her neck. The skin was smooth and relatively unblemished, any damage done long-since healed. With the exception of a few unusual marks, everything seemed to be in order.

"Everything okay, Ichi?"

"…Yeah. Everything's fine. Nothing that won't fix itself in due time so long as you've been feeding. You have been feeding, right?"

"Plenty."

"Good. In the future, please take better care of yourself."

His words belied his tone, as he stared intently at the skin along her collarbone. They drifted upwards towards her neck and then downwards again. His eyes narrowed as he compared the coloration between the different parts of her body. The skin was damaged and slightly mismatched along the base of her neck.

The scarring had begun to fade, but there were still hints of trauma around the center of her neckline. Had she always bore this scars? Where had they come from? They certainly hadn't come from any combat mishaps. They were too deliberate; too carefully placed. In fact, they almost looked irritated like a rash or burn. What had caused these markings?

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Where did these --"

"Neo."

His question was cut short by a curt voice and a sliding door. Soma stood in the entrance way with irritated expression on his face. It looked like he was in a mood again, though he hadn't the slightest clue what had set him off this time.

"Eep!"

Neo shrieked, startled by his sudden appearance. She sunk into the bed, lifting the sheets and covering herself from the head down in one rapid, practiced motion. From the doorway, Soma fell silent, his annoyance momentarily forgotten. The door's lock setting had been left open, leading him to believe that the room was either unoccupied or at the very least, that he was free to enter. But upon seeing his friend's startled reaction to hide herself, he quickly regretted his decision.

"Relax. It's just Soma."

Ichiro responded calmly to his unceremonious entry, disregarding the evident anger on his face. Whatever had agitated Soma was of little concern to him. It seemed that everything bothered him to some degree or another and he had grown accustomed to his temperamental nature.

"Soma?"

At the sound of his name, Neo slowly emerged from beneath the covers, fearful no longer. It seemed that whatever she was hiding didn't apply to him… and he wasn't certain how he felt about that. As the blankets lowered, he immediately noticed the stark contrast to her usual attire. She appeared to be bare from the neck down, with far more skin exposed than he had grown accustomed to seeing.

And his annoyance returned full-force, quicky escalated into aggravation as his temper flared.

"Mission."

"…Now?"

"Yeah."

"Coming."

As Neo shifted, the sheets fell to her waist, and it became evident that she wasn't bare at all. She was simply wearing a corset top today, and upon closer inspection, he could easily see the transparent straps to her undergarment reflected in the light. And as she swung her legs over the bed, Soma suddenly realized why so much skin was exposed. She wasn't wearing her accessory.

Turning, she looked back to her companion.

"You coming, Ichi?"

He shook his head.

"Not this time. I have research I need to look into. Go enjoy yourself."

"Kay."

Neo gathered her blue material, wrapping it carefully around her neck.

"We'll be waiting." Soma turned to take his leave pausing in the open door. "Utsugi doesn't know. Keep it that way." Then he stepped into the hallway and was gone.

. . .

Forgotten Carrier

Three members of the First Unit strolled casually across the dilapidated bridge. The setting sun cast long shadows along the ground and dyed the sky an orange-red. Behind them trailed a new member of their group. Shio skipped happily behind the trio, with a pale short blade carried loosely in her hands. According to Sakaki, it was date night and Soma wasn't happy about it.

_Soma stood in the center of Sakaki's office, arms crossed, wearing his signature scowl. The old man had summoned him during his down time, much to his irritation. In front of him sat the doctor on his couch, grinning from ear to ear. Beside him stood the Aragami child, looking chipper as ever._

_"Good day to you. Working hard, I imagine? Yes? Thanks to you, Shio's natural intelligence has skyrocketed. She's nearly at an adult level of comprehension and conversation."_

_Shio smiled, bowing gratefully at the two men._

_"I did really good. Thank you! Thank you both!"_

_"Though she still retains some speech patterns. In any case, I asked you to come here as we have a pressing issue. I don't mean to frighten you, but… we have no source of food for Shio. Suffice it to say, this must be handled immediately."_

_Soma's frown deepened. He didn't like where the conversation was headed._

_"I had a sufficient stockpile of cores… heh, or at least I thought it sufficient. But just yesterday, it seems I have emptied my coffers. I hadn't anticipated having two mouths to feed, you see. So, that in mind, I think it's time you took our ladies out for a night. Uh, a date, if you will. A full three-course dinner should suffice very well. Good luck."_

_"Good luck."_

_"Damn you, old man. You can't just force jobs on me."_

_Soma's temper ignited. He had interrupted his relaxation for **this**? It was bad enough that he was harboring the creature in his office like some sort of experimental fugitive. What's worse, he had then forced him to teach it. And now he wanted him to feed it. He truly was out of his mind._

_"Need I remind you Soma, that Shio isn't the only one in current need of sustenance. Would you really stand up your lovely lady friend? Shame on you."_

_"Grr…"_

_Soma growled, glowering at Sakaki and his devious grin. Reluctant as he was to admit it, the doctor had a very valid point. The only reason that they had exhausted their resources so quickly was because of the two ravenous women relentlessly consuming them. And more surprising, Neo's appetite at times proved even larger than Shio's. Either way, regardless of whether they had one hungry lady or two, this result was inevitable. They were bound to run out of cores eventually._

_Seeing that he had no further complaint, Sakaki beamed at him._

_"Lovely! Now, go forth and feast! I put my faith in you. I believe you'll find your date for this evening in her usual location."_

_Fuming, Soma stormed from the office and down the hallway towards the stairwell._

"Hey, Soma!"

"What?!"

Soma snapped, his patience wearing dangerously thin. Kota stepped back, startled by his tone. He was used to the veteran's attitude problem, but this was aggressive even for Soma. Even Neo raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his outburst. It had been a long time since she seen her friend in such a state. What had made him so upset?

"I… I was just saying it's pretty cool how Sakaki fitted Shio with a God Arc, you know?"

"It's pretty."

Shio giggled, gazing adoringly at her pearly blade. Neo smiled at the child, agreeing with her.

"Yes. It's beautiful, Shio."

At her gentle smile, Soma felt his expression soften slightly. Annoyed as he was by the situation, he couldn't deny the beneficial effect that Shio seemed to be having on their New Type. Since the two of them began spending time together, he had seen subtle changes in her mood for the better. There were small differences in her habits and mannerisms that went unnoticed by other members of the unit. For one thing, she had seemed far less conscious about her left eye.

Glancing to the side, he saw the faint glow beneath her thick bangs. She wasn't wearing her eyepatch this evening. And this was becoming an increasingly more common occurrence as of late. While she was careful to keep it hidden around particular parties, she tended not to wear it as much around him or in the field where the chaos of battle would keep it from attention. He had also noticed that she didn't wear at all in Shio's presence. The same was true of Hamasaki… and for some reason, that bothered him.

Sighing, Soma shook his head. He wasn't sure why he had been so irritable lately. He was under a tremendous amount of stress, that was certain, but something else was agitating him. But that was his problem. He shouldn't be taking it out on his teammates. At least not as violently as he had been.

"Yeah, it's nice I guess."

Shio's face lit up at Soma's backhanded compliment. She burst into a fit of giggles. Her infectious laughter quickly spread to Kota who joined her. Neo chuckled lightly, offering Soma an approving smile. And despite himself, he found himself smirking back at her.

Their lighthearted banter didn't last for very long. Three of the four members paused as a presence alerted their senses.

Kota turned, taking aim at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them from behind. His shot hit its mark, piercing through the Ogretail's skull. Neo smirked, nodding approvingly towards him. He had been practicing. But their celebration was short lived, as they were quickly surrounded. The Aragami's pack had arrived and wasted no time in trying to turn all of them into a full-course meal.

Soma lifted his blade and swung, intercepting a lunging attacker. Kota fired two shots, felling a second as it approached them. Neo dispatched the third, with a bullet between its eyes. And the final two were destroyed by Shio, who leapt fearless forward towards her opponents. She swung her blade downward, severing the monster's neck, and with a graceful spin she bought it back up, severing the other. In two quick, precise strikes, she felled both Aragami at once, licking her lips as the blood splatted onto her white skin.

"Delicious!"

"Yeah?" Neo smiled, earning a giggle from the little girl.

"Mm-hmm!"

Beside them, the two boys gaped at them. They were well aware that Shio wasn't human, but that didn't help to quell their unease. There was something petrifying about watching a giggling child slaughter two monsters without a hint of remorse. And worse, Neo -- an actual human -- was joining her. It was like was like watching a deranged pair of siblings enjoying casual slaughter fest… and it was utterly disturbing.

"Wah!"

Kota rushed backward as a pair of lightning spheres barreled towards him. Startled by the sudden assault, he forgot the Aragami bodies littering the bridge. His foot hit the tail of one of the monsters, tripping him and sending him to the concrete. Thankfully, he wasn't alone.

Neo heard the sparks before she saw them, rushing towards the sound and leaping in front of Kota with a shifting weapon. Then, to Soma's surprise, she deployed her shield. With well-timed activation, her buckler absorbed both shots, leaving both God Eaters unharmed. It seemed that she had been practicing as well. A smirk tugged at his lips, feeling pride at her progress. He had been a help to her after all.

But their target wasn't done. Following the two spheres was the Fallen Chi-You itself, zipping toward them with angled wings. Lowering her shield, Neo twisted and swiped her scythe upward. The strike missed its mark but served its purpose. The creature halted its assault, dropping to the ground mid-flight to avoid her deadly blade.

"Thanks, Neo."

Kota quickly got to his feet behind her, stepping over the Ogretail and loading blaze bullets. Soma took advantage of the opening, leaping forward and bringing down his God Arc in a downward swing. It stepped to the side, countering with a spinning kick, which Soma avoided. From behind him, Shio entered the fray. Leaping over him, she descended upon the Aragami, her blade swiping it across the shoulder.

The battle quickly fell into chaos as Shio drove the monster back with furious swings. Neo provided offensive support, taking advantage of any opening she could find, and leaving Soma and Kota feeling a bit out of place.

Soma wasn't certain from which angle to approach target. Fighting around Neo or Shio was one thing but maneuvering around both of them at the same time would prove very challenging. Shio's attacks were rapid, but shorter range. Neo's attacks slightly slower, with longer range. With two weapons of different sizes moving at different speeds, it would be difficult to avoid being torn to shreds.

Kota faced a different challenge. He now had to aim his bullets around three rapidly moving targets and be sure to hit the right one. And with their Aragami companion bouncing in, out, and around the monster that was a big problem. Both women were erratic in their own right and trying to read even one's movements was bad enough. Reading both at the same time was nearly impossible. A split second would be all it would take for his bullet to hit the wrong target.

And that was a dilemma that both God Eaters were now facing. They were wielding God Arcs and Shio was an Aragami. Friendly fire of any kind could prove fatal if they weren't careful. And Neo was similarly at risk. Both were unaware of the danger Kota posed to their companion. Wielding blazing bullets, he was unintentionally carrying the New Type's Kryptonite.

As the Chi-You's arms lifted upward, they found a solution. Both women leapt away from the incoming shockwave as it launched itself into the air. When it landed back on the ground and with the pair safely out of harm's way, the men and women switched places. Kota took aim and fired toward the monster's head while Soma engaged with the lower half. Unable to block both assaults at once, his well-placed swing shattered the cells on its leg.

Turning, the Chi-You threw a spin kick which Soma blocked. But it was far from safe. On the outside, Shio and Neo had shifted forms and were now circling the target, firing at it from all sides. Combined with Kota's bullets, the monster found itself in the center of a firing squad with no place to turn.

It chose a target at random, unleashing a series of sphere's towards their New Type teammate. Dropping to the ground, Neo began to roll, passing under the incoming shots. Soma frowned slightly as she stood, returning to her task. Her behavior was starting to confuse him. While being defensive wasn't a bad thing, he couldn't understand why she was being so conservative. He had watched her absorb a Vajra's bolt without a moment's hesitation, and that had been of much higher voltage than the Fallen Chi-You. Kota had witnessed her ability the same as he had, so it wasn't likely that she was hiding it from him. What was she afraid of?

Spinning, Soma took advantage of its distracted state, swinging down on its extended arm and shattering its arm wing. Enraged, their target spun, catching him across the chest and knocking him backwards.

"Damn it…"

He lifted his weapon, prepared to block an incoming attack. But one never came. With Soma disabled, both women had shifted their weapons again, reengaging the furious creature and forcing its attention away from him. A clattering sound caught his attention from behind him. Turning his head, he noticed Kota on his knees, focusing intently on the ground. What was he doing?

Satisfied, the gunner rose to his feet and began loading recovery bullets. Soma felt his pain ebb away as the bullets struck him and turned his attention to the Chi-You. It was still engaged with both women, giving him a moment of respite.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

Rising to his feet, Soma turned back at the sound of Kota's voice. But he wasn't in any danger. He saw nothing but the grinning man holding his God Arc. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… at first glance. Looking downward, he noticed the pulsating device on the ground. He had activated a snare trap. In its livid state, the Chi-You would be highly susceptible to holds, giving them a crucial opening. So he _had_ been reading the Norn.

Approaching Kota, he positioned himself for a critical blow. And from a short distance away, their target was approaching. Caught between the whirlwind of blades, the Chi-You was being driven in their direction.

_Hm?_

Soma's eyes narrowed slightly as he focused intently on his teammates' movements. He hadn't noticed initially, distracted by combat. But now idle, he could see the similarity between their motions. Every decision they made was synchronized. They were working in tandem, mimicking the other like a mirror image and working as two halves of a pair. But how was that possible? Not only was this Shio's first time working with Neo, but it was her first time wielding a God Arc of any kind. How could they possibly battle so effectively?

His mind drifted to their first meeting in Sakaki's office. He recalled the way that they had watched one another. How they appeared to read each other's intentions without uttering a single word. It had happened then and it was happening now. It was almost like a resonance, but without physical contact. Slowly, his eyes fell to the slain Ogretail at his feet. The image of the pack surrounding them entered his mind, each working with the other to perform a cohesive strike. Somehow, Aragami were capable of communicating with one another. Was it possible that the two of them were doing the same?

As the Chi-You drew near, Soma lifted his God Arc and began to charge. His buster hummed with energy as the target was nearly upon them. Feet from the trap, the women synchronized once again. Mirroring each other, they swept the monster in unison. Shio swept low, striking its feet, and Neo swept high kicking its chest. Their attack knocked it off balance and sent it crashing into the ground, trapping it in Kota's snare trap.

Locked in place, it was defenseless. Unleashing his stored power, Soma brought down his massive weapon on the monster's head, unbinding its cells and ending his struggle. Slain, the Chi-You fought no more.

"All right!"

Kota pumped his fist into the air in celebration and Soma shook his head. He really was far too excitable. In front of them, the pair had lowered their weapons. They were drenched in red, but neither one of them seemed to care. Neo looked pleased and Shio looked positively delighted… and both of them looked ravenous. They eyed their prey hungrily as Shio began to skip toward the nearest Ogretail.

"Let's eat! It's time to eat!"

Neo smiled and followed her, wandering inconspicuously toward the slain creature behind Kota. With his attention diverted, she began tearing into her meal as quietly as possible.

Shio knelt before her dinner, poised to gorge herself. Then she paused. Turning, she faced Soma.

"Soma! Soma, you wanna come eat too?"

Soma's face froze. Kota laughed nervously; a bit taken aback by her unusual offer.

"Hehe, whoa there, Shio. We don't eat Aragami. We're human, you see?"

The child tilted her head quizzically, her eyes looking between the two of them. She looked utterly confounded.

"Human? But… But… Um… Soma's Aragami says he's hungry and he wants to eat."

"What the --?!"

Flabbergasted, Kota turned his attention towards their veteran, hoping for an explanation. But instead, Soma erupted. With his rage hitting fever pitch, he unleashed all of his pent up frustration, pain, and aggravation. How dare she make such a heinous assumption? How dare she call them one in the same?

"Shut up! That's… I'm not a monster! I'm nothing like you! Nothing!"

"The hell, man?"

Then, his entire body went rigid. The moment the words left his mouth, he realized he had made a terrible mistake. Slowly turning his head he saw his friend kneeling behind Kota. She was frozen in place, her bloody hands still wrist deep into the Ogretail's frame. She was eerily still, her eyes staring gazing blankly forward. Then he saw it. She wasn't still. She was trembling. And the trail of crimson on her cheeks wasn't from her prey. Tears were streaming down her face, running the blood down her cheeks in deep red lines.

"Neo --"

Standing, she turned and bolted. Soma dropped his weapon and followed her, pushing his Oracle Cells trying to reach her. She leapt, grabbing onto a dangling beam and climbing her way over the pile of debris. He pursued, climbing after her as quickly as he could. He had to reach her before she crested the hill. If he allowed her to reach open terrain, that would be it. He would never be able catch her.

His muscles screamed in protest as he threw himself up the jagged debris, following after her. He was gaining ground… temporarily.

_What…_

As the gap closed between them he noticed something change about her aura. Her body hummed with energy, a crimson hue radiating from her brown skin. She was entering a burst. How was even possible? Then, something occurred to him. He had actually never seen Neo burst before. He had seen Alisa apply boosting shots, but he had never seen her activate one herself. Her God Arc didn't allow her too. While its devour allowed her to absorb Oracle essence, it didn't allow her to use it on herself. Then, his mind drifted to the image of her blank expression staring mindlessly into the lens of a camera… and the hastily scribbled note scrawled underneath of her profile.

_Due to recreational burst and overdrive, Codename Reaper will be hereby retired from combat and active service._

Recreational? Could Neo enter a burst at will…?

Panicked, Soma groaned, pushing his body to its absolute limit. He had to reach her. He couldn't let her escape. Nearing the top of the hill, Soma closed the distance. Scrambling after her, he reached forward grasping for any part of her that he could reach. At a first level burst, she was already beginning to move faster than him. His fingers wrapped around the edge of her scarf, gripping it tightly…but he couldn't get a good hold. The damaged material slipped through his fingers as she leapt from the top of the hill.

He was too late.

The moment her feet hit the ground, she took off like a rocket, rushing across the landscape at breakneck speed. Accelerating, her silhouette shrank faster and faster, before finally disappearing into the city beyond. His fists clenched as he glared after her retreating form. He hadn't meant to…

Staring blankly at the abandoned buildings for a few more moments, he turned and slowly made his way towards his startled teammates. There was nothing more to be done. They had to return to base.

It was nearly sundown.

Neo was gone.

…And it was entirely his fault.

"Fuck!"


	48. Finding Neo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro and Soma go to retrieve their New Type.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

Soma sat silently on the couch in the quiet hall, staring tiredly at the ticking clock on the wall. It had been ten hours since Neo's disappearance. Upon his return, he informed the doctor as well as Major Amamiya of her missing state. His father hadn’t returned from Europe and her guardian had been, he assumed, sleeping. He had found the door locked, which caught him off guard. Ichiro never locked his door, especially when Neo wasn't inside.

While he had been confused by Hamasaki's early night, he was slightly relieved for the opportunity to think. He was still trying to process the last 24 hours himself and was in no mood to explain to him how Neo had gone missing, once again, under his care. Even worse, it was his own doing. He had never known the other veteran to resort to violence, but when she was involved, his logic seemed to function under different parameters. He would probably punch him. And he would deserve it.

Frustrated, he leaned back against the sofa, waiting for daybreak. He was smart enough to know that finding Neo under the cover of night was impossible. The moment the darkness began to lift, he would take his leave. He needed to find her. He needed to bring her back. He needed to talk to her. And as the hands struck 5 a.m., it was almost time. Leaving as early as possible seemed the best option. He would need maximize his daylight hours if he wanted to locate his New Type. And perhaps he should head before…

_BANG._

With a thunderous slam, the stairway burst open, startling everyone in the lobby. Ichiro stormed through the opening, God Arc in hand. It seemed that had made a trip to the hangar. And he looked absolutely murderous.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The lobby fell silent as the ex-commander stalked toward Soma. The news had already reached him. Contrary to Soma's belief, Hamasaki hadn't been in his room at all the previous night. He had spent nearly the entire time with the lab technicians in Sakaki's laboratory, analyzing samples and testing reagents.

But as the evening drew on, he began to feel unease. A sense of foreboding haunted him, as though something was wrong that he couldn't quite place. When it began to affect his focus, he had returned to his room. Upon his return, he was surprised to find that Neo wasn't there. Moving on, he checked her bedroom only to find it empty as well. Growing worried, he made his way to the service desk only to find that the squadron hadn't made it back. At that, his worry slowly turned to panic. It wasn't like them to take so long for a mission, and this was especially true if Neo and Soma were together.

He asked around the Den, trying to see if anyone had heard or seen anything unusual, but no one seemed to know any more than he did. His questioning had been casual and discreet, as he was careful to avoid Utsugi. Soma had given instruction that he was to remain uninformed, and he made certain to follow it… and after speaking with Paylor, it became clear why. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find that Neo and Shio had eaten through all of their reserves or that he had sent them out to collect more in order to feed their ravenous women.

Hoping that Neo was simply engorging herself into oblivion, he returned to his room, leaving the door open in case she were to return. After waiting in the dark for almost an hour, he finally fell into a restless sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Neo. And he made a point to find out the moment he awoke.

Near daybreak, he finally got his answer. Happening upon Kota near Sakaki's office, he had gotten a synopsis of the last night's mission. It was there that he got to the source of his unease. Soma had lost his temper and Neo was gone. Enraged, he made his way immediately to the Hangar to collect his God Arc and locate his temperamental teammate. And as he saw him in the lobby, he seriously contemplated running him through.

Soma rose from his seat, returning his glare.

"I tried to stop her."

"She shouldn't have left in the first place! Why would you say something like that in front of her!?"

"I wasn't thinking…"

"Of course you weren't, you never do! And now Neo is missing, again!"

Soma fell silent. What could he possibly say? Ichiro was right. Through his own thoughtless actions, he had sent their New Type running off into the wilderness. And he couldn't even blame her. He had inadvertently called her a monster… and he was the last person in the world that she had ever expected to hear it from. He was the only person in the world that truly understood what she was. And that was why he knew just how badly he had hurt her.

Around them, fascinated onlookers watched from a safe distance whispering quietly amongst themselves as Soma's own fists began to clench. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two veterans weren't fond of one another. Despite their mutual respect for each other's prowess, there had always been a noticeable tension between them. And it seemed that it had finally reached boiling point. It would be a showdown between two of the most powerful God Eaters in the Den, and no one wanted to miss a thing.

But the curious crowd wouldn't get their wish on this day.

"Hamasaki! Schicksal! Explain yourselves!"

Tsubaki's voice tore through the silence of the murmuring lobby. From the stairwell, her imposing form stomped down the stairs, clipboard threatening to shatter under her iron grip. Behind her was Utsugi, who had apparently been giving a report on the second floor prior to the start of their argument.

Neither man said a word. Each was far too focused on the other to bother acknowledging her presence. As the sound of her heeled boots approached them, Ichiro finally addressed her, his eyes never leaving his opponent.

"I'm sure you're already aware."

"…about Reaper? Yes, I am aware and a search unit was recently dispatched. Wait for their report."

"You expect me to do that?"

"I do, and you will, unless you'd prefer to wait in an iron cell."

"They won't be able to cover enough ground and she's been missing through the night. They don't have any idea where she might be at this point."

"And you do?"

Ichiro fell silent. She was right. He hadn't the slightest clue where she could have gotten to at that point. He knew Neo well enough to determine what type of places she would seek out, but there were far too many places that matched that description. He also knew that she was capable of covering a tremendous distance, and that wasn't even at full speed. Assuming she had traveled through even half of the night, she could literally be anywhere. They were stuck.

Until Hibari's words gave him an answer.

"Major! We have an emergency!"

"What is it now?" Growing aggravated, Tsubaki turned and made her way toward the desk looking ready to kill. She was just about out of patience.

"Aragami activity in the Western City. A lot of it!"

"What?"

Turning the screen, Hibari showed the major a map of the Far East… and she was absolutely right. Not far from the Forgotten Carrier, various red dots were gathering at an area near the center of the city. They were moving in unison, flocking towards a single point.

"What… is this…?"

"I'm not sure… but the search unit is heading in that direction. They'll be completely overrun. They have to retreat"

"Very well… Give the order."

Watching the screen, both veterans frowned. There was only one explanation for such sudden activity. They had found her. Turning, Ichiro eyed Soma with furious eyes. Returning his expression, the other veteran simply nodded. While they were far from civil at this point, both men knew what they needed to do. They knew where Neo was. Now they needed to bring her back. Settling on a temporary ceasefire, they made their way towards the entrance doors… and behind them an earsplitting crack echoed through the hall. Tsubaki's clipboard had finally snapped.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Ichiro didn't turn around. Shoulder's vibrating, he responded through clenched teeth. His patience was gone as well.

"To the city."

"You will do no such thing."

"Watch me."

Tsubaki glowered, storming toward them. She had had just about enough of his insolence. His fists began to trembled as he listened to the sound of her approaching footsteps. She hadn't the slightest idea of the disaster that was soon to follow, and he wasn't going to tolerate any further interruptions. He couldn't afford to. Not when Neo was in danger. He could feel his mind beginning to leave him as his vision faded into red. He was losing control.

"I will not allow any further insubordination!"

Ichiro snapped.

Whirling, he lifted his massive weapon and swung. Soma leapt back, startled and every member in the lobby gasped as his blade stopped merely an inch from her menacing face. Tsubaki didn't flinch, but her gaze was pure venom.

"Then I will cut you down where you stand!"

No one uttered a sound. They had never seen anyone dare to disrespect the Major in such a blatant disregard for authority, let alone threaten her. And he had brazenly done both at once. Had he lost his mind?

And Soma watched his shimmering eyes, he realized that he very well may have. Hamasaki wasn't himself… had his eyes grown even lighter?

"…You understand what this will mean."

"Do what you will. After she's safe."

His patience exhausted, Hamasaki turned and stormed from the room. He was well aware of his actions. He was also well aware that this wasn't his first offense. He wasn't sure what would happen to him upon his return. Nor did he care. Behind him, Soma's eyes drifted to the Major. She returned his gaze, daring him to defy her as well. And for the first time… he did.

Turning, Soma left the lobby, following Ichiro through the doors and leaving the lobby in stunned silence.

. . .

Forgotten Carrier

The two men rode silently in their stolen vehicle as they peeled across the landscape at maximum speed. The dial on the speedometer trembled as they drove, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Soma road passenger, his sensing searching for any incoming threats. Furious as he was, a part of him couldn't help but be mildly entertained.

He had certainly never seen such a look on Tsubaki's face before in the many years that he had known her. He had not only disobeyed orders, but he had threatened a superior officer with every intention carrying it out if necessary. And to make matters worse, he had then taken unauthorized use of a Fenrir vehicle. He truly lost all regard for safety and protocol when Neo was involved.

Entering the city, Soma scowled as a pair of Zygotes passed overhead. They were getting close. Beside him he saw Ichiro's knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Soma."

He silently turned his head. It was a small, subtle movement; just enough to show that he was listening.

"If anything happens to Neo… I swear to all of the Gods that you will follow her."

The veteran said nothing. After witnessing the look in his eyes, he knew that he would make good on his threat. Or at the very least, do everything in his power to do so. He had already seen firsthand how willingly he would lay down his life as they left the Infernal Subway. Ichiro had no fear of death. He feared only losing her.

As the approached the city, his entire body froze. His clouded eyes stared blankly in front of them, his lips pulled tightly in a straight line. Noticing his shift in demeanor, Ichiro's eyes drifted to his left. Watching him, he began to feel a sense of dread wash over him. He had seen a similar expression in the Infernal Subway, although he hadn't had any explanation for it then either.

"Soma, what's -- hey!"

He rose from his seat and leapt forward from the moving vehicle, earning a startled noise from Hamasaki who swerved to avoid running him over. What the hell at gotten into him?

"Soma!"

Ichiro pressed the gas, taking pursuit as the other God Eater rushed down the city streets. He could no longer hear him. His mind was fogged, overshadowing his rational thought. His legs moved on their own, his body following the siren's call. Neo was near. Soma rounded a corner and Hamasaki followed, the tires squealing against the roadway as they slid across the ground.

As the clearing came into view, he jammed on the breaks, nearly crashing into the God Eater who had now become still.

"What the hell, Soma?!"

He didn't respond. He stared forward, his legs slowly beginning to move once again. What was wrong? Glaring, he pressed his hand against the wheel, blaring the horn directly behind him.

"…Huh?!"

Looking blankly around, he suddenly came to his senses. Where the hell was he? And when had he gotten out of the truck?

"The hell?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I don't --"

His sentence was interrupted as the tell-tale screech of a Zygote echoed up ahead. Foregoing his explanation, Ichiro shut off the truck and jumped out, grabbing his God Arc. Soma did the same, retrieving his weapon and following after him. As they rounded the corner, both men froze. Their thoughts left them as they entered the clearing. They were at a loss for words, aghast at the scene they had walked into.

It was nothing short of an absolute massacre. Bodies littered the ground in almost every direction, with layers of gore so thick that they cloaked the dirt below. The walls of the buildings ran red and the smell of blood hang so heavily in the air that it threatened to suffocate them. In the center of the carnage was their target… and she was inconsolable.

Her scythe swept endlessly, whirling and spinning, cutting down any and all that drew near. Soma felt his stomach clench as he looked upon the disgusting sight. The recording of the aircraft had been nothing compared to this display of raw savagery.

_Why…_ An incoming Fallen Zygote fell to her blade.

_I didn't ask for this…_ Two Ogretails met their end with a sweep.

Her body moved on its own, driven solely by instinct and fury as a war raged on in her mind. The words of countless people echoed in her head as she recounted the many encounters throughout her life.

_"I've never seen anything like it before… she's not even human."_

_"What unholy creature is this?"_

_"A monster… she's a monster!"_

_"She won't stay harmless forever. We should destroy her while we have the chance."_

_"I don't know what Hiro is thinking, keeping that thing in the here. It's like he almost thinks its human."_

_"What?! He lets her around his **son**? He's out of his mind."_

_"She's a fiend… a sin against humanity."_

Neo fell still as her mind continued to race. She was tired. She was so very, very tired. She thought that of all people, he would understand. Even if Ichi couldn't, Soma could because they were the same. They were results of the same experiment. They were both crimes against nature. She thought they shared understanding as the only two of their kind… but she was wrong.

Compared to her, Soma was nothing more than a moderately advanced human. He was the basis of all God Eaters. And temperamental as he was, his aggression was born of rage and mistreatment. He shied away from his Aragami side, doing his best to assimilate with human society.

But Neo was the opposite. She had embraced her other half. She happily consumed sustenance from whatever she could find without regard for social norms. Her aggression was born of instinct. While her early years had been relatively harmless, the researchers had been right. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, her very nature drove her to kill; drove her to devour. Even as her vision turned red at that very moment, she was driven purely by her inborn desire to destroy. It was for that reason that she had come to accept one of her many, many names: The Dark Child.

Soma and her were nothing alike. He had made that abundantly clear. He had gazed upon her with the scorn she had come to accept throughout her life. How long before Hamasaki abandoned her too? He had already tried to exterminate her once. And he would do it again. If he saw her for what she truly was, he wouldn't have hesitated. And she knew it. She was tired of trying to pretend. She was tired of trying to hide. Perhaps it was time that she simply stopped. If she were to spend her existence viewed as a beast… then that's what she would become.

Lifting her eyes to the sky, she shrieked. Unrestrained and uncontrolled, she unleashed her pain in a bellowing howl. Her scythe began to extend and her body began to tremble as her Oracle Cells destabilized. Her skin radiated with a crimson hue as the Oracle power coursed within her veins. She was going into burst mode. With an infuriated roar, she spun, spinning her scythe in a massive sweep, tearing through the surrounding Cocoon Maidens without mercy.

Neo was out of control.

Growling, Ichiro leaned his God Arc against the wall and began to dig through his emergency supplies. He could tell from the crazed expression on her face that she was beyond reason. He had no other choice. They were going to have to bring her down.

"Soma. Listen to me. Neo is beyond help right now. We have to shut her down."

Soma didn't like the sound of that.

"Care to elaborate?"

"There is no way that she will listen to us, let alone return to the Den."

As the last in the current wave was slain, Neo growled, pausing to looking over the death surrounding her. Shaking his head, Soma responded.

"It's not like we could talk to her anyway. Between her scythe and her rifle, she has too much range. And she is too fast for either one of us to catch her off guard. We're not getting anywhere near her."

"Exactly. Which is why we need to get it away from her."

"What?"

"Neo isn't thinking clearly. We're going to use that to our advantage. I'm going to agitate her and lure her in this direction."

"You're insane. She'll tear you in half if you even try to touch her. You won't be able to stop her."

"I know. You will."

Finding his desired object, Ichiro pulled a small metal device from his bag. It looked like a trap of some kind, but far smaller and more compact. He had intended to use it as a backup in the Infernal Subway but hadn't been required to do so. Luckily, he always carried it with him just in case he needed it. Soma gaped at him as he held out his hand, offering it to him.

"The hell is this?"

"It's an ultrasonic device. We won't be able to use grenades with her out in the open. She'll just move away from them. We can't use them in close quarters either without putting ourselves in the blast radius. In her current state, it'll work."

"Is that even safe?"

"For us, yes."

"What?!"

"Soma, just trust me on this, alright?"

Sighing, he took the device from him, eyeing the New Type as she kneeled to the ground, tearing through one of the nearby corpses.

"And what are you going to do when she electrocutes you?"

"She can't right now. It'll be fine."

"You sure seem confident."

"Soma. I was literally trained for this. Stopping Neo is what I do."

"… Fine. What's your plan?"

"I will separate her from her God Arc and lead her in this direction. Once I aggravate her, she'll pursue unarmed. I won't be able to outrun her, but I'll get her as close as possible. When she's distracted, hit the button to activate the device."

"… Don't die out there."

"I'll try not to."

Turning, he rushed into the open clearing toward the New Type, engorging herself on a Cocoon Maiden. As he approached, she detected him. Hissing, she stood and swung her scythe in his incoming direction. Leaping to the side, he dodged her strike.

"Neo, you have to stop."

"Leave me alone, Ichiro."

"This is enough. You've done more than enough. It's time to come home."

"Get away from me."

Smirking, he leapt into the air as she swung her scythe. The handle passed underneath of him. With her weapon extended, her range was longer, but her swings were slower.

"You're coming home. Now."

"No!"

She lifted her weapon and swung again, slamming the blade into the ground as he stepped to the side.

"Stop being a brat!"

"Fuck you!"

"Language!"

"Shut up!"

There were benefits to being one Neo's closest friends. He knew all of the right buttons to press to get on her nerves and he easily drew her focus. Her blade began to glow as her agitation grew. Similarly to their battle in the Infernal Subway, Neo's scythe snapped back into place, rending the earth as it passed. With her range reduced, he turned, rushing towards the buildings hoping to set off her predatory drive. He succeeded.

She lunged after him, scythe raised as he approached a nearby structure with solid-looking support. He turned around, pressing his back against the wall to corner himself. He watched her scythe raise, following the movement of her arms. The moment her grip tightened, he leapt to the side, rolling away as her scythe slammed into the building beside him, embedding her blade into the wall. Having thoroughly pissed her off, he rushed toward Soma's location, shouting behind him.

"Losing your touch? Guess you need more training."

Her expression twisted into an enraged one as she unhanded her lodged weapon and took chase. As he had expected, he was no match for Neo's speed in her current state. Even with a head start, it took no time at all for her to close the distance. After barely five paces, Neo caught up with him. Listening for her approaching footsteps, he twisted his body and turned around as she pounced on him, taking both of them to the ground with him sliding through the bloodied dirt on his back.

"Gah!"

Neo's nails tore straight through his arm as he blocked her incoming swipe that had been aimed initially at his throat. Snarling, swiped again, doubling over the wound and making it even deeper. With her attention fixated on her guardian, Soma rushed toward with a burst of speed, armed with the device. At the sight of him, she bristled and snarled at him, switching her attention to the new threat. He saw her eye glowing beneath her bangs as her lunged toward him, hands raised. Was it brighter than before?

He didn't care to find out.

Pressing the button, he activated the device, noticing an instant reaction. The device unleashed a burst of sound. While his own ears could hear the ringing of the waves, Neo apparently had it far worse. With an agonized screech, she crashed to the ground, clapping her hands over her ears trying to block the noise. Behind her, Ichiro rose to his feet, reaching into his pocket. They didn’t have long. Soma stared as the familiar recorder appeared in his hands, as he worked rapidly to switch out the discs. Was he going to reset her?

Kneeling beside her, he pressed the Play button. The moment the song began, Neo erupted. She sprang to life, screaming and swiping at him. He grabbed her wrists, halting her assault as she began to flail in his grasp. She was resisting the music. Soma frowned as the song played, watching her writhing intensify as it reached its conclusion. She hadn't been free for very long, but it was obvious that she didn't want to return to her previous state. She didn't want to be Reaper again… but he wasn't sure they had any other choice.

But as the song came to an end, he didn't say her name. Not the name that he had come to expect. Instead, with her rage weakening, he tried to reason with her.

"You have to calm down."

"Get off me!"

"Please… we need to go back."

"What do you care?"

"Neo, stop."

"What does anyone?"

"Stop it!"

"Humans have no place for a monster --"

"Aiko, kike yo!"

Neo fell still as his voice rang through the clearing. Ichiro had never shouted at her before, and surely not in such an aggressive manner. But his rage was evident. His livid expression and bellowing voice stunned her into silence. She struggled no more. She simply stared up at him. The crimson aura faded from her body. Soma began wonder whether or not she was alright.

"It's time to rest now… okay?"

Neo said nothing, only nodding her head slowly. She had lost her will to fight, but for what reason, Soma didn't know. With her consent, Ichiro set to work, pulling a needle from his supply bag. Soma watched as the syringe pierced her skin, the tranquilizer disappearing into her arm. And within moments, her eyes slid closed as she fell into a deep sleep. She was finally subdued.

"Let's go."

"…Yeah."

Ichiro walked away, going to collect her God Arc. Soma picked up their sleeping New Type and made his way back toward the vehicle. As his eyes took in the grisly scene around him, his mind began to wander. At first, he had thought Hamasaki insane for even thinking of harming Neo… but now as he look upon the wreckage, it started to become clear.

His years of training and various devices, all designed to disable or otherwise incapacitate their friend. It had all seemed excessive, cruel, and unnecessary. But in the aftermath of her outburst, it was becoming evident that his assumptions were wrong. Hamasaki's mission hadn't been trained to prevent her outburst in the lobby… it was to prevent something like this. If she could do this much damage to humanity's enemy, she could decimate humanity itself. But surely, she would never do such a thing… would she?

With that disturbing thought in his mind, he gently laid her sleeping body in the backseat. His eyes wandered to Hamasaki who was returning with her weaponry. His wounds had been severe. Hopefully he would be alright. Ichiro sighed as his eyes swept over the destruction. He was going to have a difficult time explaining this one were anyone to pass through. If they were lucky, larger Aragami would pass through, cleaning up the mess they had left behind.

Climbing into the vehicle, they set off on their way back to Headquarters. Driving in silence, Soma eyed the sleeping woman in the back as they drove along the barren wasteland. Then, his eyes drifted to Ichiro, who remained focused on the road ahead of them.

"See Sakaki when we get back."

"Yeah."

With that single exchange, the two returned to silence, their intentions clear. With Neo safely collected, their feud had come to an end for the time being. They still weren't each other's favorite people, but at least they were no long hostile… at least for now. As Soma watched the world pass them by, Hamasaki frowned. The blood coating his arms concealed his truth: his wounds had already healed.


	49. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo runs off again, forcing Soma to locate her. Hamasaki and Utsugi have a talk.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Lobby

Neo's disappearance marked utter bedlam within the Far East Branch. As with almost every incident involving the New Type, her misadventure had escalated into a full-scale debacle. As was customary, Hamasaki had been left to clean up her mess, traveling into the city to quell her rampage. And as the entire occurrence had been his fault in the first place, Soma had gone along for the ride.

Upon her return however, things grew even worse. While many members of the Den had grown accustomed to seeing Neo drenched in unidentifiable matter, they were far less familiar with Hamasaki showing up the same way. Not a single inch of the unconscious woman wasn't drenched in some form of crimson and Ichiro looked as though he had been mauled by small creature… which wasn't entirely inaccurate.

Following said assault, on top of trying to explain away their disastrous state, he also needed to fabricate an adequate tale of their harrowing escape from the literal army of Aragami that they had charged into headfirst. Then, there was the matter of the incident itself. Soma and Ichiro had shamelessly defied orders from Major Amamiya, and Hamasaki himself had threatened her directly before running headlong into an ambush. Then to top it all off, he had stolen a vehicle to do it.

True to his word, after ensuring Neo's safety, Ichiro had readily accepted the consequences for his brash actions. As a repeat offender, he had been suspended from active duty and placed in an underground holding cell just as Tsubaki had threatened. Soma, having generally avoided such behavior, was let off with a very stern warning.

And the New Type that had started all, after awakening from her tranquilized state, simply returned to her everyday activities after much argument from her teammates, Kota and Soma. Even still, the Major had half a mind to throw her into the cell with her companion anyway, if only just to keep her out of any more trouble. But in the end, she didn't and Neo was left to her own devices… and it didn't take very long for her to start up again.

On a couch within the lobby, Soma fumed, glaring at a magazine on the table in front of him. Following their return to base, Neo had been avidly avoiding him. After unintentionally setting off this wild chain of events, he figured the least he could do was apologize. And for days, he had been trying adamantly to do so with very little success. It seemed that their New Type was truly a phantom when she didn't want to be found. And her keen senses only made his challenge more difficult. Just as he could feel when she was nearby, Neo could do the same… and she had been using that to her advantage.

Whenever he would enter a room he could feel her presence fading. She kept a stable distance from him, his approach repelling her like a powerful ward. He had attempted to catch her in the stairwell, to no avail. He tried to find her in the Mess Hall, only to see her slipping away through a side entrance. Even the open lobby wasn't safe, as Neo simply vaulted off the mission desk and to the second floor, leaving poor Hibari in a state of shock. The closest he had gotten to her was on the veteran's floor, catching a glimpse of blue as she exited the lift, likely returning from a visit with Hamasaki. But in the open hallway, he had no way to reach her before she vanished into his bedroom, locking the door behind her.

His patience was growing dangerously thin, as he was growing tired of their cat and mouse game… and it was about to get even worse.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

Soma's ears listened in as the sound of Major Amamiya's furious voice bellowed through the empty hall. Near the mission desk, Lenka and Tsubaki stood in front of a nervous looking Operator, with the latter in a dangerously foul mood.

"Did you check Hamasaki's room?"

"First place I looked."

"The Training Room?"

"Empty. Well, besides Kanon."

"Sakaki's office?"

"Hasn't seen her all day."

Tsubaki looked ready to combust as she turned her attention to the woman at the desk. Under her livid gaze, Hibari shrunk into her seat.

"I… saw her wandering the lobby earlier, but that's about it. I haven't seen her since then."

"She's missing _again_?"

All three turned to face the furious veteran who somehow looked even angrier than Amamiya. Having heard Tsubaki's complaint, it didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on. At his appearance, Lenka looked slightly relieved and turned to give him his full attention.

"Yeah. I was hoping to speak with her about something, but I haven't been able to get ahold of her. Do you know where she might be?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh… I see."

Turning, Soma began walking towards the stairwell at brisk pace, leaving his Squad Leader gaping behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"To ask someone who does."

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Dungeon

Ichiro laid silently on his cot, gazing tiredly up at the ceiling. Left with nothing but his thoughts for company, his mind quickly drifted to his beloved New Type. She seemed to have recovered well enough, but she wasn't entirely herself. She smiled at him through the bars of his cell, holding his hand in a comforting embrace. But he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was troubled. Soma's words had cut her deeply and he was worried that the effects may last long after the initial wounds have healed. Lost in his thoughts, he remained death to the stairwell door and the approaching footsteps.

"Hamasaki."

Lifting his head, he saw one of the last people he had expected to see. Standing outside of his cell, arms crossed, Ichiro could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. He looked far beyond any form of pleasantries, and it was highly unlikely that he had simply come there for a visit. The look on his face gave everything he needed to determine why he was there.

"What did she do now?"

"She left."

"Of course she did…"

Sighing, Ichiro sat up in his bed, a feeling of exasperation washing over him. It seemed that even while separated by an iron cell, she was capable of giving him a headache. As much as he loved Neo, she was truly, truly exhausting. Leaning against the wall, he gave the other veteran his full attention.

"No one has seen her since this morning and Utsugi's looking for her."

"Any idea why?"

"Didn't ask."

"Alright, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I just found out myself."

"Okay. What has Neo's state been like for the past few days?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

Ichiro raised an eyebrow at his snappy response. He was certainly defensive today. Sighing, Soma averted his eyes under his curious gaze. Frustrated, he had lashed out to hide his sadness. In truth, he hadn't any idea what how Neo was feeling. After all, he hadn't been able to get within 30 feet of her.

"Yes, Soma. It matters a lot."

"Don't see why."

"Because you don't know her."

Soma's eyes widened slightly as he stared at him. It was now his turn to be surprised at his aggravated response. It seemed that he managed to hit a nerve. Sighing, Hamasaki paused for a moment to collect himself.

"Listen. Neo is impulsive, but she isn't unpredictable. Tracking her movements is fairly simple once you understand how she operates. So I'm going to ask you again. What is her current emotional state?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

"I… I haven't seen her."

Ichiro's gaze softened slightly. He could hear the dejection in his voice.

"…She's avoiding you, isn't she?"

"…Yeah."

"All right, well that rules anger out."

"Does it?"

"Yes. If Neo were angry with you, you'd know it. Or were you not paying attention the day I got back?"

A small smirk appeared on his lips as the image of Neo slapping the life out Ichiro entered his mind. Unamused by his entertained expression, Ichiro continued.

"Fine. Then answer me this. How was she the last time you _did_ see her? We all live in a finite space. Surely you must have caught sight of her at least once over the past few days."

"I caught her at the lift, but she ran away."

"Give you a nasty glare?"

"Refused to even look at me."

Ichiro twitched slightly, his eyes narrowing as Soma's tone grew even darker. While he was far from happy with him at the moment, he was sympathetic to his current state. Having been on the receiving end of Neo's silent treatment, he knew had frustrating and upsetting it could be. And as moody as he was, he could see the sorrow hidden beneath his hardened exterior. Perhaps he cared more about their friend than he had come to believe.

"That means she's hurt."

"Clearly…"

"Has _anyone_ seen her today?"

"Hibari said she wandering around the lobby, but that's the only one."

"All right then. When Neo is upset, she looks for places to cool off, literally. And she is _very_ upset. Try the Tranquil Temple. It's coldest place in the area. Look for her high places. She has a tendency to climb."

Nodding his thanks, Soma took his leave.

. . .

Tranquil Temple

Heavy footsteps crunched through the snow as Soma stalked along the open tundra. He hadn't located his target, but it seemed that Ichiro's assumption had been correct. If the utter lack of Aragami activity in the area was any indication, Neo was definitely nearby.

Wandering through the various zones, he sharpened his senses, hoping to detect even the smallest sign that she was somewhere in the area. Finding nothing, he growled in frustration. Perhaps he had been wrong. Or maybe she had simply moved on…

_Huh?_

The sound of an angry roar echoed through the silence. Alert, Soma brandished his weapon, searching for the source of the sound. But as he looked around the area, he saw nothing. Where did it come from?

After a few moments, it sounded again, this one louder than the first. Turning, he darted through the snow, following the call. The first bellow had been a furious one, enraged and violent. The second had been anguished and pained, and likely its very last. Neo was near. He just had to find her.

Rounding a corner, Soma slid to a stop, frowning. The area was completely deserted. There were no signs of life, but plenty of death and he was sure that the sound had come from this direction. But as he eyed the blood spattering the walls, it was that she had already left. Lying against a stone wall, a Fallen Ogretail lay slain, blood still pooling from its gaping wounds. In its chest an jagged, open hole that likely housed a core prior to its extraction. The kill was fresh. She couldn't have gotten far.

Approaching the corpse, he noticed small footsteps moving further into the town. She was on the move. Running alongside the structure, he made his way further into the village.

The trail led him into the heart of the city, and towards the massive shrine. At the base of the towering stairs, the footprints came to an end. Neo was inside. Slowing his pace, Soma stepped carefully through the snow trying to mask his footfalls. He would need to approach her cautiously. If she was alerted to his presence, it was likely that she would flee, forcing them to go through the entire process again.

As he crept silently up the stairs, he began to feel a strange sense of familiarity with this scene. He had been here before, not long ago, searching for a different target, who would come to be known as Shio. Now, he was searching for his missing New Type in the same location. Approaching the crest of the hill, his ears picked up squishing of tearing flesh.

Peering into the entranceway, he finally caught sight of her. High above the ground, Neo was leaning against the stone statue with her legs swinging casually over the edge. In her hand was a bloody pulsating mass. He fought back the urge to wretch as she bit into the squishy organ, as though no different from eating an apple. She consumed her snack quickly, her tongue sliding along to lick the blood from her lips. No longer distracted by her food, she noticed him and her body immediately became tense.

"Neo don't run. I just want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then don't. Just listen."

Neo's eye narrowed, her face pulling into a furious glare. She remained still, seemingly considering his offer. After a few moments, she leaned forward and let her body fall from the towering wall. Landing quietly on the ground, she rose to her feet, and walked towards him, her eye never leaving his. For a second, he thought she was going to bolt… but instead she stopped. As she now stood feet from him, he noticed that her eyes covered. She had started wearing her eyepatch again.

"…Talk."

"Look Neo, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean what I said. I just… I wasn't thinking. I lost control. You know how I get sometimes…"

"I do."

Stepping forward, Neo slowly began to approach him. Her gazed remained fixated on him as she drew closer, rooting Soma in place. He didn't dare to move for fear of setting her off again.

"I know that you're hotheaded and moody. I also know that you're very straightforward… and that's why I know that right now, you are lying to me."

"I…Wait, what?"

"You are a very honest person. And while you may lose your temper and run off at the mouth, you always say what comes to you. You meant exactly what you said, Soma… you just didn't mean for me to hear it."

Finally breaking her gaze, Neo turned and continued walking. Moving past him, she padded lightly down the stairs and into the snow. Soma turned, watching her retreating form until she disappeared around the wall. He didn't follow after her. How could he? What could he possibly say to her? She was right.

Standing silently in the empty hall, Soma sighed in frustration. For a woman that often appeared so childish, she was surprisingly aware. Just as his moods often fluctuated, her personalities seemed to be ever-changing. He was becoming increasingly more cognizant of the fact that Neo was far more than what she appeared on the surface. She had layers of depth far beneath and she was beginning to show more of them the longer she remained in her natural state.

But more she revealed those different sides of her, the more Soma began to realize that Hamasaki was right. He didn't know Neo at all. She spent their youth as a sounding board, letting him vent his problems while rarely mentioning any of her own. She was always listening and always observing. And as a result, she had come to know him surprisingly well.

Conversely, he hadn't learned much about her over the course of their friendship. While they had been acquainted for many years, he actually knew very little about Neo and who she was as a person. She was sweet, innocent, gentle and kind, with no greater desire than to be helpful to others… at least, that was who she used to be as a child. Or maybe that was all that she had allowed him to see. Soma had literally watched through her entire life, and yet somehow knew next to nothing about the woman molded by it.

And as a result of his own foolishness, it was possible that he never would.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Dungeon

Footsteps echoed down the stairwell as a member of the First Unit made their way into underground containment area. It had been a long time since he had been in the dungeons himself, and he didn't have many fond memories of the place. Ichiro leaned silently against the wall, eyes staring forward. As a pair of footsteps stopped outside of the bars, he turned… unfortunately, it wasn't the person that he was hoping to see.

"Utsugi."

"Hamasaki. How're you holding up?"

"Fine. Bored mostly, but I can't really complain. It's actually kind of relaxing."

"I take it it's nice to get a break from Neo every now and again?"

"I don't know if I would say that, but she certainly keeps me busy."

Lenka snickered at Ichiro's backhanded admission. He truly seemed to care deeply about his teammate, while he wasn't always prepared to readily admit it. From his cot, Ichiro offered a gentle smile which his Squad Leader returned.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well… I was hoping to talk to you."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while…"

"Now seems as good a time as any. What do you want to know?"

"It's a bit personal…"

To Lenka's surprise the ex-commander laughed.

"I seem to be getting those a lot lately… So what is it?"

"It's… well, you're from North America, aren't you?"

"More or less."

"So… are you familiar with the plane crash a few years back?"

Ichiro's eyes darkened, as he quickly went on alert. His smile didn't fade, but the kindness behind it did.

"I am."

"I heard about when I was in the West… so you're familiar with the story then. Due to engine failure or something, everyone was lost?" Ichiro didn't respond. He simply watched him, waiting for him to continue. He had a feeling that he knew where his questioning was going to lead. "Onboard was an accomplished scientist… Hiroyuki Hamasaki. You share the same name so…"

"You want to know if we are related in some way?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping."

"Your assumption is correct. Now, my question to you. What business do you have with my father?"

"Nothing! It's nothing bad. I owe him a lot and actually, I was kind of hoping to thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"It's thanks his discovery and your research that I was able to return to the Far East."

"… I'm not following."

"Well, I'm sure you already know this, but your dad was one of the top researchers in our organization, so I hear. He discovered all kinds of uses for Oracle Cells, infusions, power sources…"

"I do."

"Well among those was a new variant that he found called the EVO Cell. It's super rare and could only be found in North America… at least that's what they told me."

Ichiro's body went rigid. He was aware of the E3 Bias Factor? If he knew about the EVO Cell, how much farther did his knowledge extend? At the very least, they obviously hadn't apprised him of where it comes from.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"From what I hear, it was you who created the first compounds utilizing the Bias Factor. Your research has led to multiple scientific breakthroughs. In fact, it was a refined version of your compound that I use for my medication, using the EVO Cell as a base."

"…What?"

"Yeah. Through its use, my infection was halted and now I can return to my ultimate goal. I owe you a great debt."

"I see. Well, I am happy to be of assistance in any way that I can."

"And you definitely are. I hope you'll continue your research, Hamasaki. It can help a lot of people."

"Yeah… I'll do that."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I need to get going. The Major apparently needs some cores for the Aegis Project."

"Get to it then. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I feel you. I've been there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're actually in my cell."

"Well, I'll try to keep it tidy then."

Lenka burst into laughter at his unusual remark. Despite his straightlaced appearance, Hamasaki had a great sense of humor.

"Haha! I appreciate it. Well, see ya later."

"Take care."

Ichiro listened as his footsteps faded down the hall. The grew quieter and quieter as they made their way to the stairwell and out of earshot. Sighing, he allowed his mask to fall. He hadn't realized how much information he had gained during his time in North America. Exactly how much had he found out during his time there?"

He didn't know. But depending upon the answer, Utsugi was going to be a problem.


	50. Differentiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shio makes distinctions, Gunter goes to do the same.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sakaki's Office

The following days were uneventful for much of the First Unit. Determined to accelerate the Aegis Project, Utsugi spent a good bit of his time conducting field operations. With the Director overseas in search of a crucial component, he wanted to do his part to keep the plan going smoothly.

Soma had been similarly spending most of his time on the battlefront. Tiring days and sleepless nights had left him feeling overwhelmingly stressed. And with his closest friend wanting nothing more to do with him, he was feeling increasingly isolated. Thus he had been easing his tension in the most effective way he knew how, which was proving highly beneficial to their Squad Leader.

His efficacy was so high in fact, that it allowed the other members to take some much-needed rest. With the two men carrying much of the team's workload for time being, the remaining three had been enjoying some leisure. Alisa could often be found spending time with Sakuya, enjoying a pot of tea in her quarters, or otherwise lazing about with their other female New Type. Kota and that same New Type were similarly bonding, either watching episodes of Bugarally or hanging out in Sakaki's office with their unlikely friend.

Ichiro remained imprisoned in his underground cell, passing the time in whatever way he saw fit. Due to his frequent visitors, it either involved conversing with some of the Den's members or finding creative ways to fold his bedsheets. The days were long but never lonely and as a result of his New Type's frequent appearances, they were rarely boring.

The highlight of his most recent visit had been said woman losing her temper, frustrated with his ongoing confinement. In a fit of irritation, she had thrown a mild tantrum, attempting to tear open the door and destroy the metal bars. Through a great deal of coaxing and gentle reassurance of his eventual release, he was able to calm her down and get her to stop before she landed herself in a holding cell right along with him.

Shio remained with Paylor Sakaki, as she had no other choice. Much like their other imprisoned colleague however, she also found her days far from solitary. With frequent company from other members of the First Unit, the child was almost always entertained. And through her continued contact and mental stimulation, she was developing at an alarming rate.

Fujiki sat quietly on the sofa in the corner of the room, watching Shio casually stroll around the office. Alisa sat on the opposite couch, keeping to herself and her thoughts. On the other side of the room, Sakaki prodded curiously at an increasingly irritated Neo, who was using every ounce of her self-control not to swipe at him. All was calm in the quiet office… until suddenly, it wasn't.

With a curious look in her eye, Shio began wandering towards the Russian New Type. Her troubled thoughts quickly faded as the pale-skinned girl appeared directly in her line of vision. She was watching her pensively and standing very, very close. Looking up at her, Alisa grinned at the fascinated child, wondering what was going through her inquisitive mind. Within moments she found out… in one of the most unexpected ways possible.

Reaching brazenly forward, Shio placed both of her hands on Alisa's breasts and began to squeeze.

"Eeep!"Wh-What?! I… Ah…"

"Soft and soft!"

Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment as the Aragami fondled her, taking note of their size, texture, and shape. After shamelessly kneading her fleshy mounds, Shio moved on to harass another unsuspecting victim . Wandering across the room, she made her way towards Kota, who was still staring towards the both of them with his mouth hanging open. This was definitely not how he had expected his day to be going.

He could feel his body tense slightly as Shio stopped in front of him, examining him similarly to the way she had his flustered comrade. Tilting her head slowly to the side, she stepped boldly forward, earning a quiet yelp from Kota as he prepared for the worst. Reaching towards him, she grabbed both of arms, squeezing and patting them forcefully.

"Ow… Ow!"

"Hard and hard. Huuuug!"

Turning around, she navigated toward the third and final member of the squadron who at this point was regarding her with amused interest. What an unusual creature. Reaching out to her, she gave the New Type a cheerful smile. Then she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed, enveloping her in a gentle embrace. Both God Eaters sucked in a breath at Shio's blatant disregard for Neo's personal space.

"Hmmm…"

But in a surprising turn of events, Neo slowly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the child and gently holding her to her chest. Closing their eyes, both girls enjoyed one another's touch, leaning their chins against the other's shoulder as their minds and bodies connected. All three watched in awestruck curiosity as the two communicated, silently expressing their kinship with one another.

Beside them, the doctor raised an eyebrow as he observed the silent pair. Sakaki hadn't initially noticed it, but the two of them were very similar height. It hadn't really occurred to any of them just how small Neo actually was until they saw them standing side by side. If not for her mature facial features, it was almost possible to mistake her for an older child herself, at least at first glance.

Slowly, the girls let their arms fall, ending their contact. The New Type watched her in silence, eyeing her as she began to lift her hand towards her once again. From her position on the couch, Alisa froze, her breath catching as Shio reached for her scarf. Having experienced her memories, she knew that Neo was very sensitive and detested anyone touching her flowing folds. And as predicted, the woman began to tense as she gently gripped the blue material. Her fingers ran gingerly along a crease, dragging them down to the edge, disregarding the twitch along the corner of her mouth.

"That's weird… That's so weird…"

Kota gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm pretty sure you're the weird one here."

The child merely tilted her white head at him, genuinely confused by his line of thought. Neo just shook her head. Walking past Shio, she made her way across the room and seated herself next to the other New Type, carefully fixing her disturbed accessory. Thoroughly entertained, their Aragami giggled, sitting on the floor and looking happily around the room. Captivated beyond all common sense, Paylor practically trembled with excitement at his new discovery. His harassment of Neo forgotten, he began to ramble on about the second object of his fascination.

"This is new indeed! She's starting to draw conclusions based on unique differences. She's finding specificity!"

Raising an eyebrow, Alisa looked down at the child, now rolling happily around on the floor.

"What? Between all of us?"

"Indeed so! She's finding uniqueness between people. Race, gender, personality, body-type! She's piqued by diversity, I believe! You see, Aragami breed -- if such a term can be used -- asexually, each creating more of itself. Yet new species grow, like the Vajra. Shio has no concept of gender, but she's beginning to understand."

"Well she certainly seems to be a girl. At least in appearance."

"She certainly does. We must do something about those clothes, don't you think? The Director will be returning soon."

"You may be right."

Turning her eyes to the giggling child once more, she became keenly aware of her state of near undress. Having wrapped herself in Fenrir's flag, the girl was just a few rips and tears away from being completely naked. Of course none of them actually knew what was hiding underneath, and she wasn't sure she cared to find out. Rising to her feet, she made her way towards her, looking over her small frame. Surely, there was something they could find for her.

Following her, Neo stood and observed the two of them as Alisa evaluated her lightly-clad body. Her eye drifted along the shredded fabric.

"I suppose a flag isn't exactly clothing."

"Hm…"

"Something wrong?"

At Neo's comment, Alisa began to look over her clothing as well, if one could even call it that. Her tattered shirt was in desperate need of replacement and her shorts had more runs in them than she could count. It seemed that Shio wasn't the only one who needed a wardrobe change.

"We should probably find something for you too, while we're at it."

"Me?"

"Yes. Surely, you don't expect to wear those rags forever?"

Neo shrugged. That was exactly what she had planned to do. She had no way of getting any new garments and quite frankly, didn't have the slightest inkling of fashion sense. She had never learned. What few clothes she did have had been purchased for her, like her combat uniform and dresses.

"Never thought about it. I only have what Ichi brought for me. No one's ever tried to dress me before. Not since Yuki."

Frowning slightly at her response, Alisa remembered that Neo wouldn't likely have much in the way of clothing choices. She simply wore whatever she could find or what was given to her. Ichiro had certainly done his best to ensure that she he had decent garments at her disposal over the course of her life, but as certain parts of her anatomy grew larger, he probably had some trouble adjusting to her ever-changing measurements.

"Well, then I would be honored to be the first." She beamed at her, earning a snicker from the other New Type. She seemed to actually be considering her offer.

"Are you going to dress me like you, Lissa?"

"Well not necessarily, but I know I can find something to match your style."

"I'm sure Ichiro would like that…" Kota muttered quietly under his breath, the thought of Neo running around in Alisa's outfit crossing his mind. It wasn't an unpleasant image, but certainly a strange one. In front of him, the blonde turned, a curious expression her face.

"What was that, Kota?"

"Huh? Oh! I said, uh, I'm sure Neo could try that."

"Hm… For once, you and I are in agreement." Turning her attention back to her friend, she slowly began to look her over. From her blue scarf to her brown skin, a few ideas were already coming to mind. "I've got it! Why don't we try --"

"Soma, welcome!"

All four heads turned towards the doorway as Paylor joyfully announced his arrival. Stepping through the doorway, the veteran paused, a bit surprised to see all three of them in the office. More specifically, to see Neo. Was she hanging out with Shio?

"Oh. Didn't expect to see you here."

"I was just leaving."

Turning, Neo made her way towards the door, startling her friend who had just been in the middle of a conversation.

"Huh? Wait! What about your clothes?!"

"Another time. See you later Lissa. Kota." Kota waved casually in acknowledgment as she passed him by, stopping at the door. "Bye Saki."

"Farewell!"

Without another word, she exited the office and disappeared down the hall.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Dungeon

_Quiet footsteps echoed through the underground corridor as she slowly approached the cell. After a few questions and some direction, she finally found who she was looking for. Though it wasn't the state that she had expected to find him in, she was still happy to see him all the same. Approaching the iron bars, she peered around the wall, peeking into the small room. Lying quietly on the bed lay the man she was looking for. Facing the wall, his chest rose and fell in steady breaths, leading her to wonder whether or not he was resting._

_After watching him for a few minutes, she determined that he was definitely asleep, and decided it would be best to leave him to his slumber. If the stories that she had heard were true, he probably needed it. But as she turned, her ankle rolled on an uneven portion of the metallic floor. Her foot slipped from beneath her, sending her airborne._

_"Eek!"_

_She tumbled to the ground with a crash, startling Ichiro out of his sleep. In practiced motions, he leaped from the bed reaching for a God Arc that he suddenly realized wasn't there. Old habits really died hard it would seem. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he turned his attention to the source of the sound. Outside of his cell, a foot was visible, poking out from around the corner… and the quiet groans brought him back to the present._

_"Whoa. Hey! You alright?"_

_"Hm…?"_

_Slowly climbing to her feet, the young woman frowned. Straightening her glasses, she turned towards the object of her visit, who was now very much awake. He had been sleeping so soundly too…_

_Stepping forward, she approached the bars, hanging her head sheepishly._

_"Yes, I'm… I'm fine, thank you. I apologize, I've interrupted your rest…"_

_"Don't worry about it. That sounded like a nasty fall. You sure you're okay?"_

_She lowered her eyes to the floor, a light pink dusting her cheeks as grew bashful under his concerned gaze. It seemed he was just as kind as he had been the day they met. Perhaps he truly was as sweet as they say._

_"Yes, thank you very much."_

_"Wait, you're…"_

_His eyes widened slightly as realization hit him. He thought that he recognized the sound of her voice, but he wasn't certain. Now that he saw her in the light, he was certain. It was one of the women he had found in the wilderness during his journey back to the Den. She looked to be in better spirits than she had been the last time they had spoken._

_"Yes. I… I wanted to thank you for saving Yoko and I… I don't know what we would've done without you."_

_"Yoko?"_

_"M-My sister…"_

_"Oh, right, of course. I told you before, it's no trouble at all. I'm just happy that the two of you are safe. How is your sister, by the way?"_

_"Oh, she's doing very well, thank you. She's settling into the city nicely."_

_"Good. What sector are you guys in?"_

_"E-26."_

_"Oh, near the outer wall, right?"_

_"Mm-hm…"_

_"Well, I'm glad to hear that you two are doing alright. I had been meaning to come and find you, but I uh… got a little tied up."_

_The brunette giggled, earning a smirk from the older God Eater. Her gentle, timid nature reminded him very much of someone…_

_"I'm Aki, by the way. Aki Yamada."_

_"Ichiro Hamasaki. It is a pleasure to meet you, for the second time, Ms. Yamada."_

_He offered a friendly smile, chuckling lightly as she turned away. Her pink face turned even darker under his gentle gaze. She was adorable._

_"Have they given you your God Arc?"_

_"No, not yet. I am scheduled to start basic training soon…" Aki fidgeted nervously, pressing her fingers together._

_"Don't worry. You'll be alright. It's not as bad as it sounds, I assure you."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, you guys made it this far, right? Nothing's worse than being out there."_

_"Mn… I… I suppose you're right. Okay. I - I think I can do it! … I hope."_

_A smiled pulled at his lips as her face lit up. She responded very well to encouragement it would seem… yet another striking similarity. As he watched her giggle quietly to herself he began to wonder if she and Neo would get along._

_"You'll be fine. Just don't get on Amamiya's bad side. Otherwise, you'll end up like me."_

_"Oh dear… No… no, that wouldn't be good at all."_

_"No, it wouldn't. Come to think of it… how did you get down here anyway? New recruits aren't authorized to wander the lower floors…"_

_"Eep! I - I'm so sorry! I'll take my leave now… bye! Ichi -- Hamasaki!"_

_Flustered, she turned and bolted toward the stairwell, likely to return to her own floor. As he had suspected, it seemed Aki had snuck down there to find him. A crash sounded from down the hall as she stumbled up the stairs. As he heard her footsteps fade away, he shook his head. This girl was going to be trouble… wonderful._

. . .

Sheets rustled quietly from within the holding cell as Ichiro carefully maneuvered the white fabric between his fingers. This would be his seventh attempt, but it seemed to be coming out nicely. Perhaps he would show it to Neo whenever he got out. She would certainly enjoy it.

He gingerly tied the final knot as the stairwell door opened, echoing through the empty dungeon. It seemed he was getting plenty of visitors today. Had she come back already?

He carefully placed his creation on his pillow as the footsteps approached his cell. They were certainly far too heavy to be Aki's, and much too slow to be Neo's. Could it be Soma perhaps? He hoped not. If he were coming to see him, that meant that their New Type had gotten into trouble again.

Surprisingly, none of his guesses had been correct. As a head of blonde hair appeared outside of the bars, Ichiro raised a curious eyebrow. What in the world was he doing here?

"Gunter."

"Evening, Hamasaki. I take it you're faring well."

"Just passing the time."

"I can see that."

Gunter smirked, eyeing the bedsheet swan sitting beside him. Drifting his gaze to the God Eater-turned-craftsman, he noticed that his expression had shifted slightly. There was irritation hidden beneath his pleasant smile. There was only one reason Ichiro could think of that he of all people would come to visit him. Always the charmer, he had a way of coercing others into following his lead. But he wasn't fooled by his façade. He was after something.

"What is it that you want, Gunter?"

"Just came to chat."

_Doubtful._

"That so?"

"I'm surprised, I figured a guy like you would have plenty of visitors to keep him occupied."

"I do. Now kindly get to the point."

"…Neo."

_Of course…_

"What about her?"

"She yours?"

"Neo belongs to no one."

"I take it that means you're not together then?"

_If only._

"Not at all."

"So you wouldn't care if I took her out, right?"

_Wouldn't recommend it._

"Knock yourself out."

"Fantastic. I most certainly will."

_With that attitude, she's bound to do it for you._

His question answered, he turned to take his leave. Pausing, he looked back at the bird sitting carefully on his pillow. It certainly wasn't something that he would have expected from someone as imposing as himself. Perhaps that was why women enjoyed his company so much?

"Interesting hobby. Get the lady's attention with that stuff?"

"From the one that matters."

Gunter smirked, leaving Hamasaki in the cell to his folding. Either he genuinely didn't care what Neo got up to or he was cocky to fault, and his money was on the latter. He had seen the look in his eyes when he mentioned the New Type. He saw the brief moment of agitation as he voiced his interest. She definitely wasn't his… but he wanted her to be. He didn't know why he hadn't, but that didn't matter to him. His indecision would soon be his loss.

As the stairwell door swung closed, Ichiro laughed quietly in his cell. Gunter had no idea.


	51. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to dress Shio goes horribly awry. A determined God Eater approaches Neo once again.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sakaki's Office

Four members of the First Unit stood in Dr. Sakaki's office, brought together for an emergency meeting. In the center of the room sat the topic of their discussion, wobbling slowly from side to side. It was afternoon in the Far East and Paylor had taken it upon himself to summon all available members, minus Utsugi, for an important task. Neo of course, hadn't answered the call, under the assumption that Soma would likely be present and she had been correct. Standing near the back of group, the veteran stood impatiently waiting for the doctor to get on with his announcement.

"Sorry for summoning you in haste, but you see… I have a problem. And it is well beyond my experience as a man of science."

"Eh?" Kota tilted his head inquisitively at the doctor's unusual remark. Dr. Paylor Sakaki was probably one of the smartest people he had ever met in his life. What would any of them possibly be able to assist him with?

"Would you mind helping to… dress Shio?"

All four members stared at him, mouths agape. Alisa had Kota had both been present for the initial discussion, and both had agreed with him that Shio was in dire need of a wardrobe change. However, neither one of them had expected him to ask them to do it personally. Astonished, Sakuya addressed the doctor curiously.

"Sorry, once more… You want to dress her?"

Paylor nodded enthusiastically, gesturing to the swaying child on the floor.

"I've tried endless approaches, each a tragic failure. She does not seem to be privy to my fashion sense."

"No, no, no! No more scratchy and coarse!" Shio complained, shaking her head vigorously in defiance. She didn't like the itchy fabric and she didn't want anything more to do with it. Apparently, human garments were problematic for her delicate skin.

"As I said. So, lacking other operatives of note, I decided to seek help from the branch's ladies."

Kota stared at him in utter confusion. Last time he had checked, he certainly wasn't a lady. As such, he hadn't the slightest clue why Paylor would call him into the room. He had interrupted his television program for this?

Beside him, Soma exploded.

"So then why the hell did you summon me? Damn you, old man."

Turning, Soma stormed out of the room in a huff. He wasn't in the mood for this nonsense. He was tired from lack of rest and emotionally drained from dealing with Neo… or more specifically, not dealing with her at all, as she was still avidly avoiding him. He strode down the hallway towards the lift, his patience exhausted. Behind him, Kota quickly followed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be next to useless. My style is unique and Bugarally was getting good. Peace!

As the gunner disappeared through the office door, Sakuya rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Stupid boys. Well I'll see if I can dress her in something a little less… rags… Come on, Shio. Let's try some stuff!"

"What are we gonna try?"

Shio climbed to her feet and strolled towards her, a fascinated expression on her child-like face. It seemed that Sakuya had piqued her interest.

"Doctor, we're gonna borrow this back room for a while. We'll find something she likes. Alisa, would you mind helping out?"

"Not at all."

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Training Room

Soma exited through the metal doors as the elevator reached his destination. Having been thoroughly irritated and having his break time interrupted, he was ready to let off some steam. To do so, he had made his way to the place he usually went whenever he needed to vent some frustration. He didn't have the energy to take on a horde of actual Aragami at the moment, but he could sure as hell decimate one in the training room.

"… completely insane."

"Huh?"

Rounding the end of a hallway, he slowed his pace to a stop. He had been planning to unleash hell upon a pack of holographic creatures but it appeared that the room was already in use, occupied by a small group. More accurately, the room itself was being used by a single person. The remaining three stood by the open doorway, watching her from afar.

In the center of the room was Neo, the mischievous New Type he'd once called his ally and friend. Her damaged clothing was damp with sweat, sticking slightly to her frame as she leaned slowly back and forth. Her God Arc lay at her feet placed perpendicular to her arms and legs… and she was using it as a stabilizer. Her feet pressed lightly against opposite ends of the handle in a full split as she leaned her body to the side, placing her shoulder against the ground. The state of her garments made it evident that unlike the other three, Neo had already completed an exercise routine. And from the looks of her stretching, she was about to begin another one.

From the doorway, three of his least favorite people spoke quietly amongst themselves: the bully, the coward, and the Casanova. Their words were spoken softly as they observed her from the sidelines, but Soma's ears could still detect them. And if he could hear their conversation, he was certain that Neo could hear them as well. But if she did, she gave no indication, continuing the thorough warming of her muscles as though none of them were even there. What on earth was she getting ready to do?

As the boys continued their discussion, Neo finished limbering her body, rose to her feet, and made her way towards a console on the wall. Soma couldn't see what she was doing from his position, but apparently, she was making preparations. Returning to the center of the room, she brandished a small remote control that she had collected from the main terminal, pressing a few buttons and activating the simulation.

Surrounding her, Aragami of various types began to appear, ranging from the aerial Zygote to the landlocked Cocoon Maiden. Soma recognized this routine, as he done it himself many times before. The enemies would appear, attacking from all angles and all sides at random intervals, keeping the God Eater in nearly constant motion. Designed to keep a person on their toes, it was challenging and fast-paced, making it an excellent choice for honing one's adaptability.

Pressing a few more buttons, she activated the speakers in the room. With her music playing, she began her training session. Curiosity getting the better of him, Soma silently made his way toward them, approaching the open doors. Whatever she was doing was likely going to be highly entertaining.

And he wasn't disappointed. It was by far the most interesting form of exercise that he had ever seen, but certainly very Neo. The music was quick but not overwhelmingly so, and her weapon became an accessory to her performance as she moved to the tempo. He could see her body dancing to the music, her hips swaying and her feet moving. Her arms however, danced to a similar but different tune, whirling her scythe around her like an over-sized dancer's baton.

Her God Arc sliced cleanly through the incoming enemies, without allowing a single one to pass beyond her blade's radius. She moved across the ground, destroying Maidens and avoiding their spikes. She slayed incoming Zygotes and Ogretails, a smirk appearing on her face as she got into her groove.

And the best part of it all was that she didn't miss a beat.

The echoing screech could be heard under the drums as a swarm of Zygotes began to appear from the sides, rushing toward her. The simulation had shifted, focusing the battle on aerial assaults. As they approached, he had expected her to change forms, using her deadly accuracy to destroy her incoming targets… but she surprised him. It seemed that her goal for today's session was melee combat as she was determined to slay each and every adversary without shifting her blade.

Flipping her weapon, she slammed its handle into one of the holes in the metal floor, locking in place. Then, she channeled her power into her God Arc, extending the reach and doubling its length. With her vertical tool secured, she gripped the handle and lifted off of the ground.

It was the most exotic and terrifying display he had ever witnessed. Her body twisted, spun, and flipped as she rotated around her makeshift pole. Well-placed kicks and swipes pelted the Zygotes, tossing them away like soccer balls and sending them crashing into the floor, the walls, and occasionally, each other. What was frightening was the power of her strikes, with most of the creatures splattering upon impact as they hit the ground. Combining destruction and dance, she had become a hypnotic display of murderous intent.

And it was beautiful to watch.

He was very impressed by her proficiency in combat of so many areas, finding creative ways to use almost any tool to her advantage. And the level of focus needed to maintain her God Arc's extension and keep her balance, using her very body as a weapon, was truly astonishing. He had no idea that she could battle so effectively as a single unit. He didn't realize that she could move her body in such entrancing and exciting ways. He didn't realize that she was so flexible…

Wait, where was his mind going? Something was wrong with him today. Perhaps he was more exhausted than he originally thought…

As her simulation and music came to an end, the blonde-haired God Eater voiced Soma's private thoughts as though he had read his mind.

"Damn… Bendy, isn't she?"

"Ugh… I just don't get you sometimes." The bully grumbled, admonishing his blonde teammate, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Power is sexy. Tough girls are hot. What's not to understand?"

"No, really. I genuinely want to know. What the hell's the matter with you?"

"What can I say, I like a challenge. And this one is really making me work for it."

"She nearly _killed_ you. No lay is worth that much."

"She did not. She just… wore me out. A lot."

"And that wasn't enough?! What did you guys even do anyway?"

"We just went on a few missions."

"A few? You nearly collapsed."

"Would you calm down? What are you so worried about?"

"Your health, you dimwit! Something that you obviously aren't concerned with."

"Gunter… I have to agree with Otto on this one. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish? I mean, there's gotta be like, over 100 girls in headquarters. Why are you so fixated on this one?"

The coward regarded his friend curiously, seemingly taking the other's side on the matter. It wasn't that he had anything against Neo in particular. The woman just made him really, really nervous. He had seen very well what she had tried to do to his hot-tempered comrade, and that was with her guardian present to stop her. With one misstep, she would tear Gunter to shreds.

"She fascinates me. I've never really met someone like her before… besides, the harder a woman is to get, the more rewarding. This one is well worth the effort."

His friend simply shook his head. He really was an idiot.

"Even if that were the case, which it isn't, that doesn't mean you should keep pushing your luck. Neo aside, now you have Hamasaki to worry about. He threatened _Amamiya_ over this girl. What the heck do you think he'll do to you?"

"Yeah, he did. And it got him thrown in a cell."

"That isn't the point! He won't stay down there forever, you know…"

"Look, I already had a talk with Hamasaki. She's not his girl. And if he's dumb enough to let a woman like that get away, then that's his problem. But since he is, I'm going for it."

Otto shook his head as Gunter began to walk away from them. He was beyond help. Soma watched incredulously as the Casanova brazenly approached Neo, who was still inverted on her pole. Apparently, one beating wasn't enough for him, and he was ready for round two.

"You really are something, aren't you?"

Neo titled her head to look at the blonde man approaching her. It was him again. What did he want this time? Loosening her thighs, she slowly slid down her handle, until they were eye-level. Looking at him from an upside-down viewpoint, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"If this about my use of the training room, you can tell your friend where to shove it."

"Eh, Otto? Don't mind him, he's always been a bit ill-mannered. I keep telling him he needs to be nicer to ladies, but --"

"What is it you want, Gunter?"

"Just to talk. You know, I heard you were a dancer, but I didn't realize you were so talented. I'm impressed."

"I like to dance. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I happen to enjoy it myself actually. And I have to say, I really enjoyed your performance."

Intrigued, Neo righted herself and slid until her feet touched the floor. Shrinking her scythe, she dislodged it and looked up at him.

"That so? What kind?"

"Well, there's Waltz, Latin, and Soca to name a few…"

Neo snickered at his list, earning a confused look from the man in front of her. The first one made sense, but the other two…

Smirking back at her, Gunter regarded her with an inquisitive gaze.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Perhaps. It's an interesting combination of styles. You originate from Germany, correct?"

"My father was German, yes, but my mother was Caribbean. She enjoyed music as well. I guess that means we have something in common."

_Was…?_

"I see."

Neo eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't entirely certain she believed his claims, but she couldn't deny his heritage. Despite his blonde hair and green irises, his skin was tanned, suggesting another form of descent. Regardless of the validity of his skillset, his story made her slightly sympathetic. From the way he spoke, it sounded as though his parents were no longer with him. She had lost Hiroyuki in the wilderness and that had devastated her. And while she had never met either one of her birth parents, she had seen through another the pain of losing them.

"Are you familiar with any of those?"

"Latin."

"So you've never danced Soca or Waltz?"

"Never."

"Well, I'd be happy to show you a thing or two."

"Confident words."

"I'm confident in my skill."

"Prove it."

"… Eh?"

"Your words mean little to me. You've shown yourself proficient on the battlefield. Now prove yourself on the dancefloor."

"… Does that mean you'll go out with me again?"

"Later."

Lifting her weapon, she moved around him and walked away. Having let off some of her energy, she was ready to relax. Perhaps she would go visit Ichiro for a while… or better yet, raid his dessert ration. As she strode from the training room, she shot a chilling glare to his two companions. Both remained silent as she passed them by, having no wish to agitate her further. To Soma, she spared not even a glance, striding past him as though he weren't even there.

Sighing, the veteran watched as she vanished into the lift, likely to go see her remaining friend. It seemed that there was no repairing the damage that he done to their relationship… and that thought hurt him far more than he could have ever expected.

"I… don't believe it."

"You gotta hand it to him… Gunter really does have a way with women, huh?"

"Yup. And it's gonna get him killed."

Soma's mouth twitched as he vaguely heard Gunter's friends converse amongst themselves. He wasn't so certain that their friend had a snowball's chance in hell with his volatile teammate, but he wondered whether he should keep an eye on him. Even if Neo no longer had any care for him, he still cared for her.

_Hm?_

His phone buzzed in his coat pocket, interrupting his troubled thoughts. Someone was sending him a message. Retrieving his device, he took a quick look at the screen.

_Urgent! Shio is gone!_

The message was signed Paylor Sakaki. Of course. Unsurprisingly, his plan to dress up the Aragami child had not gone as planned. And now he would be forced to aid in the search. It seemed he was going on yet another retrieval mission.

"Damn it all!"

Storming toward the lift, Soma startled the men behind him, who hadn't even realized he was there.

. . .

Tranquil Temple

Stomping through the snow, Soma wandered his way through the frozen streets. Unable to burn off any of his frustration, he was in an exceptionally foul mood. He was growing tired of the endless cascade of troublesome events, and he was even more tired of being forcibly dragged into them. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

Making his way towards the center of the area, his eyes drifted toward the massive structure that had earned the city its name.

_Of course she's in there…_

Changing direction, Soma walked briskly towards the massive temple, keeping his head on a swivel for any emerging threats. As he climbed the stairway, he sighed with aggravation. Why did those two enjoy this place so much?

"Hey… Are you in here, Shio?"

"Nope. Not in here!"

Unamused, Soma rolled his eyes at her childish response. He wasn't in the mood for games at this point. And as this was his third search and rescue mission in less than two weeks, he was more than ready to simply drag the Aragami back if he had to.

"All right, playtime's over. We have to go back to the Den."

"I don't wanna wear the scratchy thing…"

_Why am I not surprised?_

"Heh… Still an Aragami, just moving on instinct."

Shio flinched slightly behind her hiding place, startled by the bite in his tone. He was very upset and she didn't know why. Was it her fault…?

Slowly, her white face peeked from behind the statue, eyeing him cautiously.

"S-Soma?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still mad at me? You were… You were really mad before…"

Soma shook his head.

"Yeah… It wasn't you. Okay?"

Shio frowned at him, sadness washing over her as she noticed his furious eyes and clenched fists. Something was definitely bothering him.

"But… you are mad now. Soma, be honest. I did something that's bad, didn't I?"

Soma's words escaped as a low rumble. His eyes growing dark as his mind drifted to Neo's pained expression.

"No, you didn't… I'm the one who's bad…"

"Mm… I don't wanna be scratchy to Soma… I did something wrong, didn't I?"

_You didn't do anything wrong… I did._

A bitter laugh escaped from his lips as he looked up at the child. Gazing down at him, he could see the pain in her expression and hear the dejection in her voice. She actually felt remorse for her actions. And at that moment, Soma realized that she was growing. She was evolving and changing, becoming more human with each passing day… while he remained the same. She was moving ever-forward, while he was standing still. In truth, he wasn't angry with Shio. She had done nothing to earn his ire. His rage was not directed towards her at all. He was angry with himself.

"Listen to you. Come so far… If I could live for a minute like you… Forget myself and forget all of this for even just a minute… Heh… I'd probably like it too much."

"S-Soma?"

"Hm?"

"Do you taste good? I don't know if you do…"

Soma paused, staring blankly at the curious child watching him from the elevated platform. Then, he began to laugh. She had spoken so casually, her expression filled with genuine interest. And her question was so absurd that it caught him off guard, and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hehe… Well, okay. I guess there's only one way to find that out, isn't there?"

Her innocent smile reminded him of someone from a time long passed. She was so inquisitive and so eager to learn. She blurted out questions and thoughts with no regard for anything other than the answer, and she saw the world through a wonderous lens. Neo had been like her once… before humans abused and exploited her for their own personal gain. And when they had no further need of her, they tried to dispose of her, no different than used garbage. Perhaps he wasn't entirely human… but the more time he spent around the two of them, the more he began to wonder if maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"We are close. Closer than I thought. Simply by virtue of being two of the only beings in the world like us."

"So Soma, Neo, and I are the same!"

"Only because we're stuck and lost…"

"Then let's go find ourselves!"

_This kid…_

"Come on with that…"

Shio hopped down from her perch and made her way towards him. Her bouncing steps reminded him so much of her. Even their height was nearly the same. He averted his eyes, looking instead out of the doorway into the snow. He worried that if he watched her smile long enough… he might even return the gesture.

"Shiiiiiooo! Come on out, Shio!"

Kota's voice rang through the area, echoing off of the damaged buildings. It seemed that they had finally found them. Looking at the child at his side, a thought crossed his mind.

"You know what, Shio? It's a vaccination to them… but those guys? They have to inject themselves with Aragami cells, just to have the hope of surviving… Heh… They're even more lost and afraid than we are…"

"Yes. They are lost and afraid. Like us. They are like us. Our 'friends'… I feel it…"

"Maybe they are… Come on, let's head home now."

Reaching for his phone, he sent a quick message to the others, apprising them of their location. Beside him, Shio beamed at him. He had called her his friend.

_What the…_

Overwhelmed with joy, Shio reached forward in an gleeful attempt to embrace the moody veteran… and he wasn't happy about it. His cheeks burned as he fought her off, holding her at arms' length as she tried desperately to hug him. What was it with those two and always trying to touch him?

She really was just like Neo.


	52. Girls' / Guys' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies capture Neo for a girls night and the men decide to do the same.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Veteran's Floor

Neo sat quietly on the couch, watching her colleagues rummage through bags, suitcases, and drawers. Her brows pressed together as they muttered quietly amongst themselves, picking up shirts and skirts, dresses and stockings, leaving the New Type utterly dumfounded. Earlier in the day, she had made the terrible mistake of mentioning her upcoming plans for dance practice to Alisa who had immediately misunderstood.

And what had started as a passing comment quickly escalated into a full-scale debacle that, for once, Neo had almost nothing to do with.

_"Did I hear that right? You're going on a what?! You **did** say **date** , right?!"_

_Alisa's eyes bulged as she gaped at her purple-haired companion. Upon returning from her visit with Ichiro, Neo had run into her ally in the lobby. As she had previously offered to help alter her wardrobe, she decided that it was a reasonable time to make good on her promise. She didn't know much about social gatherings, but she was smart enough understand that showing up in tattered, shredded clothing probably wasn't very appropriate._

_"Yes. He called it a date. But really, I just want him to show me --"_

_"What?!"_

_Kanon appeared behind Neo, startling her. She had overheard their conversation and couldn't contain her excitement. Neo wasn't generally popular around the Den and the fact that she had captured someone's interest meant that things were starting to turn around for her. She had assumed, like almost everyone at Headquarters, that her obvious choice would be Ichiro, but it seemed that the two of them really were just very close friends._

_"You're going on a date?! That's wonderful. Where are you gonna go? What are you gonna wear?"_

_"We're just going dancing. Lissa said she'd help me with --"_

_"Really?! Oh, how romantic!"_

_It seemed that the gunner hadn't been the only one listening in on their conversation. Turning around, Neo saw the desk operator, Hibari, who had apparently left her station for the moment to join in their fascinating discussion._

_"Romantic? Wha -- no, he's just going to --"_

_"What are you guys screaming about?"_

_Stifling a groan, Neo turned around for the third time. Sakuya was wandering towards them, clearly attracted by the commotion that the three of them were causing._

_"Neo's going on a romantic rendezvous!"_

_"Um, Bari, that isn't what I --"_

_"Really? Neo? Wow, that's great!"_

_"It's really not that big of a deal. I just --"_

_"It **is** a big deal! What are you going to wear?"_

_"As I've already said, Lissa is going to --"_

_"I'm giving her a makeover!"_

_"Huh?! I never said --"_

_Sakuya practically jumped with joy at the thought of making over their companion._

_"Oh, I have plenty of options. Meet me in my room tonight. We will get you an outfit!"_

_"What?!"_

Her slip of the tongue had been the start of all of this. And now, she had fallen victim to the Far East's ladies, who had demanded that she join them to help her pick out some more stylish clothing. Personally, she wasn't all that interested in playing dress-up with the girls, but she wasn't certain she had much of a choice. Her options had been steadily dwindling over the course of her stay there, and she was very well aware of that fact. With every mission, her dresser grew lighter and lighter and if she continued at her current pace, she would soon be running around the base as bare as the day she was born.

Thus began their mission: Operation Makeover, target: Neo.

And they seemed to be loving every minute of it. With so many of them gathering together, the women had decided to make a night of it, bringing out snacks and refreshments as well as some of Neo's favorite treats. In exchange for allowing them to use her as a human mannequin, Sakuya had agreed to give her a portion of her ice cream ration, which she had happily accepted. The girls dug through seeming endless garment choices, leaving the guest of honor to her own devices for the time being. Of course, she didn't really mind. Inhaling spoonful after spoonful of Vanilla Bean, she was in absolute heaven.

"Oh, this one's nice."

"Yeah, but it kind of clashes with her scarf don't you think?"

"True. What do you think about this one?"

"Hm, I'm not sure it'll work."

"The color goes well with her hair."

"Right, but it's too long for her. What about this?"

"I don't know if that's going to fit…"

As she engorged herself with her creamy delights, the four of them worked tirelessly tossing halters, crop tops, skirts and more as they tried desperately to find something that would fit her unique measurements.

Contrary to their initial assumptions, dressing Neo was turning out to be a lot more challenging than they had anticipated. Frequently wearing loose fitting, flowing clothes, or more specifically rags, not a single one of them had been prepared for what they had to work with. Beneath her messy attire, the New Type was surprisingly shapely, having far more curves than any of them would have imagined.

Her wide hips didn't really surprise them. With her impeccable balance and movement, it made sense that her hips would need to be larger to help stabilize her. What they hadn't been ready for was her bust size. Despite what her tattered t-shirts would lead one to believe, she was relatively endowed. While her upper half didn't come anywhere close to Tsubaki's glorious mountains, it was certainly nothing to scoff at. But her curvaceous features aside, they were facing still yet an even larger dilemma.

Above all, the biggest problem with trying to dress Neo was her height. Standing only centimeters above Shio, finding clothes that would fit her proportions was nearly impossible. Every article of clothing was either too long, too large, or otherwise not fitted properly to match her small size.

"Oh, what about this one?"

"That actually might work… oh, and we could match it with this!"

"You read my mind, Alisa."

Noticing the shift in their conversation, Neo looked up from her dessert, tilting her head curiously to the side. It seemed that the time had finally come to dress her up. Coming from an underground compound with nothing but combat training, she was in no way prepared for something like this. There was no benchmark for what she was about to experience. She just hoped that the process wouldn't be too painful.

"Find something, Tachi?"

"Mm-hmm."

Rising from the pile on the floor, the four women slowly approached the New Type, who was halfway through her ice cream carton. As her teammates brandished the clothing articles at her, she shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

And it was. The first part of her night consisted of being passed between Kanon and Alisa, who put her through a series of different outfits ranging from fitted dresses and miniskirts to wraprounds and thigh-highs. After what felt like an eternity of playing musical shirts, the ladies finally decided on an outfit that everyone could agree upon. More specifically, everyone except for Neo, who seemed to have little opinion on the matter.

The second part of her night involved accessories. As a Neo adamantly refused ever to remove her scarf, they quickly ruled out any and all pieces wrapping around her neckline. She was also careful to keep her forearms covered, refusing to where any short sleeved garments without gloves or wrist guards. Only Alisa knew why she hid her wrists, and after a great deal of argument, the rest of them decided it just wasn't worth the effort.

The third portion of Neo's night centered around her actual makeover. As Hibari focused intently on brushing through her messy violet strands, Sakuya accosted her with a series of brushes, pencils, and liners. First, they tried lipsticks, which were quickly ruled out. The heavy substance bothered her and Neo wouldn't stop biting her lips, resulting in deeply colored teeth.

After deciding that a light coating of gloss was the safer option, they moved onto different portions of her face. They tried blushes but couldn't settle on a shade to match her complexion. They tried toners, which only served to irritate her sensitive skin. They tried shadow, which quickly became a problem due to the covering over her left eye. With half of her face covered, the shadow drew too much attention to the visible eye, resulting in an unusual effect. So instead, they decided on a gentle liner and paper thin layer of mascara.

With her outfit, hairstyle, and makeup determined, they finally moved onto completing the entire ensemble. Unfortunately, this proved to be the most difficult portion of all.

Due to her small height, Neo also had very small feet… and none of the women had any shoes that could properly fit her. The closest that they could find were Alisa's and even those were at least a half-size too big. Still, they made her try them anyway, insisting that a gorgeous shoe was necessary, especially for going dancing. But even finding the perfect shoe didn't bring an end to her evening. When they finally found a strappy pair to match her getup, they quickly discovered another problem: Neo couldn't walk in high heels.

With her center of gravity shifted, she was having a tremendous amount of difficulty standing upright, let alone moving forward. Dancing was out of the question. Through careful coaching, Sakuya helped her learn to at least keep her balance, but it was challenging work. While the New Type was a quick study in all things combative, she was apparently an utter mess when it came to more civilian activities. Still, this would be an important evening for Neo. They had to make it perfect.

After a few hours, they managed to at least get some passable motion out of her. In the end, they simply found a similar pair with shorter, wider heels to help her keep balance without ruining her look. Finally, with some creative utilization of foot pads to help the shoes match her feet, she was ready. She wouldn't be as stellar as she would be on solid ground, but at the very least, she wouldn't embarrass herself.

Exhausted, Neo leaned against the arm of the couch, ready to call it a night. Did women have to go through this all the time? There was no way that beauty was worth this level of frustration. If beauty was pain, then she would happily spend the rest of her days as a gremlin.

"Neo, are you sure you don't want to take off your scarf?"

"Positive."

Neo shot Kanon her fiercest glare as she prodded her, for the third time that night, about removing her garment. She insisted that her scarf, beautiful as it was, simply limited her options as far as accessorizing. Still, she adamantly refused her offer each and every time. True as her statement may be, there was simply no way that she was taking it off.

"Just try it?"

"No."

"Just once."

"I can't."

"Aw, why? I just want to see…"

"I told you, I can't."

"Please?"

"How many times…"

"It'll be fine. Just --"

Kanon's words fell short as she made a terrible mistake… and reached for her fluffy blue adornment. Neo erupted, tearing through the room, and bolting for the door. Rushing out of Sakuya's quarters and into the hall, she set off towards the lift.

"Neo, wait! Don't run in those!"

. . .

Down the hallway, two members of the First Unit were having a night of their own. With the of the ladies busy dressing up Neo, Kota had suggested that they finally have the shindig he had mentioned weeks ago. Of course, the attendees weren't the ones that he had originally intended as the women were preoccupied, their moodier teammate was still staunchly against his giving his RSVP, and the other was currently locked in a prison cell. Unable to convince Soma to attend, the gunner had mentioned the idea to O'Mori in passing… and what began as Kota and Utsugi, had grown to include Shun, Tatsumi, and Brendan as well.

"You're full of it. There's no way you took out three Vajras at the same time."

"Did too."

"Yeah, save that crap for Hibari, yeah?"

"Shove off, I totally did! Brendan, help me out here!"

"I'm staying out of this."

While the ladies were using Neo as a life-sized doll, the men were drinking, joking around, and telling tales of their exploits. Of course, as alcohol was involved, some of them were slightly exaggerated. Kota and Lenka howled with laughter as Tatsumi bickered with Shun over the validity of his recollection.

"And how long are you gonna keep trying for her anyway? It's never gonna happen, dude. She's just not into you."

"She will be."

"You're an idiot."

"You're just mad 'cause you can't get a girlfriend."

"Of course I can! I just don't want to. I don't need that stuff. Makes you weak."

"I'm not so sure about that." Brendan interjected, putting a stop to their squabbling at last.

"How do you figure?" Shun titled his head, genuinely curious.

"It certainly hasn't weakened Hamasaki any. In terms of raw power, he and Soma definitely take the top spots."

Kota nodded his head.

"Brendan's right. If anything it's made him stronger… although to be fair, it also makes him a little nuts too. I heard he turned his blade on Tsubaki. That's insane!"

Lenka nodded.

"He really did. I seriously thought one of them was gonna die there…"

"Oh that's right. You were there, weren't ya Utsugi?"

"Sure was. It was terrifying." Lenka shuddered, the image of a murderous Amamiya returning to his mind.

Shun shook his head, leaning back against the couch.

"Now, _that's_ a pair that could probably work. They're practically attached at the hip, those two."

"Tell me about it. I don't know why he doesn't pull the trigger already. The hell is he waiting for? You heard she's going out with Gunter now, right? That guy works fast. He isn't gonna have much time left."

"Probably doesn't wanna get rejected. Unlike you, O'Mori, some people actually have pride."

"Screw off, Shun."

Tatsumi pouted as Kota and Lenka erupted again, laughing at his expense. Beside him, Brendan chuckled quietly, earning an even deeper scowl from his Squad Captain.

"Whatever. She'll notice. I know she will. I just have to do something big. Something spectacular. Something to get her attention. Maybe I'll hunt down something crazy. You know, do something she can't possibly ignore."

"Sure, why not? I mean, girls like that kind of stuff, right? Not sure what you could hunt though. Actually…" Kota finally recovered, slowly growing pensive. "Hey guys, while we're on the topic, if there was one Aragami that you'd wanna bring down, what would it be?"

Tatsumi regarded him curiously for a moment. That was an interesting question and one that he had never given serious thought to. As Captain of the Defense Unit, his job was primarily to defend their base of operations. His squadron was designed to repel trouble, not go looking for it. He paused, wracking his brain as he thought of the various data files he had read in the NORN database.

"Well… hm… I guess it would be a Fallen Borg. I've heard that they come in variants, but I've never actually seen one. Which is probably a good thing."

The others nodded, murmuring their agreement. Having such a foe at the outer wall would be an absolute disaster. Always overzealous, Shun decided to go next.

"Ouroboros. Hands down."

Tatsumi sighed and shook his head.

"Of course…"

"Actually… I've always kind of wanted to fight one too."

All four turned to look at Kota, a bit surprised by his bold ambitions. An Ouroboros was no easy task. It was so dangerous in fact, that only a handful had been taken down during his time at Fenrir. Those two were either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Tatsumi shook his head.

"That's insane. I don't think a more dangerous creature exists…"

"Actually… you might be wrong."

Every pair of eyes snapped to the brown-haired God Eater. His beer sat loosely in his hands and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. Shun nearly exploded with excitement.

"What?! You've seen something worse than an Ouroboros? You're kidding…"

"No way…"

With all eyes on him, Brendan began his tale.

"Well I haven't _seen_ it, but I've heard of it. You all know I'm from North America, right?"

At a group of nodding heads, he continued.

"Well in the West we have this story… well, actually, it's more like an urban legend. Deep underground in the North American Branch, there's believed to be a secret testing facility where they do all sorts of Oracle Cell experimentation."

All fell silent, four pairs of ears listening intently.

"It's said that years ago, researchers in the facility were trying to harness the power of the Aragami, you know, to help bolster our ranks. They were trying to find a way to boost the strength of human test subjects. But it all went horribly wrong."

"Wrong? Like, what, people died?" Kota questioned, his brows furrowing slightly.

"They created a monster."

"…A monster? What, like an Aragami?" Lenka was suddenly intrigued. His story was getting interesting.

"Yeah… and they kept it, locked away deep underground in the facility."

Shun scrunched his nose and scoffed It all seemed a bit unrealistic.

"That doesn't seem smart. Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen if you ask me."

"Yes, and it was. The creature began to take on a mind of its own. It turned on its masters and started attacking people."

"No way!" Kota exclaimed, now literally sitting on the edge of his seat. Shun just shook his head.

"Then why didn't they just kill the thing? Could have saved them a lot of trouble."

"They tried, but nothing seemed to work. Supposedly, it can regenerate. Really, really fast. Any damage done to it just fades away in an instant. They tried all kinds of different methods to exterminate it, but nothing stuck. It always healed. Always came back. Then eventually, something happened down there. It broke out of the facility… and escaped."

"Yikes…" Tatsumi cringed, the thought of an experimental fugitive roaming around the countryside was truly unsettling. Shun however, wasn't buying it at all. His story was getting more ridiculous by the second and nothing was adding up.

"So find its weakness, then go out there and put a stop to it."

"They can't find it."

"What do you mean, they can't find it? Something like that's gotta stick out like a black fly on white paper. There's no way that thing is running around out in the open without drawing some kind of attention."

"Right… well, that's where the story gets disturbing. See, the thing about this Aragami is… it takes the form of a human."

"WHAT?!"

Three men nearly leapt out of their seats. All except for one. Kota shifted nervously in his seat, his mind drifting to the white-skinned child hiding literally two floors away from their very location.

"No freakin' way!"

"Mm-hmm. Supposedly it looks like a little girl… at least, in the telling that I heard."

Kota's body froze. All color drained from his face as his suspicions intensified. Shun huffed.

"Okay, so then you can DEFINITELY find it. It's an Aragami that looks like a child. So you just look for a kid running around in the wild. What's the problem?"

"Nobody knows what it looks like."

Shun barked with dismissive laughter.

"Haha! What?"

Tatsumi nodded in affirmation, agreeing with Shun.

"You just said it looks like a little girl…"

"No, I said _supposedly_ it looks like a little girl in the version that _I_ heard."

"So what the hell is that supposed to mean? You're saying different versions of the story have different versions of the creature? Sounds a little too convenient."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Tatsumi shook his head.

"You lost me."

"It's because the story is being told from different perspectives. See according to the legend, it mutates. It changes its form over time, so it's impossible to track. Even if someone _did_ manage to find it, by the time they saw it again, it might look completely different."

"Well, even if that were true, which it isn't because it's ridiculous, that still doesn't add up. It's a person wandering around by itself, rampaging all over creation. Something that is going to draw attention."

"Well, that's the worst part."

"There's more?!" Tatsumi stared at his teammate incredulously. Lenka's eyes narrowed as he pressed further.

"You're telling me that there is a mutating Aragami taking the form of a human roaming about in the wild. What could possibly be worse than that?"

"…It's sentient."

"… What?"

"It isn't feral like others of its kind. It's capable of complex thought and intelligent enough to blend in. Instead of tearing across the country devouring everything in sight, it would act no different than you or I. It could walk right past you on the street and you wouldn't even know it. Hell, it could even be here in the base right now."

The room fell silent as Brendan finished his harrowing tale. Tatsumi vigorously shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unnerving image. He didn't even want to think about facing such an enemy. How could he? He would never see it coming. Shun simply rolled his eyes. He didn't believe a word of it.

Utsugi stared quietly at the floor, lost in thought. Kota looked absolutely terrified. Was it possible…? It couldn't be. If Brendan's story was true, then he was absolutely right. The creature _was_ already in the Den… and he had been playing with her only hours ago.

"C-Come on, man… that's the stuff of nightmares. There's no way something like that exists."

Shun smirked at his pale trembling form.

"What's wrong, Kota? Are ya scared?"

"Not at all! I'm just saying that… you know…"

"You know that Aragami can smell fear… better watch out, Fujiki, before it comes for you."

"I -- shut up! Th-That's --"

_BANG!_

"Ahh!"

All five men startled as something slammed into the sliding bedroom door, rocking the walls. No one dared to move or make a sound. They had no idea what lay on the other side… and still edge from Bardell's horror story, none of them wanted to find out. They could hear the scraping of nails, sliding slowly across the metal surface. Was it trying to get in…?

_Ugh…_

Hair stood on end as a rumbling growl sounded through the surface. It was low and menacing, clawing against the only barrier between them and whatever was outside. The scratching continued for a moment before falling silent. The faint sound of footsteps moving away signaled their safety. It was gone.

"What… what the hell was that…?" Tatsumi's eyed the door, watching for any signs of movement should it return. Trying desperately to hide the wavering in his voice, Shun scoffed.

"Probably some drunk idiot. It _is_ getting pretty late…"

"Right… yeah. Yeah, that's probably it."

Chuckling Brendan smirked at the trio. They really were far too gullible.

"Guys, come on. It's just a story. It's not like any of it is actually true."

Kota nodded.

"Right! She -- it couldn't possibly be real…"

The other three murmured their agreement, trying to slow their pounding hearts. Whoever had rammed into Utsugi's bedroom door had certainly given all of them a fright. Taking another swig of his drink, Tatsumi sighed.

"Welp, there's no way I'm getting to sleep tonight, so what do you say? Wanna go another round?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Three of the guys made their way to the fridge to get more beers, returning to their merrymaking. Kota remained still, his mind reeling as Shio's smiling face appeared. Her happy chuckles and insatiable curiosity.

Utsugi remained in his seat, eyes staring blankly forward as he recounted Brendan's tale. Their voices faded into the background as his mind began to wander. He thought of the scientists he had spoken to prior to his return. He thought of their conversation and the agreement they had made.

_So how will I know what I'm looking for?_

_You won't._

He had thought them out of their minds when they made him an offer he couldn't refuse but decided to agree to their terms. He needed the medication, and it wasn't like he was actually going to find whatever they were looking for. The Aegis Project needed to be completed at all costs. There was no way he was going to waste time chasing after stories and fairytales…

At least those had been his thoughts originally. But after listening to Brendan's story, a part of him couldn't help feeling a bit of unease. What if their tales weren't so tall after all? What if their concern had been properly placed?

… What if the legend was true?


	53. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo and Shio get a new look and an innocent gesture lights a fuse.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sakaki's Office

After Shio's safe return to the Den, the First Unit set to work getting back to a semi-normal routine. Following the disaster that came to be known as the Wardrobe Malfunction, the ladies commissioned Licca to help them design an outfit that would avoid irritating the Aragami's sensitive skin. Supplies needed gathering, which were collected by members of their squadron. Even Lenka joined in on the material gathering, albeit unknowingly.

With time, their efforts paid off to a well-earned reward as Shio's outfit was finally completed… and all but one of the First Unit members gathered to celebrate the event. Even Neo made time to attend, after spending nearly an hour in another room with Alisa. Since Neo's date and Shio's reveal had fallen the same day, the First Unit's ladies worked together to divide and conquer, with Alisa aiding their New Type and Sakuya aiding their Aragami.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"You're _always_ excited, Fujiki."

"Aw come on, don't be a party-pooper, Soma. You didn't even show up to the last one. The least you can do is not complain…"

"I told you I had no interest in your shindig. And this isn't a party. We're only here to --"

Soma 's retort was interrupted when their Russian New Type made her way into the room, looking slightly winded.

"We… we're finished…"

Kota stared at her with a slight bit of concern.

"Uh… you okay, Alisa?"

"Yeah. I was just… helping Neo."

Her explanation didn't really pan out to him. She looked both physically and emotionally drained. Could stylizing Neo really have taken so much effort? Just what had she done to her in there?

"Helping her do what? You look exhausted. Is everything… whoa."

True to her word, Alisa had found an outfit to match Neo's style. With the help with three of the Den's ladies, they had transformed their disheveled New Type into a woman that anyone would be proud to have on their arm.

Her blue denim skirt wrapped firmly around her waist, the color matching beautifully with her flowing scarf. The length rode a bit high, rising to the very edge of her thighs, but hidden beneath the fluffy folds were a pair of shorts. With Neo's wild nature, it was simply unrealistic to trust her with a full skirt, so they had instead met her halfway and gone with a skort. Her fitted black top hugged her curves, resting over the top of her skirt for a layered look.

Beneath them her legs lay teasingly exposed before vanishing again beneath a pair of black thigh-high stockings. At her sides rested her arms, wrapped in stylish fingerless gloves, trailing up her forearm. And on her feet were a pair of mid-level heels to accentuate her legs which thankfully, with a great deal of practice, she had gotten much better at moving around in.

Her messy hair had been brought under control, with a great deal of work on Alisa's part. Straightened, it fell to her shoulders with a vibrant purple sheen. Her lips shimmered with a light coating of moisture-resistant gloss, to help with Neo's incessant habit of licking at it. But the most striking feature by far was her eyes. She was wearing her covering today, but Alisa had carefully angled her liner and mascara to enhance the shape, showing off its presence without drawing too much attention to her missing eye.

She looked absolutely stunning in the fascinating way that only Neo could.

"Holy… Neo?!"

Kota lost it, his excitement boiling over as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at. She looked very much like herself, but somehow completely different. It was though someone had replaced her with a more mature, intensified version of the person he had come to know. Or maybe that wasn't the case at all. It was more like this was the first time that Kota had ever truly viewed Neo as a woman. Alisa had promised that she would makeover their New Type and she did not disappoint.

"Guys, Shio's just about… oh my… Neo, wow!"

Sakuya exited the bedroom, pausing as she looked over her friend's beautified state. It seemed that their grueling work had all been worth it. She was definitely ready to hit the town… or wherever it was that they were going.

Neo shrunk slightly, growing flustered under their evaluating expressions. Having spent most of her life being ignored, she wasn't used to being the center of attention. It was starting to make her slightly uncomfortable.

"It's… not that big of a deal…"

Kota of course, disagreed.

"Are you kidding? You look amazing! I always knew there was a hottie hiding under that tough exterior! Soma, what do ya think? Nice, right?"

"Guys… come on. Please stop…"

As Neo nervously fidgeted with the hem of her skort, her eye drifted just a moment to their veteran God Eater. While she still wasn't keen on talking to him, she was curious about his reaction. After all, he was the only one so far who hadn't made a single comment.

And he never did. Utterly speechless, Soma simply stared. Behind his blank expression, his mind was running at maximum speed as he tried to process the image standing before him. Having known her since they were children, he had always viewed her through a slightly tinted lens. Her antics and endless shenanigans didn't help, only serving to highlight her troublesome tendencies. Even her height made it difficult to remember sometimes that she was an adult. But in her heightened state, with a curvaceous figure and feminine features, he was forced to face the reality that Neo was very much a woman… and that had never been clearer until that moment.

"Uh… Soma? Soooma. Soma!"

"Huh?"

"Geeze. We kind of lost you there for a second. You okay, buddy?"

"Shut it, Fujiki."

"Aaaand, he's back. Never mind, he's fine."

Irritated, he turned away, allowing the folds of his blue hood to shield him. He thanked his mother for his darker complexion, masking the color tinting his face. She was gorgeous… but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Enough! I came to see Shio, so can we please get on with it…?"

Sakuya smiled at the blushing New Type, watching as her feet shuffled nervously against the carpet. Neo, formerly Reaper, the rampaging, lethal living weapon, was actually embarrassed by a little attention… and it was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

"Right! Okay, everybody ready? And, ta-daaaa!"

Sakuya opened the sliding door, revealing the guest of honor. Stepping forward, Shio smiled at everyone, giggling at their startled faces. She was as adorable as Neo was beautiful. Taking a similar design, a pair of white shorts covered her bottom half. Moving upward, a long matching flowing top adorned her upper portion, opening at the naval with tails falling to her legs. It was adorned with ribbons and a golden rose sitting atop her chest. Much like Neo's outfit, her arms were also accessorized, a pair of white bands wrapped around her upper arms. The entire piece was tied together with lace at the back with a frilly white blow bringing it all together.

All remained still as the members of the First Unit took in her new look. Then after a moment of silence, much like Kota before her, Alisa exploded.

"Oh my god, it's like the cutest thing I have ever seen ever!"

"Heh, I thought so! Just like a little girl, huh?"

Shio giggled happily at Sakuya and Alisa's excited reactions.

"Huh? Do I? Huh. Hehehehe!"

Kota smiled, admiring the adorable child.

"That's really something else. Looks amazing, right Soma?"

"Yeah, I guess it's cute…"

Every pair of eyes turned, gaping as he muttered his quiet response. Had Soma just given someone a compliment? Alisa and Sakuya were speechless, far too surprised to say anything. Neo raised an eyebrow, rather surprised to hear a word of praise coming from the cranky veteran's mouth. Truthfully, she was astounded by his reaction, as he had said nothing to acknowledge her change in appearance. But she wasn't really bothered by it. If anything, she was relieved to finally have everyone's attention focused somewhere else. Kota of course, couldn't contain his astonishment.

"Honesty? From Soma? Are you all right?"

Even Shio was caught off guard by Soma's praise. She beamed around the room, basking in the praise of her newfound friends.

"I feel like… really so good!"

Overwhelmed with joy, she began to sing. The room fell silent. There was something strange about watching an Aragami produce a melody… but it was calming and sweet. Soma's eyes widened as he listened to the tune. He recognized that song. Why on earth was she singing now?

Beside him, Neo simply stared. Her expression changed slightly as a wave of conflicting emotions began to wash over her. It seemed that every day, Shio gained a new attribute or learned a new skill. The first time the two of them had met, she was a pitiful child, with the vocabulary of an infant and motor skills that could make even a wobbling toddler look expertly trained. Now, she fit seamlessly into the group of friends as though she had always been there… and something about that bothered her.

Finishing her song, Shio smiled joyfully.

"Hehe! Did you guys ever hear that? It's called a song. It's pretty."

"Ah…"

"Oh my…"

As Soma and Alisa muttered quietly, Sakuya nearly jumped with joy.

"That was incredible, Shio!"

"It was? Was it… a good job? Hehehe! I did a good job… Hehe! And now I can't stop smiling…"

"Where did you learn that? It was so beautiful."

"Huh? Soma and I heard it together!"

"You did what?"

At Kota's exclamation, every pair of eyes turned to the veteran, who's eyes bulged even further.

"Well then, my, my, my, Soma…"

Sakuya smirked playfully, quickly joined by Alisa in her prodding.

"Oh, you heard it together, hm? Is that right?"

"That's… I just… Uh…"

"When did you two find the time to get all buddy-buddy, eh, buddy?"

"Damn it… Stupid song… Can't believe this…"

Soma's complexion could no longer hide his embarrassment as his face turned a bright red beneath his brown skin. And as he crumbled under their teasing gaze, nearly all of the room poked fun at him, adding to his sheepishness.

Neo remained silent, observing the display from the side of the doorway. Shio had learned to sing… with Soma. A man whom she had once called her friend. The same man who barely a month ago had called her a monster. He would dare to call her monstrous, but enjoy music with Shio, an actual Aragami? Her eye narrowed as anger burned in her heart.

Slowly, she turned, contemplating leaving the room. Everyone was completely distracted at the moment. It would be so easy to slip way, vanishing from sight without alerting a single person in the room. Perhaps it would be best if she did.

But before she could take a step, the door slid open. Stepping in from the hallway, Ichiro hurried into the room, looking a bit worn. Whether it was from spring all of the way to the office or remaining trapped in a cell, she didn't know. She didn't get the chance to ask either. Entering the office, he walked through the doorway… and right past her.

"Sorry I'm late. The Major took her time opening my cell. Wow, Shio!"

The child bounced happily on the balls of her feet at their new arrival.

"Ichiro! You came back!"

"Of course I did."

Silently, Neo watched the two of them with a widened eye. He had finally returned to her. And then he had walked right by her as though she weren't even in the room. Had he really not noticed her…? It was true that she was standing slightly off to the side. He also looked a bit tired. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention.

"Hm? Hey, where's Neo? I didn't think she'd want to miss this…"

"Uh… she's right behind you, dude."

Confused, Ichiro turned around at Kota's response. And standing not far from Soma, was the woman that he had been searching for. Indeed, he truly hadn't noticed her at all. Or more accurately, he hadn't recognized her. Having spent so many years at her side, he had highly grown accustomed to her lackadaisical appearance. In all of the time that he had known her, he had never once seen her in any way dressed up or otherwise nicely put together. Even her hair had been tamed, falling gently down the sides of her face where her lined eye watched him with curious interest. The woman before him looked nothing like the Neo he had come to know… and his brain was having a difficult time processing it.

It wasn't that he had never thought of her as potential partner. Ichiro had always seen her as such, growing to care for her over time… but now he could truly see her… and that affection only amplified. So much so that he became still, gaping silently at her. Whereas Soma's mind had gone into overtime, working furiously to make sense of her new look… Ichiro's had stopped functioning entirely.

"Good job, Alisa. You broke him."

"Wha -- I did no such thing!"

As the Kota and the New Type started bickering amongst themselves, Neo became increasingly self-conscious under his focused gaze.

"Ichi…? What's wrong?"

At the sound of her meek voice, his systems came back online, reminding him that he had been standing there staring like an absolute idiot.

"Wh… N-Neo?"

"…Yeah."

A light coloring started to surface beneath her eyes as she nervously poked at her skirt. Now embarrassed, the bashful expression on her face only served to make her look adorable… and that only made him worse.

"I… you… uh… what?"

"See? He's broken."

"Oh, be quiet!"

As Kota and Alisa resumed their debate, Ichiro slowly returned to some form of functionality.

"What's… I don't… I have no idea what's happening."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean… how… it's… why do you look like that?"

"Because I… I-Is… is it bad?"

"Wha -- no! You're stunning… I'm just not used to… I mean, it's… Not that you're not always -- it's just -- I'm -- Ugh…"

Kota was right. Alisa had completely broken him. Unable to formulate a coherent sentence, he was falling apart. Snickering, she interrupted his ramblings to save him from himself.

"Neo has a date, so she wanted to look nice. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't heard…"

"Date? What --"

_Gunter_ _._

As some form of operation returned to his mind, he remembered his discussion with him in his underground cell. It seemed he had made good on his promise, which didn't really surprise him.

What did surprise him was Neo's attire. He hadn't thought that she would go to so much trouble. She didn't actually _like_ him… did she?

"Yeah… right. Yeah, I heard. I just… didn't realize it was today."

Shio looked around the room, watching the various members of the First Unit going about their activities. Kota and Alisa were arguing over something regarding Neo's clothing change. Ichiro was watching Neo, with a look of minor annoyance. Soma had moved a few paces away from her and looked completely annoyed, although she noticed his attention drifting occasionally to the New Type. Sakuya just stood at the desk, chortling at all of them.

After a few moments, Ichiro sighed and retreated a nearby couch, resigning himself to silence for the time being. He hoped that placing some distance between them would help to calm his nerves. Skipping towards her flustered friend, Shio clapped her hands together, offering an elated smile.

"You are pretty!"

"Wha… I -- well, thank you, Shio. You look pretty as well."

With her embarrassment temporarily forgotten, Neo was more than happy for the distraction.

"You are going on a date?"

"It would seem so."

"Dates are… um… dates are delicious, right?"

"I guess they can be. I'm not sure how Gunter would taste, to be honest."

"I asked Soma if he taste good."

"Well, I guess we'd have to try him to find out, right?"

"Right! Neo… Do you want to try Soma?"

"I'd be willing to taste him, sure."

Neo shrugged, nonchalantly at the Aragami child, earning a smile in return. The New Type returned the gesture, shaking her head as Shio giggled.

But as she listened to the pleasant ring of her laughter, it suddenly occurred to her just how quiet the room around them had become. At some point during their conversation, the other members had begun to listen and the entire atmosphere had changed as a result. In contrast to a few minutes ago, Soma's entire face was now a brilliant red. Alisa and Kota had averted their eyes slightly and Sakuya simply stared. From the couch, Ichiro remained perfectly still, a hint of irritation laced within his tired expression.

"Neo, how many times… you shouldn't say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because people will --"

"Do you taste good, Ichiro?"

"Eh?"

Shifting her attention, Shio questioned Neo's guardian, disrupting his train of thought and getting a confused utterance in response. She truly did have a habit of saying whatever came to mind. Unfortunately, the New Type shared a similar practice and within moments, voiced her own thoughts on the matter.

"Probably."

"Wha?!"

Shio smiled, bouncing joyfully beside Neo with zero regard for the expression on their companion's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think he would taste sweet."

"Is sweet… good?"

"It's delicious."

Alisa looked between the three of them, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"O-Oh my… W-Well, this is…"

Sighing, Neo's companion shook his head, which was now several shades of crimson.

"Neo, for the love of…"

"What's wrong, Ichi? You don't want me to taste you?"

Ichiro looked ready to burst into flames as he stumbled over his words.

"I -- that's -- of course, I -- wait a minute! Ugh…"

"Ichi?"

"Enough! Please. Just go sit down or something…"

"Okay."

Shrugging her shoulders, Neo happily crossed the room to her companion's couch, excited to be reunited with him at last. As was customary for the New Type, she had little understanding of personal space and seated herself comfortably on his lap. This had been a common occurrence for a long as either one of them could remember… but unlike the countless times before, Ichiro's reaction was very different.

"Neo!"

"Eep!"

Neo startled as her companion lost his composure, pulling her from his lap a bit more forcefully than he had intended. She bounced on the cushion beside him, her eyes wide with confusion at his rather explosive reaction. Having no idea what had gotten him, her glossy lips pulled into a frown as she pouted on the couch beside him.

"Sp-Space… Please."

Despite doing this dance so many times before, his reaction had been nothing like himself. Of course, Neo also looked nothing like herself, and her blunt inflection certainly wasn't helping him any. Between her alluring attire and the highly unusual direction of their conversation, he was at the very limit of his patience and self-control.

While Neo huffed beside him, Ichiro sighed and placed his hand against his head in exasperation. He could feel the heat radiating into his palm as he tried to regain some semblance of calmness. It couldn't possibly be healthy to have a temperature this high. From the other side of the room, Shio approached the pair, tilting her head curiously as she observed the two flustered God Eaters.

Having observed their entire exchange, she was considering her next course of action. As a kindred spirit, the child looked up to Neo as a sibling of sorts. As such, she would often mimic her behavioral patterns and look to her for guidance in various situations… which wasn't always a good thing. Shio followed her lead, hopping onto his lap as well, earning an even more frustrated sigh from Hamasaki.

"Seriously…?"

Why did everyone want to sit on him today? Did no one understand the concept of boundaries, or was it simply those two?

"Geeze, look at you, Ichi. Getting all the ladies, huh? I'm jealous."

"Shut up, Kota…"

"This… is this a good job?" Shio twisted around, watching him carefully. Her legs swung off to the side as she regarded him curiously. Her golden eyes evaluated him, uncertain if she had made the right decision. Having lost the will to argue, Ichiro finally caved. Defeated, he just shook his head. She really was just like a little kid. A little kid that unfortunately, had chosen his problematic New Type as a role model.

"Yeah, sure. Good job, Shio."

"Heheh!"

Shio giggled happily as he gently patted her head. With the pale-skinned child sitting comfortably on his legs, the two of them looked the very picture of a pair of siblings. Kota erupted with laughter as Sakuya and Alisa smiled adoringly at the heartwarming scene. Soma just shook his head at the two of them, offering a sympathetic frown. To be honest, he actually felt bad for the guy. Having one Neo to deal with was aggravating… having two of them must have been utterly maddening.

As the First Unit resumed their merrymaking, Neo remained perfectly still. Her hair masked her darkened expression as she hung her head. She spoke no words, sitting frozen as her mind reeled. He never allowed her to sit on his lap, often scolding her attempts at close physical contact. Yet, Shio was free to sit wherever she pleased. He had even praised her for it. Shio had been accepted, while she had been rejected. First by Soma, and now by Ichiro.

Her blank expression belied the raging storm beneath the surface. She was devastated.

_I see… so that's how it is._

Silently, Neo rose from her seat and headed towards the door. Noticing her departure, Sakuya called after her with a reminder.

"Have fun! Don't forget, don't run in those!"

Turning, Neo smiled and waved at her.

"I won't." Turning, she offered the same joyful grin towards her other New Type. "Alisa, I'll return these to two later, all right?"

"No problem!"

Soma's eyes narrowed slightly as Neo disappeared through the door, off to find Gunter who was undoubtedly waiting for her. While her exit hadn't seemed anything out of the ordinary, there was a disturbing detail that the others seemed to have ignored. Following her departure, the First Unit returned to their gathering. Kota and the girls talked with Shio, who was still seated happily on top of Ichiro's legs. Shifting his eyes from the door, Soma frowned as he observed the other veteran's change in demeanor. After her unusual comment, he had grown eerily still, with his eyes gazing blankly forward. Something wasn't right.

On the couch, Hamasaki was lost in thought as he replayed Neo's exit in his mind, picking apart each and every detail. As the others mistook her jovial exit for excitement, Ichiro knew better. There was venom in her gaze and ice in her smile. If that hadn't been indication enough, her parting words most certainly had been. Although the New Type didn't seem privy to the problem herself, he had noticed the change in her speech pattern immediately. She had used Alisa's full name; a subtle, but dangerous detail. Neo was very upset.

What he couldn't figure out was why. As he replayed the events over and over again, he tried to pinpoint the exact moment of her behavioral shift and trace it back to the source. And as he looked down at the child giggling happily on his lap he began wonder. The answer was literally right in front of him, but it only raised more questions than it answered. Could it be? Was it possible?

Was Neo… jealous?

. . .

Storming down the hallway, she forced back the fluid beading at the corners of her eye. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful liner that Alisa had so meticulously placed and going back to replace it at that point would be impossible. Drawing on years of experience, she breathed deeply as she stopped at the lift. Her walls began to raise, drawing her quivering lips into a flat line and her eyes into a blank stare.

In truth, Neo _was_ jealous, extremely so. But it wasn't because of the Aragami child. She held no ill will for her pale-skinned friend. She envied what she had become. Since her arrival, she had watched Shio learn, grow, and develop, changing and adapting with each and every interaction. With every passing day she became more like the others, becoming nearly indistinguishable from any other person in the Den. And now, inevitably… she was even more human than she was.

As the doors opened, Neo stepped inside, her face a mask of neutrality to hide her sadness. She would not shed tears, nor would she lash out in anger. She would suffer in silence, as she always had. She would expel her pain, letting her woes and worries spill from her body in the form of movement. She would let the rhythm take her away and drown out the screaming her head. She would dance the night away.

And she couldn't have picked a better night for it.

. . .

The First Unit had continued socializing, enjoying each other's company and conversing with Shio for some time after Neo left. Ichiro had remained with them, as he had little else to do at the moment with the New Type gone and Sakaki currently preoccupied. Their gathering lasted for a few hours before the team finally went their separate ways.

Ichiro wandered down the empty hall toward his bedroom, running through possible scenarios in his head. Neo should have returned by now and he had been anticipating her arrival to speak to her. She had been in a quite a mood when she left, and surely she would be waiting for him either to ream him out or swipe at him. Steeling himself for a claw to face, he slid open the door and stepped inside. But as he entered the room, he was surprised to find it empty. Neo wasn't there.

Alarmed, he quickly made his way down the hallway toward the lower floor. Despite his hours of calculation, her absence was the one scenario that he didn't plan for. He had never needed to. He considered the possibilities as he rode the lift downward, trying to place where Neo might be.

He didn't know enough about the German God Eater to determine his threat to their New Type. He didn't seem like the type ever harm a woman, so it was unlikely that she was in any danger. He was a bit of a playboy, but that was about it. Of course, with her strength Gunter would actually be in far more danger than she was, so it was a moot point. She could have gotten bored and wandered off into the night, leaving him to retrieve her, much to his irritation. If they had separated, there was high probability that she was simply lost, wandering around with little sense of direction. Then… there was another possibility, one that Ichiro didn't even want to consider.

Reaching Neo's floor, he quickly made his way towards her bedroom. Perhaps she was in there. Nervousness bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he approached her doorway. It had been hours since she had left and he knew Neo well enough to know that she wouldn't last very long in heels. There was no way that she would be willing to remain in them for extended periods of time. They would hurt her feet and leave her irritable, choosing to retreat for respite. Under the assumption that she had returned to the Den, then she should be resting in her room. And if she wasn't…

…it was possible that she was in his.

Reaching his destination, he sighed with relief. Her disappearance had worried him far more than he realized. But his relaxation was short-lived. Neo was most certainly in her room, that much was certain… because the door was locked. Both of those facts concerned him, as she rarely slept in her own room and never locked her door. It was unlikely that Gunter was inside with her, as Neo never allowed anyone to enter into any place that she would call home, as evidenced by what he heard she had tried to do Utsugi.

This left only one option. She had simply locked herself in her room, shutting herself off from the rest of the world.

Neo was truly upset.


	54. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo and Shio give a performance. Lenka and Neo converse for the third time.

Far East Branch Headquarters - Sakaki's Office

In the following days, the Den was abuzz with excitement. Following the Director's return to Headquarters, an announcement was made. The Aegis Project was progressing as planned, and with continued efforts, results could be expected in the very near future. The news had boosted morale, sending all teams into a frenzy as members scrambled to collect more cores and resources in the hopes of pushing the project to completion as soon as possible.

Lenka Utsugi was spearheading the charge. After being summoned into the Director's Office, he had been spending increasing amounts of time in the field gathering whatever materials were required of him. With Lindow still missing in action and Utsugi's desire to move the Aegis forward, he had been more than willing to assist Johannes in his personal missions, much to his son's frustration.

He had warned him not to trust that man, but Lenka was Lenka. While his intentions were admirable, his radical ideas towards Aragami eradication could sometimes prove problematic. Of course, Soma's beliefs hadn't been so different not too long ago. He too had viewed them as ravenous monsters with no further purpose than extermination… but through Shio, his views had started to change.

Despite her species, she was becoming more human by the day. In her time at Headquarters, he had watched the child grow and learn, mastering language and diversity, human social structure and norms, to an extent. Through him, she had even learned to sing, although that was a decision that he had quickly regretted.

Now, she was learning to dance.

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem._

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem._

A woman's voice rang through the speaker system in the doctor's office over an upbeat tempo. The song had been chosen by Neo, naturally, and Soma couldn't have picked a more fitting song for the troublesome pair. Five members of the squadron sat on the couches, watching with awestruck expressions. In the center of the commotion was Shio and Neo.

Shio smiled, enjoying their dance as Neo did the same. Together, they bounced, spun, and swayed, their arms and legs moving in tandem as they performed their synchronized routine. Despite her clumsy movement patterns, she was a surprisingly proficient dancer. She kept in nearly perfect time with her instructor, never missing a step, even throughout her complex footwork. It was truly astonishing to watch the two of them.

As their song came to an end, the pair ended their performance in matching mirrored poses.

Kota nearly leapt from his seat in utter amazement, his excitement reaching fever pitch in an instant. Alisa and Sakuya joined celebration, applauding the pair. Ichiro remained silent, simply watching them with an affectionate smile. Soma said nothing as well, although he did regard them with amused interest. He never thought he'd live to see the day he'd watch an Aragami dance. Shio looked around the room, her eyes regarding everyone with curiosity.

"It was good?

"Good? It was amazing! You're a great dancer, Shio! Who woulda thought?"

"Great job, Shio!"

Surprisingly, Alisa quickly followed up on Kota's compliments. Apparently, the two of them _could_ agree on some things… so long as those things were involving Shio. Sakuya smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"I'm truly impressed. I didn't think she'd be able to learn so quickly… Neo must be a fantastic teacher."

"Not really… this is actually the second time we've practiced this song."

"What?!"

Nearly every person in the room startled at Neo's admission. Even Soma had a surprised look on his face. Shio was a fast learner, certainly, but there was no way that she was _that_ fast. Considering how wobbly she was on her feet; he was honestly surprised that she could do it at all. Naturally, it didn't take long for Kota to voice his concerns.

"But… wait, I don't get it. How is that even possible? I mean… no offense Shio, but you're almost clumsier than I am."

"Indeed! An accurate observation, Kota. You are correct, and I believe there is a perfectly scientific explanation for it."

Having received an opportunity, Sakaki quickly delved into a lecture regarding Aragami cohesion which surprisingly, everyone took interest in, including Kota.

"While I'm sure that Ms. Tachibana is certainly right about our New Type's teaching capacity, her progress has surely been helped along."

"Uh… I'm not following." Kota tilted his head, curiously.

"While Shio is certainly capable of learning at an impressive rate, it seems that that speed is amplified specifically when working with Neo. I believe this is due to a phenomenon known as 'mirroring.'"

"…Okay, I'm lost."

"You see, Aragami cannot speak. Well, besides Shio of course. Yet they communicate with one another, no different than you and I. Take the Ogretail, for example. Each Aragami functions as an individual lifeform. They possess no social structure and yet, they are capable of hunting effectively as a pack unit. I have reason to believe that this is occurrence is one in the same."

Alisa gaped at him.

"W-Wait…are you saying that Neo and Shio are communicating… telepathically?"

"Hm… Not quite. As you know, Oracles commune with one another. This is what allows them to create larger, functioning specimens such as Aragami. As each cell works in unison, it safe to assume that they give off some form of energy signature or signal. And Shio is picking up on that signal. It is more akin to follow-the-leader if you will. Each Aragami is capable of following the other, moving either in unison or in cascade. But regardless of which method they choose to follow, they are following all the same. Each creature mirrors another, a pack leader, so to speak."

Kota gasped, as realization suddenly hit him.

"Which is why one Ogretail always attacks first!"

"And the rest soon follow. Correct!"

Alisa shook her head. This was all too much to process.

"So then, what determines the alpha? If Aragami have no social structure it follows that they have no chain of command."

"Precisely! Which is why I believe that they operate following patterns of adaptation, rather than authority. They function in an ever-changing dynamic, each capable of following the other as the situation requires."

"Hm…"

Alisa's eyes slowly drifted to the pair of them. Both were giggling uncontrollably, swaying back and forth in a playful manner. That most certainly seemed to be the case. While Shio had been mirroring Neo during their dance, Neo was now mirroring Shio during their rest. Their communication went both ways, allowing them to change leadership as necessary. It was a primitive form of operation, but simultaneously highly effective.

"I see. This explains everything."

At his muttering, Paylor turned his attention and smiled in his direction, curious about his possible find.

"Hm? Something you wish to share, Soma?"

"I've seen this before. During Spring Thunder. Neo and Shio synchronized to herd our target into Fujiki's trap."

"That's right! They were awesome! I was wondering how Shio was so good at coordinating her strikes on our first mission. She was probably mirroring Neo."

"Precisely! And utilizing this communication, Aragami can work together either using either simplistic individualized strategy, or even more complex methods, such as 'chaining.'"

"Sorry Doc. You lost me again."

"Using one Aragami, the alpha, as a base, the others can follow along to mirror it, resulting in herd mentality. Or, they can follow each other, creating a chain reaction. Observe. Ladies, would you care to demonstrate?"

Sakaki nodded towards the two women on the floor, who ceased their merrymaking as the doctor addressed them. Nodding, the New Type turned and made her way toward Ichiro, Shio following behind. Beckoning him with her hand, she asked him to stand. Curiously, he complied, rising to his feet and watching her closely. He wasn't sure what she was hoping to accomplish and didn't know what she wanted him to do.

But she offered him no direction. She simply stared at him, observing him intently. She sense the atmospheric shift as she began to crumble beneath her unblinking eyes. It bothered him when she watched him like this, and she was using it to her advantage. After a few moments of her scrutinizing gaze, he grew uneasy. Running his hands nervously through his hair, he tried to diffuse the tension between them.

The moment he lifted his arm, Neo did the same, running her hands through her own violet locks. Behind her, Shio followed, her pale fingers lacing through her white strands.

Curiously, Ichiro dropped his arm and stepped to the side. The women followed. While he had no Aragami blood in his veins, with Neo, he didn't need it. She knew him well enough that she was capable of following his movements by sight alone. Growing amused with Neo's little game, he tried to confuse her. He feigned slightly to the side, before quickly shifting and spinning in a circle.

But Neo knew him too well. She predicted his plan, and watching his feet, she followed his motions, shifting and twirling around. Behind her, Shio did the same. Kota watched in utter disbelief as the three of them synchronized to near perfection.

"No way…"

The others watched in amazement at the display. By now, they had grown used to watching Neo and Ichiro moving in unison. But to see Shio involved in the process threw them all for a loop. Their ability to follow one another many implications, including plenty on the battlefront. Access to chaining gave a new layer of power to their team structure. Two highly synchronized God Eaters was bad enough. Three would be terrifying.

Having finished her demonstration, Neo left Ichiro to return to his seat and wandered towards the fringe of the group. She still didn't like having so much attention, and so distanced herself from the center of it. But her movements slowed as Sakuya began to voice a concern.

"But wait… this doesn't make any sense."

"Hm… Which part don't you follow, Ms. Tachibana? Was I not clear? I thought I was clear."

"No, no, the explanation is fine… but the problem is your samples."

As Sakaki raised an eyebrow, Sakuya continued.

"What I mean to say is, how is this possible? Your theory is perfectly sound, but there's a flaw in your logic. Only one of them is an Aragami. Neo is human."

"Yeah… that's a good point. What's that about?" Kota turned his attention to the doctor as well, Sakuya's question intriguing him.

Neo's body went rigid. To her side, her childhood friends similarly tensed. That's right. While Soma and Ichiro knew of Neo's origins, Sakaki had learned through documentation and Alisa through resonance. But neither Sakuya nor Kota were aware of Neo's Bias Factor. As far as the two of them were concerned, she was just an eccentric New Type with access to a unique attack set and bad fashion sense.

Neo, Soma, and Ichiro remained still. Soma cursed silently in his head as Neo grew fearful. Ichiro tried to wrack his brain for some form of explanation or excuse but drew a blank. None of them were quite certain what to do or say. And when Shio spoke, all three of them nearly had a heart attack.

"Human? But… um… but Neo is friend!"

A chill ran down her spine, as a pair of eyes drifted in her direction. She couldn't risk flight without drawing suspicion. She couldn't think of what to say and feared that if she spoke, her nervousness would give her away. Kota smiled and shook his head slightly, only adding to her concern.

"Well, sure. All of us are friends here, but…"

As her sides, Neo's fingers began to twitch. Beside her, Soma shifted his weight slightly, trying to narrow the distance between them. He noticed her movement and knew what it meant: she was feeling threatened. Watching the situation deteriorate, Sakaki quickly intervened.

"I believe what Shio is trying to say is that the two of them are very close. Out of all of us, they do spend the most time together and it seems that she views Neo as perhaps a role model of sorts."

"Hm… yeah, I guess that makes sense. Those two are really close…"

Neo gave an inward sigh of relief, silently thanking Sakaki for a disaster averted. Interestingly enough, Paylor's words had been truthful. As the only three of their kind, Shio, Soma, and herself shared a unique bond simply by virtue of their kinship. Among the three of them, Shio and Neo were both females. Or at least, that appeared to be the case where their Aragami was concerned. As such, she seemed to view her as a guide and protector sorts. She had bonded with her in the way that one would an older sister.

"So I guess in a way… Shio has almost become human."

Sakuya regarded the happy child pensively, as she observed the two of them. She had come so far in such a short time and at this point, she was far more like the five of them than Aragami. Were it not for her distinctive features, she would be nearly indistinguishable from a human child.

"So I did really good!"

"Yes, Shio. Very good."

Kota smiled and patted her on the head.

"Yup! You're basically one of us now, eh Shio?"

"Heheheh!"

As Shio laughed sheepishly under their affectionate gazes. The First Unit laughed and joked with one another, commemorating her tremendous progress. The only exception was Neo, who stood slightly away from them with a darkened expression. Having danced her sorrows away with her new blonde acquaintance, she had nearly forgotten why she was so upset in the first place.

Slowly, moved carefully behind Soma and looped around towards the doorway, eyeing them carefully. Distracted, none of them took any notice. With a bitter smile, Neo slipped out of the room and into the hallway.

. . .

Far East Branch Headquarters - Mess Hall

After escaping from the office, Neo made her way to the lower floors in search of something to eat. All of their moving around had made her hungry and with no one to stop her, she had wandered into the Mess Hall. The room was moderately empty, as it often was this time of day, much to her liking.

Not one to dawdle when it came to her food, Neo made quick work of gathering her meal, piling various items inches high onto her lunch tray. There was meat on the menu today, one of her favorite things to drown her sadness. At least that's what it appeared to be. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was far too aggravated to care. Settling on an table towards the back, she carefully balanced her large tray.

Dropping it front of her, Neo grabbed her utensils and began to engorge herself with her various food items. For a few minutes, her table was silent, save for the clinking of her fork against her plate. And for the first time, she realized, she was lonely. Having spent her life in relative solitude, she had come to accept that it was simply to be her existence. With Ichiro by her side, she had never really been truly alone…

But now with him gone, enjoying his time with her more cooperative counterpart, she felt an emptiness that no amount of sustenance seemed able to fill.

As her fork began to slow, she sighed. Perhaps it would have been better had Ichiro never faltered in his task. She would have preferred a painless death to suffering amongst the living. Why had he spared her? What purpose could he possibly have for wanting to keep her in this broken world?

Her expression hardened as her mind began to wander into a very dark place. She began to wonder if the rest of them would simply be better off without her. Perhaps…

Gazing absentmindedly forward, Neo's hand began to move on its own. Gripping her knife, she slowly slid the utensil towards her other arm. Oguruma had trapped her in her shell, but maybe her chains could be broken. With her limitations weakening every day, it was possible that she could override his commands. Maybe. Just maybe.

Curious, she bent her wrist, pointing the blade towards her skin. Her eye narrowed and her teeth clenched as she focused. She concentrated all of her energy into one single motion. The knife trembled in her hand as she willed its movement with all her might… but in the end, she lost. The knife fell to the table with a clatter as it slipped from her fingers, leaning against her tray. It seemed that some lingering effects of her conditioning still remained. How irksome.

"Oi, be careful with that."

The corner of Neo's mouth twitched at the sound of a familiar voice. What was he doing here?

Lifting her gaze from the table, her blue eye met with green ones. It seemed that her Team Captain had found her. Though why he felt the need to approach her, she had no idea.

"You could cut yourself. You know?"

Neo did know. That had been precisely the point.

"I'm aware."

Lenka blinked, slightly taken aback by her curt response. It seemed that their sixth member still wasn't very fond of him. Of course, that didn't come as much of a surprise. Following their brief introduction in that very hall, the two hadn't really had much time to interact with one another. And as she rarely traveled without her protective companion and generally refused his requests for missions, he had gotten little opportunity to rectify it. After noticing her vibrant locks upon his arrival, he decided to take this chance to finally change it.

"That's um… quite a bit of food there."

Neo said nothing. Returning her attention to her meal, she disregarded his presence. It seemed that not much had changed since the last time they had spoken. Unfortunately, Soma wasn't present to act a buffer this time. He would need to open her up on his own.

"Do you always have such a large appetite?"

"Yes."

Lenka grinned slightly, observing the woman as she shoveled food into her mouth. She had responded this time. It was a single word, but still more than he had managed to coax from her the last time.

"I guess you do use a lot of energy, running around the way you do."

"Probably."

She responded again. He was making progress. His brows furrowed as he scoured the corners of his mind, trying to find a point of conversation intriguing enough to hold her attention. From his few interactions with her, Lenka had learned that leaving her in silence for too long would give her time to lock up again. He needed to keep her engaged with him.

"I'm surprised. I'm not used to seeing you alone. Hamasaki is busy I take it?"

"Obviously."

"I see. Well, if you're not busy, we could always --"

"No."

_Ouch…_

Neo shot down his request before he could even finish vocalizing it. Apparently, she was still adamantly opposed to working with him. It bothered him a little, but at the very least, she wasn't trying to separate his torso from his head. Which was actually a huge improvement.

"Alright…"

Having run out of ideas, Lenka fell silent. Neo continued to inhale her food, grateful for the peace and quiet. Frowning slightly, he watched as she focused entirely on her plate, disregarding him almost happily so. Was she still upset about the bedroom misunderstanding? Surely, she had moved on from that little mishap. Or maybe not. If so, this woman could hold one hell of a grudge. Sighing, he gave in. If he wanted answers, he would have no choice but to simply ask her outright.

"Neo… do you have some kind of problem with me?"

"Yes."

_Blunt…_

"Oookay… Mind telling me what it is?"

"I don't like you."

_Pulls no punches, does she?_

"I… I see. I understand. I guess…"

"Good."

Lenka was utterly floored. He had to give Neo credit. She said what she meant and she meant what said. She _really_ didn't like him, and she wasn't subtle about it. At all. Deflating slightly, he decided that for now, it would be best to simply observe her. If she hated him that much, then prodding her would only make it worse. He had learned that the hard way with his other moody teammate.

The two sat in silence, Neo relentlessly attacking her banquet and Lenka simply watching her do it. It was actually impressive how quickly she could consume food without making too much of a mess. And she ate so ravenously… it may even be more accurate to say that she _devoured_ it. She must possess, he assumed, a metabolism that would put even the fastest marathon runners to shame. More surprising still was her size. She was such a small person. Where on earth did she put it all?

In front of him, Neo was beginning to grow irritated. She had felt his gaze since he sat down and she wasn't pleased with it. For the moment, she had been willing to ignore it, her growling stomach too angry to care. But as she neared the end of her massive meal, her patience was near its limit… and she hadn't had much of it to begin with. As the last of her meal vanished into her mouth, Neo dropped her fork, placing her hands forcefully on the table to emphasize her frustration.

"What?"

Lenka could practically malice in her tone and see the anger radiating from her skin.

Her tension was so palpable that he was beginning to grow slightly agitated himself. What was her problem? He had done nothing to her with the exception of his first mistake and he made sure it would be his last. Following the incident, he made a point to follow her advice, treading very lightly around the New Type. He had been relatively patient with her, giving her space due to her volatile nature, but this was getting ridiculous. Surely, such a small incident couldn't warrant this level of hostility.

"Okay seriously, what is your --"

_Hm?_

Squinting, he slowly swept over her facial features, taking careful note of every detail. Something about her didn't seem quite right. Her nails dug into the table, but her hands were shaking. Her tone was laced with rage, but her voice wavered. Her glare was hard as stone, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking through him.

She wasn't being vicious towards him. She was simply venting her pain and he was the closest thing to her. She wasn't upset with him. She was just lashing out. Having spent enough time around Soma, he recognized redirected aggression when he saw it. She was hurting, and her rage was a mask to hide it. Before he realized it, his question had changed as he voiced his concern without thought.

"Neo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"…You're lying. You're upset."

Her expression confirmed his suspicions. The momentary surprise on her features told him that he was right. Neo said nothing, but her glare intensified, threatening to freeze him into a solid block of ice. A shiver ran across his skin as their eyes met. Had it gotten colder?

"Fuck off."

Sighing, Lenka shook his head. He recognized this routine from Soma as well. She was pushing him away, trying to ward off his advances with belligerence. She needed someone to acknowledge her, but he knew better than to corner her completely. If he pushed too hard, she would flee and likely be even more difficult to approach a second time. He would have to find a way to cajole her, bringing her carefully out of her shell on her own terms.

"Okay."

Her eyebrow raised, slightly surprised by his forfeiture. He was actually going to leave her alone? She wasn't expecting that. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, her tense posture loosening ever so slightly. She was on high alert and her guard was up, but at the very least, she wasn't fight or flight.

As the table returned to silence, her gaze fell to her empty tray. Left to her own devices, Neo's mind began to drift again, leaving Utsugi in the Mess Hall and traveling many floors above. She couldn't shake the feeling of absolute rejection as Ichiro had quite literally tossed her aside, while having no qualms with accepting the Aragami child. In fact, both of her friends seemed to have developed a preference for her. And though that wasn't unexpected, it still bothered her. In fact, it did far more than bother her… it hurt.

Her eye trembled as her she began to drown, once again, in her sorrows. Lost in her own head, the cracks were starting to show. Neo wouldn't call out for help. He knew that. But he also knew that while she would never ask for it, she wanted it. While she would never seek out companionship, she hated being alone. She needed someone, but she wouldn't reach out. So instead, he would come to her.

Slowly reaching forward, Lenka placed a gentle atop her own in a gesture of solace. It wasn't enough to be overwhelming, but enough to solidify his presence in her mind. He wanted only to let her know that he was there, should she need him. Neo bristled, attempting to hiss her indignation at him… but she didn't have the strength. She was far too tired. Her threatening growl sounded more akin to a low whine.

As her voice failed her, she instead shot him a venomous glare, sending the message that her vocality couldn't. But surprisingly, he didn't respond in kind. He simply smiled at her. That same kind, compassionate smile that she had come to know over so many years. Just like Ichiro. Just like Lindow. Just like…

Then something happened.

Her entire body tensed, eye widening as her mind left her. The hall faded away, morphing into a barren desert wasteland. No longer in her seat, she was running. As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran. Her hand clasped around another, as they rushed through the carnage surrounding them. She could see a woman. Brown hair billowed in the wind as they ran, her brown eyes looking back at her with pained concern as they approached a motorized bicycle.

She felt pain. She felt despair. She felt regret.

In front of her, Lenka reacted similarly, his teeth clenching as he found himself sitting on a lab table. His legs dangled off of the edge as a familiar-looking man placed a needle into his arm. The image lasted for only a moment as the same face appeared again, bloody and fearful, crouching against the wall of a airplane cabin. His body trembled as he looked up at him, eyes filled with terror. Then, he appeared again, cold and still laying calmly in the snow.

He felt pain, He felt despair. He felt regret.

With a pained gasp, Neo tore her hand from Lenka's, severing their connection. The knife on her tray, left forgotten, quickly became a weapon as her arm tore across the sharpened edge.

"Tch…"

"Whoa! Are you alright?!"

Lenka watched as she gripped her arm with her hand, trying to stop the bleeding. As crimson stained the white surface of the table, he jumped to his feet, rushing to aid her. Moving around the table, he pulled a handkerchief from his bag and took her injured arm… which was a big mistake.

Neo hissed and leapt away from him, rejecting any further contact and ripping her arm from his grasp. Annoyed, Lenka pressed forward and followed her. While he did his best to respect her boundaries, he would not sit idly by while she bled all over the floor.

"Neo, hold still. I know it hurts but we have to stop --"

His sentence was cut short as he quickly backpedaled, avoiding her claw-like nails as she swiped at him in a familiar gesture. As he moved away, she maneuvered around him, rushing for the side door.

"Wait!"

He had barely made two paces before she accelerated, vanishing into the stairwell within a matter of seconds. She disappeared like a phantom leaving behind only a bloody handprint on the door to signify that she was there. On the other side, she rushed down the flights towards the lower floors, refusing to look back. She didn't know if he would follow her, but she couldn't run the risk. And as her skin fused together beneath her fingers, her eyes narrowed as she was reminded yet again, how far she was from human.

With no hope of catching the spooked New Type, Utsugi sighed and resigned himself to cleaning up her mess instead. As he gathered towels to wipe the blood from the table, his mind drifted to the image of violet hair crossing the distance within a few bounds. He had never seen any human being move that quickly. She was truly astonishing.

She was also pained. As the image the light-skinned man appeared in his mind, he began to wonder who that person could have been. Their connection had been weak, showing only images of her past, with little in the way of context. He couldn't pinpoint any specific detail but from what he had felt, he must have been very dear to her. Her father perhaps? It seemed unlikely as they shared no resemblance whatsoever. He did however, bear a striking resemblance to another. Where had he seen those features before…?

From the entrance of the Mess Hall, Ichiro watched as Lenka went about wiping down the tables, a pensive expression on his face. A few minutes after Neo's departure, he had noticed her absence and taken his leave to find her. Without finding her in either of their rooms, he began searching the lobby and the side halls, trying to locate her. What he had not expected was to find her in the Mess Hall, with their Captain of all people.

Irritation rose as he saw their clasped hands. He knew that the two of them weren't very close. In fact, he would go so far as to suggest that she hated him. But while they shared no affection for one another, they did share something else: they were both New Types. And he had recognized the tell-tale signs of a resonance occurring between them.

But he had no way knowing what exactly he had seen. He knew only that Neo had bolted, fleeing the scene after severing their communication. Narrowing his eyes, he turned and made his way to a nearby stairwell to head off his New Type before she disappeared again. The incident had confirmed his suspicions.

Utsugi was definitely going to be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Problem, Becky G


End file.
